Don't give up on my son, a dying man's wish
by Heidi Mae
Summary: AU AH Elena takes a job caring for her friend Stefan's father. When Elena discovers his dying wish is to reconcile with his older son Damon she decides to make it happen. But Damon doesn't exactly make it easy on her. Longer summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Don't give up on my son, a dying man's wish.

**Summary:** Elena Gilbert agrees to take a job caring for her friend Stefan's father Giuseppe Salvatore when he falls gravely ill. He asks Elena to grant him his dying wish and help him reconcile with his eldest son Damon and she is determined to make it happen. To bad Damon is determined to fight her every step of the way. Can she get through to him on time?When two strong wills collide tempers and sparks will fly. AU AH

**Rated**: T may change to M I'll warn you beforehand.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters. This is just for fun.

* * *

Chapter 1

Elena woke early Tuesday morning she was relieved school was over for the summer. She hardly had time to think over the past few months between the college nursing program she started, and the job her dad got her at the Mystic Grill waiting tables. She worked most nights and weekends. Her friends were constantly on her about taking some time to just relax and have fun and she did want that but in some ways it was easier to keep herself busy. Less time to wallow over her break up with Tyler Lockwood.

Tyler was the first person Elena met when she and her dad John moved to Mystic Falls after her Uncle Grayson and Aunt Miranda died a year ago. He was friends with her cousin Jeremy and had been around a lot to help him through his loss. He was the Mayor's son and captain of the football team. Through him she met her best friends Bonnie and Caroline. Tyler was good friends with their boyfriend's Matt and Stefan. Elena and Tyler clicked instantly and he seemed to be perfect.

Seemed to be was a far cry from the truth though. Elena just wished she would have seen it sooner. About 6 months into their relationship she realized he had been cheating on her the entire time they were together. Luckily the group stuck with her for the most part though Matt, Bonnie's boyfriend still hung out with Tyler from time to time

Elena had very little time to mourn the break up . Her dad John Gilbert who always means well but sometimes just screws up anyway. Did something even Elena couldn't find a soft spot for. He claims he meant well and maybe he did. But it was stupid and reckless. He took Jeremy's entire inheritance and bet it on a horse race. _A horse race_! He claimed he had a tip and it was a sure-fire win. Needless to say it wasn't and now if Jeremy and Elena were going to get into college his meager wage as a cook at the Mystic Grill wasn't going to cut it.

Elena decided to attend the nursing program at the tech college just outside of town. By starting the program during high school she got her first year in for free and now only had to save up enough money to pay for the remainder of the courses. Elena wanted to put as much away for Jeremy as she could. Not only did her poor cousin lose his parents but his inheritance too and Elena felt she had to make up for what her dad did somehow.

"Elena?" Jeremy poked his head in from the adjoining bathroom they shared. "It's the first day of summer vacation. What are you doing up so _early_?"

"I know." Elena sighed. "I'm just so used to being up early. Did I wake you?"

"Nah..I'm just getting home." He smirked.

"Jer.." Elena said in a tight voice.

Jeremy just ignored her and shut his bedroom door she figured he would collapse into bed and sleep all day. She rolled her eyes and hoped he didn't spend his entire summer vacation this way.

Her dad felt so bad about everything he pretty much let Jeremy do whatever he wanted. Elena really didn't approve of that Jeremy was only 16. John never did know how to dish out rules. Her mother Isobel left right after she was born and John did the best he could with Elena on his own. Although sometimes Elena had felt more like she was taking care of him and not the other way around. Even still she loved her dad dearly and could not imagine not having him around. She tried to be as empathic to Jeremy as she could. He didn't show it but she knew he was still hurting over the loss.

Elena checked in on her dad who was still sound asleep after working a double at the grill the night before. She made herself some oatmeal and sat down and enjoyed the peace and quiet. She didn't have to work until 5 that evening. But she was planning on getting an additional day job over the summer. She had secretly opened a CD for Jeremy and had been depositing money into it. Once she determined he was responsible enough to handle it she would help him use it to pay for school.

Her phone starting ringing and she was surprised anyone would call her this early.

"_Caroline?_" Elena said even more surprised that it was Caroline she was never up before noon in the summer.

"Hi Elena..I didn't wake you did I?" Caroline asked.

"No I've been up for a while. What's up?" Elena asked clearing her dishes and putting her long chestnut hair back into a loose ponytail before flopping down on the couch.

"Of course you have." Caroline scoffed. Elena could practically see her blue eye's rolling.

"Anyway.." Caroline said in a quiet voice. "I'm at Stefan's. I stayed here last night."

"Oh do you need a ride home? Is everything okay?" Elena asked.

Caroline had been dating Stefan as long as Elena has known her. Her first thought when she met them was, how did they become a couple? They were complete opposites. Caroline as a tall pretty blond cheerleader. Who happily dubbed herself the life of every party and that girl could plan an event like you wouldn't believe. Stefan on the other hand was a average height stocky guy with greenish hazel eyes and light brown wavy hair. He was studious and quiet. He was already completely focused on his career he wanted to go into law like his father and eventually take over his father Giuseppe Salvatore's former practice. He was typically more content spending an evening in with a a book then being out at a party. But somehow they just fit each other perfectly.

"No, no it's fine." Caroline said. "Well I'm fine, Stefan's not. His dad is getting worse and he just fired another nurse. I offered to help but apparently I'm '_to muc_h' for him."

"This is like the fourth nurse isn't it?" Elena asked rolling her eyes. Giuseppe had a hard reputation he was a intimating and hard nosed. But he had always been nice to Elena. He really respected her Uncle Grayson and had been very supportive to the Gilbert's during their time of grief.

"Yeah..talk about stubborn. That man I swear." Caroline said in a low voice. "I try so _hard_ Elena, I love Stefan and my parents adore him. But his dad just won't even give me a chance."

"Dealing with cancer is very difficult." Elena sighed. "For someone as stubborn and proud as Mr Salvatore. It can only make it that much harder. He doesn't want to have to depend on people to take care of him."

"I knew you would say something like that." Caroline said. "Which is _exactly_ why I called you."

"Caroline..." Elena sighed she knew this tone Caroline wanted something. "What do you really want?"

"To offer you a chance to save up enough money for school and then some with only one job all summer." Caroline chirped.

"And what would that be?" Elena asked.

"You could be Giuseppe's nurse." Caroline said excitedly. "Your like the only person in this world besides Stefan that he actually likes. Plus it will be good career experience and I'm serious about the pay. Stefan offered a very generous salary."

"Caroline I don't know." Elena said softly. "I'm not a real nurse yet. I don't even know if it would be legal."

"Oh who cares if it is." Caroline scoffed. "Then your a caretaker or whatever."

"Did Stefan run this by Giuseppe?" Elena asked nervously she was actually kind of excited to take the job. It would give her a great opportunity to put money away for Jeremy and get career experience. But the last thing she wanted to do was surprise Giuseppe with her appearance. Plus there was the whole getting fired in a week thing...but for some reason Elena was pretty sure he would be able to tolerate her a little better.

"He's wanted to see if you do it first." Caroline said.

"I will." Elena agreed.

* * *

Elena started her first day of work the next day. She put on some scrubs and put her hair into a ponytail before driving over to the large Salvatore Estate. She couldn't help but feel a sort of confidence going to a job that she had been training for all year rather then a serving job at the same old bar and grill with the same old people in it night after night.

She always stared for a moment when she stood in front of the large house if you could even call it that more of a manor. It was an old fashioned southern boarding house that had been restored to perfection when Stefan and his father moved here 4 years ago. Giuseppe had grown up here and decided to move back from New York when he retired. They found out he was sick a year ago but lately his health has been rapidly declining.

She knocked softly and Stefan answered right away.

"Hi Elena." Stefan greeted her gratefully. "I'm so glad you agreed to do this."

"I hope I can help." Elena smiled.

"I'm sure you will. Father has always been fond of you." Stefan said.

Elena rolled her eyes at his formal ways. He was so socially awkward and he wanted to be a lawyer like his father was. Elena just couldn't see it happening but Stefan was determined so she kept quiet about it.

"Here is his medicine schedule." Stefan said handing over some papers. "We made it easier by having all his medication split between his 3 meals. It's easier for him to take the pills with food. You will just be responsible for his care during the day throughout the week. He sleeps through the night and I'm always here now. I will take care of his bathing needs. He has a walker and is capable of getting himself to the bathroom but he will need help getting out of bed."

Elena nodded and followed Stefan as he showed her the medical supplies and lifting equipment in the room next to his fathers. He quickly went over any other instructions and then gratefully smiled at her.

"Thank you so much Elena, You are are a really great friend."

"Stefan it's my job now. This is going to help me too." Elena said.

"He does know I'm coming right?" She whispered outside of the door.

"Not only does he know but he's excited about it. I told you he's fond of you." Stefan smiled and led her inside.

"Father, Elena is here." He said.

"Oh yes come in Elena." Giuseppe said in a hoarse voice.

"Hello Mr. Salvatore." Elena said politely smiling and taking the chair next to the bed. She learned a lot about bedside matter and making the patient feel comfortable with you in her nursing program.

"Please." He waved his hand. "I've said it before I'll say it again. Just call me Giuseppe or Stefan's dad. Whatever suits you."

Elena smiled and nodded at Stefan to go on.

"I'll see you later today father." Stefan said.

"What are your plans today son?" Giuseppe asked before Stefan could leave.

"I am actually meeting with the Richard about the practice. I want to ensure everything is still running smoothly." Stefan said.

"I appreciate you watching the practice Stefan, but I'm not really a partner anymore. Richard owns more of the practice then me." Giuseppe reminded him.

"I know but he understands how important it is to keep me in the loop. I'm going to be a senior partner some day father." Stefan smiled.

"I believe you will. But...don't spend your whole summer on it son. Go spend some time with that blond girl that makes you laugh." He waved his hand and Stefan faltered looking a little surprised but nodded.

"I would love to take her out after my meeting. Thank you." He smiled and left.

"I thought you were supposed to be the sternest father in town?' Elena asked with a slight smile as she started getting his medications ready.

"Stefan can be far to serious sometimes." He sighed. "Much like myself. Work, work ,work. So driven."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Elena quizzed.

"Oh yes it is dear. But it isn't _everything_." He said quietly. "Certain things shift when you face death."

"I know." Elena said handing him a glass of water. She helped hold his head up as he took his pills.

"It is a tragedy what happened to your aunt and uncle. They were wonderful people. They sure knew how to balance family and career. Something I never learned." He grunted.

"I always envied what my cousin Jeremy had with them." Elena nodded. "That's part of the reason I chose nursing. I want a career that will give me time for family."

"I can't even believe John is related to Grayson. Damn, drinking , gambling, good for nothing..." Giuseppe started to grunt.

"Hey! That's my dad." Elena chided with a small smile.

"How can you still stand by him after what he did to your cousins inheritance?" Giuseppe asked.

"He's my_ father_." Elena said her eyes widened. "He may not be without flaws but come on we all have flaws. I still _love_ him."

Giuseppe grew quiet and started in on the cereal Stefan already had ready for them. His eyes looked far away and Elena grabbed some laundry from the room and decided to leave him with whatever thoughts he was having.

Giuseppe was asleep when she returned. She straightened up his room and then headed downstairs to get lunch ready. She made a mental note to go buy them some real groceries when all she could find was frozen entrees. She took out the most edible looking one and got it started for him.

Giuseppe was quiet as Elena helped him with his afternoon pills and lunch. She used the lifter to get him out of bed and flipped the mattress for him while he used the bathroom. He was still quiet even as she helped him back into bed. She worried that maybe she upset him somehow and hoped she wasn't going to get fired.

"Elena can you go get me something?" He asked suddenly.

"Sure, what is it?" She asked.

"A box in my closet on the left upper shelf." He pointed towards the closet.

"This brown one?" She asked taking it down.

"Yes, can you bring it to me?" He asked.

She handed it over and he started sifting through the contents. She noticed several cards and photographs many of a beautiful woman with dark brown hair and amazing blue eyes.

"This was my wife Elizabeth." He said handing her the picture.

"She was so beautiful." Elena said gazing at the photograph.

"She died far to young." He said sadly. "She had a heart transplant when she was young. She got sick several times after having the boys. But a few years after Stefan it just gave out."

Elena felt a stab of sadness for him losing his wife so early with boys to raise on his own. He had more in common with John then he realized.

Wait boys? What, he had other sons?, Elena thought, she had only met Stefan.

"You have more sons?" Elena asked timidly.

"Just one, Damon." He said a trace of bitterness in his voice. "We don't get along."

"Oh...but your sick. He should _be_ _her_e." Elena said looking at the photograph of a young Stefan with dark haired blue eyed boy standing behind him. She guessed he was about 14 in the picture he was really good looking even as a boy. She wondered what he looked like now.

"Well you know sometimes things just get so bad there isn't a way to get back. Not to where it was good it was never really '_good_' with us. I take my share of the blame in that. He didn't take to pressure like Stefan does. But when he left it was bad. It was really bad. I won't see my eldest son again before I die."Giuseppe said his face somber.

"You are good to forgive your dad. To see past his flaws. I wish I could go back but I can't now and it's to late." He continued.

"No it's not." Elena said shaking her head. "It's not to late."

"Oh it is dear." He sighed. "I have accepted that."

He looked so small and frail at that moment. He had always looked tall and sturdy with a clean cut conservative hair cut small hazel eyes and his tight and serious face expressions. He was someone not to be messed with but now he just looked so fragile. Elena felt compelled to help.

"Does Damon even know your ill?" Elena asked.

"I'm sure Stefan has told him." He moaned and shifted on the bed.

Elena quickly helped straighten up his pillows

"Stefan has never even mentioned him." Elena mused getting him more water.

"Stefan took it hard. He idolized his brother." Giuseppe said. "He hates who he turned into. I do to."

"No you don't." Elena said. "You may hate his actions but not _him_ he's your son."

"I suppose your right. " He said staring at the picture of the two boys wistfully.

"I should let you get some rest, and get dinner started." Elena said and he nodded her off still gazing at the picture.

* * *

Elena hurried downstairs and was happy to see Caroline and Stefan pulling up.

"How did it go?" Caroline asked hugging her as she walked in.

"Really well." Elena smiled hugging her back.

"Father wasn't to much trouble?" Stefan asked.

"Would you just say dad like a normal fricken person?" Caroline teased and he pouted at her. She laughed and ruffled his hair.

"No trouble at all. I was just about to get dinner ready." Elena smiled and rolled her eyes at the nauseating couple.

"Great we'll help." Caroline said and they followed her into the kitchen.

"Help me microwave a meal?" Elena asked rolling her eyes. "I'm getting you some groceries Stefan."

Stefan laughed and shrugged sheepishly sitting down on the counter while Caroline leaned against him.

"So um Stefan?" Elena asked cautiously.

"What is it?" He asked looking curious.

"Could I get your brother Damon's number?"

* * *

_**AN: This story idea has been sitting with me for a while now and I just had to start writing it. I hope you like it so far. Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Can I get your bother Damon's number?" Elena asked.

"What?" Stefan asked his face in complete shock.

"Elena are you serious?' Caroline asked her eyes wide. "Did you see a picture or something? He's only hot until he opens his mouth."

Stefan shot her a dark look and she shrugged apologetically. "I said _until_ he opens his mouth."

"What? I... _no_..not for me. I mean for Giuseppe. He wants to see him." Elena explained. "You've met him?"

"She did once." Stefan said in a tight voice. "We made the mistake of thinking maybe Damon and I could get past our differences and be close again. I took Caroline to see him with me in New York."

"I'm the one that talked him into it and it was a bad decision. Damon is an ass." Caroline said crossing her arms.

"Did father actually say he wants to see him?" Stefan asked.

"Not in exact words but it's obvious Stefan." Elena said getting a tray ready for Giuseppe. "Have you told Damon that he is sick?"

"Yes I have and he didn't care." Stefan said his face was tight.

"I just can't believe that." Elena shook her head. "It's his father."

"Damon doesn't care about anyone or anything." Stefan said. "Don t waste your time or get my father's hopes up thinking you could get him to come here."

"I have to try." Elena said softly.

"She's got that I'm not giving up on this look on her face Stef." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"He can't really be _that _bad can he?" Elena asked.

"His nickname for me is Goldie." Caroline said. "It's short for gold digger."

Elena cringed and gave her a sympathic look.

"Elena my brother wrote my dad out of his life and he's not coming back. I have tried. I promise you. It only hurts to call him and get rejected." Stefan said sadly.

"What happened between them?" Elena asked.

"I don't know all the details." Stefan said quietly. "It started when Damon broke off his engagement with his fiance Katherine, then he dropped out of law school. He and father got into a huge fight. I mean huge the entire living room was destroyed. Damon left and they haven't spoke since. This was over 4 years ago now right before father decided to retire and we moved here."

"How old was he at the time?" Elena asked wondering what could ave happened.

"He was 20 he had been with her for a a year or so. She changed him he suddenly decided he actually _wanted _to follow in my fathers foot steps for her. Father was so happy that he wanted to become a partner he knew he would be great. But I don't know if Damon was ever really happy. It just really wasn't what he wanted. Then one day everything just went to hell. I have no idea what actually happened. But I would guess Katherine hurt him pretty bad." Stefan said sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Why would you assume it was her. He's the ass." Caroline grunted.

"He wasn't then. I mean he was rebellious and got into trouble. He and father were always like oil and water they fought often. But he cared. He didn't treat people the way he does now. He was completely devoted to her. I was never sure about her she was kind of bitchy and shady." Stefan explained.

Elena nodded and started upstairs with Giuseppe's food and medicines. She understood a thing or two about being hurt. But to take it out on everyone else? At least that's what it seemed like he was doing. Elena couldn't help but wonder what actually happened. Giuseppe himself said it was very bad so bad he didn't think he could go back. Despite all of this Elena was more determined then ever.

Giuseppe didn't mention Damon again and Elena kept her plans to herself. The last thing she wanted to do was get his hopes up and not be able to produce. Once she had Giuseppe settled in for the night she sat with him for a while. He told her stories about living in Mystic Falls when he was a child and his face lit up at the memories. Elena enjoyed listening to him and realized how late it was when she left after he finally fell asleep.

She felt a sadness wash over her as she stood in the hallway. She was really becoming close to him quickly. She realized this was going to be harder then she thought. Giuseppe was a terminal cancer patient. Elena wasn't sure how or _if _she was going to be handle it when...

She shook her thoughts out seeing Stefan and Caroline cuddled on the couch. Stefan still looked upset and Elena felt bad about worrying him. But she realized he needed Damon too whether he knew it or not. He was going to need his brother's support.

She sat on the chair near them and curled her legs under her.

"Your father is asleep." Elena said and Stefan nodded.

"I don't think he will come." Stefan said quietly.

"We never know if I don't ask him." Elena said.

"Fine here." Stefan said handing her a peace of paper with a phone number on it.

"You won't regret this." Elena promised him.

"You might." Caroline muttered under her breath.

* * *

Elena ignored her and went outside to make the phone call. Her heart was racing in her chest and her hands were shaking as she dialed the number.

"Hello?" A giggling girl picked up the phone. "Damon's really busy right now could you call back later?"

"Tell him it's an emergency." Elena said.

"Damon it's some girl." The girl whined. "Do you have a girlfriend or something?"

She heard a laugh and a male voice in the background.

"I don't do girlfriends honey." She heard in the distance folluwed by some ruffling.

"Hello?" A male voice came on the line. She couldn't help but notice his voice was really nice. It was kind of smooth and silky sounding. She shook out her ridiculous thought and took a breath.

"Damon Salvatore?" She asked nervously.

"The one and only and who is this?" He chirped.

"Um..I'm Elena Gilbert. I need to discuss something very important with you." She started.

"It's not mine." He said instantly.

Elena's face reddened.

"I..no excuse me?" She said feeling flustered. "I'm from Mystic Falls Virginia. I'm calling about your father. I'm his nurse."

"Why is he dead?" He asked his voice detached.

"No." Elena said feeling herself start to get irritated. "But he's not well. He has cancer and it's terminal."

"I already know this call me when he croaks." Damon said.

"No wait don't hang up." Elena begged. "He wants to see you before he dies."

"No he _doesn't_." Damon spat out.

"Yes he does. He regrets whatever happened between you he told me himself. _Please_ you cant let your father die without at least saying goodbye." Elena exclaimed.

"Look nursey, your going to have to find another way to get a chunk of his inheritance. I said good bye to my father four years ago and I'm not saying it again." Damon drawled.

"Excuse me?" Elena said her face red and her eyes lit up in anger. "I am not trying to get a chunk of anything. I'm trying to help a sick and sad old man. What about your brother? Your just going to force him to handle watching his father die all by himself?"

"I don't do guilt trips Nursey. You know I'm sure if you flirt with the old man a little you'll cash in. Maybe he'll even give you my share." Damon continued his voice sounding harder.

"I told you that's not _why_.." Elena stammered her left hand clenching her phone and her right hand clenched into a tight fist.

"_Right..." _He drawled. "Good bye Elena."

Elena didn't even realize she had screamed until both Caroline and Stefan came rushing outside.

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked her eyes wide.

"He is the most frustrating, stubborn ugh! I have ever talked to." Elena exclaimed.

"So it went well then?" Stefan asked dryly.

* * *

Elena was still fuming when she got home she threw her purse down on the counter and grabbed one of her dad's beers from the fridge.

"Drinking Elena?" John asked coming around the corner.

"I'm 18 and graduated." She protested. "Besides you let Jer drink."

"Its fine. I'm just not used to it. What's got you all upset?" He asked sitting down at the table with a beer of his own.

"Are we really going have father daughter moment?" Elena joked. "It's so after school special."

"Expect for the beers." He laughed. "So what's up?"

"I don't know where to start." Elena sighed. "I started my new job today."

"Right for Giuseppe." John nodded.

"Did he fire you already? No way your the best damn nurse this towns ever going to see. I'm giving that stubborn old man a piece of my mind." John added getting upset as he spoke.

"Dad!" Elena exclaimed. "Stop he didn't fire me!"

"Oh good." John sighed. "What happened then?"

"He was actually great, very nice. I always got along with him you know that." Elena said calmly getting John to calm down as well.

"Right it's just me he cant stand." John shuddered remembering how Giuseppe had come over and reamed him out after losing Jeremy's inheritance.

"I bonded with him and that's really hard because I know he's going to die." Elena said softly.

"That it something your going to have to deal with all the time." John warned her.

"I know dad. The nurse in me says this good for me career wise I guess. But the person in me just knows how heartbreaking this is going to be." Elena explained.

"You seemed angry when you got home though?" John said looking confused and anxious to change the subject he had no idea what to say to her about that.

"I was. I tried reaching out to Giuseppe's older son Damon and he was a complete jerk to me. As a matter if fact f you still want to give someone a piece of your mind...by all means." Elena smiled.

"Where is he? He insulted my daughter I'll wring his neck." John said swigging down his beer.

"I don't think threats are going to get him here and ass or not I _have_ to get him here before it's to late." Elena groaned.

"Why won't he come?" John asked.

"They had some huge fallout 4 years ago and haven't spoken since." Elena explained.

"Giuseppe regrets it now." John guessed.

"He didn't say it in so many words ...but yes." Elena nodded.

"Damon wasn't at all receptive?" John asked surprised he understood a bit about being the black sheep. But no matter how bad things had been between him and his own dad not being there when he was dying was just colder then John could comprehend.

"Not at all. He acted like he could care less." Elena sighed. "I'm not giving up yet though. He got pissed when I brought up how he is neglecting Stefan. I think I hit a button there."

"You always need to accomplish the impossible." John marveled. "Your a lot like your mother in that respect."

"No I'm not." Elena said. "She gave up, she walked away. I don't do that. I never do that when it's important and this is important. I'm going to make this happen."

"Well you know what Elena?" John asked.

"What?" She said tipping back her beer.

"I believe if anyone can it's you." He said toasting her.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm glad you like the concept! I hope you liked the update. Oh FYI: Katherine does not look like Elena in this story. She's just Damon's ex finance she won't actually be in the story.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Elena was woken up to her phone ringing at 3 in the morning. She groaned and irritably snapped it open knowing she had to be up in a few hours.

"Hello?" She moaned into the phone.

"How much is he paying you?" A male voice slurred into the phone.

It only took Elena a few seconds to place the voice that irritated her so much earlier in the day.

"Damon?" She hissed. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"No idea actually." He drawled on. "Now be honest how much money is he giving you?"

"What are you talking about?" She groaned. "Are you drunk?"

"A little. Tell me the truth Nursey." He continued his rant.

"What truth? I told you he wants to see you. That's it no one is paying me. " She said incredulously.

"He told you this?" Damon questioned his voice hard. "His nurse? He told you he wants to see me?"

"I'm a friend of Stefan's." Elena said explained.

"Oh..I get it now." Damon laughed. "So dear old dad and Stefan set this whole thing in motion then?"

"I always knew father would corrupt him. Mold him into the little mini me he desired." Damon spat out bitterly.

"Your father is facing the fact that he's going to die. He opened up to me. I don't know why me..but he talked about you and he was filled with regrets. He wants to see you before he dies. I know he does and you need to _grow up_ and come see him." Elena chided getting up and sitting on her window seat.

"He's done this sort of thing before you know." Damon said.

"What sort of thing?" Elena asked.

"Paid someone to get me to do what he wants." Damon said his voice hard and bitter.

"He didn't pay me. He doesn't even know I called you." Elena said softy. "I'm not out for your fathers money. I took this job to pay for school and I happen to feel bad for him and Stefan. They need you Damon."

"You don't know him." Damon spat out.

"Maybe you don't either." Elena said in a soft tone. "I know you want to come. So just come."

"It's the _last_ thing I want to do." He spat back.

"Then why are you wasted and calling me at 3 in the morning?" She quizzed. "Its been eating away at you since I called hasn't it?"

"Good night Nurse." he said and hung up.

"My name is Elena" She muttered angrily tossing her phone aside.

Even still as infuriating as this man was it was working she was getting through to him. She curled back into bed to get a few more hours of sleep before she figured out what to do next.

* * *

"Morning Elena." Stefan greeted her with coffee when she arrived the next morning.

"Oh thank you." She said gratefully heading to the kitchen to get breakfast started.

"I left you some money for groceries." Stefan said following her. "I'll be home all day. I have some work to do. But I'll be in the study. Just let me know when you leave."

"Sure. That sounds great. Your father needs real food." Elena scolded.

"My mother and my brother were the cooks in the family. Father and I never really knew what to do in a a kitchen." Stefan explained.

"Your brother cooks?" Elena asked surprised.

"Yeah he was damn good at it too." Stefan frowned. "I'm sorry about the way he treated you yesterday."

Elena shrugged. "He thinks your dad is like paying me or something."

"What" Stefan asked raising an eyebrow.

"He called me last night, drunk." Elena said getting some oatmeal ready.

"Oh I'm sorry, Elena." Stefan said looking worried. "I'll call him and tell him to leave you alone."

"No don't." Elena said quickly. "He wasn't as much of a jerk last night, just really drunk. But that's a good sign. It means he was upset he tried to drink it away and obviously he couldn't because he ended up calling me."

"He told you he thinks father is paying you?" Stefan asked.

"He seemed insistent on it." Elena shrugged as she prepared the tray for Giuseppe. "You have no idea why he would think that?"

"No." Stefan frowned. "Did..he..do you think he's going to come?"

"I don't know." Elena said honestly. "But I think he's thinking about it."

Stefan frowned silently looking conflicted.

"It's okay to hope he comes you know." Elena said softly before heading upstairs with Giuseppe's breakfast.

* * *

"Good morning Elena." Giuseppe greeted her with a small smile.

"Good morning." She smiled. "You look well today."

"I feel okay today." He nodded. "Maybe I don't need my pain pills?"

Elena opened up the shades letting the morning sun filter into the room.

"I think your pain will come back if you skip the pain pills." Elena said gently. Setting up his tray for him and getting his medicines ready.

His face faltered. "I can handle it until I'm in pain. I'll take the pills when I need them."

"Well." Elena said bringing his water and medicine over. "Is that's what you decide to do that's fine. But when the pain creeps up again it will take longer for the medicine to stop it. If you take the pills on schedule _your_ in control and not the cancer."

"That's true." He murmured.

Elena nodded. "So..."

"Okay help me with my medicine." He relented.

Elena smiled slightly and helped him take the pills then sat with him as he ate his breakfast.

"The sun feels good." He noted as he pushed his tray away. Elena noticed he only ate half of the oatmeal.

"Vitamin D always does the body good." Elena said.

"Is your appetite diminishing?" She asked as she took his tray.

"Slightly." He said. "Food doesn't have any flavor left for me."

"Well everything you have is frozen. I'm going to get some groceries today. I'll cook you a great lunch." Elena promised.

"I'll be looking forward to that." He smiled. "Its been a long time since I've enjoyed a home cooked meal."

"Caroline told me she tried to make you cookies." Elena offered.

"They were hard as rocks." Giuseppe said stubbornly crossing his arms.

"She's a really sweet girl." Elena pushed slightly.

"I know and she makes Stefan happy, But she's just to much for me." He sighed.

Elena chuckled and shook her head. "She has a lot of energy. But that's why I love her. "

"She is good for him." Giuseppe agreed.

"He wants to be just like me. But I would like him to maybe learn a little from me. It doesn't have to be all about the career. I realize that now." Giuseppe sighed.

"_You_ should tell him that not me." Elena pointed out. "It would be good for him to hear."

"I'm turning into a sap in this state." Giuseppe joked. "My former partners would be shocked to see me now."

"Your just realizing what's important." Elena said.

"Elena will you do me a favor?" Giuseppe asked.

"Of course." Elena said.

"Tell Stefan..to go fishing. I took him and Damon fishing a few times not nearly enough when they were boys. They really enjoyed it. I want him to go enjoy the sunshine today." Giuseppe said. "You could go with him."

"I need to be here to take care of you." Elena reminded him. "But I bet his friend Matt would go with him."

"Good yes..tell him I insist." Giuseppe said firmly.

"I will." Elena smiled.

"Someday maybe you'll go." Giuseppe said his eyes far off as the pain pills kicked in. "Damon could take you he's a great fisherman. He would like you I think. You have a spark."

"I don't think I would be his type." Elena said carefully.

Giuseppe didn't appear to hear her he laid down on the bed and had started to drift off to sleep.

"Tell Damon to come and visit me after he takes you fishing." He slurred as he drifted off. "'I mean Stefan..."

Elena sighed heavily as she left room. Damon was ever present in Giuseppe thoughts. The drugs were starting to have a stronger effect on him.

"Stefan?" She called knocking on the door to the study.

"Is everything okay?" He asked looking up from his lap top.

"Your father is insisting you spend the day fishing." Elena smiled. "But if you don't mind I'm going to go get the groceries first. Call Matt plan it out."

"I can't today...so much to get in order with the estate," Stefan murmured.

"Stefan he insisted go. He is going to want stories of how your fishing trip went later today." Elena said firmly as she headed out.

* * *

"Mission accomplished." Elena informed Giuseppe as she brought him a home cooked chicken salad sandwich for lunch.

"Stefan is out fishing." She explained when he looked up at her.

"Thank you." He smiled happily and started in on the sandwich right after Elena helped him with his pills.

He didn't bring up Damon again but his eyes were distant and she imagined he was still thinking about the fishing trips he had with the boys. Once Elena got him settled in he asked her to let him rest until Stefan got home he wanted to be lucid to hear about the fishing trip.

Stefan looked relaxed and happy when he got home.

"Giuseppe wants you to bring him his dinner and pills tonight." Elena said showing Stefan the tray she had prepared.

"He's getting worse isn't he?" Stefan asked with a frown. "He's reliving old memories...that means...he's getting closer to the end."

"I'm afraid it does." Elena said honestly.

"We have a doctors appointment on Monday. You should come with." Stefan said tersely.

"I will." Elena nodded.

"Elena thanks for everything your doing." Stefan said.

"Stefan really it's my job." She waved him off.

"Damon isn't your job." Stefan said. "But your getting through to him somehow. Your not giving up and I don't want you too. So thank you for that."

"Don't thank me just yet." She warned suddenly feeling a major pressure on her shoulders. How did she mange to put herself in charge of putting this family back together anyway? She wondered.

"Oh that's right you did it you yourself." She told herself mockingly as she drove home that evening.

* * *

John finished up his shift and sat down at the bar late evening enjoying a good scotch before he went home to crash.

"We're closed." John said as the door swung open just a little after 2 am and a tall dark haired young man entered he bar.

"I just need _one_ drink. I've been driving for hours." The man said sinking down on the stool next to him.

"What do you say Eric?" John asked the bartender.

"Just lock the door so no one else can get in." Eric said.

John nodded and did just that as Eric got the man a shot of bourbon.

"Just leave the bottle out." He said.

"Your not driving are you?" John asked.

"The place I'm going is pretty close to here and it's on a deserted road." He rationalized.

"Still we cant let you just get hammered and drive out of here." John laughed. "So keep your wits about you kid."

"I can hold my liquor." He shrugged. "I have perfected a certain tolerance throughout the years."

"Your just a kid." John laughed. "Don't get to cocky."

"I bet I can hold my booze longer then you." He challenged his blue eyes glittering.

"That depends what's on the line?" John asked never one to back down from a challenge.

"A hundred bucks." The guy shrugged.

"Your on." John laughed this was going to be to easy.

_**5 shots later**_

"See five shots not even phased." The guy smirked.

"I've got years on you kid." John crossed his arms.

"You new in town?" John asked trying to place the face.

"Just stopping in for a minute." The guy said.

"Ready for the next round?" John challenged. "What's your name again?"

"I didn't say. It's Damon and you are?" He asked.

"John." John said gulping. "Damon. Your Damon?"

"You've heard of me?" Damon asked. "Man my reputation just astounds even _me_ sometimes."

"Eric bring me the poison." John said suddenly. This was the guy that pissed of his daughter he would show him.

"John I don't think that's such a good idea." Eric warned. "That stuff almost _killed_ Tyler..."

"I can take it." Damon bragged.

_**5 shots of John's mystery drink later**_

Damon was falling over against the jukebox moaning about all the country music.

John smirked and stumbled over to him. "I won fair and square."

"I am still completely sober." Damon slurred sinking into a booth.

"And I am a successful businessman and father of the year." John smirked.

"Okay so I'm a little drunk." Damon admitted holding his fingers out an inch.

"You came home for what to get wasted?" John asked sitting across from him.

"This isn't my home." Damon scoffed.

"Well it's your families home and I hear they could use you." John said.

"How do you know about me?" Damon asked his eyes narrow.

"Just..listen I lost my brother a year ago in a car crash. Unexpectedly I never got to say goodbye and I never can. Don't make that mistake." John advised.

"Does everyone know all my family's crap?" Damon asked bitterly.

"No..your lucky at least your still a kid. I screwed up big time here and had to face everyone. Your father included." John said motioning for Eric to bring them more drinks.

"No more." Eric said snapping his phone shut. "I called your daughter to come get you and I called _you_ a cab."

"What? I'm not even that drunk. Why did you have to wake _her_ up?" John said getting up and tripping over the pool table on his way back to the bar.

"She's gonna be pissed." John moaned sitting back down at the bar.

Damon chuckled getting up and sitting down next to him. He grabbed the bottle of whiskey and took a long swig.

"Enough for you to." Eric snapped taking the bottle from him.

"If I'm not driving I'm drinking." Damon protested causing John to start laughing.

"Dad, _really_?" Elena appeared from the back door and strode over to John with an annoyed look plastered on her face.

"I didn't tell him he could call you." John protested.

Damon turned his head and his eyes widened as he took in the girl. She was beautiful. She had long chestnut brown hair, olive skin she was slender and delicate looking but her brown eyes had this fire to him that drew him in.

Elena gasped and had to steady herself her anger melted into just shock as she took in perhaps the most attractive man she had ever seen. His drunken stature and eyes seemed to be drinking her in and she felt herself blush. His blue eyes were the most beautiful thing she ever seen and contrasted against his dark black hair in an alluring way.

It took her a moment to place why he looked familiar and she gasped again realizing it was him it was actually Damon. He came. She couldn't believe he actually came.

"Your..your." She stuttered.

"Pleased to meet you." He slurred getting up and taking her hand. "Miss?"

"Elena." She said pulling her hand back and stepping back from him slightly. His presence was overwhelming her for some reason.

"_Your_ Elena?" He said looking bewildered.

"And you must be Damon." She said taking a breath to calm her racing heart.

"I didn't realize you were a _hot_ nurse." He murmured.

"What?" She exclaimed.

"I just mean I would have been nicer on the phone.." He said.

She just threw him a pointed look.

"It was a _compliment_." He drawled looking annoyed.

"Well I'm not taking it as one." She quipped crossing her arms across her chest defensively.

"Why not? I said your hot." He asked.

"No you said you wouldn't have been an ass on the phone if you would have_ known_ I was hot." Elena pointed out.

"Exactly." He smirked.

"Please. Your such a jerk." She shuddered.

"Come on dad let's go." She said whirling around and motioning for John to follow her.

John looked to be holding back a laugh and nodded.

"Wait aren't you glad I'm here?" Damon asked.

"Your at the bar getting drunk." Elena exclaimed. "I'll be happy when your actually visiting him."

"I'm here that's all I can do right now." He said putting his head down on the bar and closing his eyes.

"I gave him the poison." John shrugged.

"Dad!" Elena exclaimed.

"What he insulted you." John said.

"Does he have a ride coming?" Elena asked Eric.

"I called him a cab." Eric nodded.

"Sweet of you to care Elena." Damon said sitting up groggily.

"Just try not to wake your father when you get home he needs his rest." Elena said tersely as she grabbed John's arm and left.

Damon watched her leave unable to tear his eyes away from her.

* * *

AN. I'm so excited about the response to this story so far! Thank you all so much for the reviews. Well he is here. Here we go..lol. :) Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Damon threw some cash at the cab driver and walked up to the estate. He groaned in distaste at the overly large home.

"So Giuseppe." He muttered.

"Who's out here?" Stefan stepped outside looking alarmed.

"Just me bro." Damon grinned ruffling Stefan's hair.

"Do you know what time it is?" Stefan whispered. "You reek like booze."

"But I'm here." Damon frowned.

"You are." Stefan smiled. "Your actually here."

Stefan reached out to hug him and Damon recoiled.

"Whoa, don't go getting all lifetime movie on me." Damon scoffed. "I'm here to make sure all the finances are handled right and stuff."

"Your here to make sure you get your _cut_?" Stefan said looking angry.

"Well my trust fund isn't going to last forever,." Damon drawled.

"No your lying. It was _Elena_ she got through to you." Stefan said crossing his arms.

"_Please_." Damon scoffed. "But she is a hottie. Met her tonight at the bar after her dad got me wasted."

"She is a good girl she's not going to be one of your conquests."Stefan said firmly.

"We'll see about that." Damon said his eyes glittering.

"She's not your kind of girl Damon." Stefan rolled his eyes.

"What kind would that be?" Damon challenged.

"I think we both know your kind." Stefan rolled his eyes. "The dumber, easier and drunker the better right?"

"And I was afraid we didn't know each other anymore." Damon smirked.

"Well that is _not_ Elena." Stefan said. "But you know that already don't you? She got through to you. No on else has been able to do that."

"She didn't _get through to me_." Damon spat out in a mocking voice feeling irritated.

"Right so you just finally showed up right after she called you _because_..."

"I'm not here for him." Damon said his mouth firm.

"Please just don't make things harder on him." Stefan begged.

"Good to see you to Stef." Damon smirked heading inside.

Stefan followed him with a mix of emotions on his face.

* * *

Elena was exhausted when she got up the next morning. Getting woken up in the middle of the night two nights in a row took its toll on her. She chugged down her coffee on the way to the Salvatore's. She felt apprehensive and nervous about Damon being there.

She figured he would be sleeping most of the day away anyway. He was pretty drunk last night and after a long drive. She wasn't sure how she was going to tolerate his presence. He really irritated her but she knew how important this was. She didn't expect him to just show up like that. He defiantly surprised her.

Stefan was waiting for her outside when she arrived.

"He's passed out on the couch." He said.

"Does your father know he's here?" Elena asked.

"No I haven't told him yet." Stefan said leading her inside.

"He claims he's here to make sure he gets his cut." Stefan added.

Elena rolled her eyes at the sprawled out Damon passed out on the couch.

"That's a lie." She scoffed shaking her head.

"Caroline's mom is getting ready for the block party so I'll be gone all day... can you handle this?" Stefan motioned towards Damon.

"Yes Elena can you handle this?" Damon opened one eye and smirked boasting his chest out.

"I'll be fine Stefan." She said glaring at Damon and walking quickly to the kitchen to get breakfast and coffee going.

She could hear the brothers auguring in low voices and sighed heavily.

"What are you making?" Damon asked casually leaning against the door frame to the kitchen.

"Poached eggs and toast with some oranges." Elena said getting a pan ready.

"That's like hospital food." He scoffed.

"It's healthy and _that's_ what he needs right now." Elena snapped irritably.

"He's dying Elena. Does healthy really matter at this point?" Damon asked his face remaining cool and calm as if saying his father was dying didn't mean what it meant.

"It..I mean." She stammered.

"Omelet with bacon,onions, and cheddar cheese." He suggested winking at her.

"Why don't _you_ make it for him?" Elena suggested giving him a small smile.

"Is this what we're going to do?" Damon asked stepping close to her and staring down at her.

"What?" Elena asked narrowing her eyes.

"Your going to use my attraction towards you against me and constantly try to guilt me into making up with my dad?" He guessed.

"If your not here for your dad then why are you here?" Elena asked choosing ignoring the part about his attraction to her all together and his accusation of her using it against him.

"I need to wrap up the estate stuff, talk to his lawyers, plan the funeral, all the stuff the oldest son should do and not Stefan." Damon said casually watching her pour a cup of coffee.

"Your here for Stefan?" She said gasping as he took the coffee out of her hand for himself.

"It's easier for me. I'm detached." He smirked at her and grabbed another mug for her poured it full and handed it to her.

"I wouldn't need this if you would stop waking me up at 3 am." She muttered.

"Last night was _your_ dad's fault." He said holding up his hands.

"How can you be detached?" Elena asked as the image of John flashed through her head. "He's your father."

"It's better this way." He said his face guarded.

"For you." She pointed out.

"Gotta look out for number one." He smirked.

"Your such a child." She muttered deciding on scrambled eggs not wanting to actually take his advice fully. She started cooking and attempted to ignore his glare.

"Actually Elena. I believe I am here taking responsibility for things." He said in a tense voice. "Do I get no appreciation for that?"

"Okay yeah that's good. I'm glad your here at least. But whatever grudge your holding is not worth it okay. That's all I'm trying to say." She said staring directly into his intense eyes. He felt like she could see right through him and it unnerved him.

"Don't start thinking you know me or something." He scoffed. "I told you I don't do guilt trips."

"That's a lie." Elena said haughtily. "Or else you wouldn't be here."

He stood back from her his face twisting in anger.

"Is that what you think?" He hissed. "That you somehow 'guilt-ed' me into coming here?" He sneered looking completely pissed. Elena wasn't sure what to say she didn't want him to just turn around and leave now to make his point. She stared at him and gulped at his intimating stare down.

"Well get over yourself nurse." He said in a low voice before leaving the room.

Elena took a deep breath as he left and somehow manged to calm herself down enough to fix Giuseppe's breakfast.

"Sorry for thinking you might be human." She said to herself as she started to carry the tray up to Giuseppe.

* * *

"Good morning Elena." Giuseppe greeted her cheerfully. "What smells so good?"

"It's real food." Elena laughed bringing over the tray and setting it near him as she went to open the window.

He was already digging in when she came back.

"I love eggs." He smiled taking a break to take his medications.

He went right back to his breakfast as soon as he was finished and actually cleaned the whole plate.

"Now this kind of food I have an appetite for still." He smiled. "My son used to make these omelets. My god they were so good..."

Elena was glad for half a second that Damon wasn't here to mock her for that one.

"He was a great cook." Giuseppe continued staring off. Elena changed her mind about her previous thought she really wished Damon could hear his father talk about him.

"Not that you aren't." Giuseppe said looking worried about her silence. "These eggs were delicious dear. I didn't mean to make you feel under appreciated."

"No, no I didn't not at all." She soothed him. "I never could quite grasp the omelet. It always falls apart on me." She admitted.

He laughed. "I bet you could get farther then me at it."

"I'll try one tomorrow." She promised.

She spent most of the day up there managing to successfully avoid Damon. The door to the study was shut all day. He must have been serious about wanting to make sure the estate was handled. It _was _nice for him to take those tasks away from Stefan particularly the funeral planning. But she just didn't understand how he could remain so detached.

* * *

Stefan, Caroline, Matt and Bonnie were all downstairs when she headed down to start dinner. She decided to make enough spaghetti to feed everyone and they all followed her into the kitchen.

"Is Damon still around?" Elena asked Stefan seeing a different car was now outside but the study was empty.

"He found a room to call his and holed himself up in it." Stefan muttered.

"Why come back only to act like a baby." Caroline scoffed.

"Is he really that bad?" Bonnie asked her green eyes wide. Matt stood next to her looking amused by the whole thing.

Bonnie and Matt had been good friends their whole lives they sort of fell into love a year or so ago and now were inseparable. Elena felt a kindred spirit in both of them. They were both really laid back. Bonnie was so beautiful she could be a model she had sparkling green eyes and mocha skin with long brown wavy hair. Her smile was perfect and could light up a room. But she didn't know it she was one of the most modest people Elena had ever known. Matt was a tall athletic blond with hazel eyes. He had a way of getting along with everyone.

"Trust me he is." Elena shook her head and started on the sauce for her spaghetti.

"What's all this?" Damon's voice interrupted their conversation as he strode into the kitchen. "Were you going to invite me to the party Stefan?"

"It's just dinner Damon." Stefan muttered. "No party."

"That's right Stefan isn't allowed to have fun." Damon said pointedly walking up behind Elena and peering down into the pan she was stirring.

"I could show how to make this without the jar." He said in a softer voice. She felt a slight chill down her spine.

"Maybe some other time." She said avoiding turning around to look at his cocky smirk.

"Actually father sent me out fishing all day yesterday." Stefan said crossing his arms. "He has been insisting I have more fun."

"So he's going senile already?" Damon asked.

Elena slammed the wooden spoon down on the counter.

"No Damon." She said her face flushed red. "He's realizing what is important in life. He's trying to make up for his mistakes and be a good dad. "

"He doesn't have enough time for that." Damon said his face expressionless.

"That's just insane." Bonnie exclaimed looking upset she had lost her grams recently and Giuseppe reminded her of that loss. "How can you be so cold and callous? He's dying!"

"We're all dying." Damon shrugged.

"You know what I think." Elena said taking a deep breath she stood and faced him staring into his eyes.

"Enlighten me." He quipped.

"I think you are just afraid. Your a chicken." Elena said crossing her arms and attempting to stare him down her heart was racing in anger.

"Ooh..I'm a chicken." He mocked her with a laugh.

"You are. You won't put the stupid past behind you and man up because your afraid to. You can't handle it can you? You can't admit your wrong and do the right thing because your _scared_ too..." Elena finished with a smug look on her face.

"You have no idea what you talking about judgey." He said his face flushed. "I'm not scared. I'm pissed. You have no idea what happened between us."

"Does it matter now?" Elena challenged. "Does it really matter when there is so little time left."

"Stop trying to make me care Elena. I don't care." He said slowly drawing every word out.

"Your a liar." She spat out still holding eye contact with him. He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"You know what Miss Gilbert maybe you shouldn't forget your just hired help around here." He said his voice hard and menacing.

Elena didn't even realize she was doing it until she heard the loud smacking noise as her hand slapped him as hard as it could across the face. Her eyes were lit up with rage and her hand stung from the impact.

He stood there holding his cheek looking shocked for a moment and then turned and left the house slamming the door behind him.

Elena felt herself get dizzy as she heard his car start up and take off down the driveway.

"Elena are you okay?" Caroline said holding her up as Elena leaned back against the counter and let out a huge breath.

"Yeah just fighting with him wears me out." Elena sighed Caroline brought her to the table and Matt and Bonnie took over on the kitchen.

"He can't fire you don't worry." Stefan said looking frustrated. "I should go after him and give him a piece of my mind he has no right to talk to you like that."

"It's okay I defended myself." Elena said staring at her stinging hand numbly. Did she really just do that?

"That you did." Matt laughed stirring the sauce as Bonnie got the noodles ready.

"I've never seen anyone get under your skin like that." Bonnie murmured.

"You don't think he's just going to leave now do you?" Elena asked Stefan hoping she didn't screw up for Giuseppe.

"No I think you really hit a nerve." Stefan said. "He'll be back."

* * *

Stefan had insisted on her going home early and getting some rest and she reluctantly agreed she was completely wiped out. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow and groaned when she woke up again to a ringing phone.

"You're serious?" Elena snapped when she saw Damon's number on the screen a little after one am. "Is this your way of getting back at me? Making sure I don't sleep at night?"

"I'm stranded." He spat back. "I rolled my car into a ditch. I tried to call Stefan but I can't get through."

"Well helping you out of a ditch goes beyond my responsibilities as a nurse." Elena said laying back down. "I am just hired help after all."

"I'm sorry that was out of line." He admitted.

"Why are you so mean?" She asked then bit her tongue realizing she sounded like she cared she didn't care. She refused to keep letting him get to her so bad.

"You push my buttons on purpose." He muttered.

"No I..don't. I'm trying to help." She said feeling irritated that he made that seem like such a bad thing.

"Just please..I'm stranded here. I said I'm sorry about being as ass. Will you please see if John will help me?" He asked sounding irritated himself.

"Why should I?" Elena scoffed. "You shouldn't be driving drunk anyway."

"I wasn't..I'm not drunk." He snapped. "I've just been driving around all night and I swerved accidentally."

"If you want my dad's help he's at the grill. Call him yourself. But he probably wont help you. He doesn't like people that piss me off. He's is very protective of me." Elena bragged.

"I get that so _maybe_ you could call him and ask him to help me?" Damon sighed as if he was talking to a five year old.

"Why should I?" Elena asked again.

"I could just leave." Damon said impassively.

"Really blackmail?" She asked feeling her face get hot again.

"Whatever it takes." He said in a light tone.

"I can play that game too." Elena said in a tight voice.

"No." Damon said.

"I haven't even offered my bargain yet." Elena frowned.

"It involves talking to my dad so no way." Damon said.

"Okay fine don't talk to him." Elena said.

"What?" He asked.

"Talk to me." She said walking over to her mirror and leaning on the dresser staring at her tired face.

"What are you taking about?" He asked.

"You have to agree to tell me what happened between you two and I'll get my dad to help you." She offered.

"What good is that going to do." He muttered.

"Me or your dad. Your choice Damon." Elena said feeling empowered.

"I always choose the hot chick Elena." He said causing her face to redden.

"Fine, I'll call my dad and have him call you." She asked keeping her voice even and calm.

"Wait I get something out of this too." He said. She could picture his smirk and glared at the phone in her hand.

"What do you _want?_" She sighed.

"Dinner and drinks." He said in a cocky tone.

"Forget it. I'm never going out with you." She said shaking her head.

"Well I'm not baring my soul to you over the phone or in that ridiculous house." He shot back.

"No date we can talk over drinks." She comprised. "Friday night?"

"Deal." he said his voice sounded strange all the sudden but she just shook her head and clicked off her phone. She hoped that wasn't a huge mistake.

She groaned and dialed the grill.

"Can I talk to my dad Eric?" She asked.

"What's up Elena?" John asked sounding worried.

"Can you go help Damon he got himself stuck in a ditch?" Elena moaned.

"You want me to help him or rough him up a little?" John asked.

"Help him please dad." Elena laughed.

"I kind of thought you would say that." John said quietly.

"What does that mean?" Elena asked her eyes wide.

"Oh nothing." John laughed. "Give me his number. I'll go help him. I think we need to have a little chat."

"No dad whatever your thinking _no_." Elena said her heart racing.

"I am not interested in him so don't you go making him think I am." She added when John was silent.

"Sure Elena." John said hanging up the phone.

Elena moaned and dove back into bed trying to will sleep to come.

* * *

Huge thanks again to everyone who's been reviewing and reading the story! I hope you liked the update. Please review! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Damon clicked his phone off and swore kicking a rock out into the street. Why the hell would he agree to dredge up shit he never planned to dredge up again. While she watched him with her all knowing brown eyes no doubt. Maybe she would finally get it and leave him alone about his father. That alone would make it worth it, he considered while waiting for John.

John showed up after a about a half hour or so with a truck and some with some chains. They hooked up the car and were able to pull it out of the ditch quickly.

"So was it really necessary to wake my daughter up this late?" John asked as they unhooked the car.

"I figured you would have laughed at me if I called you directly." Damon admitted.

"Your right. You insulted her. Never seen her so mad before. I don't like that." John said. "She's a bighearted girl. She cares about your family which is more then I can say for you."

Damon opened his mouth but John cut him off.

"Elena doesn't know I know this so keep it shut. But you know why she's doing this job? She's doing it to put money away so her _cousin_ can go to college. You know why she has to do that or _feels _she does?"

Damon shook his head suddenly numbly feeling a pit in his stomach that bothered him. He knew what it was Elena was using all her energy to get him to feel it for his father. It was guilt and that really unnerved him because he didn't do guilt.

"Because I lost all of that kids inheritance after his parents died. I'm that much of an idiot. Think she cares? No..she loves me anyway." John said his eyes boring into Damon's. "Because _that's_ who she is. So when I hear she's trying to help some sick old man out and all his son is doing is giving her grief over it. I don't like that to much."

Damon gulped trying to actually recall the last time he was at a loss for words.

"I get some shit happened to you. You have that broken look about you. But don't take your crap out on my daughter she's only trying to help." John finished.

"I know but it's not her place and she just makes me...feel..she..." Damon tried to explain his eyes looked as bewildered as they did the night he realized he was standing in front of Elena the first time.

"Well she feels it is her place." John smiled. "So your going to have to deal with her."

Damon shook his head. "She pushes me..."

"And you pull her hair and call her names. You think I don't see what's going on here?" John fired at him looking more amused then angry.

"I don't think you need to worry papa. She doesn't want anything to do with me. Unless of course it involves slapping me across the face." Damon scoffed.

"I'm going to guess you deserved that and say that's my girl." John said proudly.

"You should, I did." Damon admitted looking somewhat sheepish.

John laughed and shook his head. "I give you points for honesty Damon."

"This the part where you tell me to stay the hell away from your daughter?" Damon asked cocking his head to the side.

"I'm wasn't born yesterday Damon, That would only challenge you." John smirked. "Elena's a tough girl she can handle herself. I don't get involved in her personal life unless I have to."

"But be warned I do not stand for her being hurt. You can ask Tyler Lockwood about that." He added his face a his mouth twisted into a joking smirk but his eyes cold and serious

"Look John. She's cute but I'm only here for a minute and she's not...She is to involved with everything. I'm not here for a girlfriend. Like I said, nothing to worry about." Damon said impassively. His mind was reeling he wanted her he wanted her bad but he didn't want what she represented. He'd been there and it burned and he didn't want to go back.

"You probably wouldn't have a shot in hell anyway." John laughed. "Not with the impression you've given her."

"Hey I'm Damon Salvatore I know I've been kind of an ass..but I could turn on the charm. If I wanted to win her over I could." Damon said his smirk back in place.

"Your a pompous, womanizing jerk that lives off of a trust fund and refuses to talk to your dying father. Not exactly what a girl dreams off. Actually I think your supposed to be my worst nightmare." John said.

"Am I?" He asked.

"No I know you." John scoffed. "Your not that guy. That guy is a nothing but a front. I've been there."

"Whatever." Damon said shaking his head his mind spinning. "It doesn't change anything. I'm here to wrap things up and leave. I'm doing right by Stefan at least. It's all I can do."

"Well do what you gotta do. Good night Damon." John said started heading to his car.

"Good night and thanks for everything." Damon said walking over to his own car.

"Maybe..just maybe." John said turning back and staring the younger man in the eye. "You should let her push you and see where it takes you. Because son...if you don't do something before it's to late..."

Damon blinked hard and his face seemed to gather himself trying to shrug it off.

"Dead is dead. No second chances. No going back. He'll be gone forever." John said darkly before turning to get in his car.

* * *

Elena was tired and apprehensive the next day. She couldn't believe she made the deal she did with Damon last night. But she needed to do this. Elena resolved herself to stay cool and collected. She made it clear this was not a date. She needed facts she couldn't mend them without the facts.

"Stay focused on the objective and not how bad he pisses you off." Elena told herself as she drove to the house.

Luckily Damon wasn't around when she arrived and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Morning Elena." Stefan yawned.

"Oversleep?" Elena asked.

"Caroline stayed over." He nodded.

"Damon's not here?' Elena asked hopefully.

"He's meeting with dad's attorney and the doctors today." Stefan said looking surprised. "I don't know if that's good or bad."

"He's taking responsibility so that's good. It's a step." Elena said crossing into the kitchen to start attempting to make the omelets Giuseppe wanted. "Or he could be trying to wrap things up fast so he can leave."

"Which is my concern." Stefan agreed as they walked into the kitchen.

"Did you cook already?" Elena asked smelling the good food when she walked into the kitchen.

"No." Stefan said looking confused.

Elena opened the open which was set on warm. There was an omelet on a hot plate inside. She took it out and placed it on the tray her mouth open completely speechless. She looked over at Stefan and he was gaping at the plate in complete disbelief.

"I cant believe he.." Stefan said.

"I know." Elena murmured feeling slightly dazed as she took up Giuseppe's breakfast.

"Stefan." Caroline said from behind him.

"Hey did you see..what.." He started.

"Yes I saw I assume Damon made the mystery omelet." She smiled.

"Yes, It's a step Caroline. He cares he did that because he cares." Stefan said.

"It's just an omelet Stefan." Caroline said carefully. "Don't read to much into it."

"I know. I feel like a little kid all the sudden. I just want my brother back." He said quietly.

"I know you do sweetie." She said embracing him. "Of course you do."

"My dad is going to die." He added. "He's getting worse. I sat with him last night and he had me repeat my fishing story 3 times. He gets less and less lucid."

"I'm so sorry Stefan." Caroline said squeezing him tightly.

"I can't do anything to save him. It just it sucks." Stefan said a tear slipping down his cheek.

"I know. It really _really_ does. But you can live your life. Be happy learn from both the good and bad things your dad has done." She said squeezing his hand.

"He told me last night that I should spend more time with you." Stefan said kissing her cheek.

"He did not! He doesn't like me." Caroline said her eyes wide.

"You just have to much energy for him. He likes you fine." Stefan laughed. "He likes that you make me laugh. He just didn't want to see me turn into an 80 hour work week slave while you hosted parties every weekend. I don't want that either."

"What are you saying?" Caroline asked.

"I still want to be a partner but I don't need to run the world. I'm going to lighten my school load for now. I'm willing to go to more of your events if _your_ willing to back off on a few of them for some quiet nights alone?" he bargained.

"I think your dad is a genius and yes I agree completely." She smiled.

"He had a request actually..." Stefan said slowly. "It was pretty specific."

"What?" Caroline asked.

"He wants me to take you fishing." Stefan laughed.

"Does he _know _me?" Caroline asked looking shocked.

"Yes that's why. He said its a right of passage he cannot accept you into the family until he has a fishing story, It's his new obsession. I'm sorry Care-bear I must insist in this one." Stefan smirked.

"Your enjoying this?" She accused him crossing her arms.

"Very much so yes." He nodded with a wide smile.

"Okay fine." She grumbled. "Well _get ready_. We have to go to the mall."

"Why do we have to go to the mall?" He asked.

"I need a fishing outfit, duh." She said running back into the bedroom to change.

* * *

Elena realized the omelet was actually a bad move. Of course she pretended to make it. She didn't want to tell him Damon was here until Damon was willing to see him. But it brought back memories of the omelets Damon used to make for him.

It took every ounce of strength for Elena to hold back from screaming, he made it! He's here I'm trying..but she knew better. Giuseppe's seemed to be lost in thoughts all day.

Elena grew concerned when he was still quiet after she got him settled in to bed after after his dinner.

"Are you feeling okay today Giuseppe?" Elena asked.

"I talked to Stefan last night like you advised." He said.

"That's good." Elena smiled sitting down at his bedside.

"I told him what I wanted for him above all was happiness. It was nice being able to talk to him. To tell him how proud I am and how happy I am for him. To advise him not to make my mistakes. He needed that talk you were right." Giuseppe said.

"You did too." Elena guessed.

Giuseppe shook his head. "Not me, Damon. He needs to hear some things from me before I die. I hurt him so bad. I need him to know some things. I wish..I could talk to him."

"I can't imagine how hard it must be." Elena said feeling a hard lump in her throat.

"I can't handle dying knowing he hates me. It's okay I have accepted that but I cannot die with him thinking I hate him. Because it's so far from the truth." Giuseppe said.

Elena nodded feeling a tear slide down her face.

"I shouldn't ask you this it's wrong and you can say no." Giuseppe said in a hoarse voice. "But would you..talk to him, I don't know call him maybe go to his apartment in New York. I just feel like you could get through to him. I don't know what it is but I think he would like you..You softened my grumpy ass up."

"Shh." Elena stopped him seeing he was getting out of breath. "I will try to reach out to him. I can't promise anything and I don't want you to get your hopes up."

"You already have haven't you?" Giuseppe asked his eyes wide. "The omelet? He told you how to make that..is he going to come was he receptive?"

"Please." Elena begged. "I don't want you to get your hopes up Giuseppe."

"He's refusing to come." Giuseppe said his face falling.

"I'm working on it okay. I ..don't want you getting your hopes up." Elena said feeling her heart race she forgot that Giuseppe was a smart and cunning lawyer he wasn't stupid. Of course he figured out she already called him he could probably read her like a book.

"I know." Giuseppe said sadly. "He wont come. If you couldn't talk him into it no one can."

Elena mentally debated on whether telling him he did come or not. Maybe knowing Damon was here would make Giuseppe feel better. She knew she was making progress and hopefully after tonight knowing what happened would give her the tools to push the door open further. But if things go bad which they could Damon could just leave and Giuseppe would know he was here and didn't even bother top see him. She decided to stay mum for now.

"I'm sorry." Elena said unsure what else to say without giving herself away even further.

"Thanks for trying." He sighed closing his eyes.

She could hardly hold back her tears as she left for the evening and ended up running to her car. More determined then ever to make things right.

* * *

Elena felt nervous and apprehensive about her 'meeting' with Damon. She dressed casually in a pair of jeans and a fitted blue top. She was surprised he relented as easily as he did, But somehow she didn't think he was just going to blurt out his whole life story the second they met up either.

"No Damon is always a challenge." She sighed to herself as she pulled up to the Grill where they agreed to meet.

Damon was already seated in a booth tipping back a beer. He was dressed up in black slacks and a button down expensive looking striped shirt. His dark hair was combed back. She forced her eyes to look away for a second before she sat down. Reminding herself of the mission that's all that mattered. Damon is only hot until he opened his mouth she told herself. Somehow Caroline's warning was becoming Elena's mantra. She _really_ wished he wasn't so hot.

"Hello Elena." He smiled. "You look good _out_ of uniform too."

"Well _you_ are a little overdressed." She shot back.

"I had meetings today." He explained. "Being responsible and everything."

"It's about time." She smirked.

"There you go again with your judgey little comments." He scoffed. "But I'm supposed to just open up and tell you everything, That's our stupid deal?"

"You agreed to it." Elena shrugged. "And your right. I'm sorry I wont judge."

"What was that I'm right? Say that again?" He cocked an ear to her.

"No because it will probably never happen again." She quipped.

Matt came over to take their orders.

"I'll just get a coke." Elena said.

"What?" Damon exclaimed. "You agreed to drinks."

"She's not 21" Matt laughed.

"But she knows everyone here." Damon said.

"Exactly and no one here is going to let you get her drunk." Matt said. "Be right back with your coke Elena."

"I'm not doing this unless you have a drink." Damon said sternly.

"Why does it matter?" Elena asked.

"I want to see you loosen up a little bit." He shrugged.

"Fine whatever, as long as you don't back out let's go." She said getting up he followed her to her car.

"Where are we going?" He asked. "I'll drive."

"You can leave your car here. We're going to my house it's a few blocks away." Elena said getting in her car and motioning for him to follow. She saw Damon's grin over going to her house and rolled her eyes.

"The block party starts tonight Damon. Everyone will be out in the streets and in their yards partying all night. We can sit in my yard and talk." She squelched his thoughts as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Is your dad home?" He asked her as she came out and joined him in the back yard with a handful of beers.

"No he's working. Why? Did he scare you last night?" She laughed.

"No." He scoffed.

"Mm hm." She murmured.

"He's actually cool. Your dad." Damon smirked. "Okay, he did bring up some kid named Tyler Lockwood."

Elena cringed. "Yeah that was pretty bad. Tyler's the mayors son."

"What happened?" He asked curiously. "He gave him that shot he calls poison right?"

"No that's was when we first dating." Elena laughed. "He was 'testing' him."

"How did he do?" Damon asked feeling a surge of jealousy that surprised him.

"Well he ended up in the hospital with alcohol poisoning so I guess he failed." Elena admitted.

"Then I aced it. I was still standing." Damon smirked.

"He wasn't 'testing' you." Elena scoffed raising an eyebrow. "He was just mad at you for insulting me."

"Still I aced it." He shrugged.

"So what did he do that was so bad to Tyler?" Damon asked.

"What do you think?" Elena shot him a look. "He beat the crap out of him and ended up in jail. It was a mess."

"But he did it for you." Damon guessed. "Tyler hurt you?"

"Yeah he did." She said tipping back her beer.

"What is this?" she asked.

"What?" He said looking confused.

"This calmer, nicer thing. Is it all an act or what?" She asked.

"Your changing the subject." He remarked. "You don't want to talk about your skeletons but I'm supposed to tell you all of mine?"

"You agreed to it." She said firmly. "So spill what happened."

"You first." He shot back.

"Fine..I moved here after a really sad and sudden loss in my family. I met Tyler and fell for him. I thought we were great and it was all a lie. He was sleeping with someone else the whole time. I found out yelling ensued, Tyler said some really rotten things to me. Jeremy and my dad overheard and I spent 2 weeks saving up enough money to get my dad out of jail. Like I said it was a mess." Elena confessed taking a deep breath.

"He sucks." Damon said simply but his eyes held this understanding to them that seemed to reach out to her and pull her in.

"Your turn." She directed.

"What do you want..what's wrong with me and my dad because that started a long time ago. Or do you want me to skip to how the whole thing blew up?" He asked.

"Damon." She sighed.

"He wanted me to be just like him. He molded and decided my future for me and I always had to fight him where Stefan embraced him. Then I met her..Katherine. It was my first year of college and the pressure was on to go to law school but I refused. So we met and dated and I fell in love with her so fast. But she wanted_ everything_ she was a wealthy girl and wanted that lifestyle. So I gave in and did what _he_ wanted what _sh_e wanted." He sighed his shoulders slumped. "I hated giving in. It's not me. I'm a fighter."

"I've noticed." Elena smiled.

"So are you. You light me up like no one I've ever met." He said and Elena almost felt flattered in a weird way by that.

"But I did.. and then I proposed and the next thing I know my dad's picking out our house. I felt like I was losing myself and then we got closer to the wedding and I talked to Alaric a good friend of mine about it. He basically told me I was making a huge mistake. That I would resent her later for it. I had to be honest." Damon explained.

"You did." Elena agreed she couldn't blame him for that. How could Katherine want him to live a life he hated?

"So I did. I told her I wasn't going to be a lawyer." He said his face tight. "She didn't take it well."

"What happened?" Elena asked.

"She freaked out and told me she gave up the chance at a doctor for me. Then proceeded to explain how my father convinced her to date me and persuade me to follow in his footsteps. They worked out a nice little bargain between the two of them. Nothing to _outlandish_ just $10,000.00 to pretend you love my son and become his trophy wife." Damon spat out bitterly.

"My god that's terrible." Elena gasped.

"Do you get it now?" He asked.

"I do I completely understand why you would never want to speak to him again...but"

"I knew you would you would throw in the 'but'." He scoffed.

"_But." _She pressed. "He clearly regrets it. Look Damon tonight he went on and on about how had this good talk with Stefan. Telling him to be happy and not bury himself in work. Just things he felt Stefan needed to hear and he felt _terrible_ because he has things to say that he really wants _you _to hear too and it's killing him that he cant say it."

"Teach him how to text." Damon joked.

"It's not funny." She sighed.

"I know it isn't." He muttered.

"He really loved that omelet." She pointed out.

"I made it for you." He smirked.

"You did not." Elena crossed her arms.

"Stop calling me out all the time." He said with a genuine smile as he stood up.

"But it's so fun." She remarked unable to hold back a smirk.

"I'd stay and hit on you but you'd probably just slap me. So I'm going to go."

"Your right I probably would." She said. She smiled after he turned around and started walking down the street her eyes followed him until he was lost in the crowd.

* * *

_**Huge thanks to everyone for all the reviews! I love you all! I was so excited to open my inbox today! I hope you liked the update. Please review! **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Damon walked back to the grill slowly hardly noticing the crowd of party goers that were filling the streets. His thoughts were consumed with the past. It was the first time in a long time that he had really allowed himself to relive it. He was surprised to find it didn't hurt as bad as he thought it would as it did then. The years had lessened the pain more then he realized. Being that vulnerable was something he wasn't used to. He wasn't sure what to expect from Elena but what he got really surprised him. The understanding and empathy in her eyes actually sort of soothed him. She didn't pity him she knew what it was like. Her situation was different but the circumstances were somewhat similar. She realized in a single moment that her relationship was a lie which in a nutshell is the same thing that happened with him and Katherine.

For Damon the Katherine part of the whole thing was easier to move on from. It hurt like hell and it took him a long time to stop seeing her face everywhere to stop reliving every moment trying to figure out what was real and what was a lie. But eventually he was able to move on after promising himself he would never be stupid enough to trust anyone ever again.

The Giuseppe part of it was different though. Damon realized he had always been a colossal disappointment to his father. He did nothing but criticize Damon's every move throughout the years. He would never let up on him. It was constant pressure and all it did was make Damon fight against him. The older he got the thicker the tension became. As Stefan grew older he was the opposite he embraced the pressure and strove to be just like Giuseppe. It only made Damon feel more and more like an outsider in his own home. Then for Giuseppe to do what he did. It only reinforced the fact that his own father hated him, hated who he actually was _so_ much that he took extreme and drastic measures to change him. Damon just didn't know how he could ever get over that.

He took a shaky breath as he pulled up to the large house. Taking a few moments to collect himself. He felt a momentary flash of anger towards Elena for once again ripping him open and forcing him to think about things he stopped thinking about a long time ago. The flash was only momentary though because he realized she was_ right _ he was being selfish but it was so much easier to just stay detached and numb. Elena wouldn't ever get that she didn't do selfish. He couldn't help but admire that in her.

The house was strangely quiet and he walked in slowly raising an eyebrow at the blond young woman sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Amanda." She stood up. "I'm a nurse, Stefan hired me."

"Why aren't you nursing?" He asked narrowing his eyes he had only been a few days while Elena was actually here. But when she was here working during the day she was never sitting around watching TV.

"Mr. Salvatore is sleeping." She said looking nervous. "Besides he told me he didn't want me _hanging around_ in his room..."

"Well, my father can be a little difficult sometimes..." Damon smirked.

"Please, he's the grumpiest person I have ever cared for." She laughed. "I am apparently completely incompetent."

"Is that so?" Damon asked crossing his arms his blue eyes darkening slightly.

"According to him." She muttered.

"Well I did find you watching TV." He murmured. "And my father happens to have an excellent regular nurse. So if he feels your incompetent I'm going to have to agree." Damon said his tone icy.

"Excuse me?" She scoffed.

"Your fired go home Amanda." Damon said.

"Stefan promised me 6 hours." She protested.

"Why are you still in my house?" Damon challenged.

She sputtered and spun on her heellquickly racing out of the house.

"Oh shit, did I just fire his nurse?' Damon said out loud looking around at the empty house."Why did I do that?"

As if on cue he heard a coughing sound from upstairs. He briefly considered calling Stefan or Elena but it would take them forever to get here now that the streets were probably full of people.

"She wins be default." Damon muttered heading up the stairs.

The coughing grew louder and Damon flew into the room.

Giuseppe gasped in shock causing his coughing attack to increase.

"Whoa breath, breath." Damon ran to his side and talked slowly handing him a glass of water.

"Damon." Giuseppe breathed after taking a sip of water.

Damon felt his heart drop in his chest when he looked at his father. The man he always feared and felt so intimated by, the man who was in a sense always larger then life, looked so frail and fragile. His face had aged years his body seemed weak and small. A lump formed in Damon's throat.

"Drink more water. I'm sorry I shocked you. No one else was here." Damon said avoiding direct eye contact.

"When..did you get here?" Giuseppe asked his eyes wide and hopeful.

"I uh ..I've been here for a few days." Damon said.

"You weren't going to come to see me." Giuseppe said the hope diminished. "That's why Elena looked so upset when I brought you up earlier. "

"I..don't know Dad. I wasn't going to tonight." He said looking down at his hands."But..but she's been fighting and she gets to me sometimes..you know..I didn't want to not ever see you again." Damon gulped.

"I didn't either." Giuseppe sighed and closed his eyes. His face looked a little more peaceful. "It's good to see you son. I..have so much I want to say."

"How about you don't have to say it all tonight okay?" Damon sighed. "I've had enough flashbacks of the past for one night and I don't think we're ready to have this talk yet."

"Yet." Giuseppe said with a small smile.

"Yet." Damon agreed letting out a heavy sigh.

"Where did Amy go?" Giuseppe asked. "Did the nincompoop just up and leave?"

"Her name was Amanda I think." Damon smirked. "And I fired her."

"Why?" Giuseppe asked.

"She said you told her she was incompetent and I found her sitting around watching TV." Damon shrugged.

"Stefan's going to be upset. He told me to stop firing nurses. I begged him to go out tonight and I promised him I would be good." Giuseppe frowned.

"Well you didn't fire her I did." Damon pointed out. "Besides I didn't know you had a thing for firing nurses."

"Elena is the only person I can tolerate having around me and taking care of me." Giuseppe said. "She doesn't chew my ear off with annoying chatter or talk to me like I'm a baby."

Damon smirked. "You really like her."

"She's a good girl. I hope you have been kind to her." He said a warning look in his eye.

Damon cringed. "That _really _depends on your definition of kind."

"Damon." Giuseppe groaned.

"She just, I don't know, It's like she says things and I just react sometimes." Damon muttered.

"You'll win her over." Giuseppe said a strange glimmer in his eye.

"_What?_" Damon said standing up. "What makes you think I even want to even want to win her over?"

Giuseppe smiled softly "You would be a fool if you didn't."

"You need rest your not thinking clearly." Damon said heading towards the door.

"Good night Damon." Giuseppe said looking more peaceful then he had when Damon first arrived.

"Good night dad." Damon said glancing at him sadly before leaving the room. He made his way down to the fireplace and sat down on the chair across from it.

He was sitting still in the same spot when Stefan arrived home an hour later just staring ahead into the flames.

"Damon?" Stefan asked slowly walking towards his brother.

"He's going to die." Damon said turning to look at Stefan a single tear slid down his cheek.

"I know." Stefan said sitting down on the arm of the chair next to him.

* * *

Elena woke up feeling refreshed and energetic on Monday morning. She had only spent a few hours at the block party on Saturday opting to spend most of her weekend catching up on some much needed sleep and down time. She walked in to the boarding house and instantly smelled food cooking. She looked around for Stefan but didn't see him so she just entered the kitchen.

Damon was standing in front of the oven cooking.

"Good morning." Elena said with an amused smile on her face.

"Well, good morning Elena." He turned the smile and motioned for the table. "Sit down. I made some extra food."

"I had a breakfast bar on the way in Damon. I should get Giuseppe's breakfast up to him." She said slowly stealing a glance at the eggs Benedict he had made. It looked really good.

"He would be appalled if he found out you opted out of real food for a breakfast bar." Damon argued.

"Who's going to tell him?" Elena shot back.

"I will." Damon said handing her a plate. "Now eat."

She rolled her eyes and sat down digging in to the food. It was actually really good so good the comment about _him_ telling his father went right over her head.

"Okay this beats the breakfast bar." She admitted seeing him staring at her strangely.

"Is that a _thanks for breakfast Damon_?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"Yes." She chuckled. "Thanks for breakfast. It is really good."

"Of course it it. I made it." He smirked.

They ate silently Elena tried to hurry the food was really good and she wanted to get Giuseppe's up to him as soon as possible.

"Where is Stefan?" Elena asked.

"He's still sleeping. Giuseppe got up coughing in the middle of the night, Stefan sat with him for most of the night." Damon explained. "He wants to make sure he's awake for the doctors appointment this afternoon."

"A coughing attack?" Elena asked looking concerned. "He was sleeping through the night fine last week."

"He woke up Friday night too." Damon said standing up and bringing his dish to the sink.

"Oh no." Elena sighed. "So he's getting worse then."

"I guess so. No one was here when he woke up Friday night." He added glancing at her casually.

"What do you mean no one was here?" She asked looking alarmed.

"Stefan was out and I fired his nurse without thinking about it." Damon explained.

"How could you do something so stupid?" Elena asked her face flushing with anger. "You could have called me."

"I didn't want to call you in the middle of the night again." He said slowly.

"I would rather be woken up then know Giuseppe was left all alone just because you got all hotheaded and fired his nurse!" Elena exclaimed.

"He wasn't alone Elena." Damon said staring into her eyes.

"What? But you said..." She stammered looking confused.

"I was here." He said stiffly.

" You...you you saw him?" She asked breathlessly.

He got up and took their empty dishes to the sink.

"Like I said I fired his nurse and then realized no one was here. When he woke up I didn't have a choice. I just went to him." He said his voice tight.

"Damon..."Elena walked up behind him her eyes wet.

Before either of them realized what she was doing she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He stood there stiffly for a long moment and Elena suddenly felt really embarrassed. Just as she went to pull away she suddenly felt his arms encircling around her. The warmth and rush that went through her body at that moment shocked her and she actually felt him pull her closer. She could smell his cologne over the breakfast and it felt like it was intoxicating her. She would have sworn she heard him sigh softly before he pulled away. She followed suit and they avoided eye contact with each other.

Elena fumbled around getting Giuseppe's breakfast tray ready.

"Sorry about that..I was just really happy for you..and him." Elena muttered.

"It's okay." He said from behind her.

"But you know usually girls throw themselves at me the night _before_ breakfast not after." He joked.

She whipped around her face red. "I wasn't throwing myself at you. Get over yourself Damon Salvatore."

"_Elena_..." He sighed as she practically ran out of the kitchen with the food.

"I was kidding." He muttered.

Truth be told the whole moment was just to intense for him and he was just trying to break the tension. He couldn't remember the last time he actually held a woman in his arms like that. It was something he didn't do. As a rule he didn't get attached to and steered clear of girls that did. But when he actually put his arms around her a part of his brain was screaming at him to not let go. He didn't think the memory of how perfectly she fit in them was going anywhere anytime soon. He tried to push it aside as he started cleaning the kitchen. But somehow she just kept crawling back into his thoughts.

* * *

Elena stood in the hallway trying to calm her screaming brain. She just didn't understand how she go from wanting to hug him to wanting to smack him in such a short periods of time. She took a long breath and stepped into Giuseppe's room.

"Good morning." She said cheerfully setting the tray down next to him and going to the window. They had developed a nice routine now.

"Eggs Benedict, you or Damon?" He asked taking a bite.

"Damon." She smiled. "I'm glad he came to see you."

"I'm sorry I pushed you yesterday, I didn't realize you had been working on it all along." He said.

She helped with his pills and he got back to the breakfast.

"Thank you for that Elena. It was above and beyond." He said softly.

"Stop, don't thank me." Elena waved her hand. "Besides it wasn't just me. It was me and Stefan and even my dad talked to him I guess, but at the end of the day_ he_ decided to come up and see you."

"Well he kind of had to." Giuseppe shrugged. "We still have a long way to go."

"But it's a start." Elena said smiling resolved to remain postive.

"Yes it is. Elena he_ said_ it was you. He admitted he was going to see me maybe not that night but he said you were getting through to him." Giuseppe said.

"I don't know how, but I'm glad I could." Elena sighed.

"Don't let him stop, run away now that is starts getting more intense." Giuseppe said his eyes worried.

"I don't think he' going to bail." Elena said. "Or he would have already before you saw him."

"Just promise me you won't give up on him. Don't give up on my son." Giuseppe begged.

"I won't." Elena assured him. "He's been to see you. He's making you breakfast. Why would I stop now that I'm making progress?"

"Good." Giuseppe smiled looking relieved.

They sat quietly enjoying the sun. Elena's thoughts kept traveling back to last night. When they weren't fighting they actually had a decent time together. She felt so at ease with him. Bringing up what happened with Tyler and hearing his story actually made her feel a sort of understanding with him. Damon had come into her life like a tornado and she hated him so much and then just as fast he startedoverwhelming her with these glimpses of himself that she was just _drawn_ to.

He shocked her, everything he did and said surprised her. Sometimes in a good way like the omelet or the fact that he had been to see his father. Then sometimes in a bad way like the way he embarrassed her for impulsively hugging him.

Being close to him today in the kitchen feeling his strong arms around her felt so good. She hadn't even realized how lonely she actually was until they pulled away from each other. She had wanted to stay there she felt like she belonged there. She laughed internally Damon would probably run for the hills at a comment like that. He didn't do girlfriends, his words.

_Walking heartbreak_, she told herself taking a deep breath.

Elena looked over to see Giuseppe had fallen asleep reading his book. She put it away and started cleaning up the bedroom. Trying to force herself to think of anything but Damon.

* * *

_**Thank you all again for all the wonderful reviews! I hope you enjoyed the update. Please review! **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**

* * *

**

Stefan joined Elena and Giuseppe early afternoon. Elena helped him get Giuseppe situated in a wheel chair so they could make the trip to the doctor.

"I may need Damon's help lifting him down the stairs." Stefan frowned. "I've always had Matt here to help me before."

"Could you go get him?" Stefan asked Elena. "He's down this hallway the last door on the left."

"Okay," Elena said quietly feeling a little nervous for some reason. She was a little embarrassed about what had happened earlier but attempted to put it out of her mind and focus in Giuseppe.

Elena knocked softly on the door.

"_Yes_..." Damon's voice drawled from inside.

"Stefan needs your help with Giuseppe." She called back.

"What does he want?" Damon sighed opening the door.

"He needs help carrying him down the stairs. He has a doctors appointment today." Elena said avoiding eye contact.

"Why isn't there a ramp or an elevator here?" Damon asked walking past her and towards Giuseppe's room. She followed behind him genuinely surprised at how quickly he agreed to actually help. Stefan was waiting with his father outside of the door.

"Well _that_ would be practical wouldn't it father?" Stefan said glancing at Giuseppe.

Giuseppe frowned and crossed her arms. "We cannot build either without taking down the staircase which is antique and very valuable so no. No ramp no elevator, no construction period."

"Dad." Damon sighed. "You are cooped up in your bedroom day in and day out."

"I have no need to wander around the house. Exerting myself only makes me feel worse. I'm fine in my bed." Giuseppe assured him.

"I think a little fresh air here and there would do wonders for you." Elena disagreed.

"The open window is fine dear." He said firmly. "I won't discuss this anymore."

Damon shot Stefan a look who just shrugged helplessly. They carried the wheel chair carefully down the stairs with Elena following closely behind. She wished Giuseppe would agree to a ramp this made her very nervous. Damon and Stefan got him settled in and Damon turned to Stefan.

"How long has he been to weak to walk?" Damon asked in a low voice.

"A few months." Stefan muttered. "I have tried to convince him over and over again. He won't budge. I hate that he's stuck up there all the time too."

"Stefan...I haven't taught you nearly enough about dad. If you can't beat him just _do it anyway_." Damon rolled his eyes and looked over at Elena.

"I'm on it." He mouthed winking at her. Her heart fluttered slightly at the secret exchange and she found her self smiling slightly as she got into the van and sat down in the back close to Giuseppe. Her smile widened when she watched Damon get into the drivers seat.

"He's coming with." Giuseppe whispered to Elena. His eyes were lit up with hope and she squeezed his hand gently.

* * *

Damon, Elena and Stefan sat in the waiting room during Giuseppe's appointment. Elena was flipping through a magazine that she was paying no attention to when Stefan spoke up.

"So I have this idea...we have to run it by the doctor first though." He said suddenly.

"What is it?" Elena asked.

"Lately he's been obsessed with fishing. He's even making me take Caroline." Stefan started.

"What!" Elena laughed. "Did she agree to go?"

"Surprisingly yes." He laughed. "I'm looking forward too it actually."

"Anyway..I was just thinking if the doctors think he would be okay for a few hours what if we took him with us? All four of us could go. I think he would love being able to just sit back and watch us all enjoy ourselves." Stefan said eagerly.

"No way. I'm not spending the day fishing with you and your gold digger." Damon scoffed.

"Caroline is _not _a gold digger." Elena protested angrily. "You accuse everyone else of being judgmental and look at you. You don't even know her."

"You never even bothered to take the time to get to know her." Stefan added crossing his arms.

"_So what_..I don't _feel_ like getting to know her." Damon sighed.

"Well to bad." Stefan snapped. "Your coming around and I'm really glad about that. But for the record, I would like to say that whatever happened between you and father had nothing to do with me. I think it's completely unfair that I got shunned out with him."

"I know Stefan." Damon agreed. "Why do you think I really came back? It was for you. I didn't want you to deal with all this on your own."

"Well you can make up for it now. By getting to know Caroline and being nice to her." Stefan said his mouth set in a firm line. It made him look even more like Giuseppe.

"I'll do the get to know her part. I don't do nice." Damon relented.

Elena glanced at him but didn't make a comment. This was a good idea she didn't want to push him off of it.

"So you'll do it though." Stefan asked anxiously.

"Yeah fine." Damon grunted.

"Elena will you come too?" Stefan asked. "If the doctor says it's okay we could even go tomorrow."

"Sure, I love fishing and I think it will be really good for him." She agreed. "As long as the doctor says it's okay."

Stefan smiled and left to call Caroline and fill her in on the plans.

"Hey..I'm sorry about pissing you off earlier." Damon said quietly after Stefan left.

"Well you don't do nice so what did I expect?" She shot back.

"You take me to seriously." He smirked. "You need to let loose more often maybe a day outdoors will be good for you."

"Are you calling me uptight?" She asked an amused expression on her face.

"What did you do this weekend?" He asked.

"I hate it when people answer questions with questions." She muttered.

"Just answer it. What did you do?" He pressed.

"Not much, just relaxed, read a book, spent some time with my dad. What!" She exclaimed seeing his grin get bigger as she talked.

"Well...Elena that does sound a little boring." He scolded her. "You need more fun in your life."

"I have fun." She defended. "I happened to be pretty wiped out from all the middle of the night calls all week long."

"Come on. " He scoffed. "Your what 18? I was running on an average of 4 hours of sleep a night at 18 and I did just fine."

"Of course you did your life is just a big party right?" She rolled her eyes. "No worries when you have a trust fund to get you by."

"Ouch." He cringed.

"Well you called me uptight and boring." She raised her eyebrows at him. "Don't expect to dish it out and not get it back."

He chuckled and gazed at her for a moment. "I wouldn't dare."

"Caroline is all for it." Stefan interrupted them looking pleased that everything was turning out.

"She's all for it?" Elena laughed she doubted it was that easy to convince her.

"Well she's reluctantly for it." Stefan admitted.

* * *

Giuseppe's doctor Dr Williams came out and motioned them to follow him into his office.

"So how is he?" Stefan asked his face falling as they sat in the small office. The same office he sat in when he was given the news that his father was sick, and then that it was terminal. Everytime he sat in here the news got worse. He would always hate this room.

"The cancer is still spreading but it has slowed somewhat. As you know it's too far gone for us to treat. However we do have some new medications that will help with the pain." Dr. Williams said softly.

"I would like to start him on these tomorrow." He handed Stefan the pills instructions and briefly went over them with them.

"How much longer does he have?" Damon asked his voice tight. He had met with the doctors friday but more to go over his basic care and needs. He hadn't met with Giuseppe's personal doctor.

"From a medical standpoint I would give him 6 months to 1 year." Dr. Williams said.

"It could be longer or shorter, I know this news is hard to take." He added seeing Damon's face fall and Elena's eyes started tearing up.

"I will say I noticed his spirits seem much better today. Focusing on making him happy and comfortable is the best thing you can do for him now." Dr. Williams suggested.

"I've already wasted so much time." Damon muttered under his breath.

"We were wondering about taking him fishing tomorrow?" Stefan asked.

"I think that would be a great idea as long as he feels okay and the weather permits it's fine. He needs rest more then anything. But a few excursions here and there while he is still feeling up to it would be very beneficial for him." The doctor agreed.

* * *

It was late evening by the time they got back the house. Giuseppe wasn't very hungry after his long day so Elena just made him a sandwich he fell asleep shortly after taking his pills and eating dinner.

Damon and Stefan were sitting in the living room when she came back downstairs.

"Are you hungry Elena?" Damon asked as she started for her purse and shoes.

"I'll grab something at home." She shrugged.

"Would you want to go to the Grill and get a burger or something instead?" He asked.

"No." She said folding her arms over her chest.

Stefan burst out laughing. Damon glared daggers at him.

"I'm sorry. I've just never seen you get shot down before. " Stefan said still laughing.

"Could you just _leave_?" Damon asked looking frustrated.

Stefan laughed again but got up and went upstairs anyway.

"I'm not going out with you." Elena said putting her shoes on.

"Oh come on Elena. I don't bite." He smirked.

"Aren't I little too uptight and boring for your taste?" She asked putting her hand on her hip.

"Here's you chance to prove me wrong." He waggled his eyebrows and his blue eyes twinkled when he did it making her heart race.

"Fine Damon. But it's just dinner, not a date." She finally relented.

* * *

Damon and Elena grabbed a booth at the grill and sat down. He ordered a beer and she just stuck with a coke he didn't give her grief about it this time.

"Elena..I know your really close to my dad. You didn't know either did you?" Damon asked once they were settled in.

"How long they had given him?" She confirmed sighing heavily. "I had no idea. It was hard to hear."

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. This is going to get harder and harder the closer you get to him." Damon advised.

"I know. But it's something I will need to learn and I _want_ to get closer to him. I know it's going to hurt more but it also leaves more memories to look back on." She said and he nodded staring off into the distance.

She realized he had asked her here because he wanted to make sure _she_ was okay. He must have seen her crying in the doctors office earlier. She knew she shouldn't read to much into that but she couldn't help but wonder what made him care about her all the sudden.

"I wish I would have come back sooner." He murmured. "I'm glad you intervenied when you did and I know I didn't make it easy. If he would have died without me seeing him again...thank you Elena.."

"You don't have to thank me." She shook her head.

"The next part is the hard part Elena. The talk..it needs to happen soon. It didn't really hit me how bad he was until I saw him and when I think about that..it's like I forget how I feel about him and just feel sad but it's still there in the back of my mind the bitterness and anger..what if it never goes away?" Damon blurted out his eyes were so open and vulnerable she absentmindedly reached for his hand across the table. He didn't pull back or make any comments he simply squeezed her hand back.

"Maybe it never will maybe you will never be able to forgive that 'act' but talking to him about it won't make it any _worse _that much I know. Maybe you can even find a way to forgive him..or at least let that part of your past go and make better memories now." Elena said thoughtfully.

"I can try to do that." He agreed. "I need to know _why_. I think maybe once I have that answer I can move on."

"I really hope you can." Elena said softly gazing into his eyes.

Matt looked at them curiously when he came to take their orders but didn't say anything.

Elena dug into her burger quickly she was starving it had been a long time since breakfast.

"So..do you just not work or go to school or anything? I mean doesn't that get boring?" Elena asked curiously.

He shrugged. "After everything happened and I dropped out of school. I sort of just fell into a lazy pattern. I wanted to be everything he didn't want his worst fears just to spite him. And yes it does get boring sometimes."

"What did you want to do?" Elena asked. "I know what you didn't want to do but there must have been something else..."

"I wanted to go to culinary school and become a chef. I love cooking." He smiled.

"Your good at it." She smiled back. "What's stopping you now? You should do it."

"Maybe I will." He said still smiling at her.

"What made you want to be a nurse?" He asked curiously.

"I really like taking care of people." She said. "I wanted to do something that would involve helping people but still give me time for a family someday."

"That's what I always tried to explain to my dad. The life he wanted for me would have left me no time for anything but work. He just didn't get that." Damon said.

"You wanted to have a family at one point?" Elena asked surprised to hear him admit it.

"Elena...I wasn't always as cynical and ..." He fumbled looking for the right word.

"Anti-girlfriend?" She offered.

He cringed slightly but nodded. "Right as I am now... When I was with Katherine I was ready for the marriage and family. That was what I wanted. Unfortunately she was more concerned with my title and net income. I found out the hard way that when you come from money...it's all anyone around you cares about everything and everyone is fake."

"Not everyone." She shook her head.

"Yeah I know." He said gazing directly at her she felt her body flush and her heart race.

"Elena..." He started looking a little nervous.

"Do you know who I am?" A loud voice yelling from the bar and Elena cringed when she glanced over at the guy yelling.

"Oh god." She muttered. "He's gonna get my dad arrested again I swear he does this crap on purpose."

"I cant lose my license." Eric stuttered from behind the bar looking flustered.

"I am the mayors fricken son and if I want a drink. Your going to make me a drink." He demanded.

"That's Tyler?" Damon threw a glance at him.

"What's going on out here?" John came out from the kitchen.

"They don't pay you to ask questions Johnny go flip some burgers." Tyler laughed.

"Oh no." Elena groaned getting up and heading towards the bar.

* * *

"You think you can come in here and harass my staff just because your daddy's got a big title?" John scoffed. "Get the hell out of here. I thought I told you your not welcome here."

"You don't own this place." Tyler scoffed. "Keep it up and I'll ensure your ass is fired. My dad _owns_ this town."

"Right because the mayor has nothing better to do then fire people for refusing to serve his minor son?" Elena said glaring at Tyler. "Just _leave_, you have a thousand and one ways to score liquor you don't need to cause trouble here."

"I'll go wherever I want and I _don't_ need some bitch telling me what to do." Tyler spat out angrily.

Damon had him by the collar in seconds and Elena gasped and watched open mouthed as Damon glared down intro Tyler's eyes.

"Call her that again. I dare you." He said in a low hard tone.

"I'm not scared of you." Tyler scoffed but Elena could see the twinge of fear in his eye and smiled inwardly despite herself.

"You should be." Damon hissed.

"What are you gonna do?" Tyler mocked. "Hurt me? My dad will sue you so fast you won't know what hit you."

"Funny you mention that. When it comes to attorneys I happen to know some of the best. You don't stand a chance in court against a Salvatore. I don't care who's kid you are." Damon smirked.

"I could probably get away with almost _anything_ as a matter of fact." Damon added quietly.

Tyler gulped and looked away. "Just back off..."

"Leave Elena and her dad alone and I will." Damon said in a low voice his face inches away from Tyler's. "And stay the hell out of here. If I find out otherwise. I will come find you and you will be sorry do we understand each other?"

"Fuck you." Tyler muttered squirming away and racing out the bar.

Damon glared after him his fists clenched in anger. He realized maybe he was a bit of hypocrite he was pretty hard on Elena a few times last week when their fights had gotten heated, but he would have never called her a name like that. He hated the fact that this guy was still causing her trouble and he really hated the fact that that stupid prick actually had her. Everything he "didn't do" like Guilt, and caring and _jealously_ he seemed to do with her and he was starting to actually kind of like it as much as it was driving him crazy.

"Wow, you scared the shit out of that little d-bag." John laughed whooping Damon on the back. Damon laughed with him glancing over at Elena who looked slightly dazed.

"I..um thanks." She said looking sheepish.

"You don't have to thank me for that." Damon said. "Let's get out of here."

"Later dad." Elena said giving John a quick hug.

"Good night Elena." He said and nodded to Damon. "Damon thanks for that. Man was it fun to see that kid squirm."

"Just let me know if he gives you any more trouble." Damon said looking proud of himself as he settled up their tab at the bar.

"What did you ever see in that guy?" Damon had to ask as he walked her towards her car.

"He was different when I first met him." Elena sighed. "Fake rich people are good at pretending you know that right?"

"I _do_ know that." He nodded.

"Well good night Damon." She said awkwardly standing by her car.

"Good night Elena." He said softly he stepped closer and reached out to hug her. She gasped in surprise but returned the embrace. She felt a warmth though her body and that same intense feeling she had earlier in the kitchen. She could feel her heart starting to race and pulled away. She was glad it was dark outside so he didn't see her flushed cheeks.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" She asked opening her car door.

"Who else is going to make you breakfast." He smiled gently shutting her door behind her once she was settled into her car.

"Your right dad." Damon said out loud as he walked over to his own car. "I am going to win her over."

* * *

_**Wow thanks again for the reviews everyone! **_

_****I have nothing against Tyler but I needed a jackass exboyfriend and the mayors son was to nice of a touch to pass up on so he's majorly ooc in this story. Hope you enjoyed this delena rich update! :) Please review! **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

Elena's heart was still racing when she got home from the Grill. She threw her purse down and started pacing the living room she felt like her mind was racing a million miles and hour.. Finally she flopped down on the couch frantically dialing Caroline.

"Hey Elena so I heard you and I are going an a fishing adventure with the Salvatore's tomorrow." Caroline answered right way and started chattering.

"Oh that's right." Elena murmured.

"Uh are you okay?" Caroline asked.

"No..I'm not." Elena sighed heavily. "I was just on a date that wasn't supposed to be date but it seemed pretty date-like to me and I actually really liked it and oh my god Caroline..."

"Whoa slow down and back up." Caroline said. "Did you say date?"

"No it wasn't a date. It was dinner... it was a _non-date_." Elena stammered.

"A non-date that seemed pretty date-like though." Caroline concurred,

"It can't be... it can't be like that. I can't date him of all people." Elena said getting up and pacing again.

"Elena what..is this? It's Damon isn't it?" Caroline guessed. "You went on a _date_ with him? After what he said to you in the kitchen about being hired help? He's a player and a a jerk Elena. I _know_ your smarter than this."

"First of all it wasn't a date." Elena said taking a deep breath.

"Second I slapped the taste out of his mouth for that and he apologized and admitted it way out of line. He's also working things out with his dad because of me."

"Okay so you covered one and two what about three?" Caroline asked. "He _is_ a player Elena. You really want to go through that again?"

"Caroline...he just he closed himself off from everything. Although I'm sure he enjoys himself with _girls_." She cringed her stomach actually turning at the thought. "I think deep inside maybe he wants more."

"Because you _want_ to think that." Caroline stressed. "Don't fool yourself."

"You don't understand him like I do. The things that have happened to him." Elena said sitting back down on the couch.

"Elena your defending him to me." Caroline said. "What is this?"

"I know you don't like him..." Elena stammered she was defending him. Why was she defending him? She called Caroline to get talked _out of _liking him and instead she was fighting her on it. What was happening to her?

"That is the understatement of the year." Caroline groaned. "He has been nothing but a complete tool since the second I met him."

"Don't take it to personally." Elena offered. "I honestly think he was legitimately concerned about his brother. Damon had good reason to believe someone may have been 'set up' with Stefan. I can't get into the details...but _maybe_ Damon just wanted to scare you away if you were just some girl after his money."

"What are you not telling me?" Caroline asked. "Some girl used Damon for his money or something and that's why he's so bitter now? That Katherine girl right?"

"I shouldn't have said as much as I did Caroline, Damon doesn't open up to very many people and I don't want to betray his confidence. I just wanted you to get why he may have judged you harshly." Elena explained.

"Okay." Caroline sighed. "I can try and get that but I mean it's got to be clear to him now. I am going to be a famous party planner. I won't need Stefan's money."

"I doubt he's taken the time to notice your party planning skills Caroline." Elena said trying to hold back a laugh.

"I just mean he's seen Stefan and I together. He's got to see we love each other." Caroline said. "To be told I would hurt or use Stefan in that way it so _insulting_. I can't just see past it like you seem to be doing."

"I don't do that! I call him out when he's wrong." Elena defended.

"Your right you do, it's actually pretty funny. That fight in the kitchen was intense you were both so angry." Caroline murmured. "I can't believe I didn't see the sexual tension then..."

"Stop it! Don't start being okay about it. It can't happen. Keep talking me out of it. I cannot fall for him." Elena begged.

"Hello?" Caroline exclaimed. "What do you think I've been trying to do here?"

"I know." Elena said weakly sinking into the couch. "It's weird Caroline it's like like we can push each others buttons and piss each other off so badly. But then when we're just hanging out we have this ease with each other as if we've known each other forever. He makes these small comments or looks at me in certain ways and I get all weak kneed and my heart fricken flutters it's unnerving... Then tonight when he threatened Tyler it was so incredibly hot..."

"Wait what!" Caroline exclaimed. "He threatened Tyler? Hmm maybe he's not so bad after all..."

"Tyler came in to the Grill and started making trouble. He called me a bitch and Damon grabbed him by his shirt and dared him to say it again. Tyler was freaked out." Elena recounted the fight at the bar.

"Okay well I can completely see why your all tied in knots now." Caroline reasoned. "Damon saved you from Tyler it's like metaphoric in a way."

"What am I going to do?" Elena sighed.

"I honestly don't know. I still don't trust him. But at the same time you can't be alone forever Elena. Bonnie and I worry about you and your lack of desire to date. Your sheer boredom and disinterest when we do set you up. Here you go on this non-date and it's the first guy I've _ever _seen get this much of a reaction out of you. I mean even Tyler didn't get your feather this ruffled." Caroline laughed.

Elena laughed along despite herself shaking her head.

"Tyler had no idea what to do with my feathers." Elena said dryly.

Caroline burst out laughing harder.

"Thanks I at least feel a little better now. " Elena sighed after they calmed down. "I just I know that I shouldn't go there for so many reasons, Everything you said and he's my patient's son on top of everything else."

"Maybe you should just stop over thinking everything." Caroline suggested feebly. "Go with the flow."

"That's pretty much impossible." Elena groaned heading upstairs to get ready for bed. "I'm a thinker."

"And a stresser and a worrier...just relax, stop thinking, get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow." Caroline said.

"Yes doc." Elena joked attempting to do just that but her mind was racing.

* * *

Stefan was sitting with Giuseppe talking about the fishing trip they had planned for tomorrow when Damon walked into the room.

"Hi Damon come sit." Giuseppe smiled. "Stefan told me our plans for tomorrow. I'm really excited."

"Me too." Stefan smiled. "When's the last time you went Damon?"

"I go out all the time Stefan. No job or school remember?" Damon smirked.

"Do you plan to change that anytime soon?" Giuseppe asked his voice tight.

"Yeah. But I'm not going to become a lawyer." Damon said looking down.

"I want you to do whatever makes you happy, but I want you to do something." Giuseppe said smiling.

"So how was your dinner?" Stefan asked teasingly.

"What dinner?" Giuseppe asked.

"You were eavesdropping?" Damon scowled.

"I couldn't help it." Stefan laughed. "My big brother gets turned down for a date and then practically begs."

"I didn't beg." Damon scoffed.

"Could someone fill the old man in?" Giuseppe interrupted.

"I took Elena out for a burger. It wasn't a date and I didn't beg," Damon said.

"It wasn't a date because_ she _said it wasn't a date and yes he did beg." Stefan countered.

"I simply coached her into coming out." Damon shrugged.

"No matter she agreed to go that's the important part."Giuseppe smiled. "Did she enjoy herself?"

"I think so." Damon said. "I did. You were right about her dad I would be an idiot if I didn't try to win her over."

"Damon...Elena's been hurt before." Stefan sighed with a warning look.

"So have I." Damon said sharply.

"I just.. I mean you are player." Stefan said.

"What does that mean?" Giuseppe asked.

"Womanizer." Damon explained.

Giuseppe cringed slightly.

"Look Stefan I admit I've had my fun but I'm 24 years old it's time to grow up a little. The parties and the girls it's was just a distraction from reality. Reality is my life would be so much better with someone and I really like being around Elena. I don't know what she thinks or what's going to happen, but I know the last thing I want to do is hurt her." Damon said sighing.

"I believe in you Damon." Giuseppe said looking up at him proudly.

Something snapped inside Damon suddenly and he almost felt like that look and those words were mocking him.

"Why now? Why not then? Why would you have paid someone to love me? Did you really deem me that unlovable?" Damon asked the questions firing out of him before he realized they had slipped.

Giuseppe's eyes filled with tears and Stefan's widened with shock.

"Damon what...dad what did you do?" Stefan gasped.

"Could you just give us a minute?" Damon sighed.

Stefan gulped and reluntactly left.

"Damon, I was stupid and selfish." Giuseppe began. "My empire all I thought about was my damn empire. I needed to breed you to take it over. It was something I became obsessed with it after your mother died. I got so blinded by the damn need for power and money and prestige that I didn't even _see _what I was doing to you. I convinced myself it was for the best. I hate myself now for what I did to you. "

"Don't let it define you Damon. Please because your so much better then that." Giuseppe begged.

Damon stared at him numbly.

"It was the biggest mistake I ever made and even though it destroyed us I thank god you found out and didn't get stuck married to that woman. Damon I never thought you unlovable quite the opposite. I wanted to marry you off to the woman of my choosing before you found someone that would have undoubtedly pulled you away further. When really that was what you needed. I did you wrong my own son so wrong and I am so sorry." Giuseppe continued his voice raw and heartfelt.

Damon's face melted slightly and he nodded. "I needed to understand why...I guess I do now.. I just I..."

"You don't have to forgive me today." Giuseppe said. "You don't ever have to forgive me. I would understand if you didn't."

"I don't know if I ever will forgive you for that. But your still my dad and I don't want to let that define _us_." Damon said letting out a breath. "We can put it behind us now dad."

"I love you son." Giuseppe whispered squeezing his hand. Damon squeezed back silently telling him he loved him to.

* * *

Elena was beyond nervous when she got to the Salvatore's house the next morning she was relieved to see Caroline pulling up behind her. Stefan had texted her last night that they were going to go after breakfast instead of later in the day. Giuseppe was most alert in the mornings and early afternoons. Elena was relieved it wasn't going to be just her and Damon for breakfast.

She decided to just wear jeans and a fitted tee shirt with her sneakers instead if her scrubs since they were fishing today. Elena giggled when Caroline got out of the car in a camouflaged pink and black tank top with black sweats and a pink hat. She also had a pink tackle box and a pink and black fishing pole.

"Caroline new outfit?" Elena laughed.

"I had to dress the part." Caroline shrugged.

"Can you handle this?" Caroline whispered.

"Stop it." Elena hissed. "I had a weak moment last night. I'm not going to 'go there'."

"_Okay Elena.._." Caroline said in a sing song voice and they headed inside.

"Look Ken, It's fishing Barbie!" Damon joked.

Elena bit back a smile as Caroline scowled.

"Stefan why are _you_ smiling?" Caroline asked her eyes narrowed.

"Because you look so pretty." He said smoothly putting his arms around her.

"Flattery will get you everywhere. I'm shallow like that." She joked kissing him.

Elena rolled her eyes walking past them and joined Damon in the kitchen.

"Stefan stole my line." He whispered into her ear. She felt butterflies in her stomach and attempted to push them aside rolling her eyes and sitting down at the table.

"You were going to tell Caroline she looks pretty?" Elena joked. "How sweet."

"Actually Elena." He drawled. "I was a little to preoccupied with beautiful to care much for pretty."

She gulped and gazed up at him her earlier resolve quickly slipping away.

He started back to the food and she walked over to him. "Need any help?"

"Sure. You can stir the syrup if you want and watch the pancakes while I get these eggs going." He said gesturing to the pan.

"You make your own syrup?" She said her eyes wide it smelled really good. "You should open up a breakfast restaurant."

"That would be fun actually." He chuckled. "You inspire me Elena."

"Your pancakes are ready." Elena said flipping them over and turning down the heat.

He came over and started taking them off the pan he was so close to her she could smell his cologne or soap she wasn't sure which it was it a fresh manly scent. She could move just slightly to the right and actually be touching him with her side. She felt an urge to do just that and had to force herself to slowly move to the left slightly pretending to check the syrup.

"So Elena..before we got interrupted by Tyler last night, I wanted to.."

They were interrupted again by Caroline and Stefan bounding into the kitchen oohing and awing over the smells.

Damon sighed heavily and Elena gazed at him wondering what he was going to say.

* * *

Damon and Stefan even brought Giuseppe downstairs to eat with them. He seemed to enjoy himself he was buzzing about watching them all go fishing. He hurried them through breakfast anxiously. Elena smiled at his enthusiasm.

Once they got to the lake they got Giuseppe settled in where he had a good view of the docks. Caroline sifted nervously through all the stuff she bought looking clueless. Giuseppe laughed and wheeled himself over to her teaching her what was what. Stefan smiled watching her bait her hook under his father's instruction.

"Do you remember how to cast son?" Giuseppe asked.

"Of course come on Caroline, I'll show you." Stefan said taking her arm and leading her to the dock. Giuseppe smiled after them.

"Do you need help Elena?" Damon asked.

"I think I can handle it." She smirked baiting up her hook. She walked out to the edge of the water and waited until Stefan cast Caroline's line. Then casting her own line out further then his from the shore. She threw a cocky look back at Damon.

"I guess so." Damon chuckled looking at his Giuseppe who winked at him.

He walked over to stand next to Elena casting his own line out.

"That was pretty impressive." He admitted. "You surprise me."

"It shouldn't I grew up with just my dad." Elena shrugged.

"What happened to your mom?" He asked he saw a shadow come over his face and regretted bringing it up.

"She took off." Elena said quietly. "They were young she was only 16 and my dad was only 17 but my grandparents were fine with all of us staying there and my dad was _trying_ to get us established. She didn't want it, _us_. So she left. I was only 3."

"I'm sorry, she totally sucks." Damon said glancing at her.

"It was hard my dad went into a major depression for a long time. Without my grandpa and grandma I don't know what I would have done." Elena said a far away look in her eyes.

"But he eventually got it together at least somewhat and then when my uncle and aunt died and Jeremy needed us he stepped up. I mean I know he kind of messed up and everyone thinks he's awful for it but he _honestly_ thought he was going to double Jeremy's money." Elena said biting her lip.

"I'm sure he did. " Damon nodded. "If there is one person in this town I can relate to it's him. He's a good guy, he made some mistakes but not for malicious reasons."

"Thank you for seeing that." Elena said smiling at him. "Your not always so judgmental after all."

"Me?" He scoffed. "Your the one that was all judgey."

"What about Caroline?" Elena said motioning over to Caroline and Stefan who were laughing and having a really good time on the dock.

"I ate breakfast with her today." Damon offered.

"You called her a barbie." Elena pointed out.

"And you almost laughed." He shot back.

"I did not." She lied.

"Yes you did Elena." He drawled. "I was watching you bite your little smile back."

She blushed finding herself at a loss for words again shaking her head at him.

"You shouldn't do that anyway." He said glancing sideways at her.

"Do what?" She asked absentmindedly squinting out at her bobber thinking it may have moved.

"Hide your smile." He said. "It's really beautiful."

She felt her face flush and turned to look at him their eyes locked and her heart started racing.

"Thank you." She smiled shyly. His blue eyes were all the more intense outside in the sunshine. She could feel herself just wanting to get lost in them.

"I liked hanging out with you last night." He said searching her face for a reaction.

"It was fun Damon and I really appreciate what you did for me with Tyler and everything..."

"Don't mention it." He said his line jerked and he jumped up ready to start reeling it in.

He pulled in a small fish and held it up so Giuseppe could see someone had finally caught one.

"That's it!" Giuseppe laughed.

Damon chuckled and tossed it back getting his line ready again.

* * *

"You doing okay dad?' Stefan said walking up to him.

"I'm doing great Stefan." Giuseppe smiled. "It's so nice to see you two having fun."

"Look at them." Giuseppe pointed to Damon and Elena who were both facing the water but Damon kept turning his head to stare at her and she would eventually turn and catch his eye. They would smile at each other and she would turn her head to hide her blush.

Elena started reeling in what seemed to be a heavy and large fish and struggling Damon helped her pull the line in only to find she had just caught a bunch of weeds. She scowled then laughed with him as she started untangling the weeds from her line.

"Guess we're having salad." Damon called out and Giuseppe laughed leaning back in his chair.

"He really likes her." Stefan smirked. "I haven't ever seen him like this over a girl."

"He can barley keep his eyes off of her." Giuseppe smirked. "I knew it. The second I met her I could just tell she was a match for Damon."

"Caroline's got one." Giuseppe pointed to Caroline who was fanatically reeling in her line and jumping up and down. Stefan ran over to help her and Giuseppe turned his eyes to his other son for a while feeling at peace and content seeing both of them happy.

* * *

"This is fun." Elena smiled after finally catching a fish. Damon was already on his third and she was determined to beat him so she tossed her line back out quickly.

"So I've been trying to ask you something since last night." Damon said sticking his fishing pole in the sand next to him and sitting down. She did the same and took a seat next to him.

"I know you think I'm this player and stuff but it's really not me anymore it never really was." He turned to look at her. "I was hoping that maybe I could take you out again on a real date."

She stared at him her heart caught in her throat his face looked slightly flushed she wasn't sure if it was from the sun or if he was nervous. He looked sort of nervous. His eyes shifted down at her silence.

"I don't know Damon." She said quietly. "I was hurt bad before...and I see you making these changes but..."

"Just trust me okay." He said earnestly. "I'm not going to hurt you. We're _real_ Elena sometimes raw even but real. That's how you got to me. You knew me...you could see right through me from _day one_. You know I'm not really that guy I was. So please just let me prove it to you."

Elena sighed and gazed into his eyes her heart thundering in her chest.

'"Your making me beg here Elena." He pouted.

"Well since you begged.." She smiled. "Okay I'll go out on a date with you."

"Really." He smiled widely. "When can we go?"

"You asked me." She smirked. "You decide."

"Tonight." He winked the more time with her the better at this point.

"How about Friday night instead." She offered realizing she would rather not have a date with him and then see him bright and early the next morning at work.

"You told _me_ to pick the date," He frowned.

"I changed my mind." She laughed. "I'm a girl."

"I've noticed." He said looking her up and down she playfully shoved him.

"Friday night it is then." He declared. "Be prepared to be swept off your feet."

She raised her eyebrows but her heart was pounding out of her chest she couldn't believe she just agreed to go out on a date with him. He was still grinning as he tended to his fishing pole stealing glances at her every chance he got.

* * *

_**Thank you guys for the reviews and reading. This was such a random idea but its been really fun to write. You comments really keep me going. I'm obsessing over this story right now even writing it on the bus on my phone on the way home from work, lol. :) **_

_**( I will have updates for Half Alive and RFD this weekend too. I'm sorry I've been neglecting those stories a bit. This one kind of took over.)**_

_**I hope you liked the update! Please review! **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**

* * *

**

Damon's alarm went off early the next morning and he yawned dragging himself out of bed. He was still tired after spending the day outdoors and a good portion of the night with his dad. After the emotional conversation they finally had Damon didn't want to waste the time they had left. He was determined to leave the past in the past. Giuseppe had several coughing attacks the night before. Damon worried maybe they spent to much time outside but Giuseppe insisted it had done him so much good.

Damon peeked into his room as he walked by and was relieved to see him still sound asleep. Stefan was already downstairs sipping coffee on his laptop.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked helping himself to a cup of coffee.

"Re-adjusting my school schedule for this fall." Stefan replied. "Lightening the load so to speak. It was father's advice."

"He's different with you then he was with me. That's good." Damon said yawning as he at down.

"You were up all night with him. Why are you up so early?" Stefan asked.

Damon just shrugged. "I've been making him breakfast...I know how dad is about his schedule."

"That's not it." Stefan smirked. "Dad doesn't eat for over an hour. You want to to make sure you have enough time to get ready for _Elena._"

Damon just smirked and sat back choosing not to comment. Of course Stefan was right. Elena was pretty much the highlight of his day. He was still buzzing over her agreeing to go on a date with him. This was the last thing he expected to happen when he came here. But the second he met her he was insanely attracted to her and the more time he spent with her the more he realized she was exactly what he needed.

"So.." Damon said standing up to glance at the computer screen. "Your going to the University of Virginia? I figured you would go to Yale like dad did."

"That was the original plan, but there is no reason I can't take my preliminary classes here with Caroline." Stefan shrugged. "Father eventually relented."

"What's barbie going to school for?" Damon asked getting a second cup of coffee.

"Don't call her that Damon." Stefan groaned.

"It's better then Goldie isn't it?" He asked grinning.

"No it's still demeaning." Stefan said firmly.

"Chill out Stefan." Damon scoffed.

"She's actually going to school to be an event planner. It's something she's really good at." Stefan said.

"That's a job?" Damon asked looking confused.

"Yes it is." Stefan smiled. "She will plan big parties for companies, and rich people stuff like that. She already does it for all the school events and for Carol Lockwood from time to time. She also just planned the block party with her mom."

"Weird but okay. Leave it to barbie to find a job that isn't a job." Damon quipped.

"Your one to talk what exactly are your _aspirations_ Damon?" Stefan challenged.

"_You'll see_." Damon said in a carefree voice standing up and stretching before heading upstairs to shower. "Oh some guys are coming by to look at the stairs try and make sure they are quiet."

"Damon he'll kill us!" Stefan exclaimed.

"We're installing an elevator." Damon replied crossing his arms. "I don't care what he says."

"Damon he will freak out if we take the stairs down." Stefan said his eyes wide. "It was the original staircase. This place was built in 1864."

"I don't care." Damon scoffed.

"Well father does." Stefan protested.

"They are coming to see if it's possible to install an elevator somewhere and still keep the staircase." Damon rolled his eyes. "Just relax Stefan big brother has it under control."

* * *

Damon went upstairs to shower and change. He settled on a pair of black jeans with a green and black designer tee shirt. It was loose but still fitted enough to showcase his muscular chest and arms. He shook his hair out then combed it letting little pieces fall in his face. He grinned at his appearance in the mirror. But still found his heart racing slightly when he went down to the kitchen and started working on breakfast. Elena was the only girl who had ever made him nervous. He wasn't quite fond of the feeling. He started listening for her car anxious to see her.

Images of her sitting next to him on the beach and standing up to brush the sand of her butt filled his mind. That girl just had no idea what she did to him. Stefan was in the living room talking in hushed voices to the construction workers when he finally heard Elena pull up. His heart raced faster in anticipation but he carefully took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

"What's going on?" He heard her ask as she walked inside.

Stefan hushed her."Shh father's still asleep."

"He doesn't know their here?" She whispered back.

He heard foot steps coming into the kitchen and realized Stefan must have ushered her into the kitchen. He silently thanked his brother.

"Hi Damon." She said smiling.

He turned to look at her in her lavender scrubs her hair was down and fell into a straight and silky line down to the middle of her back. She smelled like lavender and some kind of fresh water based scented shampoo.

"Good morning cutie." He said cheekily grinning at her and motioned for her to come over.

"What's with the guys?" She asked walking up to him leaning against the counter casually. Doing so outlined her slender figure and he couldnt help but stare at her perfect little body for a second.

"I want to figure out a way to get an elevator in here but Stefan won't let me hurt the _staircase_." Damon explained.

"Damon that's so great. I'm so glad your doing that." She smiled happily.

"I hope you like omelets." He said putting one on a plate and handing it to her.

"Thanks..but I really should feed your dad first..." She started.

"He's still sleeping." Damon said. "He was up most of the night. But don't worry I stayed with him."

Elena frowned and looked at her watch. "He has to take his pills in a half an hour."

"I'll make him a fresh omelet right before and I guess we'll have to wake him up to eat and take his pills." Damon suggested.

"That sounds good. He does need his rest. Yesterday was a big day for him." She agreed sitting down at the table. "I'm worried about him not sleeping during the night. He needed the sleep."

"Stefan is going to call the doctor about it today." Damon assured her sitting down across from her.

"Damon you stayed up with him all night?" Elena seemed to just realize.

"Yeah." He shrugged. "Stefan shouldn't always have to be the one."

"You could have slept in Damon. I could have made him breakfast." Elena said gazing at him.

"I know but then who would make _you _breakfast?" He grinned winking at her.

She smiled and her cheeks flushed.

"Well I will take care of his breakfast today and your going to go back to sleep." She commanded.

"Maybe if you were coming with me..." He waggled his eyebrows.

Her eyes lit up and widened in shock but she smirked and playfully swatted his arm.

"I'm serious just catch a few hours. I'll take care of your dad. It's my job Damon." She insisted.

"I would love to. But I have some things to do today." He replied purposely not elaborating on his plans just yet.

"Like what?" She asked.

"That's for me to know and you to dot, dot, dot." He winked.

She shook her head and giggled. "Is it about our date?"

"Maybe." He drawled.

"I kind of need to know what you have planned." Elena said casually. "I have to know what to wear."

"Sneaky but no.._you don't_." He said.

"But what if I'm over or underdressed?" She protested. "I'll feel out of place."

"Anything you wear will be perfect." He quipped standing up and clearing their plates.

He pulled the stuff back out to get another omelet going.

"Can you teach me how to make one without breaking it?" Elena asked walking up behind him.

"Sure it's easy." He smiled motioning for her to come stand next to him.

"No it's not." She shook her head. "I break them every time."

"Its all about timing." He explained mixing up the eggs and pouring them into the pan. He could hear her heart racing being this close to him and he smiled happily feeling a burst of confidence knowing he effected her too.

He directed her to pour the fillings into the eggs and then showed her when to flip it. He gently guided her arm as she slid the spatula underneath and perfectly flipped the omelet over.

"I did it." She smiled

"Your a natural." He whispered into her ear knowing it always made her flush.

Elena got Giuseppe's tray ready and smiled she was excited to tell Giuseppe she had actually made one.

"Thanks for teaching me." Elena said still smiling at him.

"Anytime." He smirked.

* * *

Elena attempted to get herself under control before entering Giuseppe's room. Damon was sending her emotions into a tail spin. She wasn't used to thinking or even caring about dating or guys. Damon was so genuine at the lake with her yesterday she knew she couldn't say no. But the worrier in her was still ever present in the back of her mind.

"Good morning Elena." Giuseppe looked like he had just woken up.

"Morning." Elena said going to the window.

"Leave it today dear." He said quietly. "I'm going back to sleep after I eat."

"Okay." She agreed getting his pills ready. "I heard you were up most of the night."

"Mm." He nodded a mouth full of food. "Damon made me breakfast again?"

"Actually I made that one. Honest this time." Elena beamed.

"You did a wonderful job. It's delicious." He smiled at her.

"Damon helped me." She admitted.

"Wasn't that nice." Giuseppe smiled. "He is a good teacher. This is really good."

She smiled again and helped him with his pills.

"Elena thank you." He said once he was settled back into bed. "Damon and I talked yesterday about the past we agreed to let it go and last night we discussed his future like father and son. You gave that back to me and I must thank you for that somehow."

"No thanks are necessary Giuseppe." She waived him off.

"I insist, if you won't let me do anything at least accept my gratitude." He begged.

"Okay your welcome." She relented. "But I do not need nor want anything. I did this because someone needed to."

"You have no idea what it means to me." He said softly. "What you have done for this family."

"I just pushed it...you guys ultimately fixed what needed to be fixed." Elena said.

"Your so stubborn." Giuseppe laughed. "Just like Damon. You two would be perfect for each other."

Elena blushed and laughed nervously.

"He's crazy about you." Giuseppe said winking at her. "I know he didn't give you the best first impression but give him a chance. I think he would surprise you."

"I am giving him a chance." Elena said stiffly. "I agreed to go on a date with him this weekend. I'm just _reluctantly _giving him a chance. The cynic in me worries these changes aren't permanent and I'm going to get hurt. But the rest of me is crazy about him too and just wants to believe in him."

"I understand that." Giuseppe said. "Just take it one date at a time. I do believe in my son. I know you will too."

"I want to. I..I'm just going to go with the flow." Elena decided.

Caroline knew what she was talking about when it came to dating stuff. Elena figured maybe it was time to take her advice. Giuseppe smiled and nodded seeming to be happy with her decision. She cleaned up the room and left him to rest.

Great now she was discussing dating her patient's son with said patient. What was Damon Salvatore doing to her? She mused as she started the laundry.

* * *

Damon was happy to see Elena's car still in his driveway when he returned home. His errands took longer then he expected and he didn't want to miss seeing her again. He noticed Caroline's car and a few other cars in the driveway as well.

Damon walked in and heard a movie playing. Stefan and Caroline were curled up on the coach inside and Matt and Bonnie were on the loveseat. Elena was ironically curled in his favorite chair.

"Whats the get-along gang up to?" He asked sitting down on the arm of the chair near Elena.

"Shh." Caroline hushed him staring at the screen.

"What are you watching?" Damon whispered leaning down closer to Elena.

"Letters to Juliet." Elena said stifling a laugh at his horrified expression

"Are you serious, you two guys are _that _whipped?" Damon scoffed.

Stefan threw a pillow at him and Matt laughed awkwardly.

"I wasn't really paying any attention to it." Mat said in a deep voice.

"What?" Bonnie asked looking offended.

"I mean..I." Matt stammered playing with his hair.

"Less then three minutes it takes for you to ruin an evening." Caroline snapped.

"Dramatic much?" Damon shot back.

She just scowled at him and crossed her arms.

"Oh come on Care we've seen this 3 times already." Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Oh Stefan you're worse off then I thought." Damon joked.

"Three times now _that _is whipped." Matt agreed puffing his chest out slightly.

"Just what manly activity would you rather be doing Matt?" Bonnie asked narrowing her eyes. "Should we go play football or wrestle."

"Wrestling sounds promising." Damon smirked.

"Let's play poker." Elena suggested glaring at Damon's wresting comment.

"Strip poker?" Damon winked.

"No not _strip poker_." Elena rolled her eyes and swatted at him but he jumped up avoiding her.

"You're all soon to be poor college kids. I don't want to take all your money." Damon drawled in his cocky tone.

"Challenge accepted." Elena declared.

"That wasn't a challenge." Damon frowned.

"Well I took it as one." Elena shrugged standing up. "Do you have cards and chips?"

Damon nodded and went up to his room to retrieve them.

They all settled in at the kitchen table and Stefan brought out some beers.

"I hate poker." Caroline whined. "I suck at it."

"Come on it will be fun." Stefan nudged her.

"I hope your all ready to lose." Damon declared setting down his poker set on the table.

"I hope your ready to eat your words." Elena sneered setting a twenty dollar bill on the table.

"Twenty bucks." Matt groaned reluctantly slamming a twenty dollar bill on the table.

"There goes our next few dates." Bonnie smirked.

"Guess your eating at the grill." Elena laughed.

"And only after my shifts when my meal's free." Matt added.

"_How_ is that any different then normal?" Caroline laughed.

"So what are we playing?" Stefan asked.

"Texas hold 'em." Damon declared dealing out the chips.

"Winner takes all?" Elena suggested everyone reluctantly agreed.

"More like Elena takes all." Bonnie laughed.

"That's the general idea yes." Elena smirked then her face grew blank as she looked down at her cards.

"I hate to derail such a _gorgeous_ woman's plans." Damon drawled.

Elena put a small bet out her face unreadable.

Everyone called her bet except Bonnie. She had played with Elena a few times she was the daughter of a gambler Damon seemed to be forgetting that and Bonnie thought it was pretty funny. She was enjoying watching the life he seemed to bring out in Elena. She looked over at Caroline and winked motioning her head towards Elena. Caroline rolled her eyes and shrugged.

Damon laid the flop out revealing a king, a five and an ace.

Elena bet heavy and everyone folded expect Damon.

"Your bluffing." He accused.

She just shrugged and said nothing.

He pushed all his chips in and raised an eyebrow at her expecting her to fold realizing he called her bluff.

"Call." She said pushing her chips in smiling she flipped over and ace and a five and he frowned dealing out the last 2 cards which ended up giving her a full house and he only had a pair of kings.

"Told you you were going to eat your words." She laughed pulling all his chips over to her.

"That was luck." He scoffed.

"No_ that_ was a card shark." Bonnie laughed.

"I've been paying since I was five Damon." Elena chuckled. "I know a thing or two. Cocky guys like you are the easiest to beat."

His eyes glittered her competitive side was a turn on. "Let me buy back in. I wasn't even trying hard enough."

"Fine just more money for me to win." She shrugged.

They played late into the night. It ended up being just Damon and Elena left in the end and he had to admit she was a really good poker player she kept him guessing the whole time.

Matt and Bonnie left and Caroline and Stefan disappeared upstairs leaving them alone in the kitchen.

"This could go on all night." Elena yawned after winning another hand. "How about one more hand winner takes the pot?"

"I don't want the money you can take it winner gets bragging rights." He said.

"No...then I feel like your letting me win." She frowned. "Actually forget the money we'll just split it. If I win you have to watch the rest of that movie with me."

"No way." He protested.

"But I was getting into it before you interrupted us." She crossed her arms.

"Any other movie." He shook his head.

"Please?" She pouted.

"Fine, _but _if I win..you have to do shots with me." He declared.

"I do have to get home tonight Damon." She scoffed.

"You can always sleep here." He winked.

"In your dreams." She said blushing despite her sarcastic tone.

"How did you know." He said in a husky voice leaning towards her.

"Lucky guess." She suprised him by flirting back.

"But it's not happening. We haven't even been on a date yet. I'm not sleeping at your house." She added when his eyes lit up.

"Well...Caroline's still here I'm sure she can bring you home." He suggested.

"Okay well then deal." She agreed reluctantly hoping she would win. She wasn't sure she would control herself on shots around him.

Damon dealt the cards and they both revealed right away.

He has a queen of hearts and a six of hearts. She only had a five of spades and a nine of diamonds.

"Looking good." He smirked feeling cocky.

The flop revealed a queen and a nine. Giving them both a pair but Damon the higher pair.

Damon's cocky grin grew and Elena crossed her fingers.

"Get ready to say bottoms up." He boasted.

The turn revealed another nine giving Elena a three of a kind. She stood up and beamed.

"Get ready to say chick flick." She mocked his earlier tone.

The last card was a two and didn't help Damon at all.

Elena laughed and stood up to take a bow. "I warned you."

"You did." He smiled. "That was really fun Elena. Your sexy when your all competitive."

"So I'm not so boring after all?" She asked.

"No your not even near boring trust me." He smiled gazing at the girl he couldn't get out of his thoughts.

"You have a deal to uphold." She reminded him smirking as she got up to make some popcorn.

He groaned out loud but was secretly a little excited to be able to sit next to her alone and watch a movie maybe she would even cuddle next to him. He shoved all the poker money into her purse when she wasn't looking and went and sat down on the loveseat.

She smiled shyly at him and sat down next to him covering herself with a blanket and placing the popcorn in her lap. He cued up the movie but didn't pay any attention to it. He was to focused on how good it felt being so close to her. He wanted to put his arm around her but he didn't want to push her away. She was giving him a chance but he knew she was doing it tentatively. She put the popcorn bowl aside eventually and leaned a little closer to him their bodies were almost touching.

He took her cue and put his arm around her pulling her close to him and she rested her head on his shoulder. The feeling of rightness was surreal. It was like they had done this a hundred times even though his racing heart told a different story.

Elena fell asleep on his shoulder and he turned off the movie and just watched her for a while. His arm was starting to go numb but he didn't want to wake her up. He heard Giuseppe coughing upstairs and was about to gently wake her when he heard Stefan get up and go into his Dad's room.

Elena stirred and sat up rubbing her eyes. "Damon?"

"You fell asleep during the movie." He said tucking an errant strand of hair back from her face.

"What time is it?" She stretched.

"A little after midnight." He said.

"I gotta get home." She yawned.

"I'll drive you." He offered.

"I need my car to come back here tomorrow." She protested. "I can drive myself."

"I can't let you drive home alone at this time of night." He said in a soft voice. "I'll come get you in the morning okay. Come on no arguments."

"Okay." She agreed yawning again she was to tired to argue anyway. She actually really liked the protective side to him. She always felt like she was taking care of everyone. It was kind of nice how someone wanted to take care of her.

She settled into his car and relaxed against the seat stealing glances at his profile on the way home. She was getting more and more excited for her first date with him every second.

* * *

I hope you liked the update! Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Elena woke up late the next morning and barley had time to shower. Her hair was still damp when she rushed outside to meet Damon. She really didn't need him knocking on the door at six in the morning and waking up her dad.

She couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach when his car started down the road. She had a lot of fun with him the night before. She couldn't remember the last time she was able to just really let loose and have a good time like that. Sitting with him on the couch had felt so right. She actually had a hard time getting back to sleep alone in her bed. She liked the feeling of being tucked under Damon's arm. It had been a long time since she had been close to someone, she realized now she missed it.

He grinned at her as he pulled into the driveway and she smiled back as she got in.

"Thanks for picking me up." She said. "You must be tired."

"Nah." He smirked. "Not anymore then you are."

She yawned in agreement.

"Don't worry I have coffee going." He smiled. "And food."

"Ah, you're my hero." She winked.

"That's new." He said looking thoughtful. "I kind of like it."

She giggled and leaned back relaxing in his car it was comfy blue Chevy.

"So...I might need your help with something today." He started as he pulled to the Salvatore house.

"Do I want to know?' She asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's not that bad...well it might be." He said. "They can build the elevator."

"But..." Elena prompted.

"The staircase is going to have to be _altered_." He said.

"How altered?" She asked wincing.

"Like gone." He grimaced.

"He'll freak out." Elena said her eyes wide.

"There is no where else they can install it with that staircase it is to big. If they get rid of it and build a smaller one they can fit an elevator on the side." Damon explained.

"So what do we do?" She asked.

"We can't let him spend the rest of his life confined to a bedroom." Damon sighed.

"Your the guy will all the 'plans'." Elena pointed out. "So what's your plan?"

"_You _are." He smiled and winked suggestively.

"I was talking about the elevator." She gasped blushing.

"So was I." He smirked. "Get your mind out of the gutter Elena."

She smacked his arm and crossed her arms shooting him a dark look.

"_You _Elena." Damon drawled. "Are going to talk him into it."

"What?" She asked. "Why me?"

"Your the only one that will be able to." Damon said getting out and walking with her into the house.

"I seriously doubt it." Elena augured walking behind him.

They went straight to the kitchen and Damon poured them some coffee. Stefan was already at the table going over the plans.

"Just be in the room then while I break it to him." Damon said pulling some scrambled eggs from the oven. "Cause I'm doing it whether he likes it or not."

"What good is me being there going to do? His mind is set." Elena asked sitting across from Stefan and sipping her coffee.

"He won't want to lose his temper in front of you." Stefan smiled. "He has a soft spot for you. We have a better chance if _you_ tell him it's a good idea."

"It wouldn't hurt if you told him you think the staircase is kind ugly anyway." Damon pointed out.

"That actually might be a good idea." Stefan laughed.

"Let's just get this over with." Elena said hurrying to get Giuseppe's tray ready.

"Wait until he eats and takes his pills." She directed as they followed her up the stairs.

"Good morning Giuseppe." Elena said motioning for Stefan and Damon to wait outside.

"Good morning dear." He smiled and started on his food as she opened the window for him.

"I slept better last night. I only woke once. Stefan said I fell back asleep within an hour. The doctor hopes the new pills will help." Giuseppe said after Elena took helped him with his pills and took her usual seat near him.

"If only you could get outdoors more." Elena mused. "You would probably sleep better."

"No bother." He waved his hand. "But I do hope for another fishing trip this summer."

There was a soft knock at the door and Giuseppe looked at Elena who shrugged and went to answer it.

"Hey dad." Damon said walking in and sitting down Stefan followed him sitting in the chair Elena was just in. Elena started cleaning the room avoiding direct eye contact with Giuseppe who looked a little suspicious.

"What brings you both here this morning?"Giuseppe asked his eyes narrowed.

"We just wanted to run a little something by you." Stefan started slowly. "You can say no..."

"No you can't." Damon said.

"We spoke with a really reputable construction company about installing an elevator in here and it is possible. I spoke with your doctor about it yesterday and he agrees that you being able to be mobile more often would be really good for you." Stefan explained.

"Your not spending 24 hours a day in this room anymore. It's possible so we're doing it." Damon said as Giuseppe started to open his mouth.

"Father you really need to consider the benefits of this carefully before you say no." Stefan said glaring at Damon.

Elena watched the exchange from the corner and smiled at the good cop bad cop tactic they had decided to employ.

"What about the staircase?" Giuseppe asked.

"_Details_." Damon scoffed.

"Father the staircase is just a staircase." Stefan sighed. "You being able to travel downstairs for breakfast once and awhile, being able to go outside or even just come sit by the fireplace far outweighs the antique staircase."

"I wont allow you to take down the staircase." Giuseppe shook his head.

"To bad." Damon said leaning back in the chair putting his boots on the side of the bed.

"24 years old and you still don't have any manners." Giuseppe spat out pushing his feet off the bed.

"Giuseppe." Elena said softly. "I don't mean to interfere. But Damon and Stefan are right. You cannot stay cooped up here. This is the only option."

"It's not an option. I am fine where I am." Giuseppe said frowning.

"Have you even researched how much taking out the staircase will devalue the house?" He asked Stefan.

"Yes I have and the elevator actually adds value." Stefan smiled.

"How is that possible?' Giuseppe asked. "That staircase is an original from 1864."

"I'm sure you can sell it on pawn stars for some nice change." Damon shrugged.

"It's because it modernizes the house." Stefan explained. "People enjoy antiques but they would rather have something new and modern."

Giuseppe groaned and crossed his arms. "It's my house. I can refuse this."

Damon raised his eyebrow but Elena cut him off.

"Giuseppe..this is really a good idea. They are doing this because they love you and they don't want you cooped up. They're going to do it whether you let them or not..just try and understand." Elena persuaded.

"I don't want this." He shook his head.

"But you_ need _it." Stefan stressed.

"What if we can find a way to preserve the staircase or a part of it?" Elena suggested.

"That's a good idea we could make a bench out of it something." Stefan smiled.

"_We?_" Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Yes we." Stefan laughed. "_We_ will find someone who knows how to do that and pay them."

Giuseppe groaned. "Are you even _listening _to me?"

"Selectively." Damon grinned.

"Please try and preserve it maybe I can donate it to the mystic falls museum." Giuseppe finally relented with a heavy sigh.

"Now leave I need some rest." He groaned turning his head and closing his eyes.

* * *

The rest of the week was long and daunting for Elena. She took a long relaxing shower friday before getting ready for her date. Construction had started at the Salvatore house and Giuseppe was really crabby over the noise and losing the battle itself. To top it off Damon suddenly decided he needed to tie some things up in New York though he assured her he would be be back to pick her up for their date and she believed him but she still felt an uneasy nervous feeling about everything.

It bothered her not having him around. She was getting used to seeing him every day having breakfast with him. She realized she was full on crushing at this point was was ready to stop stressing and just go with the flow. Then he had to leave and after only two days her mind was spinning.

Of course he had to go back to New York he _lived_ there. He obviously had taken off on a whim and left everything as it was. But that was what was bugging her. He lives in New York he has a life there. He's here now for his dad but for how long? Realizing he would eventually go back to his own life had reawakened the stresser in her and now she wasn't sure if it was a good idea to keep letting herself get close to him.

"As if I can even stop it now." She moaned throwing her robe in and going to her closet rummaging for something to wear. She heard Caroline and Bonnie giggling and talking as they came up the stairs and sighed in relief.

"How you doing Elena?" Bonnie asked peering at Elena's pale face as they walked in. "It's just a _date_ not a root canal."

"I know." Elena groaned. "I am just so nervous and I'm starting to think this is a bad idea..."

"Of course it is." Caroline laughed. "It's Damon Salvatore it's a _terrible_ idea."

"Caroline!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"_But._..you really like him and he..he's decent around you. He did make up with his dad for you and he's been nicer to me sort of. Plus I mean he's obviously crazy about you. He asked me a million questions about you before he left for New York." Caroline added.

"Like what?" Elena asked.

"Your favorite food, flower, color..." Caroline rolled her eyes. "He even asked if you have any allergies."

"What?" Elena asked laughing. "Why would he ask that?"

"Maybe he's cooking for you." Bonnie smiled.

"He cooks breakfast for her every day. He better take her out and spend some money on her. We know he's got plenty of it." Caroline countered pulling out a low cut red dress and handing to to Elena who looked and it and shook her head continuing to rummage through the pile. Rolling her eyes at the money comment.

"He cooks for you everyday?" Bonnie asked. "That is so sweet."

"For Giuseppe. He just makes extra for me." Elena explained.

"Still sweet." Bonnie shrugged. "Matt's idea of romantic is opening a beer for me."

Elena found a short shimmery black dress that caught her eyes and held it up.

"He watches chick flicks with you." Elena pointed out adding the dress to the maybe pile.

"That's not romantic it's _expected_." Caroline laughed sneaking the red dress into Elena's maybe pile when her back was turned. Bonnie stifled a laugh and got up to start rummaging through clothes with them.

* * *

Elena was ready and nervously pacing a few minutes before Damon was supposed to arrive. Somehow she had manged to let Bonnie and Caroline convince her to wear the red dress and she was feeling a little self conscious. It was a silky red dress that fell a little above her knees. It had a wrapped bodice that was a little low cut and revealed a little bit of her cleavage. She had her hair in a half up half down style and kept her makeup natural. She realized Damon had so far only seen her in jeans or scrubs and wondered if she was way over done. Not that she would have time to change at this point anyway.

She heard Damon's car pull up and started towards the door when she heard his car door close. Her heart was pounding out of her chest by the time she heard him softly knock. She opened it and stepped outside joining him on the porch.

"Hi." She said feeling shy her eyes widened he was all cleaned up and dressed up like he had been the night they met at the grill. He had a silky black and white button up shirt on and black pants over his usual boots.

"Elena..you look so beautiful." He said gazing at her his blue eyes seemed to glitter as he took her in.

"Thank you." She blushed. "You look really good too."

He smirked and extended his arm. "Ready?"

"Sure." She laughed nervously and took his arm he surprised her by walking her to her door and opening it for her.

"I didn't realize you were such a gentleman." She remarked with a smile.

"Well I have a really hot date to impress." He smirked.

She felt her nerves ease up a bit and glanced over at him he looked incredible she had a hard time pulling her eyes away. She had missed getting to steal glances at him while he was gone.

He pulled up to the old Mystic Falls cafe which had closed down a few years ago.

"What are we doing here this place has been abandoned for a long time." Elena said looking confused.

"You'll see." He said getting out and racing her to her door to open it for her.

He extended his arm again and led her to the old building. One of the boards had been removed from the door. He led her inside.

"Are we even supposed to be in here?" She whispered.

"We're here right?" He asked switching on the lights.

She gasped looking around, the place had been cleaned up inside and one small table was set up in the center of the restaurant with some rose scented candles, a bottle of California Merlot and a large bouquet of pink roses all her personal favorites.

"These are all my favorites." She smiled in appreciation.

"I did some digging." He admitted.

"I heard." Elena giggled.

"Stupid gossip Barbie." He muttered.

"Damon." She chastised but smiled as she leaned down to admire the roses.

"Come here I want to show you the kitchen." He said extending his hand. She took it and felt a warmth when their hands interlocked. He led her into the kitchen which was also all cleaned up. There were some new looking pans out and a grocery bag full of food.

"When I asked her what your favorite food was she shrugged and said pizza." Damon said.

"_What?_" Elena laughed.

"I didn't think so.._so_ I decided to make you _my_ favorite food." He smirked.

"Which is?" Elena asked.

"Shrimp diablo." He said pulling out a box of pasta and some assorted vegetables from the bags. He walked over to the large walk in cooler and pulled out another bag with the shrimp and some other items. "Barbie did say you liked spicy foods. I hope she got that right."

"I love spicy foods." Elena assured him.

"Are you _sure _we're supposed to be in here?" Elena asked as he starting making himself comfortable in the abandoned kitchen.

"Of course." He smirked. "I know the owner. He's an awesome guy."

"There is no owner." Elena protested. "I'm pretty sure the bank owns it or something."

"Ah...but there is an owner _now_." He grinned and winked at her.

"Damon?" She asked her mouth dropped open. "You mean..you..."

"Bought a restaurant?" He finished for her. "Yup."

"But... you live in New York." Elena stammered once again completly shocked by Damon Salvatore.

"Not anymore." He grinned. "I subleased my apartment and had the rest of what I couldn't fit in my car shipped here."

"You did?" Elena gasped. "So you're moving here?"

"I'd be looking at a pretty long commute to work if I didn't." He said as he started throwing stuff into a pan.

"I just...I figured you would eventually go back. It's your home." She said feeling all her earlier worries start to slide away.

"Nah, there's nothing there for me." He said softly gazing into her eyes.

Elena smiled up at him feeling a rush of emotions she couldn't quite get a handle on. "I'm really glad your moving here."

His eyes widened and he smiled happily as he continued to gaze at her. "I couldn't get you off my mind these last 2 days Elena. I don't like being away from you."

"I might have been missing you a little too." She smirked. "And not just for the coffee and breakfast."

He laughed and turned back to his pans on the stove. The food was starting to smell really good and Elena's mouth was watering.

"So you bought a restaurant?" She laughed as it just sunk in.

"Well.. I can't live off my trust fund forever." He teased. "Life is not just a big party right?"

Elena smirked at him. "Talk about going from one extreme to the next. What made you decide to buy a restaurant?"

"You gave me the idea." He explained. "You said I should open up a breakfast cafe and I thought of this place. I noticed it when I was first driving into town. My dad and I talked about it and he really believes I could make something of this place. I wanted to wait, go to culinary school first. But he insisted I take advantage of the low price they had on this place while I could. I probably won't really start putting it together yet...I mean it would take to much time away from my dad. But it's here and it's mine when I'm ready for it."

"I know it's going to be awesome." Elena encouraged him. "Is it going to be a breakfast cafe?"

"I haven't decided yet." He murmured. "I do make other things besides breakfast. I think a nice Italian place would be great in this town."

"It would." Elena nodded. "There is no where nice to go out around town."

"Well luckily we now have our very own private restaurant to go to." He said finishing up the food and piling it on top of plates.

"I love it." She smiled sitting down at the table and lighting the candles. "It's really romantic."

"You inspire me." He said softly setting their food down carefully and opening the wine.

He poured two glasses and handed her one.

"Thank you for all of this Damon.." Elena started.

"No thank you." He said toasting his glass with hers. "For waking me up. I'm not just talking about my dad either."

"Well someone had to." She said toasting him back and talking a long sip of the wine. It was delicious she closed her eyes enjoying the flavor. "My all time favorite wine ever. Of course Care remembers the booze but not the food."

"Speaking of favorites. I do need to know what your favorite food really is." He said sipping from his own glass.

"Well." She said taking a bite of food and moaning happily. He had really outdone himself it was perfect. "I was going to say your famous omelets but now I think it's this shrimp diablo."

His eyes lit up at her compliments as he dug into his own plate.

"Okay then what was your favorite food before you met this sexy world class chef and all other food was basically ruined for you." he smirked.

"You'll laugh." She said.

"Why is it that bad?"

"To a world class chef such as yourself it probably is." She teased mocking his earlier cocky tone.

"Nah. I'm not the judgey one here." He teased back and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Come on tell me." He pouted.

"It's grilled cheese and tomato soup." She admitted.

"I happen to love grilled cheese and tomto soup." He smiled.

"So you really like this stuff?" He asked seeing half her plate was gone already.

"So good." She nodded.

"So how's my dad been this week?" He asked.

"A little crabby." Elena admitted.

"A little?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Okay really crabby." She laughed. "But he seemed better today."

"Now that it's almost done I think he's looking forward to being able to be able to get outside." She added.

"Not that he's gonna admit it." Damon laughed getting up and walking over to the radio. "I wonder if this still works..."

He turned it on and music blasted the room.

"Guess it does!" Elena yelled over the music.

He turned it down a little and walked over to her holding his hand out.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked his voice husky.

"I would love to." She said grabbing his hand. He pulled her up so swiftly it nearly took her breath away.

She wrapped her arms around him and gazed up at him he was staring at her so intensely she felt like her whole body was on fire. Being this close to him filled her with a desire she hadn't felt in so long. It was almost overwhelming.

It wasn't just that he was the most gorgeous man she had ever laid her eyes on. There was something about him, something about the vulnerability and softness he hid behind the off handed comments and additude that just called to her. Something about the way he challenged her. Something about the way her body seemed to just react on it's own accord to him. There was something between them and she wondered if it had always been there waiting to be found.

He held her close to him and spun her around the room expertly. Their bodies fell into a perfect sync with each other as if they had danced together many times before. But despite the perfect harmony they seemed to make she still felt so exhilarated and excited. Her heart was racing and she could feel Damon's heart racing to. She rested her head on his shoulder and he pulled her in really close.

"I could dance with you all night." He murmured.

"I wouldn't complain." She said gazing up at him.

He spun her around dramatically in response dipping her down so low her hair touched the floor. They both laughed as he pulled her back up. Her face was inches from his. He was still holding her close to him and her arms were still wrapped around his neck. She looked at his lips and back up at his eyes. He leaned in close to her and his lips just barley grazed hers. The contact filled her with an electric feeling. He parted from her and gazed at her for a long moment.

"Your so beautiful." He whispered before pressing his lips on hers again and kissing her softly and tenderly. His hand came to rest in her hair and she pushed her body up close to his. The world around her seemed to fade to black. Every sense in her body felt heightened with awareness and desire for him. She tangled her hands through his dark hair and kissed him back passionately. She could feel her knees start to buckle and drew back to take a breath.

He held her up and gazed at her his eyes were lit up and bright blue. She was swimming in them.

"I've never been kissed like that." She said breathlessly.

He stroked her cheek softy. "Me neither."

* * *

_**Thanks for the reviews everyone. I hope you liked the update and the date! Please review! **_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

Elena woke up well past noon the next day. She was smiling as she jumped out of bed and threw her robe on over her flannel pajama pants and tank top. She and Damon had stayed at the restaurant late into the night dancing and talking and kissing some more of course. She could still feel him on her lips and was already craving more.

Elena ran down to the kitchen to start some coffee John looked up at her from the table.

"Was that _you_ getting in at 3 am last night?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Why am I in trouble?' She scoffed.

"No, I'm glad your getting a life." He said nonchalantly looming back down at the paper.

"I always had a _life _dad." She rolled her eyes sitting across from him with a cup of coffee and a bowl of cereal.

"What I meant was a personal life." He explained.

"So I took my time getting over my break up to start dating again. Big deal." Elena shrugged.

"Ah hah! So you are dating someone." He smiled looking proud of himself.

"Nice trick dad." She laughed. "You could have just asked me."

"I have to meet him, he needs to past the test." John said with a serious expression.

"You already have and he already did." Elena smiled.

"Ah hah! So it is Damon." He smiled again and Elena just laughed shaking her head.

"What do you think of that?" She asked.

"Would my opinion really matter?" He asked.

"Yes dad your opinion always matters to me." Elena said sincerely.

"I think he's a good kid. He's a little rough around the edges but I get that. I was the back sheep to. Your a smart girl and I know you wouldn't be dating him if you didn't see something in him." John smiled.

"He actually said he can relate to you he said you were pretty cool." Elena informed him.

"I _am_ pretty cool... for an old dad anyway." John agreed nodding with a thoughtful expression.

Elena giggled and got up to go shower and get ready

"He still has to pass the test." John called out after her.

"He already did." she protested.

"He has to do it again. On my terms now." John said firmly.

"Dad I don't want you getting him wasted." Elena sighed.

"I _won't..._" John said slowly.

Elena narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms.

"I'll get him completely inebriated." he grinned.

Elena groaned and started dragging herself upstairs.

"So you _do_ have a boyfriend?" Jeremy asked he was standing at the top of the stairs.

"Not a boyfriend...why do you care?" She asked.

"Tyler was talking some shit about your new boyfriend at this party last night. I didn't realize you had one so I told him to stop spreading lies about you." Jeremy laughed."Oops."

"Is that _all_ that happened?" Elena asked her hands on her hips.

"I might have hit him." Jeremy admitted.

"Jer." Elena groaned looking over him for injuries.

"It wasn't just that Elena. He was treating Vicki like crap all night and I had enough of it." Jeremy explained.

"I thought you were done with that girl." Elena rolled her eyes. She had no sympathy for the girl who slept with her boyfriend for 6 months in addition to having a fling with her cousin.

"That doesn't mean I want to see her treated like scum. Besides he didn't even hit me back he made some idle threat and walked away." Jeremy boasted.

"Because there was an audience. What happens next time?" Elena stressed. "Just leave him alone Jer, I could give a crap what he says about me or Damon."

"So you _do_ have a boyfriend and his name is_ Damon_." Jeremy teased.

"He's not my boyfriend." Elena hissed.

"Yet." John called out from the kitchen.

Elena's cell phone started ringing from her bedroom. Jeremy's eyes widened and he smirked running into her room.

"Don't you dare!" Elena yelled as she chased him.

He picked up the phone and jumped out of her grasp.

"Hello?" Jeremy answered continuing to duck and dive out of Elena's way as she tried to retrieve the phone from him.

"Elena?" He asked."She _might _be around who wants to know?

"Jeremy give it to me now." Elena hissed in a fevered whisper.

"Damon?" Jeremy asked raising an eyebrow. Elena rushed after him but he ran into the bathroom and shut the door "Are you her new boyfriend?"

"I'll kill you Jer, I swear I will."She said pounding on the door.

She could hear Jeremy laughing inside. "Huh..well good luck Damon."

He opened the door and handed her the phone still laughing. She slammed it in his face and calmed herself sitting down on her bed.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that my cousin.." She started to explain.

"Don't worry about it." Damon laughed.

"Hi." She said smiling and settling back into her bed.

"Well hello Elena." He replied making her smile even wider. "What are you up to today?"

"Nothing really." She said lamely cringing about her dad's earlier no life comment.

"Well would you want to come over and have lunch with me and my dad?" He asked. "I mean I know you probably don't want to hang out here on your day off..."

"I would love to." She cut him off jumping up to figure out what to wear.

* * *

Damon was buzzing after he got off the phone with Elena. He had been smiling all day. He couldn't get her off his mind he couldn't wait to see her again and kiss her some more. He wasn't used to feeling like this it made him a little edgy and wanted to call her the second he woke up but forced himself to wait for a little while.

Stefan decided to leave with him with Giuseppe for the afternoon. Damon headed upstairs with the wheelchair. The elevator was done and Giuseppe was going to use it like it not.

"Hey dad." Damon said pushing the wheelchair into the room.

"I'm not using that damn contraption. There is no way a sufficient enough elevator could be built in such a short period of time." Giuseppe crossed his arms.

"Stefan said they put extra guys on and rushed it because _you_ were complaining so much about the noise." Damon reminded him.

"What about my staircase?" Giuseppe asked.

"Preserved and in the garage." Damon said.

"That's no place for such an antique piece of workmanship." Giuseppe gasped.

"Stefan will find somewhere to put it." Damon groaned. "Now come on let's get you out of bed."

"No." Giuseppe said. "I refuse to use it."

"Then your not eating lunch." Damon said crossing his own arms.

"I'll call Elena she will be appalled that you won't feed me." Giuseppe said smugly.

"_Elena _is coming over to join us for lunch. I think she's going to be offended when I tell her you refuse to come down." Damon shot back.

"Elena's coming over for lunch?" Giuseppe asked his stance softening somewhat.

"Yes, and she's going to be here in a half an hour. I need to start lunch, so come on." Damon said walking towards him.

"Elena will bring my food up to me." Giuseppe said.

"No she won't." Damon said in a warning tone. "It's her day off she is a guest."

"Your guest?" Giuseppe asked with a small smile.

"Yes my guest. Now come on dad. Think about how happy she will be to see you down at the table eating with us."

"Fine." He relented. "I will do it for Elena."

"Your being _ridiculous_ over this whole thing." Damon scoffed helping him out of bed and into the wheel chair.

Giuseppe groaned when he looked at the new sleeker more modern black staircase with the elevator on the side. "Now my home looks like a hospital."

"Oh it does not." Damon scoffed wheeling him into the elevator despite Giuseppe's fears the elevator worked perfectly and he was able to wheel himself out and into the parlor.

"Isn't that better then being carried?" Damon asked.

"I suppose." Giuseppe relented. "What is all this stuff?"

He motioned to all of the bags and boxes that Damon just quickly brought inside last night before he went to pick up Elena.

"That's all my stuff." Damon said. "Don't worry I'll put it away later."

"Your moving in?" Giuseppe asked his eyes wide and hopeful.

"Is that okay?" Damon asked.

"Of course, better then okay." Giuseppe smiled.

Damon smiled back awkwardly and headed into the kitchen to start lunch.

Giuseppe joined him a few minutes later and raised his eyebrows.

"Why are you making that?" He asked pointing to the stove top where Damon was cooking soup and frying grilled cheese sandwiches.

"Because it's Elena's favorite." Damon explained.

Giuseppe laughed heartily. "My son the charmer."

"I took her out last night." Damon admitted unable to hold back the smile.

"You did?" Giuseppe smiled. "It went well?"

"It went great." Damon agreed. "I took her to my restaurant."

"She was impressed of course." Giuseppe said proudly. "As am I. Your going to make something of that place. I know you will."

Elena's car pulled up and Damon almost felt giddy he had to restrain himself from letting the food burn and running outside to rain kisses down on her.

"I'll let her in." Giuseppe offered heading out of the kitchen.

"You know dad for how much you hate this elevator thing you sure seem to enjoy being mobile." Damon called after him.

* * *

Elena was pleasantly surprised when Giuseppe answered the door in his wheelchair.

"Hello Giuseppe. Good to see you downstairs." She smiled as he led her in. "So it's all done?"

"Against my better judgment." He muttered.

She walked over to the finished elevator and new staircase and her eyes widened.

"It looks amazing." She said.

"Not as amazing as the grand staircase." Giuseppe moaned.

"Actually, I like it better." Elena shrugged.

"Told you the staircase was ugly." Damon smirked peeking out the kitchen.

Elena smiled widely at him her heart racing.

"Hey beautiful." He said gazing at her.

"I'll meet you two in the kitchen." Giuseppe said quickly wheeling out of the parlor.

"Hey..." She started but was cut off when he raced over to her and kissed her. She threw her arms around him and kissed him back eagerly.

"I've been dying to do that all day." He moaned happily putting his arm around her and guiding her into the kitchen. Elena loved the feeling of warmth and security the gesture gave her.

She took a seat at the table and beamed when she saw what Damon had made for them.

"My favorite." She told Giuseppe.

"So I hear." He smiled looking.

Damon handed Giuseppe his pills and water.

"I eat first." Giuseppe said firmly tapping his empty plate.

"_Really?_" Damon groaned picking up the plate.

"It's easier on his stomach." Elena explained.

"All day long, _Elena_ does it this way, no_ Elena _does this first, on and on." Damon said lightly as he filled up a plate and bowl for Giuseppe.

"They just don't listen." Giuseppe said to her in a low voice.

Elena smiled and rolled her eyes."Don't be so hard on everyone. I'm with you every day of course I have a better handle on your routine."

"She just spoils you." Damon quipped setting Giusppe's plate in front of him.

"She is a devoted nurse." Giuseppe said proudly. "You will do well in your career Elena."

"Thank you." Elena smiled feeling a burst of pride.

They all dug into their food and relaxed.

Giuseppe started in on fishing stories again and Elena patiently smiled and listened while Damon observed her. She was so kind and caring even his dad melted around her. Elena was like no one he had ever known before. Her beauty was just as much inside as outside. Seeing her like this so close to his dad was an interesting feeling for him. At first he didn't like how she was so intertwined in his family. But now he found it oddly comforting.

"I met your mother when I was on a fishing trip,." Giuseppe said suddenly catching Damon's attention.

"Oh?" Damon asked.

"I was with some college buddies we rented a cabin she and worked at the lodge. She and I spent many mights fishing together. I had never met a girl with so much spark. She captivated me from day one. Damon get's his wild spirit and passion from her. " Giuseppe smiled fondly at the memories.

"She was determined once she decided she loved me that was it. She loved me with with her whole heart and you boys too she loved you so much." He added gazing off.

Damon gulped hard and nodded his eyes slightly misty.

"I don't care what your or Stefan do with your lives as long as your happy. That's all I want now." Giuseppe said.

"Thanks." Damon said quietly. "It's good to know that."

Elena reached for his hand under the table and squeezed it.

"It's quite amusing watching the two of you. It brings back memories." He said looking at each of them for a moment.

Elena blushed nervously.

"Come on now old man your embarrassing my lovely guest." Damon smiled getting up to help Giuseppe with his pills.

* * *

Elena waited downstairs on the couch for Damon while he got Giuseppe settled in for a nap. She smiled softly feeling a nice peace within the house now. Elena could see the stress and the sadness that had been eating at Giuseppe had almost disappeared. Having his son back was the best thing that could have happened for him.

Damon bounded down the stairs and flopped down next to her putting his arm around her she snuggled close to him and found herself sighing softly. It just felt so good with him.

"Giuseppe looks so much better now Damon. You don't realize how much good you've done for him." Elena said softly

"I think it's you actually." He said stroking her hair. "You just have a way of making us Salvatore men melt, I guess."

She shook her head. "Not all of them."

"Okay me and my dad. Caroline beat you to Stefan." Damon joked.

"Well thank god for that." Elena laughed running her thumb over Damon's lip. "I would have missed out on you."

"Nah, I would have just stole you away from him." He quipped.

She rolled her eyes at the silly thought and leaned in closer to him. He kissed the top of her head gently.

"I'm actually glad I don't have to steal you from anyone. I don't know _how_ you are single." He said.

"I haven't been able to find anyone worth it. Until now." She said. "You blew into my life woke up some pretty doormat feelings in me. I may have hated it at first but now I can't get enough."

"I don't know how I got this lucky. I was such an idiot being a complete ass to the most amazing girl in the world and yet you still give me a chance. Thank you for deciding I was worth that." He said softly.

"You showed me who you really are." She said sitting up and peering into his eyes. "Don't you go thanking me for liking you."

He leaned in and kissed her again she responded eagerly she couldn't get enough of him. Somehow she ended up on his lap kissing him hard and passionately his hands were running through her hair and then down her back only to travel back up again. The sensations of desire spread through her body and she moaned.

"Oh god Elena I want you." He said in response kissing her hard his hands tangling themselves in her hair.

"I do to.." She moaned. "But we have to slow down."

"I'll kiss you slower if you want." He teased pressing his lips to her softer.

"We can't yet..." She panted managing to pull herself back. "It's to soon."

"Or not soon enough?" He offered trailing tiny kisses down her neck.

"We have only been on one date." She protested.

"More then one." He pouted. "Today was a date and what about that night when we hung out at the grill. That was pretty much a date too."

"That was a non-date." Elena smirked. "And it's _still_ too soon Damon."

"That was not a _non-date_." He cringed at the word."I took you out we ate I paid. I bullied off your ex and then I hugged you good night and went home and thought about you all night. Definitely a date."

"I couldn't stop thinking about you either." She said recalling her frantic conversation with Caroline.

"I can _never_ stop thinking about you." He said stroking her cheek. "When can I be your boyfriend?"

He looked so sweet and vulnerable, Elena felt a rush of emotions whip through her like tornado.

"Right now." She said locking her eyes with his.

His gaze seemed to grow even more intense as he smiled happily.

"Good answer." He said in a husky voice claiming her lips with his own.

* * *

_**Merry Christmas everyone! **_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Damon was smiling inwardly as Elena dropped him off at the grill for the infamous 'test' John had waiting for him. He wasn't at all worried about it. The stuff was strong but he was sure he could handle himself.

"Damon just be careful please." Elena begged.

"I'll be fine." He drawled rolling his eyes. "Come on baby, I have to win over your dad."

She flushed kind of liking being called baby. She smiled kissing him chastely.

"How are you planning on getting home?" Elena quizzed.

"Cab." Damon shrugged. "I'm not going to drive drunk _Elena_... I don't even have a car. Your not going to be one of those nagging girlfriends are you?"

"Damon!" She exclaimed swatting his arm.

"And abusive?" He said in mock horror. "It's a good thing your so damn cute."

"Ha, Ha and excuse me for being nervous. The last time he did this someone ended up getting their stomach pumped." She added.

"No last time was with me and I was wasted but coherent. I'm not some 18 year old hot headed punk." Damon said gruffly just the idea of Tyler being with _his Elena_ really irked him. Anytime the guy was brought up he got annoyed.

"Okay, okay." Elena surrendered holding up her hands.

"Just remember I've known my dad a lot longer then you...don't say I didn't warn you." She added with a dark smile.

Damon just scoffed but stole a kiss from her anyway before jumping out of the car.

John was waiting for him inside at the bar it was still packed inside and John still had on his chef clothes.

"Hey Damon, the kitchen just closed good timing." John smiled and handed him a beer. "To warm you up."

"Can you explain to me the purpose of this 'test' of yours?" Damon asked with a small smile. "You just want to see how drunk you can get me or what?"

"Nope." John said with a wide smirk. "I'll let you know if you passed or not tomorrow."

Damon looked confused but started on the beer anyway as John motioned for Eric to start mixing up his special shot.

"I do like you Damon. I like how you stood up for her with Tyler." John said handing him a shot.

Damon downed it and his face instantly puckered as it did the last time from the disgusting and very strong shot.

"What is this anyway?" Damon asked.

"Poison." John said simply.

"I would never hurt her like he did. You know that right?" Damon asked shaking his head.

"I_ want _to know that. But you yourself said you have a reputation." John pointed out sliding another shot at him.

"Can't I have some time inbetween these things?" Damon frowned still trying to get rid of the aftertaste from the last shot.

"Nope." John smiled. "Your _reputation_...:

"Is in the past." Damon said slamming the second shot down.

"Keep it there." John advised taking down a shot of his own. He didn't even grimace he nodded at the third shot Eric placed in front of Damon.

"I thought you were the nice one?" Damon asked cocking his head towards Eric.

"I've known Elena a long time. I don't want to see her hurt either." Eric said simply.

"The truth is I wasn't ever going to do it again, the whole relationship thing, not because I didn't _want to _though. Because I didn't want to get burned again. The reputation and the girls were nothing more then a distraction from the loneliness." Damon said slowly taking the shot glass and slamming it quickly. He was already starting to feel slightly dizzy he hadn't really been drinking much more then a few drinks socially lately.

"Then Elena...I think about her every second of the day. I want everything I've pretended I didn't want all these years and I want it with her no one else just her. " Damon added.

John was nodding and Eric handed them two more shots.

Damon stared at the shot glass in his hand for a long moment this time before downing it distastefully.

John chuckled and took his down.

"My daughter is a good girl. She has spent her life taking care of everyone around her myself included. I believe you want to be with her. But what does that mean for her? Are you just another person she's gotta take care of? I know you got money, but no job, no motivation." John sighed.

"Actually your wrong about that." Damon said slowly. "I know Elena has been taking care of everyone else her whole life and I know how selfless she is. I care about her a lot and that's exactly why all I want is to be the guy who takes care of _her_, makes her laugh, dotes on her, comforts her, gives her chance to have fun and forget about her stresses once and awhile, anything she needs. I'm _there _for her."

John handed him yet another shot and Damon drank it down slowly asking for a Coke to chase down the taste.

"You say that now with the best of intentions. But you don't even have a job and you live in a different state." John sighed sliding the next shot over.

"When it comes to her I won't be selfish I promise." Damon said somberly his face was flushed and he was starting to wobble on his chair slightly. He took down the shot and set the glass down hard to empathize his point. "I moved here, I bought a restaurant. I'm staying at my dad's place for now but eventually I'll get my own place. I can afford it whenever, I just need to be there right now as you know."

John nodded seeming satisfied with that answer. "Like I said I try to not to get to involved in her personal life. I trust her judgment, but I just..I needed to make sure she wasn't going to end up with someone like me. I see your more grown up then I thought."

"Your not a bad guy John. Don't be so hard on yourself." Damon said surprising him.

"I may not be a bad guy. But I was terrible father." John admitted.

Damon opened his mouth to protest but John cut him off.

"Maybe not so much now but when she was a kid I was. If it wasn't for my parents she probably would have starved." John sighed taking down another shot and handing one to Damon.

"Man, do I _have _to do another one?" Damon slurred starting to feel the full effects of the liquor hitting him.

John just nodded and laughed when Damon spilled half the shot down his shirt and then stumbled off to the bar.

"I think he's had enough John." Eric said wisely watching the young man. "You got your answers."

John chuckled. "Right, put the truth serum away and hand me some whiskey."

"I thought it was poison?" Eric teased.

"That to." John laughed.

"Look John listen." Damon started talking right away his eyes wide when he got back to the bar. "I have an idea."

"An idea you came up with drunk and pissing? Do I even _want _to know what it is?" John laughed.

"It's brilliant, trust me." Damon said stumbling back unto the bar stool.

* * *

It was well past three in the morning when Elena was awoken to loud voices and stumbling around in her kitchen. She threw her robe on and scurried downstairs. Damon was slouched down at the table and John appeared to be attempting to make coffee.

"What is going on?" She groaned taking the coffee pot from his hands and getting him them each a glass of water.

"Hey beautiful." Damon slurred gazing up at her. "Your a sight for sore eyes."

"Damon couldn't go home this drunk." John explained.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked peering into Damon's blood shot eyes and pushing the water glass at him. "Drink that please."

"I'm good." Damn attempted to assure her. "I passed right?"

"He passed." John smirked.

"Great. _Wonderful_ test dad." Elena rolled her eyes. "Just help me get him upstairs so he can sleep this off."

"He is not sleeping in your bed!" John exclaimed. "I'm cool but not _that_ cool."

"Dad look at him." Elena glanced over at Damon who's head was down on the table and his eyes were starting to close. "He's not capable of trying anything. Now help me get him upstairs."

John begrudgingly helped her haul him up the stairs and she settled him in her bed taking off his boots. John stumbled off to his own room and Elena got up to get Damon more water and some aspirin.

He was drooling on her pillow when she returned and she thought it was kind of cute. She sat next to him and gently woke him.

"Elena?" He looked confused and looked around.

"Drink this and take these. Then you can pass back out." She directed.

"You don't take care of me, that's my job, I told your dad that tonight and I meant it." He said leaning back on the pillow his eyes closing.

"Damon it's a give and take thing. We can take care of each other. Now get up and drink this. I'm trying to help lesson the major hangover your going to have tomorrow." She commanded.

He did as he was told and glanced around again. "Is this your room?"

"Yes." She pushing back a hair that was stuck to his forehead. "Now sleep it off."

"I can think of some other things I'd rather do in your bed." He smirked reaching for her.

"Damon your wasted and you reek. Now go to sleep." Elena smiled.

"I can take a shower." He offered struggling to pull himself up. She pushed him back down his eyes closed he smiled softly.

"I think I passed the test baby." He sounded so earnest she felt like squeezing him.

"He said you did." Elena smiled.

"He knows you mean everything to me. I'm not gonna hurt you ever I promise." Damon said as he drifted off.

"Against my better judgment. I'm going to believe you." Elena whispered softly.

* * *

Damon woke up alone in Elena's bed on Sunday morning. All he could smell was liquor and almost dry heaved at the scent rolling off his clothes. Whatever was in that mix John had is potent. He stumbled into the bathroom and saw Elena had already laid out a towel, a new toothbrush and some old clothes for him. Probably her cousins.

An adjoining door opened and a tall dark haired kid jumped at the sight of the strange man in his bathroom.

"I'm sorry. I'm Elena's boyfriend. I crashed here." Damon said holding his hands up.

"Are you Damon?"Jeremy asked from the room next door. "Boyfriend?You did it then huh?"

Damon smiled remembering telling Jeremy that's the plan when he asked if he was Elena's boyfriend on the phone.

"Yeah somehow I did. I'm really sorry to just show up in your bathroom." Damon said his voice hoarse and cracked his head was pounding.

"That's cool just wasn't expecting it. John _let_ you sleep here?" Jeremy asked.

"He gave me the 'test' last night." Damon said wincing.

"Ah." Jeremy laughed. "I got into that stuff once, took two shots and passed out cold for six hours straight."

"Do you know what's in it?" Damon asked.

"Nope." Jeremy said. "John will never tell."

"Drink some coffee and Gatorade that always cures my hangovers." Jeremy added. "I'll leave you to shower you stink man."

Damon laughed out loud his head pounding harder from the action as Jeremy shut the door.

* * *

After showering and changing Elena's sheets, she had clean sheets in a laundry basket in her room and he couldn't in good conscious leave her bed smelling like booze, he headed downstairs to get some coffee. Elena was curled up on the couch sound asleep.

Without a second thought he carefully picked her up and carried her up the stairs laying her down in her bed. She didn't barley even stir. He stroked her cheek softly and stared at her trying to actually comprehend that this was his girlfriend in front of him. The splitting headache was suddenly completely worth it.

He left her to sleep and went back downstairs John was at the table with coffee. Looking completely fine. Not even a trace of a hangover.

"Morning." John said stiffly.

"I don't know how I ended up, _up there._.." Damon started awkwardly.

"Elena made me help her put you up there." John waived him off. "That was very nice what you just did though."

"It wasn't the liquor talking. I meant everything I said last night." Damon yawned sipping the coffee.

"It _is _the liquor it's truth serum in a way." John laughed.

"So the test is within the test." Damon smiled. "I'm impressed papa."

"What about the plan..was that the liquor talking?' John asked his eyes shifting down nervously.

"No. I want to do this. I can't believe I haven't thought of it before actually." Damon said earnestly.

"What if I mess this up?" John asked tightly.

"You won't." Damon said firmly. "Besides the way I'll set it up you _can't_."

"Damon we're talking about enough money for Jeremy to go to college." John sighed.

"Right you messed it up once and you won't again." Damon said. "The loan will work so that it goes into a private fund for Jeremy's schooling. We can set up withdrawal provisions with the bank and we will. Very strict ones, I'll have Stefan help me with that part. Your going to be pay me back when you come work for me out of your paychecks. I don't see how you _could _screw this up." Damon assured him.

"Your father is going to kill you." John warned. "He's not fond of me."

"I won't tell him." Damon shrugged. "My personal business dealings are not his concern."

"My pride should tell me to say no way. But if it means the money Elena makes is her money... then I have to do this." John agreed.

"What do you think she's going to think about this?" Damon asked realizing he had sort of offered his girlfriend's father a really large loan before discussing it with her, but he _was _doing it for her.

"Eh, uh, well she's got a lot of pride more then me that's for sure." John muttered. "She might get a _little_ fired up."

Damon frowned and fidgeted.

"Lucky for me the trucks coming in today so I have to go to work. Good luck with Elena." John said getting up.

"Gee thanks man." Damon said dryly as John scurried out of the house.

Deciding not to deal with it until she was awake he went back upstairs and gazed at her. He wanted to slip into bed beside her more then anything. He debated for a minute over whether or not she would get upset and finally he just went for it and slipped into bed pulling her sleeping body into his arms. She curled against him sighing softly. A feeling of completeness washed over him and he drifted back into an easy sleep.

* * *

_**I just wanted to quickly thank everyone again who's been reading and reviewing. It really makes my day! I hope everyone had a great holiday season! **_

_**I hope you enjoyed the update. It was time for Damon to do some bonding with Elena's family. This gesture is big but how is she going to react?**_

_**Please review! **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Elena woke up late afternoon held tightly in strong arms. She instantly knew who was holding her and secretly enjoyed the feeling of security it was giving her. She wondered how he managed to sneak her into bed with him. She turned in his arms so she was facing him and gazed at his sleeping face. His lips were pursed and his face was slightly flushed from their body heat. His black hair fell messily on his forehead. He actually looked really innocent like this. She laughed inwardly at that thought and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Mm." He moaned pressing his lips against hers. "Morning."

"More like late afternoon." Elena informed him glancing at her clock it was past one a clock in the afternoon.

"I don't care what time it is." He whispered in a husky voice showering her neck with kisses.

"How did you get me up here?" Elena asked wriggling out his grasp and sitting up.

"Get back down here." he pouted pulling her back to him and capturing her lips in a deep kiss.

She melted into it and moaned against his mouth before pulling herself away again.

"I have to use the bathroom." She explained rolling her eyes when he starting whimpering pouted at her.

"Hurry back." He smirked.

She laughed and walked over to him ripping the covers off of him.

"I don't think so. It's time to get up drunky." She laughed racing into the bathroom.

She could hear him groaning but reluctantly getting up. She showered and got ready throwing on simple pair of jeans and a tank top. She found Damon downstairs playing video games with Jeremy when she was done.

She rolled her eyes and walked over to the window drawing the blinds up.

"You two realize it beautiful outside right?" She asked.

"It's beautiful in here too." Damon said winking at her.

"Ah come on man." Jeremy scoffed.

Elena giggled and took a seat next to Damon.

"He's kicking your ass." She pointed out.

"Such a tactful girlfriend I have." Damon murmured hitting buttons relentless as Jeremy's character took his down. They were playing some kind of boxing game on the Xbox. Damon's character got knocked out and he growled.

"I've never played this game before. I'll beat you next time." He challenged.

"Sore loser." Jeremy joked slapping him on the back.

"Are you guys hungry?" Elena asked trying to recall the last time she bought groceries.

"I ordered pizzas." Damon said as Jeremy got round two started.

Jeremy took control again right away but Damon did a little better and almost beat him. Prompting round three.

They were on round five or six when the pizza finally arrived. Damon was finally winning and now Jeremy was getting competitive. Elena was actually enjoying seeing them get along and bond with each other. She felt like she rarely saw Jeremy anymore since she avoided the crowd he hung out with. It was nice to spend some time with him and nice how fast he and Damon were bonding.

They were engrossed in their game and ignored the doorbell.

"Don't everyone get up at once now." Elena scoffed shaking her head as she went to the door.

"Oh hey Elena." It was Brent Anderson a former wide receiver on the football team and a good friend of Tyler's. Elena never minded Brent he like Matt wasn't a jerk like the rest of the football team was.

"Hi Brent." Elena said grabbing the pizzas. "I didn't realize you were working at the pizza shack now."

"Yeah just for the summer." He shrugged.

"Cool..." Elena stalled looking around for her purse.

"There's money right on that little table by the stairs babe." Damon called out from the living room. "He can keep the change."

"Oh thanks." She called back he had left two twenty dollar bills under the phone.

"Here you go." She smiled her cheeks flushed Brent's eyes were wide and Elena was sure _this_ was getting back to Tyler. But she didn't really care. She didn't date anyway and pretty much every guy in town knew that so no one should really care if she was single or not.

"Wow." He said. "Tell um..."

"Damon Salvatore. He's my boyfriend." Elena filled in for him.

"Right tell him thanks." Brent said shoving the twenties in his pocket. "See you later Elena. "

"Later Brent!" Jer called out.

"See ya round!" He called back.

"Will do, bye Brent." She smiled softly bringing the pizza's to the living room.

Damon had a little grin on his face when she walked back into the living room and she was sure he heard every word. She set the pizza down on the coffee table and turned off the game. They both groaned.

"Do what you want Jer." She said then turned to Damon and smirked. "But _we_ are not spending the day playing video games."

"But I have a hang over." He whined pouting for extra effect.

"The pizza will soak up the rest of the alcohol and the Gatorade will rehydrate you." Elena pointed out.

"By the way, _I told you so_, Mr. I can handle it." She added.

Jeremy laughed and shook his head.

"Okay your were right." Damon admitted. "That stuff took me down. What the hell was it? Do you know Elena?"

"No clue. I know it's illegal in most states though." She said opening the pizza boxes and laying out napkins.

They all dug into the pizza and ate quietly for a while.

"All in all it was a good night though." Damon remarked. "I passed his test and got to know him and we came up with a plan..er I did. Where he can help me and I can help him."

"What kind of plan?" Elena asked curiously.

"Well I know how John lost your inheritance Jeremy and it really kills him. I want to start this restaurant down the road and John manages the Grill. So we worked out a deal where he can come work for me when I'm ready to start the restaurant." Damon started.

"And?" Elena prompted.

"I'm going to give him a loan. Something he can put in the bank for Jeremy's school. John will pay me back through his paychecks." Damon finished.

"You _what_?" Elena asked her body had gone stiff. "Did you already give my dad all this money?"

"No, not yet. We still have to draw up paperwork and everything. Jeremy still has a year of high school he doesn't need the loan right now." Damon said glancing at Jeremy who had a strange expression on his face. Elena just looked angry and that irritated him. Didn't she get that this was a good thing?

"Good." She said her mouth set in a firm line. "Tell him to forget it, you can't give my dad that kind of money."

"It's not for him..I mean it is. It's a loan he's taking to replace the money he lost." Damon explained. "He's going to make more money at my restaurant and actually if it does really well. He will pay it off much faster then he would a bank loan."

"No bank would_ give _him any money." Elena said standing up she fists were clenched.

Uh oh, she's pissed, he thought cringing.

"You know why?" She asked. "Because he would _never _pay them back. He can't control himself with money."

"It's not like I'm giving him a check this is literally a college fund and that is all it will be able to be used for." Damon said standing up to face her.

"I have Jeremy's school under control." Elena said tersely.

"Excuse me?" Jeremy asked standing up. "Why is that Elena? It is not your responsibility to ensure I go to school. I don't even want to go to college am I bummed that my inheritance is gone? Well hell yeah. I was hoping for a big party after I graduated but that's it. I don't need you handling my life, and I don't need your boyfriend working out deals to pay for a school I won't even go to!"

"Jer.." She called out but he ran out the door slamming it behind him she turned and glared at Damon.

"_That_ is not my fault.. I had no idea the kid didn't want to go to college." he said putting his hands up.

"How could you! You just butted in here without even talking to me first!" She exclaimed.

"It was spur of the moment. But it makes _sense _Elena." He sighed. "You work so hard it should go towards what _you_ need not your cousin."

"How did you know I was planning on paying for his school." Elena said crossing her arms.

"It doesn't matter Elena., The point is you don't have to now and that is a good thing! " He exclaimed his face reddening in frustration.

"No, forget it, I'm not letting you handle this for me." She said looking exasperated. "He's my dad and I will fix this."

"Why cant you let _him _fix it?" Damon asked gently putting his hands on her shoulders and locking eyes with her. "I am not _handling_ anything for you. I am offering John a loan. That's it. He wants this loan to fix his own mistake. Why don't you step aside and just be his daughter and let him do that. Stop assuming he's always going to fail."

"You have no idea..what..you don't get it." She stuttered angrily.

"Yes I do." He said calmly still holding her. "Just because someone screws up doesn't mean they can't ever change. You gave me a chance give him a chance too."

"And what if he doesn't ever pay you back? How awkward is that going to be?" She sighed. "What if he gambles away the money? I'm not _trying_ to doubt him but even with the best of intentions he still can't handle a large sum of money Damon."

"I'm not an idiot. I'll have Stefan help me set up a fool proof contract." Damon assured her. "This isn't even going to happen for a long time."

"What about Jer?" She sighed.

"If he doesn't want to go to college then no one can make him." Damon said bluntly. "The loan would be able to be much smaller if it's just enough to get him established. I don't know, but like I said he have a year to hammer this out."

"If Jer doesn't go to school then it's a definite no." Elena said firmly.

"Baby it's his _inheritance _or a least a piece of it that John's trying to give back. It's not really about what he does with it. That's something you can't control." Damon said softly.

She sighed heavily and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess you make some good points. We have time right? Let's just drop it for now."

"Are you still mad mt me?" He asked frowning.

"No." She smiled kissing him softly. "But don't ever do anything like that without talking to me first."

"I thought you would appreciate it." He said still feeling a little annoyed by her reaction. "I'm doing this for you."

"I know and I do appreciate that. I'm just not used to it. I'm used to being very independent." She said. "But I like how you look out for me and take care of me. _I just_... when it comes to big things like this. You have to talk to me first okay?"

"Okay." He promised leaning down to capture her lips. "Can we have make up sex?"

"Makeup sex cannot happen before regular sex." She smirked holding back a laugh at his bewildered expression.

"I've been trying to have regular sex with you since day one." He pointed out.

"Actually on day one you thought you might have been with me already." She reminded him.

"It isn't mine." She said mocking his cocky tone and doing air quotes with her hands.

"And look how far we've come." He smiled charmingly and kissed her hand.

"Do you have to be home at all today?" She asked looking at the clock.

"No Stefan's home today. I stayed home yesterday." Damon pulled her into his embrace, "I'm all yours."

"Good." She said. "I have a great idea."

"Is it?" He started his trademark smirk rapidly spreading across his face while he waggled his eyebrows.

"No it's not regular sex or makeup sex or..."

"Lazy Sunday sex." Damon said leaning towards her.

"Or _any_ kind of sex." She pushed him playfully biting back a smile.

"But you said you had a great idea." He said with a fake pout.

"I do come on." She said grabbing his hand.

* * *

Less then an hour later they were at the lake sitting side by side on the dock with their fishing poles in the water.

"I told you it was a great idea." Elena smirked at him when he pulled out his first fish.

"Your right Elena this is perfect." He said "This entire weekend has been perfect actually. I feel like I'm walking on cloud nine."

"Trust me I know the feeling." She agreed getting used the flushed and fluttery feeling he gave her.

They sat quietly enjoying the peace and quiet for a while.

"Damon, I'm sorry about how I kind of freaked on you about the loan thing..it's just... it's hard to explain. I love my dad I really do but I don't trust him and...taking care of things for him cleaning up his messes is like _what I do_. It's what I've _always_ done..I just felt overstepped I guess. But I know you meant well and you really made some good points." Elena said slowly carefully choosing her words.

"I get it." He said glancing at her. "As you know all to well. We met when you decided to step into my relationship with my dad. I was beyond defensive about it."

"Right." She laughed softly. "I vaguely remember you being slightly _difficult_."

"But I'm glad I listened to you." He said. "Things are better now. Sometimes it takes an outside perspective to kind of show you the whole picture...I wonder if maybe the same can be said for you Elena. I know you want to fix things and take care of your dad but he wants to finally prove himself. You need to let him."

"And your giving him the chance to do that." She said softly. "To prove himself?"

"He hates that you've written him off." Damon told her bluntly. "He talked about it last night a little. Apparently whiskey gets _him_ talking."

"I haven't written him off!" She exclaimed. "I love him!"

"He knows that." Damon assured her. "But when you set up a private account for your cousin which is _his_ job. Your basically told him you didn't trust him to do it himself."

"I guess I just stepped up." She said. "I mean I had to..."

"No you didn't." Damon said softly peering into her eyes. "You could have let him figure out how to fix it. Your a wonderful loving person and it's great that you want to do this for Jeremy. But he _needs_ to do this for Jeremy. Not just for Jeremy but to prove something to you too."

"Your right." She said her eyes wide with tears. "And I have to believe in him."

"Your lucky." He said stroking her hair. "You have so much time."

"Thank you." She said sincerely. "I'm glad you saw what I didn't see."

"I know the feeling." He repeated her eariler words kissing her cheek softly.

"This means a lot to me Damon it really does. Your giving him a chance to turn things around." She realized feeling sort of foolish for her earlier outburst.

"So the loan is a go then?" He confirmed.

"Yeah." She nodded rolling up her pants and dipping her legs into the water. He smirked at her and did the same linking his leg with hers. She rested her head on his shoulder. The forgot about fishing and just stared out at the lake for a while.

"You know what?" he murmured.

"Hm." She asked.

"You said I was right twice now." He bragged in a cocky tone.

"Damon! I swear I'll push you in the water!" She teased.

"You'll go down with me." He laughed pulling her into his lap.

"Don't you dare!" She squealed as he jumped into the water with her. They were both fully clothed and soaked.

Elena laughed hysterically and attempted to splash him her jeans were heavy and she was having a hrd time staying afloat. He pulled her back into his arms his wet black hair was gleaming in the late evening sun.

"Your really sexy." She blurted out.

He smiled widely his blue eyes seemed to sparkle. " And you are like a goddess. I'm serious Elena I can't ever take my eyes off of you."

He scanned her wet tank top as if to prove his point she just smiled and closed the gap between them kissing him fiercely. She wrapped her legs around him and they both started to sink from their heavy clothes. He helped her back unto the dock and they stood up clumsily they were both soaking wet. They stared at each other for a minute and then started laughing.

He pulled her towards him kissed her sweetly and tenderly holding the sides of her face softly.

"This is my least favorite part of the weekend. " He pouted as he slowly pulled away. "But you need to get home and dry and I want to get back while my dad is still awake. You know how much he loves fishing stories."

"You might want to leave out the kissing." She suggested. "And elaborate on the actual fish catching part of the day."

He chuckled and retrieved their fishing forgotten fishing poles.

"I had a great time today, last night, yesterday, Friday night." She smiled leaning in towards him.

"I'm already looking forward to breakfast tomorrow." He said taking her hand as they walked to the car.

* * *

_**Hope you liked the update, please review!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Nothing could have prepared Stefan for the sight of his older brother walking into the house soaking wet holding his boots with a goofy grin plastered over his face.

"What happened to you?" Stefan manged to ask in between the laughing.

"I fell in the lake." Damon said that silly grin was till there. "Or jumped in whatever.."

He started walking through the house towards his room dripping water everywhere.

"Your getting water all over the new stairs." Stefan complained following him with a blanket from the couch attempting to wipe up the water.

"Sorry dear." Damon scoffed.

"Seriously where have you been all weekend?" Stefan asked following him into his bedroom.

"When did you become a nagging wife?" Damon asked.

"Were you with _Elena_?" Stefan teased.

"Annoying little sister is not any better Stefan." Damon complained.

"I know you left with her Saturday night after she spent the day here and then I don't see you until late the next day?" Stefan questioned raising an eyebrow.

"It's not what you think. Her dad got me plastered." Damon said pulling out some dry clothes. "But yes I spent the day with her again. We went fishing."

"Why did her dad get you plastered?" Stefan asked looking confused.

"A test within a test actually." Damon explained. "I was supposed to think he was testing my manhood by making me drink some illegal shot he came up with. But he was really getting me plastered so he could question me about my intentions."

"Your lucky. I didn't get any booze, just a long lecture and I had to view the gun collection. I also learned there are several ways to kill a man with your bare hands." Stefan shuddered remembering his own 'test' of sorts.

"Barbie's dad is tough huh?" Damon laughed.

"No her mom." Stefan said. "She's the sheriff. She loves me now though."

"What mother wouldn't?" Damon purred sarcastically.

"Well I am polite by nature. Mothers love that." Stefan admitted.

"Your every mothers dream and I'm every fathers worst nightmare." Damon commented.

"John seems to like you though." Stefan pointed out.

"Yeah he's cool...So speaking of John, I need talk to you about something." Damon started in a more serious tone.

"What?" Stefan asked looking nervous.

"He manages the Grill right?" Damon started.

"The kitchen yes." Stefan said caustically. "You want to hire him for your restaurant?"

"Yes." Damon nodded.

"I think it would be okay. He's held his job at the Grill for a long time. But I mean your talking about hiring your soon to be girlfriend's father. It could be an awkward situation." Stefan warned.

"Elena _is_ my girlfriend." Damon corrected with a smile. "Besides she's our dad's nurse, that's not weird or awkward."

"True." Stefan frowned. "Is there more to this Damon?"

"Always is." Damon quipped.

"Out with it." Stefan prompted.

"I kind of offered him a loan that he could pay back with his paychecks." Damon explained.

"You did what?" Stefan moaned. "Damon what are you _doing?_ I get your crazy over this girl...but you can't do this. It's a terrible idea."

"It's for Jeremy's school." Damon said roughly. "I'm not fighting with you over this. He wants to ensure I set the loan up so it can _only_ go to Jeremy. It's his way of paying him back. I'm asking you to help me with legal stuff _not_ tell me I can't do this."

"Damon, John Gilbert isn't a stable guy." Stefan said slowly.

"Screw you then don't help me." Damon said crossing his arms.

"I'll help you Damon. I just think it's a bad idea." Stefan frowned.

"So was your hairstyle but here we are." Damon shot back.

"I'm just trying to be the voice of reason here." Stefan muttered smoothing down his hair.

"What if this was Caroline's family?" Damon asked. "You would be doing the same thing. I'm doing this _for_ Elena. If John can't pay for Jeremy to go to school who do you think is planning on handling that?"

Stefan nodded as understanding washed over his face."I get it and your right. If it was Caroline I would be doing the same thing."

"Thanks for getting it." Damon said grabbing his stuff and heading to the bathroom to shower.

"I get it brother." Stefan left his room and started down the hall smiling to himself. "Your in love with her."

* * *

Giuseppe was awake looking through photo albums when Damon walked into his room.

"I'm glad your still up." Damon smiled taking the chair next to him.

"Just looking at some old pictures." Giuseppe smiled handing him the album. "Your mother put this together when you were still a baby."

Damon smiled looking at pictures of his mom and dad when they were young and happy. Giuseppe had a wide smile in every picture. Damon couldn't remember ever seeing his father happy like that after his mom passed away.

"I miss her." Damon said softly.

"Me too son." Giuseppe said. "I suppose this is where people will tell me I will see her again soon."

"You don't believe that?" Damon asked.

"I've always been a logical person. I don't typically believe in things without proof." Giuseppe explained. "But the closer I get the more I feel her. So yes. I do believe I'm going to see her again."

"You will." Damon agreed. "I really do believe that."

"She would be really proud of you. You are really turning things around." Giuseppe said squeezing his hand.

"I wish she could meet Elena." Damon said softly his eyes misty.

"She would love her." Giuseppe smiled. "How is Elena?"

"I took her fishing today." Damon said Giuseppe's face lit up predictably and Damon laughed inwardly.

"Actually we spent most of the weekend together." Damon smiled.

"How was fishing? Did you catch anything?" Giuseppe asked looking eager.

"A few." Damon shrugged. "They weren't really biting. I caught myself a girlfriend though."

Giuseppe laughed. "I hope it's Elena?"

"There's no one else for me dad." Damon said sincerely.

* * *

Elena went to the Salvatore's house early on Monday morning. She was planning on sneaking in and making breakfast for Damon. The house was dark when she arrived she tiptoed into the kitchen and turned the light on.

She heard footsteps coming into the kitchen and frowned she was hoping she had pulled it off.

"Elena?" Stefan whispered. "You freaked me out. I heard noises and thought someone broke in."

"With a key?" She smirked dangling her set of keys at him.

He shrugged. "Why are you here so early?"

"I'm making Damon breakfast." She explained starting the coffee pot. "Please don't wake him up. I want to suprise him."

"You better hurry." He grinned. "He gets up an hour before you usually get here. He has to make sure he looks good for you."

Elena smiled and blushed. She loved the idea of him getting up early to get ready for her. She glanced at her watch and frowned it was almost five thirty and she usually got here at six thirty.

"Does he come downstairs right away?" She asked.

"For coffee." Stefan nodded.

"Take a cup to him then." She said gesturing the the coffee pot. "Try to distract him if you can."

"Elena he's going to be pretty suspicions if I bring him a cup of coffee." Stefan held back a laugh.

"You'll come up with something. Your practically a genius." She gushed handing him a cup and quickly started grabbing stuff out the fridge.

Stefan walked upstairs slowly trying to think of an excuse that would work. He heard Damon's alarm and walked into his room shutting the door.

"Stefan what the? What are you doing?" Damon asked rubbing his eyes.

"Coffee?" Stefan asked innocently handing him a cup.

"Is this poisoned or something?" Damon asked.

"I just figured I would bring you a cup. The kitchen is off limits for a little while." Stefan explained.

"Uh why?" Damon asked.

"I just mopped." Stefan said hastily. _Geez, that sounded better in my head, _he thought cringing at Damon's smirk.

"Stefan you really need to drop the wife act it's freaking me out. No offense but your _not_ the person I have in mind for that role." Damon groaned standing up.

"Well someone has to clean up around here." Stefan grumbled trying out a different tactic.

"I clean all the time." Damon frowned. "When's the last time you mowed? The grass was ridiculously long when I got here."

"How long did it take you to bring all your stuff upstairs?" Stefan challenged.

"I had a date." Damon frowned. "Why are you picking a fight with me? What are you up to?"

"Nothing, just let my floor dry." Stefan said leaving the room.

Damon narrowed his eyes suspiciously and left the room heading straight for the kitchen.

* * *

Elena went to work fast and had an omelet on the pan for Damon. She was watching it carefully and didn't hear Damon approach her.

"This is a nice surprise." He said from behind her.

"Damon!" She jumped turning around. His hair was messy and ruffled and he was only wearing sweat pants that hung down low on his hips. Her eyes widened taking in his bare chest it was toned and firm. She had an urge to run her hands all over his body feeling every muscle.

"Like what you see?" He asked in a cocky tone.

"You weren't supposed to come down yet." She managed to pull herself together. "You ruined my surprise."

"Well Stefan sucks. He told me the kitchen was off limits. That just challenged me." He said gazing at her. "You know how much I love a challenge."

She rolled her eyes and turned back to the omelet. She felt him come up behind her wrapping his arms around her from behind and resting his chin on her head.

"Your surprise isn't ruined baby." He said softly. "I love this. You are so sweet."

She smiled widely and flipped it just on time. "Plate?"

He reluctantly pulled away from her to hand her a plate and she slid the omelet on it he put it in the oven on warm and walked back over to her.

"I missed you." He said taking her into his arms and leaning down to kiss her. She ran her hands up and down his muscular back melting into his kiss.

"Ahem." Stefan cleared his throat walking into the kitchen.

"What do you want?" Damon grunted annoyed with the interruption.

"Breakfast." Stefan rolled his eyes and went to the cupboard for cereal. "I do live here too."

"Stefan I can make you an omelet too." Elena laughed. "Maybe we can get Giuseppe to come down today. I'll make breakfast for everyone."

"You don't have to do that." Damon started.

"I _want_ to." She cut him off with a kiss.

Giuseppe did agree to come down and the four of them enjoyed breakfast together.

"I am actually glad you did the elevator." Giuseppe admitted after they had all eaten and Elena helped him with his pills. "It is nice to have breakfast with my family."

"I love this being right thing." Damon smirked.

Elena kicked him softly under the table and rolled her eyes.

"Damon told me you went fishing yesterday did you have fun?" Giuseppe asked.

"We did." Elena smiled at Damon. "It was really fun."

"How many fish did you catch?"Giuseppe asked.

"Only a few." Elena admitted. "But I almost had a really big one but it got away from me."

"It's all about controlling that line." Giuseppe said going into a lecture about how to properly reel in a fish. Stefan and Damon exchanged amused looks and left Elena to patiently listen to their father as they cleaned up the kitchen.

* * *

Giuseppe stayed downstairs for most of the day. It was after lunch when Elena brought him back upstairs and he settled into bed.

"Today was a good day." He smiled. "I liked being outside."

"I knew you would." She said sitting next to him.

"Damon visisted me last nice. I am so glad we worked out our problems. All thanks to you." Giuseppe said softly.

"Like I said before, I just pushed, you two are doing the bonding on your own now." Elena reminded him.

"Damon told me he took you fishing? Did you have a good time?" Giuseppe asked.

Elena frowned and nodded. "Yes it was really fun..."

"How many fish did you catch?" He asked.

Elena gulped and tried not to show her concern.

"Only a few. They weren't really biting." She said tucking him in. "You should get some rest."

"Damon told me he caught something better." Giuseppe winked. "You."

"Oh." Elena blushed heavily. "That's so sweet."

"He is really taken with you." Giuseppe remarked.

"I feel the same way." Elena admitted.

"I knew you would." Giuseppe smiled and closed his eyes.

* * *

Giuseppe only woke up long enough to eat dinner and take his pills. The time outside seemed to wear him out. Elena was concerned about the memory loss. She sat down with Damon and Stefan in the living room after her shift ended.

"His memory seems to be fading in and out." She remarked.

"I've noticed it too." Stefan sighed and Damon nodded.

"Sometimes he asks the same question a few times. It's weird though he will have a moment and then be completely lucid again the next moment." Damon said.

"Maybe it's the pills?" Stefan asked.

"It probably factors in." Elena nodded. "But he needs them for the pain. We should probably talk to his doctor."

"I'll call him tomorrow." Stefan nodded. "Oh here's your check by the way."

"Oh thanks." Elena smiled and tucked it into her purse. "It feels weird getting paid for this now. Giuseppe is a friend you know."

"Elena." Damon said warningly. "Do not even think about trying to do this for free. You care about our dad but it's still your job."

"Like you'd let me." She laughed though that very idea had come to mind, she was getting very close to her patient and his son. He even included her this morning when he said he enjoyed eating with his family. A part of her didn't feel right about getting paid to help him.

Caroline burst in the door interrupting her thoughts.

"Hey." She smiled greeting Stefan with a kiss.

"Good to see you." He smiled.

"Elena, I feel like I haven't seen you in days. What have you been up to?" She asked.

"Me." Damon smirked proudly.

Elena chuckled and playfully swatted at him. Caroline raised her eyebrows.

"You two look pretty chummy." She commented.

"Their official now." Stefan announced.

"Mm hm." Caroline murmured giving Elena a we have to talk look.

"Elena you should come out to my car with me." Caroline said. "I forgot something."

"What did you forget?" Damon asked.

"Um...a game." Caroline said.

"What game?" Damon asked with a smirk enjoying getting her flustered.

"You'll see. We're all going to play it. Couples night." She declared grabbing Elena's arm and dragging her out the door.

"That wasn't at all obvious." Elena rolled her eyes following Caroline outside.

"Your official? Like boyfriend, girlfriend?" Caroline fired at her immediately.

"I can't even tell you the weekend I've had." Elena flushed. "The date Friday night was amazing."

"It must have been your like glowing. Where did he take you?" Caroline asked.

"His restaurant." Elena smiled.

"He bought a restaurant?" Caroline asked her eyes wide.

"And moved here." Elena informed her.

"Wow." Caroline breathed.

"We spent the day here with Giuseppe on Saturday and then he went to the grill and took on my dad's test. He passed it." Elena added.

"The first one to pass?" Caroline asked.

"Yep." Elena smiled and went on to describe the rest of her weekend with Damon trying to sum it up quickly. Caroline was really impressed with his offer to help John out and it made Elena feel guilty about her initial reaction.

"It's good to see life back in your eyes again." Caroline added smiling. "He's not my favorite person but your happy. That's all that matters to me."

"Thanks Car." Elena said embracing her.

"So when are you going to have sex with him?" She asked.

"Caroline!" Elena exclaimed her face red.

"Come on the tensions still there. I can sense it. My god Elena it's been what five months?" Caroline frowned in disbelief. "It's time honey."

"It's to soon." Elena said lamely going to her car to grab her duffel bag.

"You brought a change of clothes?" Caroline questioned.

"Jeans and a tank top." Elena shrugged. "I figured I would probably hang out here after work and I didn't want to hang out in my scrubs."

"Let me see the _bag_ Elena." Caroline smirked pulling it away from her.

"No." Elena struggled but Caroline was too quick.

"Jeans, tank top, extra scrubs, underwear, socks, a hair brush and a toothbrush." Caroline sorted through the contents. "It looks _someone_ was prepared to spend the night here."

"Just in case. I mean if it gets late or I have a few drinks..." Elena stammered. "That bag was meant for _whenever_ not necessarily tonight. I was a girl scout remember?"

"Your forgot the condoms." Caroline snorted.

Elena blushed and glared at her.

"What? Always be prepared. That's the motto right?" Caroline giggled.

"Let's just get your game and get inside." Elena rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay. The guys are going to hate this. I bought it for my cousin." Caroline sighed opening her trunk and grabbing a target bag out. "Your _boyfriend _put me on the spot."

"What is it?" Elena asked trying to peer into the bag.

"You'll see." Caroline teased holding it behind her back.

"I bet you twenty bucks your still going to be here in the morning." Caroline offered suddenly raising an eyebrow.

Elena chucked for a moment and then shrugged and started for the house. "My dad taught me not to take bets you know you'll lose so..._no_."

"Well damn Elena." Caroline smiled following her into the house.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed the update. Any guesses on what game Caroline had in her car? Please review!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**The rating of the story has been changed to M.**_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15

* * *

Elena hurried into the bathroom and changed while Stefan and Caroline went downstairs to get drinks. She brushed her hair down and freshened up her makeup a little. She had on a low cut peach tank top and a pair of basic blue skinny jeans. Satisfied with her appearance she met Damon in the living room. He gazed at her and smiled softly.

"Hey beautiful." He murmured as she curled up next to him.

"Hey yourself." She said softly, surprising him with an impulsive kiss.

"Did you peek in the bag?" She whispered.

"Of course I did." He nodded.

"And.." She prompted.

"It's the Twilight trivia game." He smirked.

"No way." Elena giggled. "Is it really?"

"No, but that's what I thought it was it was going to be. We _are _talking about Blondie here." He laughed.

"So what is it?" She asked.

"Your so nosy." Caroline said bouncing into the room with some wine bottles.

"Just help yourself." Damon quipped. "My wine cellar your wine cellar."

"Actually I did tell her to help herself. No one else here drinks it." Stefan shrugged.

Damon made his way over to the wet-bar set up in the living room and got a glass of scotch.

"Is there any Merlot?" Elena asked and Damon smiled looking forward to her loosening up a little.

"Yup, it's California your fave." Caroline handed her the bottle and a glass.

They gathered in the kitchen and Caroline unveiled the Newlywed game.

"Really?" Elena groaned. "We are _not_ playing the Newlywed game with you guys."

"Why not?' Caroline shrugged. "It will be fun."

"You guys are pretty much an old married couple already. It's not really fair." Damon pointed out.

"We are not an old married couple." Caroline defended. "Trust me, Stefan isn't_ always_ so conservative."

"Caroline." Stefan muttered looking red.

"Ewe." Damon fake shuddered.

"Come on you guys it will be fun." Caroline pouted.

"Fine." Elena relented glancing at Damon. "This should be interesting."

"The basic rules are you read a question write down your answer and your partner has to guess what you would say. You get points for each correct answer and the winner is the first couple around the board." Caroline explained. "Just like the show."

"We get it lets just play." Damon rolled his eyes taking a drink from scotch.

Caroline read the first question and answered it on paper passing it to Elena. Who read the first question out loud to Stefan so he could predict her answer.

"Stefan what would Caroline say was your first fight or argument?" Elena asked.

He looked thoughtful crinkling his eyebrows. "When I admitted I thought her pink Uggs were really ugly?"

"Wrong!" Caroline exclaimed. "It was when you bailed on the pumpkin festival."

"I had a college pre-test exam." Stefan sighed. "I don't like this game."

"Chill it's fine. We're over that fight." Caroline laughed. "I forgot about the Uggs though. That was _so_ mean."

"You asked me if they were ugly and I was honest." He pouted crossing his arms.

"They were pretty ugly." Elena chimed in.

"Girl code." Caroline reminded her.

"It's shoes, Caroline always be honest about shoes." Elena said in a tone like she was reciting a rule.

"Oh yeah that is true." Caroline admitted. "But they were cute!"

"No they really weren't." Elena smiled and Damon chuckled.

"Okay Damon...same question." Caroline glared and changed the subject continuing the game.

"The first time she ever called me." He said with a smirk.

"Ding ding!" Elena smiled holding up her card which said first phone call.

"Okay 2 points for them. Let's step it up Stefan." Caroline said handing him the question cards.

"Aye aye captain." He said saluting her.

"Is that? Are you making fun of me?" She asked. "Damon is a bad influence on you."

"No I was just joking." Stefan stuttered.

"Don't do that." Damon suggested and Stefan tossed a pillow at him.

"Come on." Caroline rolled her eyes and pushed the questions at them.

Damon and Stefan read their question and answered it and Stefan passed the question to Damon to read out loud.

"Okay Caroline if you were stranded on an island what is the one thing that Stefan said you would bring?" Damon asked.

"Stefan." Caroline said with a soft smile.

"Oh that's so sweet. " Stefan blushed and then flinched looking at his card.

"What did _you_ say?" She asked narrowing her eyebrows.

"Your cell phone." He shrugged sheepishly.

She glared at him and crossed her arms.

"Elena what's the one thing Damon said you would bring?" Stefan repeated the question avoiding her dark look.

"Um...a plane?" Elena guessed.

Damon laughed out loud and held up his card it said rescue plane on it.

"I'd be piloting it." He whispered leaning in to give her a high five as they slid further down the board.

"See that's why I said phone. Because your smart and you would bring something that could rescue you." Stefan said quickly.

"Nice save." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"We _rock_ at this game." Elena smiled at Damon who held up his drink and toasted her. "Here, Here baby."

They both laughed at Caroline and Stefan's sour expressions.

Elena looked at the next question and bit back a smile as she wrote down her answer.

"Okay Stefan if both you and Caroline had the afternoon off does she think you would rather, go to a movie, go out to dinner, stay home and cuddle or do something athletic/outdoorsy." Elena asked.

Stefan leaned back thoughtfully.

"Stay home and cuddle." He answered.

"Yay!"Caroline chirped holding up her card she rushed over and hugged him.

"We're on the board." He smiled kissing her cheek.

"Damon same question." Caroline continued.

"Stay home and _make out_." He smirked.

Elena laughed and held up her card which said, stay home and fool around.

"I think I like your answer better." He winked.

"Stefan _please_ draw a card their gonna get _wrong_." Caroline begged pushing the question box back to him.

Stefan smiled reading his question and passing it to Damon.

"Okay Elena, what would Damon say was the first thing that caught his attention about you?" Stefan quizzed looking cocky.

She remembered the first time she saw him she was picking up her dad and was annoyed so she wasn't smiling. The only other thing she figured he would say was her eyes. It was the first thing she noticed about him.

"My eyes?" She guessed.

Damon smiled and held up a his card he wrote her beautiful eyes and Elena swooned a little. She caught his eyes and mouthed me to. He gazed at her and smiled softly.

"Damon question." Stefan nudged him.

"Oh yeah, Uh Caroline? " Damon said reluctantly pulling away from her gaze.

"My smile." Caroline said.

Stefan held up his card that revealed her smile.

"It lit up the room." He whispered.

Damon scoffed and glanced at Elena who was refilling her wine glass.

"This is fun." She smiled at him.

"Do you need me to drive you home tonight?" He asked. "I should stop drinking if you do."

"Um, I could just stay here..if that's cool. I mean no one has to worry about driving then right?" She said awkwardly.

"Of course." He smiled his body buzzing at the thought of her spending the night here with him. He was really hoping she would sleep in his room.

"Okay moving along. We're catching up Stefan. It's not over yet." Caroline giggled. "We need to find some tough questions."

"No fair she's cherry picking." Elena pointed out snatching the questions away and pulling one out. She grimaced at the question trying to figure out what to write down before passing it to Caroline who laughed happily.

"Okay Damon Does Elena prefer, bikini underwear, grandma underwear, boy shorts, or thongs?" Caroline asked laughing at Elena who was slightly blushing.

"Thongs?" He asked hopefully.

Elena smirked when she held up her card which said, that is for me to know and you to …

"Is it now?" He asked waggling his eyebrows.

She just winked and breezed on with the game.

"Stefan same question?" Elena asked he looked a little unconformable.

"Thongs." He said quietly and Caroline held up her card confirming the correct answer. She leaped up and kissed him.

"We beat them on underwear." She announced proudly.

Stefan laughed out loud and whispered something in her ear she blushed and giggled.

"Get a room." Damon snorted grabbing the next question he seemed to be really thoughtful about his answer before he wrote it down. Stefan wrote his down pretty quickly.

"Elena, where would Damon take you on a second honeymoon or first I guess." Stefan stammered.

"Don't make it awkward." Damon hissed.

Elena thought about where she would want to go with Damon and no particular destination came to mind but the idea of going off with him anywhere... wherever was really appealing.

"I don't know ... a road trip, wherever." Elena murmured her thoughts out loud.

Damon's eyes widened in surprise his card said road trip.

"_What?_ Are you guys cheating?" Caroline asked narrowing her eyes.

"No I swear." Elena said gazing into his eyes she suddenly wished Caroline and Stefan would just disappear.

"Let's keep going." Stefan interrupted them wanting to hurry the game along himself.

"Caroline same question." Damon muttered sounding sort of annoyed.

"Hawaii." Caroline said proudly.

Stefan grimaced and held up his card which said Paris. "You _always_ talk about going to Paris."

"For fashion week not for a honeymoon." Caroline crossed her arms. "If they get the next question right they _win_."

"Might as well just give it up now." Damon bragged. "Elena and I are like a super couple."

Elena giggled and ignored Caroline's glare grabbing the next card.

Elena blushed pretty hard at the question and Caroline winked at Stefan.

"We got this one." She told him.

"Okay Stefan, " Elena coughed. "Who is more dominating in the bedroom you or Caroline?"

"Caroline." Stefan said winking at Caroline who laughed.

"Was their ever any doubt?" She held up her card and high-fived him.

"Damon? Same question?" Caroline taunted.

"I'd love to find out." He said leaning back in the chair and casually putting his arms on the backrest showcasing his muscular chest.

"Is that your answer?" Caroline asked.

"Yep." He said smirking.

"Your right we got this." Stefan whispered nudging Caroline.

"Okay you guys win." Elena said staring at Damon and licking her lips slightly. His eyes bore intensely into hers and she could feel the fire spread through her body.

"But we still have one more question... we were behind you." Stefan pointed out as Caroline dragged him from the room.

"Oh." He said as Caroline whispered something to him and ushered him up the stairs.

* * *

"I thought they would never leave." Elena smiled.

"What's your card say?" He asked his heart starting to race slightly.

She walked over to him and sat in his lap facing forward and straddling him she handed him the card and he smiled widely reading, we'll find out tonight. He looked back up at her big brown eyes which were oozing with passion.

"You sure?" He asked softly his face vulnerable.

"I want to be with you." She said softly leaning down and kissing him again. He responded instantly and eagerly his hands running through her hair and then down her back. Their kisses grew harder and rougher until he picked her up and started backwards for the stairs.

"This is dangerous." She breathed pulling away from his swollen lips for a moment and gesturing to the stairs. Though that was not the only thing that was dangerous at that moment. He took the break to rain kisses down her neck and the exposed part of her chest.

"Elevator." He said in between his kisses and walked them to the elevator pushing the button.

He pushed them up against the wall the second they got inside and clawed at her tank top pulling it down to reveal her peach lacy bra. She groaned out loud when his hands started exploring her breasts through her thin bra. The elevator clicked and he set her down grabbing her hand and hurrying down the hall to his bedroom. He shut the door tight and locked it then turned to look at her.

She was standing by his bed her long chestnut hair messy and ruffled her shirt pulled down her lips red and swollen. Her eyes lit with a fire he was sure was reflected in his own.

"Elena your so incredibly sexy." He half growled capturing her lips into another frenzied kiss it was now her pulling and ripping at his shirt. He pulled back and allowed her to rip his tee shirt off, her hands immediately started running all over his chest and back.

"No you..your amazing." She breathed.

He picked her up suddenly and she squealed not expecting it he kissed her tenderly and then tossed her down gently on the bed and crawled over her. He looked primal and just plain oozed sex the way he was looking down at her and she could feel her insides literally just melt for him.

"Now Damon." She breathed urgently. Grabbing his head and pulling his lips back down to hers. Everything seemed to happen at once they both became urgent, needy and hungry for each other clothes were discarded in seconds hands greedily explored each other. Their lips continued to collide.

"We have to find a condom..." He started.

"I'm on the pill." She whispered urging him on.

He smiled and continued exploring her body with his hands and mouth. He was thrilled to discover how wet she was for him. He skillfully started pleasuring her with his hands sending her body into convulsions of pleasure.

"Take me Damon now." She heard herself beg and in one solid thrust he entered her.

The frenzy seemed to stop for a moment everything seemed to stop. She stared up at his eyes and he stared back making the moment seem even more surreal. It wasn't like anything she had ever experienced before. It felt so right so perfect. It felt like they belonged together.

"Elena." His voice was breathy and his eyes were misty. "I god..."

"I know." She whispered back holding eye contact with him even as she felt her own eyes get misty.

He started moving slowly at first and Elena suddenly understood what people meant when they talked about fireworks and rockets going off. Every single time their bodies moved it was like a jolt of pleasure crashing through her. Hitting every nerve she had in her body. She found herself clinging to him and clawing at him. Meeting him thrust for thrust as the frenzy started to pick back up between them.

Her walls encased his throbbing member perfectly and he started moving faster and faster increasing the friction. Elena started moaning his name throwing him into oblivion of emotional and sexual pleasure he had never experienced before. She was nibbling on his neck and then his collar bone then started kissing his shoulder he was about to lose it. He moved faster and harder and she clenched his butt with her hands and screamed his name as she exploded into orgasm. _That_ sent him over the edge he drove into her moaning her name over and over as he came deep inside of her.

He stayed within her for a moment not wanting this night to ever end. Eventually he rolled himself off of her and pulled her warm and trembling body close to his holding her tightly.

"Elena you that ..I have no words." He breathed heavily.

She rested her chin on his chest staring into his bright blue eyes.

"That's a first." She smiled kissing him tenderly.

"What about me?" He asked a brief flash of insecurity in his eyes.

"You are amazing, better then I ever ...I don't have words either." She admitted kissing his worries away.

"I.." He knew what he wanted to say but the words were failing him he was afraid of them, of the rejection they could bring. As far as he had come a part of him would always feel unlovable. "I'm so glad your with me. I love being with you."

"Me too Damon." She said snuggling into his chest.

"Now lazy Sunday sex doesn't seem so bad does it?" He teased running his hands through her hair.

"I can't wait for Sunday for that reason alone." She smiled laying soft kisses across his chest.

"I hope we didn't wake anyone up." She realized remembering the scream she was unable to hold back.

"I'm sure Barbie heard us." He said wisely.

She smiled. "We kicked their asses at that game."

"I can't wait to take you on that road trip." He murmured into her hair as she leaned on his chest. "We can go from hotel to hotel and wake up as many strangers as we want."

Elena giggled and yawned exhausted from their love making she snuggled into Damon's very comfortable bed and he spooned her against him from behind his strong arms encasing her in. She closed her eyes and smiled. She felt so warm and good, she thought as she drifted off to sleep, she felt _loved_.

* * *

Thanks for all the great reviews! You guys had some fun game ideas. I loved the the idea of twister, and Dirty minds. That game sounds super fun, btw Dream to Aspire! :)

I have bumped the rating up to M now that our couple is getting _closer. _But it will still overall be a young adult story with a few racy and steamy scenes here and there. Nothing _too_ smutty though.

I hope you liked it. Please review!

**I also recommend checking out Bad Boys Are Best's new story One of a Kind. It's a really cool AU fic. Already a fave of mine! :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

* * *

Stefan woke Caroline up early entering his bedroom accidentally knocking over her bag on his way back in.

"What time is it?" She moaned.

"Not even five in the morning. My father woke up around three last night." He explained. "He just fell back asleep."

"Oh." She said softly she knew how hard the nights with his father could be. "How was he?"

"He was talking about my mother a lot. Telling me random stories it was really nice until he started thinking I was Damon." Stefan said sadly.

"Oh no." She said squeezing his hand.

"It's okay Damon reminds him of my mother in certain ways so it makes sense that thinking of her confused him. It's something he probably talks to Damon about he never really talks about her with me I was to young to really remember her much." Stefan mused.

"Have you talked to the doctor about his confusion?" Caroline asked.

"I'm going to go to the hospital talk to his doctor this morning actually." Stefan decided.

"I'll go with you." Caroline said sitting up. "Let's leave before the lovebirds get up."

"That's awfully kind of you." Stefan looking surprised.

"Oh I'll rip on Elena later but we should let them have their first morning of bliss minus the awkwardness." Caroline shrugged yawning and getting up to change.

"Promise me a nap later though." She asked more for him then herself the bags under his eyes got darker every day.

"Deal." He agreed kissing her softly.

* * *

Damon woke up at five forty five in the morning he didn't set his alarm the night before but he was starting to get used to rising early. He looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms and smiled remembering the night before. He would normally be up getting ready for her arrival right now. He kissed her lightly and got up to make her some coffee peeking on his dad who was sound asleep. Stefan's room was empty.

He found a pot of coffee ready for them with a note explaining where Stefan went and that they should probably not wake Giuseppe. He shrugged leaving the coffee where it was and heading back to Elena.

"Damon." She moaned when he laid down next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Morning sexy." He murmured into her ear.

She turned and faced him a delicious smile on her face.

"Hey you." She said kissing him softly.

He kissed her back slowly and tenderly the opposite of the hungry frenzied kisses from the night before. He kissed her down her neck and chest slowly taking his time.

"You are far to clothed." She complained and then moaned as he took her breast into his mouth.

"That can be changed." He pulled his tee shirt over his head and smiled boyishly at her.

"And the pants." She said in a mock scolding tone.

He smiled wider and ripped his sweat pants off rolling towards her she pushed him back on the bed and climbed on top of him. His eyes widened and he gazed up at her. "Oh Elena your surprise me in all the right ways." He moaned arching his back up and pushing his hardness towards her. She repositioned herself and slid down taking him inside of her. He moaned in pleasure.

She watched his face as she rode him slowly enjoying the flushed cheeks and lust ridden eyes.

"Elena." he moaned as she increased the pace faster and faster. His face was tight and his mouth was clenched trying to hold back waiting for her. He was losing control fast with how early it was and the extreme visual pleasure of watching her ride him with mixed with the incredible sensations of her moving on top of him.

"Come with me." She begged bouncing up and down harder and moaning his name as he they came together.

"Oh god Elena." He sighed blissfully as they collapsed together on the bed.

"Good morning." She giggled running her hands lightly across his sensitive chest.

"Baby if that's how you say good morning your spending every night here for now on." He commanded wrapping his arms around her and pulling her possessively close to him.

"I could stay here with you all day." She mumbled. "But we have to get breakfast going for your dad."

"I guess he woke up in the middle of the night Stefan said not to wake him." Damon explained running his hands up and down her back.

"So we can sleep for a little longer." She purred happily nuzzling close to him.

"Mm hm." He said holding her tight against him.

They slept for another hour before reluctantly getting up and getting ready. Elena dried her hair and stopped to check on Giuseppe while Damon got started on breakfast. She felt like she was walking on air and was pretty sure the smile on her face wasn't going away anytime soon. Her thigh and hip muscles were sore and she realized just how long it had been seen she used those muscles. Her center was sore too. He was much larger then Tyler had been. But somehow he seemed to fit her perfectly. She actually was enjoying the sore but warm and slightly tingly feeling. She felt alive. She felt sexier then she ever had before. Damon woke something up in her she wasn't sure_ ever _existed.

Damon was making blueberry pancakes when she finally made it to the kitchen. Her hair back in a loose ponytail and she had light blue scrubs on. Her face still had the post sex glow and he turned and just stared at her for a moment.

"God your beautiful. I can't believe your mine." He said quietly.

"All yours." She said in a low tone winking at him.

"Keep that up. I'll have you back upstairs in less then a minute." He said leaning down and kissing her.

"You dad was still sleeping." She informed him grabbing some plates and setting the table for two.

"We can always heat some up for him when he wakes up." Damon said putting the food on the table and pulling out a chair for her.

"I love it when you act all gentlemanly." She quipped kissing him quickly before sitting down.

"That's not what you said last night." He winked.

She flushed and laughed. "Well..time and place and all..."

"Any time any place." He said sitting across form her and beaming his bright white smile at her. "Just wanted to make sure you were clear on that."

She laughed and started filling her plate up with pancakes. "I'll keep that in mind."

"You really outdid yourself this time." She moaned taking a bite of the pancakes.

"Just pancakes honey. But I am starting to think I'm going to have to do a breakfast cafe after all." He said thoughtfully as he started eating.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"It's all about inspiration. Our relationship sort of developed over these breakfast's in a way and well Elena your my inspiration." He explained.

"Damon that's so..thank you." She smiled feeling flushed she never felt like she conveyed the right words to really show how much she appreciated these gestures towards her but hoped he understood it.

"Then again if I open a breakfast cafe. I'll have to work mornings and won't be able to eat with you." He pointed out.

"Don't let that stop you." She laughed. "Once I'm nursing I could be working at four in the morning or even overnights who knows. It takes a while to build up seniority and get good shifts."

"I'm never going to stop making you breakfast. One way or another." He promised. "It's our thing."

"We'll have lots of things." She assured him. "Like making out in the elevator."

"That was hot." He agreed with a smirk winking at her. "But I think we could take it farther."

"Damon." She giggled softly.

She helped him clear the dishes keeping a plate aside for Giuseppe. He started a fire in the fireplace and sat in his chair pulling her into his lap. She settled in with that familiar ease they were both growing more and more accustomed to. Damon softly ran his hands through her hair occasionally kissing the top of her head. They just sat quietly staring at the fire enjoying each other.

* * *

It was after nine when Giuseppe finally woke up and ate a little. He struggled swallowing his pills and was very annoyed with his routine being changed.

"No one wanted to wake you." Elena explained opening the window and fluffing his pillows.

"I could have woken up and ate taken my pills and fell back asleep." He countered. "_Or_ Damon could have kept me up a little longer and had me take them early."

"Stefan." Elena said,

"What?" Giuseppe asked looking confused.

"Stefan was with you last night." Elena explained looking concerned.

"No it was Damon we talked about his mother." Giuseppe said looking off into space.

"He's a lot like her passionate and impulsive but determined and dedicated. I've been waiting to see what would finally drive him. Here you are." Giuseppe smiled.

Elena blushed and sat down next to him.

"She was such a force. Her love could almost be overwhelming but it was amazing. She would be so proud of Stefan and Damon now. I think she would be fond of you and Caroline too." He added.

"I hope she would." Elena said softly.

"She was such a wonderful mother. It just came so natural to her. She would do anything for those boys. She hated having to leave them. She told me that was the hardest part. I understand what she means now. I don't want to leave them either." He sighed.

"Damon believes I will see her again when I die." Giuseppe said. "What do you think?"

"I agree." Elena said slowly. "I think love is to big to just exist in this world. That would just be to sad you know...I believe you find each other again."

"I feel like sometimes I can feel her presence. I think it means I'm getting closer. She's waiting for me."

Elena's eyes widened and she gulped back tears. "Try to hold on as long as you can for them for _Damon_, please?"

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon dear." Giuseppe smiled weakly. "There is still some fight in this old dog."

"I want to have a Christmas with Damon and I'd like to see both my sons at least on the path to the..._well_..." He chuckled. "I won't go there it will embarrass you."

She smiled too relieved that he wasn't saying goodbye or giving up just yet to read to much into his last comment.

"Damon will be okay as long as you stand by him. I know my son when reality sets in it's not going to easy for him. Your going need to be strong." Giuseppe warned her.

"I will." Elena promised. "I already promised you I would never give up him. I guess I didn't realize just how much those words actually meant at the time."

Giuseppe nodded looking satisfied he grunted in pain turning on the bed.

"Should I lift you and flip the mattress?" She offered getting up to get the equipment.

"What I need is a decent mattress. Stefan decides to save a few bucks with the cheaper brand and it's crap." She heard him mutter as she left the room to get the stuff next door.

* * *

By the time Giuseppe was settled in and comfortable it was already time to start on lunch. Damon had left a note stating he had to run some errands and Stefan still wasn't back. Figuring his routine was shot to hell now and she wasn't waking a grumpy Giuseppe she put together a casserole and put it in the oven sitting down alone at the table.

She started thinking of Giuseppe's fond memories of Elizabeth and how he felt like she was waiting for him. The extreme love he described she had for him and her sons. Tears started to slip from Elena's eyes before she realized what was happening

She was crying partially Giuseppe was going to die and it was going to hurt not just her but Damon. But it was more then that. Having such an emotional experience with Damon seemed to have opened up some kind of dam and her mind started to wander into forbidden territory. The stuff she had avoided most of her life.

She was crying because Damon and Stefan's mom was an angel that was forced to leave her sons. She was a good and wonderful person and they needed her and she died. It was so sad and it filled Elena with so many confusing emotions about her own mother. Who didn't _have_ to leave but did anyway. Who was alive and well somewhere and could care less about her. Her own mother who rejected her and she would never know why.

She had manged to bring Damon and his father back together and was getting closer to her own father in the process. But she would never be able to mend fences with her own mother. She would never get her own answers. She would never get to look at Isobel and just ask her _why_. Once the tears started they seemed to just keep coming. She finally managed to stop crying and sat staring ahead trying to get control of herself the sadness was quickly turning into anger and Elena wondered what she would even say to her mother if she ever did see her.

"I'd tell her where to go." Elena said out loud then laughed at how much she just sounded like Damon. The thought of him helped settle her nerves down a little.

She manged to calm herself down when she heard a car pulling up blowing her nose and rinsing her face. The last thing she wanted to do was explain her selfish outburst over her mother leaving fifteen years ago to Damon who had to deal with what was happening to his father right now.

"Hey Elena." Caroline entered first with Stefan behind her.

"Are you okay?" She whispered pulling Elena out of the kitchen and into the bathroom looking worried.

"I'm fine." Elena assured her washing her face and freshening up.

"You were crying." Caroline whispered searching her face. "Did Damon do something?"

"No he's amazing..._it's me_...I was talking to Giuseppe, and he said some stuff about his wife that brought up some stuff about my mom." Elena explained hastily. "I don't want to put _any_ of my baggage on Damon so don't say anything."

"I won't but I'm sure he would understand." Caroline said. "I've been calling my dad nightly over the last month."

"You have?" Elena said surprised they had a pretty bad fall out after the divorce.

"Yeah this _forces_ you to think about your own parents." Caroline sighed. "It's _completely_ natural for you to think about your mom and feel sad or angry or_ both _about it."

"I haven't thought about her in a long time." Elena admitted.

"Sometimes you need to." Caroline said. "It's okay to feel whatever you feel about her."

"It's confusing." Elena sighed.

"I know. I understand my dad left remember?" Caroline squeezed her. "I know it's not the same but I can empathize. It makes me appreciate that we _are _still in touch. Thank you for that."

"Thanks." Elena embraced her. "For always knowing what to say."

"Hello BFF." Caroline smiled.

"Talk about an emotional meltdown. Where did that come from." Elena sighed she was usually so in control.

"Well sweetie, your on hormonal and emotional overdrive after your exciting night last night with your new lover." Caroline nudged with with a smirk.

"Shut up." Elena reddened.

"Oh, oh, DAMON." Caroline imitated.

"Knock it off." Elena begged shaking her head.

"Come on spill how was it?" Caroline smiled.

"Clearly you heard." Elena pointed out with a smile leaving the bathroom.

* * *

Damon got back with groceries a little while later and lunch was ready once they had the groceries put away. Giuseppe was still sleeping so they let him sleep and ate while Stefan explained what the doctor told him.

"The doctor wants to see Giuseppe again on Monday. He thinks Giuseppe is having a hard time getting oxygen to his brain when he's sleeping. It would explain his coughing attacks when he wakes up and _possibly_ the confusion and memory loss but he's worried that may continue regardless. They want to test him to confirm but he has the symptoms and they are pretty sure they will need to get him on oxygen right away as well and someone needs to be up awake with him at all times at night especially." He explained.

Stefan pulled out a baby monitor from a bag and Damon looked at him like he was crazy.

"We can use this once and a while so we can hear if he stops breathing. But someone should always be in the room." Stefan explained. "Until he gets the oxygen and the monitor."

"He's going to freak out about all of this stuff." Damon pointed out.

"Doesn't matter we aren't placating him on this. He let's us get whatever he needs or he goes to the hospital and stays there." Stefan said grimly. "We have to be united on that."

Damon sighed and nodded.

"I'm going to stay here a few nights a week and help." Caroline offered.

"I can too." Elena agreed.

"Elena your here every day all day and Caroline you have the carnival this weekend." Stefan reminded them. "Damon and I can alternate nights. Elena has days and we hire a few nurses to help out on the weekend."

"Stefan I don't care abut the carnival." Caroline protested.

"Father does. He went on and on about it last night before he got confused. He wants you to tell him about it. He wants us all to go." Stefan sighed. "We have to do these kinds of things for him to make him happy. I think this is the best way. It's just precautionary the doctor said he seems to be waking himself up on time. Once he has oxygen this won't be as big of a concern."

"What happens if he doesn't wake himself up on time?" Damon asked.

"He could have a stroke." Elena said softly taking his hand. "Like I said. I can stay here whenever, I'm here."

"Your not staying here night and day Elena." Damon sighed. "Stefan's suggestion seems fine. Forget the baby monitor though. He will_ kill _us for that."

"Yeah I have to agree." Elena nodded.

"He had a rough night and he's off schedule today. Why don't we just wait until tomorrow to go over all of this with him?" Stefan suggested as Elena quickly got up to get Giuseppe's tray and pills not wanting him upstairs alone.

"I will talk to him about it." Damon offered. "I'll sit with him tonight."

Stefan looked relieved and got up to start clearly the table. The house was silent and everyone was lost on their thoughts.

It was the last thing Damon wanted to do but he could see the turmoil in Stefan's eyes. This was taking a toll on him. Damon felt guilty for not having been here to help earlier. It wasn't fair for his young eighteen year old brother to have taken it all on by himself.

Damon knew it would be easier for him to appear firm and detached about it. To explain it had to be done like the elevator and just take control. It was always easier for Damon to handle Giuseppe's anger then Stefan. But unlike the elevator this was a step closer. One more thing Giuseppe couldn't do on his own. Damon was having a hard time ignoring what that meant.

Damon made his upstairs and sat outside Giuseppe's door. He was talking to Elena about some book or something. She was as kind and patient as ever. Damon smiled softly soothed by their murmured voices. Trying to forget everything Stefan said for a little while longer. He wasn't ready to watch his father die.

* * *

Happy new Years everyone! I hope everyone has a safe and fabulous night.

Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

Elena drove straight to the Grill after leaving the Salvatore's. She had an urge to see her dad. She might not ever be able to have a relationship with her mom but she was determined to stay close to her dad. She grabbed a seat at the bar and Eric greeted her with a smile.

"We miss you around here." He said bringing her a coke. "It's been busy."

"That's what my dad's been saying." Elena nodded. "Will you let him know I'm here?"

"Sure thing you want him to make you a burger?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, that would be great." Elena nodded heading over to settle in to a booth.

"Hey Elena." Tyler surprised her sitting in across from her.

"What do you want?" She glared.

"I just wanted to let you know I'm letting it go with Jeremy." He said.

"I have no idea what your talking about and I don't care." Elena sighed.

"He embarrassed me and cold cocked me at a party last weekend." Tyler scoffed. "I should let him have it but I'm letting it go."

"Good for you. Your acting like a grown up." Elena said flatly. "Now go away."

"Elena I'm doing it for you." Tyler said forcing her to look at him.

"Oh please." She laughed. "You guys were fighting over Vicki."

"I'm done with her." Tyler said quickly.

"That's good news for her." Elena quipped.

"I made a huge mistake with you." He said. "I'm sorry I really am. We were good together."

"You had another girlfriend on the side the whole time." Elena said said looking amused. "How is that good?"

"It was a mistake." He said again his voice sounding desperate.

"That you made over and over again?" Elena asked. "Just leave me alone Tyler."

"I want you back." He begged.

"You do not..." She laughed. "You heard I have an older and richer boyfriend and now you want to stake your claim. Your so transparent Tyler."

"I'm the Mayors son he's not richer then me." Tyler scoffed.

"Not that it matters to me but that's a lie. The Salvatore's are the richest family in town and you know it." Elena shot back. "I know what your doing, you feel threatened by Damon. Your trying to strike back by taking me back. It's not going to happen. Grow up, move on. High school is over and so are your alpha days."

"I am not intimated by him." Tyler hissed. "I left that night because I didn't want to make a scene."

"You started the scene to begin with." She reminded him "Your full of shit. You were scared and you _should be_. If you piss him off he will hurt you.."

"How old is he anyway? He's here because his old man is dying. Your nothing more then a way to pass the time while he waits for his inheritance. Once he gets that check he's _gone_ Elena." Tyler said.

"Your wrong." Elena said crossing her arms and looking towards the kitchen willing her dad to hurry up with that burger.

"No I'm not. You'll find out the hard way Elena. He's the oldest heir to the Salvatore estate. Some poor young teenage southern girl is only good for one thing in his eyes. He's not someone that willing to lower his class standards despite his family like I am. If you keep going down this road you'll probably get knocked up and he'll leave. You'll be stuck in this mediocre town working forty hours a week as an underpaid and unappreciated measly nurse forever. Stuck here with your loser dad. I can give you a better life then that." Tyler said in a soft but condescending tone.

"Are you kidding me?" She scoffed. "I am not Vicki. I'm not some insecure little slut that's going to buy into that bring her down and make her feel unlovable crap. Nice try Tyler. Just leave already."

"I'm being honest. I did my homework on him." Tyler said.

"Stay out of my business. You don't know Damon at all. He's not going anywhere Tyler he's starting a business here actually. He could care less about class and how much money his family has he's not_ like_ you." Elena said in a low voice. "If you leave now I'll do you a favor and not mention this run in to him. But if you don't... _well_...like I said Tyler if you piss him off your going to get hurt."

"I'm not scared of that pretty boy." Tyler muttered.

"You should be," John interrupted them sitting next to Tyler and handing Elena her burger. John put his arm on the backrest of the chair behind Tyler and Tyler squirmed uncomfortably.

"That kid is tough," John continued. "Took down my poison like a pro."

"I doubt that." Tyler muttered.

"Oh he did twice actually." Elena smiled.

"He passed my test," John said.

"Of course he did he's a slacker loser like you. The only difference is he's got money." Tyler shrugged.

"I work over fifty hours a week watch your tongue richey rich." John snapped.

"Tyler is just feeling a little intimidated by Mystic Falls newest resident." Elena informed John. "You see Damon is richer, better looking, bigger, stronger and I'm sure the 'talk' at all the parties. So Tyler being Tyler is _jealous _and doesn't like the fact that this guy is dating his ex girlfriend so here we are."

"I'm not jealous of him." Tyler muttered angrily. "He's not better then me."

"I _beg_ to differ." Elena said casually with a wink.

"I'm just going to just pretend I didn't hear that." John said under his breath and Tyler's eyes widened.

"This isn't about staking my claim or being jealous, any girl in this town would want me over him. Your just being petty because of Vicki." Tyler protested.

"Please get over yourself. I'm embarrassed for you." Elena said starting on her burger and ingoring him.

"You making a mistake Elena." Tyler hissed standing up and leaving in a huff.

"How can one seriously go from having an awesome day and perfect night to a crazy and chaotic day the next?" Elena groaned to John once he was gone.

"It's called life." John said sipping on a beer. "You did a good job handling Tyler."

"Yeah I guess I did." She smiled. "He really didn't get to me. I stayed calm the whole time and I could tell that was bugging him."

"It's all about the zen." John laughed.

"_Right dad_." She rolled her eyes.

"Do as I say not as I do." He reminded her.

"I don't know about that I heard your going to help Damon make his cafe a success." Elena smiled.

"Your okay with all of that?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes I am. I believe in you dad." Elena said squeezing his hand. His eyes lit up and he smiled brightly.

"So what else happened today?" John asked.

"Giuseppe's getting worse. He needs someone in the room when he's sleeping and most of the time until Monday, They might put him on oxygen." Elena explained.

"I'm sorry." John said softly. "I knew this would be hard."

"Harder then I ever imagined..." Elena sighed. "Watching someone die as you get closer and closer to them. Now I'm fall...now I'm dating his son. I'm supposed to just be a nurse but we all know I'm more then that now. "

"Just hang in there Elena it's going to be hard. You will be stronger at the end and so will you and Damon." John advised.

* * *

Damon was in the kitchen cooking when Elena arrived the next morning.

"Damon?" She said walking in. "I thought you were staying up with your dad last night?"

"I did." He yawned he had dark circles under his eyes. "Stefan's with him now."

"Damon go to sleep." Elena pushed him towards the stairs.

"Can I finish making this and then eat with my girl first?" He laughed leaning down and kissing her.

"You stayed up for me?" She asked.

"I would have had to have stayed up until you got here either way. Stefan agreed to sit with him since he's working on his laptop anyway. I made you a promise I intend to keep." Damon said handing her a plate with eggs and hash browns.

"Your going to be up all night every other night, Damon." Elena protested. "It's very sweet but it's not _always _going to be possible."

"I know and taking care of him comes first, but I love these mornings with you." He said softly.

"So do I." She smiled brightly and took a bite of hash browns. "These are really good."

"It's just something quick. I didn't have a lot of time." He shrugged.

"It's great, thank you. I feel a little spoiled though...I might have to do another surprise breakfast for you soon." She smiled.

"In bed?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"That could get creative." She declared blushing a little as his eyes widened.

"I love this secret little wild side you have." He said quietly leaning across the table.

"You have a way of bringing it out of me." She admitted. "I kind of like it too."

"We have a little time before your shift starts." He waggled his eyes at her.

"We only have fifteen minutes." She frowned.

"It's my night off, if I sleep all day I can stay up and take you out tonight." He suggested.

"I promised Caroline I'd help her with Carnival stuff after work tonight. But maybe you could come by after that? My house will probably be empty." She winked at the end.

"Mm I like the sound of that plan." He moaned happily.

She laughed finishing up her food and getting up to go sit in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed her tight.

"How did it go with Giuseppe last night?" She asked.

"He's not happy about it. He isn't going to believe it until the doctors confirm it and he thinks the constant babysitting is silly, blah, blah, blah. I stayed firm. He knows it's happening." Damon sighed.

"I know it probably wasn't easy." She said softly. "No one wants to have to tell someone things are getting worse."

"I'm fine baby." He said kissing her head.

"Damon it's okay if your not. " She said.

"I'm just really tired right now." He sighed heavily.

"Okay." She kissed him softly. "Get some sleep, I'll see you tonight."

* * *

Elena got settled into her flannel plaid shirts and tank top once she got home and called Damon. It had been a long day Giuseppe was quiet and pretty grumpy most of the day. Being in the room with him the whole day did make her feel like a voyeur. It actually felt good to be outside moving around helping Caroline set up the carnival. The night flew by fast.

She heard a car pulling up and raced downstairs to greet Damon but instead it was Jeremy he was stumbling into the house with Vicki and could barely walk straight.

"What happened?" Elena asked.

Jeremy just looked up and her his eyes were unfocused and wild he started to fall backwards but a giggling Vicki caught him. She was really pretty tall, brunette with tan skin. Elena had hardly even known her until she started sleeping with Jeremy who was already a party boy but Vicki seemed to get him in even more trouble he started getting in fights all the time and doing harder drugs to impress her. Eventually Elena found out the fights were with Tyler they were over Vicki and then everything else was revealed shortly after. After Elena and Tyler broke up he actually dated Vicki publicly but she had been ping ponging back and forth between Jeremy and Tyler ever since then.

"He's okay he just had a little more then me." Vicki giggled.

"A little more what?" Elena asked taking Jeremy from her and sitting him down on the couch.

"Nothing." Vicki said coyly.

"Vicki you need to tell me what he took." Elena hissed.

"Elena?" Damon walked in the open door.

"What happened?" He rushed over and looked at Jeremy who was slumped over on the couch staring blankly ahead.

"Hey Jeremy you okay?" Damon snapped at him.

Jeremy laughed and looked at him. "Doing good."

"At least he's responding." Elena aid feeling relieved.

"Vicki for the love of god tell me what your on?" Elena asked taking Jeremy's temperature. "I won't know he's overdosing unless I know what drug he took."

"It was E he only took 3 hits." She admitted.

Elena looked relieved to see he didn't have a high temperature and wasn't shaking or sweating. She checked his pulse which was only slightly elevated.

"I think he's just really messed up." She said looking at Damon."All his vitals seem okay his pulse is fast but that's from the drug. But maybe we should take him to the hospital anyway?"

"No hospital, I'm good, I'm good." Jeremy laughed leaning back and closing his eyes Vicki jumped up next to him.

"Are you sure your okay?" She asked.

"Fine sleepy good.." He droned on.

"I don't know maybe we should just let him sleep it off. Keep an eye on him?" Damon suggested. "He just took a little to much it will wear off. If you bring him in everyone finds out..."

"I know." Elena sighed and agreed reluctantly they had been down that road a few times now. It only gave the town's nosy people more reasons to look down on John.

Elena called Vicki a cab and Jeremy passed out on the couch she and Damon cuddled up on the other couch and watched TV while keeping an eye on him.

"Your night off and you have to watch someone sleep." Elena pointed out.

"It's okay. I have you next to me tonight." He said kissing her neck.

"How are you doing with the sleep thing?" She asked.

"Weird so far. I didn't get up until seven at night. How am I going to sleep tonight now?" He asked.

"I think maybe you need some night nurses too. You and Stefan are basically sitting with him for fourteen or fifteen hours."

"He's already annoyed that other nurses are taking care of him on the weekends." He said dismissively. "I'm fine I can handle it and I'm watching Stefan. I'm not going to let him take on more then he can handle."

"So you will just take on even more?" Elena sighed. "Damon your not made of stone. I know this is hard on you. I know it's hurting."

"I'm not going to grieve him while he's still alive." He said softly. "I'll deal with all that when I have to. Right now I don't want to think about it or talk about it. I just want to take care of him and my brother and _you_."

Jeremy started snoring and flopped over on the couch getting comfortable.

"Guess he's gonna be fine." Elena laughed relieved.

"Does he do this often?" Damon asked.

"When he's with her he does. Without her it's more just drinking and pot smoking but she's a dangerous girl and he feels like he has to impress her or something. I don't know..She _so_ not worth impressing." Elena spat out.

"You don't like her." He pointed out.

"She was the other women." Elena explained.

"_And_ your cousins girlfriend?" He asked shaking his head.

"It's a small town." Elena said chuckling slightly.

"Well Tyler's an idiot. To have you and go to someone else? I'll never get how he could do that to you." Damon said tucking a hair back from her face.

"I ran into him last night." Elena confessed.

"Oh?" Damon asked his eyes darkening.

"He was being a tool as usual but I handled it and he left." She sighed.

"What did he want?" Damon asked.

Elena bit her lip. "He claimed he wants me back."

"What?" Damon asked looking angry. "He knows your with me right? He came up to you and begged for you to come back?"

"No he didn't _beg._.he tried to make me feel insecure by trying to convince me you would just leave me and my life would amount to nothing. I made it clear that I saw right through it." She said. "

"You should have called me." Damon said his voice tight.

"My dad was there and he left. If he wouldn't have I would have called you." She assured him.

"This isn't even about me Damon. If he really wanted me back or regretted Vicki he would have said so a long time ago this is all about you. It's a small town your the oldest Salvatore _and_ your really hot. I'm sure everyone's talking about you and he hates that to top it off your with me and you scared him away at the Grill." Elena explained.

"So he's trying to prove something by trying to get you back." Damon shook his head.

"It doesn't matter it's _never_ going to happen." Elena said. "I'm yours, _all_ yours I don't want anyone else. You know that right?"

"I like hearing it." He said his face lightening.

"I'm all yours." She again said smiling in a soft tone. He leaned down and kissed her.

"I can't just ignore this though." Damon frowned.

"_Damon_." Elena sighed.

"Elena, he approached you knowing your with me and from what you said he tried to manipulate you. He needs to know that's not okay with me." Damon in a smooth tone. "I gave him fair warning."

"Damon..please." Elena sighed. "I don't need you getting arrested."

"Don't worry about that." He waved the idea off. "I'm not going to hurt him that bad. He just needs to learn he can't mess with you. Besides babe, I don't get caught."

She sighed knowing she shouldn't have even said anything because she knew this was going to be the outcome. At least he didn't rush out the door in a rage looking for Tyler. She was glad he would approach him calm at least.

"Is that a relent sigh?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yes." She bit back a smile.

"Your secretly turned on aren't you?" He asked winking at her.

"No!" She exclaimed flushing slightly.

Jeremy cried out something in his sleep and then settled back into a snore.

"You see why I didn't want him getting money unless it was for school?" Elena asked.

"I can try and talk to him if you want." Damon offered.

"Damon you already have enough going on..you don't have too.." She started.

"Take care of my girlfriend?" He finished. "Yes I do. I have some experience with drugs and some of the stuff he's going through. I might be able to relate somewhat. I'll talk to him Elena. Chances are he'll listen to me before you or John. I'm not any kind of a parental figure to him. There's no pressure from me."

"Well if you want to try and talk to him give it a shot." She agreed. "But tonight _I _am going to take care of _you_.."

"I like the sound of that." He smiled.

"Put your feet up here." She patted her lap.

"Huh?" He asked looking confused.

"I'm giving you a foot rub now put them up here." She commanded.

He smiled and happily obliged.

"I have the best girlfriend in the world." He purred as she went to work.

"And don't you forget it." She said smiling.

* * *

I hope you enoyed. Please review! :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 **

* * *

Damon leaned back with a relaxed smile on his face his legs still stretched out out Elena's lap. She started absentmindedly rubbing his calf muscles and he moaned softly looking up at her her. She smiled a sweet smile at him and he was taken aback by how beautiful she was. He sat up abruptly and pulled her into his lap.

"You have no idea what do you do to me." He whispered huskily before capturing her lips and kissing her deeply running his hands through her hair. She threw her head back and he kissed her neck as she started grinding into him.

Jeremy snored loudly from the other couch startling both of them.

Elena bit her lip and stared up at him her large brown doe eyes filled with desire even as she giggled.

"Come on." She said getting up and grabbing his hand she started towards the stairs but he pulled her into the hallway instead.

"I can't wait that long." He whispered pointing to the staircase and capturing her lips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up and held her so she was straddling him. He backed them up against the wall for support and continued his onslaught on her neck kissing and sucking the tender spots she moaned softly. He easily pulled of her tank top and smiled to see she had gone bra less. He moved his onslaught of kissing and sucking from his neck to her breasts and she moaned loudly grinding her core against him and running her hands through his dark hair.

He felt his pants tighten as he hardened against her his need growing rapidly. He ripped off her shorts and she fumbled with his jeans growling until he helped her pull them off. Unable to resit himself quickly disengaged her legs from his waist and propped her up on the staircase railing carefully holding her legs and guiding her to wrap them around his neck

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"I want to pleasure you." He said in a husky tone his arousal was peaking being this close to her.

She bit her lips and her body quivered with desire she shuddered against his tongue when he leaned down to taste her. She was amazing she was like the best drug she intoxicated him. He was losing control fast as he skillfully brought her to orgasm her lips screaming his name did something to him.

She quivered and trembled as he brought her to a second orgasm he helped her down holding her body against his until she was steady. He scooped her up and carried her to her bedroom laying her down on the bed. She looked up at him with a soft smile then surprised him by sitting up and getting on her knees she grabbed his hips pulled him towards her.

"_Elena._" He moaned when she started slowly teasing him with her hands and then lightly blowing on him.

She slowly ran her tongue up and down his entire throbbing manhood sending little waves on sensations and pleasure through his body. He looked down at her delicious kneeling form and her swollen red lips and moaned loudly.

"I like surprising you in all the right ways," She said in a seductive tone before taking him in her mouth. For all the experience Damon had had in his years with different women he had never experienced pleasure like this. The image of his beautiful Elena who would occasionally look up at him sending him into convulsions as she skillfully worked magic on him. His usual control didn't apply with her and he lost it fast the world going black as she brought him to orgasm.

"I'm coming." He warned her expecting her to pull back but instead she surprised him again by taking him all the way into her throat as he exploded.

"Oh God Elena baby." He screamed collapsing back unto her bed his body actually trembling. She curled up beside him and he turned and gazed at her words caught in his throat. Her lips were swollen and her hair was tangled and messy she by far the sexiest thing he ever pulled her close and squeezed her tightly.

"Mm Damon." She murmured in a sleepy voice as he started stroking her hair lulling her off to sleep. This was new to him even with Katherine he never held her while she fell asleep in his arms. She was a cold woman and didn't really cuddle. Damon made it a rule not to get attached to any of the women he dated after her so he had avoided post sex cuddle and even sleeping together after sex for the most part until now. He never fully understood how amazing it was to hold someone or maybe it was just Elena. It was like when she was here falling asleep with him she trusted him, she felt safe. She made him feel like a man.

He was wide awake long after she had drifted off to sleep. He got up and found her a long tee shirt slipping it on her and covering her up. He hurried downstairs figuring John wouldn't be to happy to get home from work and find their clothes all over the slipped his jeans on and gathered up Elena's clothes putting them in the laundry room.

* * *

He stopped in the living room to check on Jeremy who groaned and sat up groggily holding his head.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You did something stupid." Damon answered bluntly. "Luckily your not in the hospital getting your stomach pumped or dead."

"Whatever. I'm fine. Where's Vicki?" He said looking around.

"Elena sent her home." Damon said.

"I gotta go see her and make sure she's okay." Jeremy said standing up and holding his head.

"She's fine sit down." Damon said in a hard tone.

"No." Jeremy scoffed.

"Jeremy, this road isn't a good one. Nights like these don't always turn out okay. " Damon warned.

"I only took three hits" Jeremy shrugged.

"I had a friend in high school that died from one." Damon said in a dark tone.

"I don't really care if I die." Jeremy shrugged.

"Why is that?" Damon asked. "Because your parents are dead?"

"Partially yeah..." Jeremy sighed.

"When my mom died I wanted to die to. I know how it feels. I was a lot younger but..now here I am going through it again." Damon laughed in a bitter tone.

"I'm sorry about your dad." Jeremy said sheepishly. "It must really piss you off to hear me not giving a damn about life when your dad's dying."

"Hey whatever. I don't think you really want to die you just want to be numb. If you wanted to die you would. You never tried did you?" Damon asked.

"Nah." Jeremy scoffed.

"I get it man, you party. It helps you shut off the thinking right?" Damon guessed.

"Yah pretty much. A few beers and a joint is all I need though. Tonight is not the norm for me." Jeremy nodded. "_Honestly,_ I don't need to be roll or trip. I don't really want to keep doing that but I don't want to lose her.

"If you have to do drugs to keep her your not helping her your only hurting her." Damon pointed out.

"Are we done?" Jeremy sighed. "You talked to to me you get your brownie points with my cousin. We're good I'm going to bed."

"Yeah, we're done. For now." Damon bit back a smile as Jeremy struggled to walk to the stairs.

"Need some help?" Damon asked.

"Fine." Jeremy relented Damon helped him up the stairs and he collapsed into his bed. Damon laughed and stepped back into Elena's room. The moon light from the window illuminated her face and his breath caught in his throat. He stroked her cheek softly before leaving.

It was well after midnight when he left the Gilbert house but he didn't turn down the long road leading to his house instead he started for the other end of town driving straight to the Lockwood mansion.

* * *

Damon heard music and voices coming the edge of the property by the lake he parked his car by the woods and started walking towards the noise and headlights up ahead. There was a handful of about twenty kids or so and Tyler partying down by the lake.

Several of them turned and stared at Damon in shock. Most of the girls were whispering and gushing and he smiled feeling cocky. Remembering Elena's assumption that all the girls probably thought he was hot.

"What are you doing here Salvatore." Tyler demanded loudly walking up to him. At this point everyone was watching them.

"Sorry to interrupt your little lake side fiesta." Damon said loudly looking around. "I know.. I know.. it's summer and your all trying to party.. I'm a fun loving guy I_ get it_. I didn't come here to ruin everyone's good time but Tyler and I have some things to talk about."

"Why don't we go somewhere private and allow the party to continue?" Damon added glaring at Tyler in a menacing tone.

"I think you should just leave." Tyler said crossing his arms. "You were not invited here."

"I would, I _really_ would..._but _you fucked up Lockwood." Damon drawled he looked around and noticed everyone just staring at them. A few of Tyler friends were starting to walk up behind him but looked nervous.

"I warned you. See I warned him a few weeks back to leave my girl and her family alone. Apparently Tyler loves bullying his ex-girlfriends. Kind of pathetic if you ask me." Damon shrugged. "Anyway I let him go and gave him a fair warning to leave her alone."

"Did he listen?" Damon asked he glanced over and noticed Matt who started walking towards them,.

"What do you think Matt?" Damon asked.

"I'm going to guess no. Why can't you just leave her alone Tyler." Matt sighed.

"I was warning her about you." Tyler spat out at Damon.

"You came on to my girlfriend and you tried to manipulate her." Damon said his face hard he took a step closer to Tyler.

"You nothing more then a rich slacker waiting on a chunk of money." Tyler spat out. "You might be exciting and new and whatever but Elena was mine first and she'll be mine again."

Damon punched him hard in the face without warning and Tyler fell to the ground several kids gaped and he heard a few people cheer.

Damon picked Tyler up and slammed him against a tree.

"You listen to me you stupid little piece of shit. Elena is mine. You come near her again and you'll regret it." Damon hissed his eyes wild with rage.

"I'm not scared of you." Tyler struggled under his grip, Damon could hear his racing heart telling him otherwise.

Damon grabbed his hair and slammed Tyler's head back into the tree he grunted in pain.

"Anyone help me?" Tyler muttered.

"Don't even think about it." Damon said grabbing Tyler's arm and wrenching it into a strange hold. "I could break his arm and ruin his chances of going to college on his football scholarship."

"Let go." Tyler groaned in pain his eyes wide. "There are witnesses here. My dad..I'll..."

"You know what Tyler funny you mention your dad. Did you know my fathers firm has represented him several times. The dirt they have on him..." Damon drawled on.

"It's wow." He added with a wide smirk.

"I'll leave her alone, please let me go." Tyler begged.

Damon dropped him and Tyler fell to the ground one girl came over to check on him and everyone else sort of stood around murmuring to each other.

"That was pretty godfather of you." Matt laughed from behind him. "Threatening to break his limbs and all then the blackmail."

"I have no idea if my dad has any dirt on him." Damon admitted in a whisper and Matt laughed.

"I don't know what's happening to him. He was always an asshole but lately he gets worse and worse." Matt sighed.

"He better just leave Elena alone. If he makes me lose control I could do a lot worse then break his arm. No one has ever pissed me off like that kid." Damon said bitterly.

"I think you made your point pretty clear tonight." Matt said noticing Tyler start walking to the house with the girl.

"Look Damon..I've tried to stay out of this as best as I could." Matt started.

"I'm not gonna put you in it." Damon laughed. "I just want this drama over."

"I hear you." Matt smiled. "Look I'll keep my mouth shut to Elena..."

"Don't worry about that. She knew I was going to confront him. She doesn't need the _details_." Damon said.

"Got it." Matt smiled.

* * *

Damon tried to sleep when he got home but found himself tossing and turning. The feeling of Elena in his arms was haunting him and now he wanted her there. He didn't like her not being there and sleep was refusing to come as if his body was protesting her absence.

He wasn't even sure of he had slept at all when his alarm went off he got up and dressed anxious to see her. Stefan was still awake in Giuseppe's room.

"You okay?" Damon asked.

"Fine, can you make some extra food for me? I'm starving." Stefan asked.

"Sure should we bring dad downstairs today?" Damon asked.

"It might cheer him up." Stefan shrugged. "But let him sleep for now. Go get ready for Elena. I'm fine."

Damon nodded and started to leave Stefan stopped him.

"Get some sleep today." He advised in a whisper. "The night was long he was up every hour."

Damon gulped and nodded leaving the room.

He was making french toast and bacon when Elena arrived Stefan and Damon had already helped Giuseppe into his chair and he was downstairs enjoying the fireplace Stefan was sitting with him filling him in on the carnival.

"Hey sexy." She wrapped her arms around him from behind and his body warmed feeling her against him.

"Hi beautiful." He said turning around and kissing her.

"Mm french toast." She smiled sniffing the air.

"You do wonderful things to my ego sweetheart." He grinned.

"Likewise." She grinned back watching him flip the bread.

"Your knuckles are all swollen what happened?" She asked.

"I got better acquainted with Tyler's face." He smirked.

"How bad?" Elena asked cringing.

"I hit him, embarrassed him and made myself very clear. You tell me if he comes near you again." He said in a brisk tone.

"Damon he's a jerk but he's harmless." Elena started.

"Elena." He sighed. "He's trying to get between us. I don't want him anywhere near you."

"I don't want him anywhere near me either." She agreed."I just don't _you _in any trouble."

"I handled it. I doubt he'll bother you again." Damon said. "But _if_ he does..."

"I'll tell you." She agreed hoping this was the end of it. This was really the last thing they needed right now.

* * *

Damon did manage to sleep for most of the day he woke up in time to smell dinner and walked by Giuseppe's room listening to him and Elena talk.

"So here I am three years old pulling in a huge fish on my little barbie pole." Elena was laughing and Giuseppe laughed with her.

"My dad rushed over and he is struggling with this little pink pole and a net trying to get the fish in the boat." Elena continued. "Somehow he manged to get the fish on the boat and apparently I was thrilled. It was the biggest fish of the day. I demanded to go with him every time after that."

Giuseppe laughed happily enjoying the story and Damon smiled outside the door. Elena had no idea how much she meant to Giuseppe.

"I hope Damon will take you fishing someday." Giuseppe said softly.

"He already has Giuseppe remember?" Elena said softly.

"Right yes..well again soon." He said. "I can see how fond of you he is and you? Your enjoying spending time with him?"

"Yes very much so." Elena said without any hesitation. "He's really amazing. Now stop gossiping. Your going to ruin your old scrooge reputation."

Damon had to bite back a laugh and walked slowly towards the stairs. He stopped before going down them a strange expression on his face. He slowly walked down the stairs Stefan stared at him from the couch looking worried.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked.

"No." Damon said sitting down in a flop on his chair. "I'm in love."

Stefan nodded. "Yeah I knew that already."

"What?" Damon asked.

"It's pretty transparent." Stefan replied with a slight smirk.

"I love her." Damon said out loud again.

"You mentioned." Stefan said looking amused.

"It's driving me crazy." Damon said.

"It does that sometimes." Stefan smiled. "Eventually the crazy settles down."

"What do I do now?" Damon asked.

"Tell her." Stefan suggested.

"I can't. It's way to soon. She's going to think I'm needy or.. I don't know." Damon said rubbing his head.

"She really is driving you crazy." Stefan smiled.

"Why do you look like your enjoying it?" Damon asked.

"Because it's funny." Stefan shrugged. "Seeing you come undone. Just relax look at everything you've done for her and dad and me. Look at how far you've progressed with her. Don't start freaking out and getting in your own way. Just tell her Damon and enjoy being with her, life is short."

He got up and stretched. "I have to go help Caroline with the carnival. Call me if you need me."

"Did you get some sleep after being up all night?" Damon asked.

"Now who's wife-ing?" Stefan shot at him the dark circles under his eyes and sarcastic demeanor made it clear he hadn't had much if any sleep and this was getting to him.

"Nah, I was mothering, just as bad I agree. Go help your barbie." Damon said flippantly.

* * *

He ate dinner and walked into Giuseppe's room he had fallen asleep and Elena was sitting by him.

"Clocking in." Damon whispered kissing her head when she came and hugged him.

"I could stay for a while meet them at the carnival later." She suggested.

"No go help, baby. I'll see you tomorrow morning okay?" he said kissing her softly. He kind of needed this time tonight to sort out all these feelings he had for her.

"And the carnival." She reminded.

"Of course." He quipped ushering her out the room with a pat on the butt.

"That no way to treat a lady." Giuseppe groaned.

"Dad." Damon moaned. "It's _flirting_ times are different now."

"I don't like it." Giuseppe muttered.

"Don't eavesdrop then." Damon shot back.

"You were in my room." Giuseppe pointed out. "Because you think I need to be watched and guarded. Like a prisoner in my own home."

"Dad your being really dramatic." Damon rolled his eyes.

Giuseppe just grunted and fell back asleep. Damon watched him his thoughts shifted to Elena quickly.

"Penny for your thoughts" Giuseppe asked startling him.

"I didn't realize you woke up." Damon said.

"You were a million miles away." Giuseppe smiled. "Elena?"

"Always." Damon admitted.

"I knew it wold be whirlwind romance with the two of you. The connection and spark you have with each other reminds me of me and your mother." Giuseppe smiled.

"I know there is no one else for me." Damon said his face determined. "I love her."

"Go open my top drawer." Giuseppe told him Damon shit him a weary look but followed.

"What?" Damon asked.

"The blue jewelry box. Take it. It's yours well Elena's now." Giuseppe said.

"Mom's ring?" Damon said looking stunned. "Dad we _just _started dating. This will freak her out. Actually it should be freaking me out too but for some reason it's not."

"Damon don't be glib. Hold on to it. Give it to her when your ready. I wanted to give it to you while I was still lucid." Giuseppe explained.

"I don't know what to say." Damon gulped a myriad of emotions passing through him. He had never expected Giuseppe to give him his something so meaningful he figured those things would have been reserved for Stefan.

"You don't have to say anything." Giuseppe said. "I want her to have it you two to have it. You two bring me closer to your mother. Seeing you with her it brings such good memories. Elena is such a wonderful sweet girl. I know your mother would love her.

Damon was speechless he clutched the box shocked that Giuseppe had given it to him. He thought about marrying Elena and he realized how much he wanted a life with her. He loved her and he didn't want anything else. He figured maybe he was like his mother in that way. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to be patient with an engagement ring intended for her sitting in his bedroom.

He felt an unease come over him but couldn't quite place it. Something about the way Giuseppe compared him and Elena to his mother and him. It just didn't sit right with him. He tried to shake off the weird feeling but it kept nagging at him all night.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review. :) **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

* * *

Damon was completely exhausted the next morning as Stefan predicted Giuseppe was awake almost every hour. He quickly put the ring Giuseppe gave him on his dresser and changed into some fresh clothes before going back into his father's room to wait for Elena. The most maddening part about all of this was leaving the room. Anytime Damon left the room for a even a few minutes even if Giuseppe was awake he would get so paranoid that something was going to happen. The bad feeling he had last night was still nagging at him the next morning.

Elena entered quietly knowing Giuseppe would still be sleeping.

"Hi." She whispered walking over and hugging him.

"Hey baby, I'll go make you some breakfast." He offered giving her a quick kiss.

"No, I'm fine Damon. You need sleep. Why don't you relax I'll cook something and bring it up." She offered.

"But I like cooking for my girl." He pouted. "I'm keeping my breakfast promise that you thought was impossible so far and I'm not giving up now."

"Your not just avoiding my cooking are you?" Elena smirked.

He chuckled softly then covered his mouth glancing at Giuseppe.

"No, really Elena. I need to get out of this room for a little bit." He said.

"Of course." She nodded understanding.

"What are you in the mood for?" Damon whispered as she walked him to the door she left it open and stood with him in the hallway.

"You." She whispered winking at him.

He smirked. "I'm all yours honey any time. I thought we covered this already?"

"Shh." She hushed him looking back to see Giuseppe still sleeping.

"Right careful, he's sneaky. He saw me slap your ass yesterday." Damon informed her.

Her face reddened and her mouth dropped open. "Oh my god Damon. I am going to be so embarrassed around him now."

"Don't worry about it." He chuckled leaning down to kiss her. "Seriously what do you want for breakfast?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Blueberry pancakes and sausage or something Giuseppe likes."

"Be right back." He winked heading down the stairs.

* * *

Her eyes followed him down the stairs a soft smile on her lips. She shook her head and got settled into Giuseppe's room. She would be training the weekend nurses today so she started working on some training sheets and schedules for them.

Giuseppe was just waking when Damon brought up breakfast for them. He set it up on Giuseppe's tray next to the bed while Elena straightened up the papers she was working on in the corner of the room at his desk.

"It's to early for me to eat." Giuseppe complained with a scowl on his face.

"Dad it's not that much earlier then normal." Damon groaned.

"I'm not hungry yet." He complained.

"That's okay we can heat it up later." Elena offered.

"Oh I didn't know you were here." Giuseppe looked embarrassed for being crabby in front of her.

"I was working on some training stuff for the new nurses." Elena explained.

"I don't want any new nurses. Go to the carnival I will be fine." He crossed his arms.

"Not up to you." Damon drawled as he brought a plate of blueberry pancakes over to Elena. He had cleverly shaped one into an E and she smiled widely.

"It's so cute I don't want to eat it." She smiled setting it aside. He rolled his eyes and took a seat at the desk glancing over at Giuseppe who looked amused.

"You sure you don't want to eat while it's hot? I made Italian sausage too." Damon said taking a big bite of food and closing his eyes in exaggerated exhilaration.

"I know I _smell it_." Giuseppe said looking longingly at his plate.

"You call me stubborn." Damon laughed.

"At least we know where you get that from." Elena quipped.

"I get _all _my great qualities from my mother." Damon defended.

"Not all...I see quite a bit of my younger self in you. I wasn't as regal when I was younger believe it or not. I was never quite as vibrant and charming as you though." Giuseppe smiled relenting and eating some of the breakfast Damon brought up.

"It's not an easy feat." Damon said leaning back appearing thoughtful. "It takes a certain something, not everyone has it."

"Could you be any more full of yourself?" Elena asked rolling her eyes.

"I don't know where he got the attitude from." Giuseppe said to Elena shaking his head.

"_Attitude?_" Damon asked innocently sipping on his coffee.

"Why are you drinking coffee?" Elena asked. "You need to sleep."

He shrugged. "I won't be able to sleep anyway."

"Damon you look beat." She said looking at the dark circles under his eyes.

"I knew this was a bad idea. To much trouble." Giuseppe said.

"No it's not." Damon threw Elena a look. "I'm fine going to bed now dad."

* * *

She mouthed sorry and cringed but he just waved her off pulling her into the hallway to kiss her before heading into his bedroom. Despite the coffee and worries about repeating his insomnia from the night before he passed out immediately.

It was almost five a clock in the evening when Stefan knocked on his door and walked in.

"Your alarms been going off for almost a half hour." He said walking to the dresser and shutting it off.

"Sorry." Damon grumbled sitting up.

"What's this?" Stefan asked picking up the ring box.

"Nothing..._don't._" Damon started but he was to late Stefan opened it and gulped hard he shut the box and set it back down.

"Why do you have mother's ring?" Stefan asked his face guarded.

"Is Elena here?" Damon whispered urgently glancing at the open door. Stefan followed his gaze and shut it but shook his head.

"No the weekend nurses took over she went to help Caroline." Stefan said. "Now why do you have this?"

"Dad gave it to me." Damon said sheepishly.

"Why?" Stefan asked looking flushed. "I just talked to him about wanting to marry Caroline why would he give the ring to you? Unless he got us confused again."

"I don't think so..he said he wanted me to have it while he was still lucid." Damon explained. "He wants it to go to Elena because he says we remind him of himself and mom when they were young. It's nothing against you or Caroline..."

"You and Elena just started dating." Stefan pointed out.

"I know that Stefan. I'm not giving it to her _now._ That's what he said to give it to her when we we're ready." Damon said.

"It's absurd, how can I get Caroline any ring now knowing how let down she's going to be when Elena gets hers?" Stefan groaned.

"He only had one wife Stefan what can you do." Damon said flippantly.

"How does he even know you and her will make it? You just got started Car and I have been together for a long time." Stefan said getting flustered.

"Don't say we're not going to make it. Of course we're going to make it." Damon said his tone getting lower.

"You've been dating for a few weeks." Stefan reminded him.

"And I'm in love with her." Damon looking offended.

"Fine but your nowhere near _marriage_ your still to scared to even tell her you love her." Stefan exclaimed. "_I'm _ready to _ask _the girl and he gives _you_ the ring!"

"Your being petty. Like I said Elena and I remind him of good times with mom. He wants Elena to have it. He sees how much I love her." Damon said feeling defensive.

"Like he loved mother." Stefan sighed. "As if he thinks I couldn't possibly love Caroline that much too?"

"Stefan I really don't want to fight over this." Damon groaned. "Your getting his shares in the firm, a partnership should you want it, most likely the house and probably countless other possessions. So he gave me this one thing."

"One _thing_? Father never remarried he was never the same again after mother died. He never found anyone else. He was never really ever happy again. She meant the world to him and that ring is what he has left of her. It is his most prized possession and he gave it to _you_!" Stefan exploded.

"I've been taking care of him for four years now, He went into a depression after you left it's why we moved here. It's why he retired. I have done everything I could to be perfect in his eyes. You screw up for four years straight, come back and be the hero for not much more then a month and I don't even matter." Stefan said the words dripping out of his mouth angrily and bitterly.

"Stefan..." Damon wasn't really sure what to say an awkward silence filled the room as Stefan looked at him expecting something.

"You should just get Barbie a pink plastic ring from a gumball machine. Make her prove her love." Damon joked.

Stefan just stared ahead and shook his head. "What else would I expect from you."

"It was a joke Stefan." Damon sighed. "Take it then. I'll get Elena her own ring someday."

"You can't do that and you know it. He gave it to you so you and Elena can have a perfect love like he and mother had and I just need to stay back because I was to young to remember or understand right?" Stefan said his face starting to redden from the anger he spun around and raced out of the room angrily.

Damon sighed heavily and picked up the ring he stared at it for a few minutes before stuffing it in his drawer.

* * *

Elena, Caroline and Bonnie waited in the parking lot for Damon and Stefan. Elena was surprised to see them pulling up separately and glanced at Caroline who shrugged.

Damon sped into the parking lot and parked his car first. He got out and raced over to Elena wrapping her up in a hug.

"I missed you." He whispered into her hair.

She felt her heart flutter and squeezed him back tight.

"Why did you each drive your own car? Haven't you guys heard of the green movement?" Caroline scolded giving Stefan a chaste kiss as he walked up to them.

"No reason, why don't we go spend some couple time at the carnival?" Stefan suggested.

"Whats going on?" Caroline asked raising her eyebrow.

"Stefan's mad at me." Damon said smirking.

"Why?" Elena asked.

"Just a disagreement." Stefan said. "Don't worry about it. Let's just go enjoy the carnival."

"Okay..." Caroline said hesitantly following him.

"Damon what's going on?" Elena asked.

"Stefan's upset about something Giuseppe gave me that he wanted. Just don't say anything about to him okay? He'll get over it on his own." Damon explained hastily.

"What did he give you?" Elena asked.

"A family heirloom. I don't want it to ruin the night. Let's just go have fun chances are he'll be over it by morning." Damon quipped grabbing her hand.

"Damon you should try and work it out." Elena said softly. "You _need _each other."

"No he's right Elena. After grams died my cousins and I would fight all the time, big time, and just like Damon said by morning the emotions settle down and so do you." Bonnie said wisely.

"Exactly." Damon grinned at her. "I like this one Elena. She's smart."

"Because she agreed with you." Elena rolled her eyes.

"So since they went off on their own. I guess I'm the third wheel." Bonnie frowned.

"No that means I get _two_ beautiful dates." Damon grinned taking both their arms and walking with them into the carnival.

"Which means I have to win double the prizes." He said with determination. "Let's go."

Bonnie giggled and Elena laughed as he pulled them over to the games.

Elena and Bonnie hung back while Damon played a ring toss game.

"He's very sweet." Bonnie whispered. "Much different then he was the first time I met him."

"Don't start crushing on my boyfriend." Elena warned her with a smirk.

"With the way he looks at you no one else has a chance Elena." Bonnie said wisely.

"Tons of people are watching him." Elena noticed especially the girls that made her frown.

"He humiliated Tyler the other night at his party. Everyone's talking about." Bonnie informed her.

"Yup, someone even said they saw Tyler actually crap his pants." Jeremy interrupted them.

"Rumor mill." Bonnie rolled her eyes and Elena nodded but laughed slightly. She was glad Tyler finally knew what it felt like to be humiliated.

"Well I got one thing." Damon growled coming back with a teddy bear. "I'll keep trying."

"Oh good Jeremy. I need your help winning stuff." Damon grinned.

"Maybe we should show them how it's done?" Bonnie said glancing at Elena.

"I think we better." Elena laughed. "If ring toss is any indication."

"Oh trust me, I will _shower _you with stuffed animals by the time the night is over." Damon said dramatically putting his arm around her as they walked. Bonnie and Jeremy exchanged an amused look from behind them.

* * *

"Stefan please just tell me what's got you so upset?" Caroline begged.

"I can't." He sighed. "That's the worst part."

"You can tell me anything." She protested. "You know that."

"Not this." He groaned.

"Why?" She asked.

"My father made it clear he loves Damon more then me okay? There you go. After everything I've done Damon got the big gesture." Stefan said quickly.

"What do you mean?" She asked looking confused. "I'm sure he loves you each the same. He's just finally reconnecting with Damon."

"Let's go get some ice cream." He said standing up and taking her hand they started walking.

"I'm not letting this go." She said.

"It might upset you too." Stefan said.

"Stefan please just tell me." She begged.

"It's..." He sighed heavily. "My father gave Damon my mothers ring."

"Oh." She said softly. "That's why your so upset?"

"Does it bother you?" He asked.

"No." She said honestly. "By giving it to Damon he's in a sense giving it to Elena or both of them I guess. She spends eight hours a day with him she means a lot to him. I understand that."

"I didn't think of it like that." He admitted.

"I don't mean any offense. But don't you think it's something that Damon should have? He's the oldest." Caroline said.

"But I'm the one that's been there for him." Stefan pointed out. "Damon bailed."

"Because of whatever happened between them Stefan and a part of him might be trying to make up for that now. But another thing to consider is how young you were when she died. Damon remembers her and you don't. Don't you think it would mean a little more to him because of that?" Caroline said thoughtfully.

"So I shouldn't get a memento of her because I don't remember her?" Stefan asked.

"Look Stefan he felt like it should go to them for his own reasons not because he loves Damon more. I'm _sure_ he will have things for you that are really special for different reasons." Caroline said softly. "You can't start fighting with your bother over possessions or things are going to get ugly."

"When did you become the logical one here?" He asked with a smile.

"I always was." She smiled. "Actually Stefan, since rings were brought up..we should probably talk about that."

"That was part of the reason I was bothered. My father and I have been talking about marriage." Stefan said quietly looking nervous.

"I know. I sat with him yesterday for a little while and he tried to be coy about it. He started asking about my party planning stuff and then asked me if I plan weddings. Then he managed to somehow get me talking about what I wanted for my wedding. Your dad is kind of sneaky."

He laughed heartily and nodded. "So what do you think?"

"Marriage?" She asked. "We always talked about after college."

"So you would have time to plan the 'event'." Stefan smiled.

"Not just that." She reminded him.

"I know it's just lately life has been hell. Watching him get worse and worse. This is the hardest thing I've ever had to go through and you have been there every step of the way, without you I would have fallen apart. Life just seems so short now and I don't want to waste any of it."

Her eyes widened and grew misty. "Oh Stefan, I love you so much."

"But I understand, if you still want to wait and get settled, finish school, be established all that stuff we talked about. I don't want to pressure you." He said holding her hands in his.

"You know what I don't care about all that anymore. I love you and I'll marry you whenever you ask me to." She said her face sincere.

"Good." He smiled kissing her softly.

"When are you going to ask me?" She asked.

"I'm not going to tell you." He said incredulously. "I want it to be a surprise."

"Is it going to be soon?" She asked smiling as he rolled his eyes and started walking.

"Not telling." He said.

"After Christmas or before?" She quizzed.

"The more you ask the longer I'm waiting." He said in a teasing tone. She made a locking her lips motion and tossed the imaginary key. He smiled and put his arm around her.

* * *

Elena and Bonnie had their arms stuffed with random stuffed animals by the time they had it made it though the games section.

"Bonnie!" Matt called running over to meet them. "Whoa whats with all this stuff?"

"My stand in dates won them for me." Bonnie smiled as Damon and Jeremy came over with more prizes.

"Come on you guys are making me look bad." Matt complained as Jeremy handed Bonnie a stuffed Nemo and Damon gave Elena some kind of dolphin.

"My arms can't hold any more Damon." Elena laughed.

"We can stop at my car and drop these off if you want." He offered grabbing a few of the prizes from her.

"Why don't you guys go ahead?" Bonnie suggested. "I'm sure Matt wants to get something to eat. "

They nodded promising to meet up later and headed over towards Damon's car.

"I can make myself scarce too." Jeremy offered in a low voice to Damon.

Damon gave him an appreciative smile and motioned towards a food stand close by.

"That girl working at the hot dog stand over there has been staring at you by the way." Damon informed him.

"No it's probably you, your the talk of the town remember?" Jeremy laughed.

"That's what I figured too." Damon said bluntly. "But then I noticed her checking you out when I wasn't even in her line of vision."

Jeremy glanced over at her She was a petite slender girl with dark wavy hair. He glanced at her name tag it said Anna. She looked like she was around his age. She had a cute little dash of freckles he noticed when the light hit her face. She was really pretty and had a confidence about her that drew him in. "I've never seen her before.."

"Go talk to her." Damon urged.

"Talk to who?" Elena asked.

"That girl over there. She's been checking your cousin out." Damon informed her.

"Don't point at her." Jeremy said flushing.

"She's cute go talk to her." Elena nudged him.

"I can't I mean Vicki.." Jeremy said glancing over at the girl who smiled at him.

"Where is she?" Elena asked crossing her arms and raising her eyebrow.

"Good point." Jeremy muttered.

"Go get a hot dog." Damon laughed pushing him towards the stand.

They watched him nervously walk up to her and start talking to her.

"That was probably the best thing anyone's ever done for him." Elena said turning to Damon. "I'm not exaggerating. He needs to get away from Vicki."

Damon just shrugged. "I told you, I'd try to help him out."

"He told me you talked to him too." Elena said. "He said you gave him some things to think about, thank you Damon, That really means a lot to me."

"Hey it was my idea remember?" He said tucking a hair back from her face. "You don't have to thank me."

"I don't _have to_ but I can, so thank you." She said again. "Now just say your welcome."

"Your welcome bossy." He said grabbing her hand. "Let's do some rides."

"The tilt a whirl first." She begged and he smiled and changed directions.

They sat together and she snuggled close to him as they started spinning around faster and faster. She squealed and Damon laughed at her. She felt a vibration suddenly in her pocket indicating a missed call. She grabbed Damon's arm.

"I just missed a call." She shouted over the music as they spun around again faster she felt like she was going to faint suddenly and desperately needed to get off the ride. It finally came to a stop and Damon was already fishing his phone out his pocket running off the ride. She raced after him struggling to get her phone out of her pocket.

She looked at the missed call from the Salvatore house and then looked up at Damon who had his phone to his ear and his face was pale white.

He snapped the phone shut and grabbed her hand. "We have to go."

"Damon what happened?" She asked struggling to keep up with his pace.

He stopped at the car and looked at her his face was pale and he looked scared. She had never seen him look scared. Her whole body tensed up.

"Giuseppe had a stroke we have to go to the hospital." He said his voice started to break and she took his keys from him.

"Get in. I'll drive." She said. He didn't argue he hurried over to the passengers side and climbed in staring numbly out the window as she sped to the hospital.

* * *

Huge thanks to everyone who's been following and reading the story and to the reviewers you guys seriously make my day thank you so much! This story gets updated so fast because you guys motivate me so much! :) I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 **

* * *

Elena's heart was pounding in her chest the entire way to the hospital. Damon was still and silent the entire way. He just stared out the window. Once she finally pulled into the parking lot she could see Stefan and Caroline had arrived just ahead of them. Stefan's eyes were red and puffy and Caroline looked worried and scared and like she was struggling to hold back tears of her own a mix of emotions Elena could relate to well she felt them too. But they both knew they had to be strong.

Elena took Damon's hand and he gripped it they ran inside none of them saying anything until they got inside.

"We're here for Giuseppe Salvatore." Stefan said immediately racing up to the front desk. "Where is he is he okay?"

"Stefan!" The receptionist Emily knew him pretty well from their weekly visits. "He's in ER, top floor room 3."

"Is he okay?" Stefan asked panic in his eyes.

"They are doing everything they can." Emily said in soothing voice that did nothing to calm any of them.

They raced to the elevator Damon hadn't said a word but didn't let go of Elena's hand.

The raced into the ER but were stopped at the front desk. Stefan quickly explained who they were here for and they were led to a small room and told to wait inside.

"No." Damon jumped up as soon as she shut the door. "I'm not going to sit in here and wait for the news. He's dead that's why we're in here why can't they just tell us!"

"He's not dead." Stefan screamed.

"Shh." Caroline hushed him.

"Damon they are still operating on him. They brought us in here to wait." Elena said standing up and rubbing his back. "We don't have to give up hope yet."

"But we do." He said softly the reality of the situation hitting him full force. He sat down and stared ahead his. "Even if he makes it through this. He's going to die."

"I know." Elena said sitting next to him and grabbing his hand again. He gripped it back tightly and closed his eyes.

"Damon I know and knowing that he's going to die waiting for it is miserable." Stefan said suddenly. "But he has to make it through this. He _has to_ I didn't say goodbye."

He put his head in his hands then and started crying again Caroline rushed to his side holding him tightly to her and stroking his hair.

"I have to tell him I forgive him." Damon said his voice cracking. "God I never even told him I loved him."

Elena's eyes pooled with tears she could no longer hold back. Damon let go of her hand and put his arm around her as she frantically tried to wipe her eyes and calm herself down.

"You don't have to be strong for me." He whispered. "Just be next to me okay?"

"I'm not leaving your side." She promised looking up at his eyes which looked so bleak and regretful, sad, and scared she hated it she would do anything to take his pain away, her pain away. Giuseppe had become somewhat of a second father to her in a way. She had truly come to love him. She wasn't ready for this she thought they had more time.

After what seemed like hours Dr. Williams and two other doctors entered the room and sat down.

"How is my father?" Stefan asked immediately.

Damon's grip on Elena's arm tightened he seemed to be bracing himself.

"He recovered from the stroke." Dr. Williams began.

Elena felt Damon's body loosen but the doctors eyes told a bigger story not to mention the consultants in the room. Elena knew there was more to the story and begun to brace herself.

"He had an ischemic stroke. This is very common in cancer patients. It occurs when there is an obstruction within a blood vessel that supply's blood to the brain. Giuseppe recovered from the stroke but the left side of his body is paralyzed." Dr. Williams explained.

"Oh my god." Caroline whispered.

"But he's alive?" Stefan asked. "He's going to recover?"

Dr Williams glanced at the other doctor in the room and sat down in a chair facing them.

Elena took a sharp breath and Damon glanced at her quickly.

"The cancer has spread to your father's brain." Dr. Williams said quietly. "With the damage from the stroke and the cancer spreading at the rate it is. Your father isn't going to be able to recover. "

"How long?" Elena asked her voice cracking.

"The cancer has already spread to a wide part of his brain. It's a miracle he survived the stroke." The female doctor said.

"That's not what she asked you." Damon said in a low tone.

"It's up to Giuseppe at this point." Dr Willaims said. "At the rate the cancer is spreading. I'm sorry but it won't be more then a few days..."

"No." Stefan whispered burying his head in hands. Caroline sat next to him rubbing his back her eyes misty and red.

"He is stable for now and you can see him however he is still under heavy medication and may not even realize your there. Be prepared he doesn't look the same."Dr Williams advised.

"Will be be lucid again at all before..." Damon couldn't finish his sentence his voice broke off and he turned his head sharply to the side. Elena threw her arms around him and squeezed him tears running down her face.

"I'm very sorry." Dr Williams said his face sincere. "I've become really fond of your father. To answer your question the medication will wear off but I don't know how lucid he will be. It's up to Giuseppe."

"Let's go see him." Caroline said pulling Stefan up and looking over to Elena who took a breath and despite what Damon told her prepared herself to be strong for him.

"It's going to be difficult to see him." Dr Williams warned them before they entered.

The all nodded and walked in. Giuseppe looked completely different the entire left side of his face was drooping slightly and his left eye seemed unfocused. He looked helpless and frail. He seemed like he looked at them or towards them but it was hard to tell. His face just looked...like he was in agony.

"Oh Giuseppe." Elena cried out rushing to his right side and taking his hand. He didn't seem to register her touch he looked at her but he was looking off far away at something else and he seemed so sad.

She realized Stefan and Damon were the ones that were supposed to be holding his hand and backed away. Stefan walked over slower then Elena had and took his hand.

"Father it's me Stefan. I'm here." Stefan said slowly.

Damon went to stand next to Stefan and looked down at him.

"Dad?" Damon asked Giuseppe's gaze didn't stray towards him he continued to stare off looking sad and wistful.

"He's looking for mom." Damon said in a soft voice.

Elena felt tears well in her eyes as she stared at Giuseppe. Caroline put her arm around her and they watched from the distance.

Damon finally turned and left the room Elena followed behind him.

"Damon wait..." She said struggling to catch up with him. "Where are you going?"

"Coffee." He said. "We could all use some."

"I'll come with you." She offered falling into step with him.

"I'm so glad your here." He cried suddenly pulling her into a tight hug she felt his body shake with sobs and clung to him tightly. They stayed like that for a long time until he finally calmed down and then she just held him and rubbed his back.

"I know he will be happy when he's with her again." Damon finally said taking Elena's hand the coffee mission remembered as they started for the cafeteria."I _know_ he will. But..I just.. I wanted more time."

"Of course you did Damon." She said gripping his hand like a lifeline. "So did I..we all thought we had more time.."

"I just want to say good bye I want to tell him I love him." Damon said his voice defeated. "Now I don't really have the chance."

"You don't know that." Elena said. "He survived that stroke for a reason. He wasn't ready to go yet. I think he wanted to say goodbye to his boys first."

"And you." Damon added. "You were like the light at the end of his life."

"I don't want to say goodbye." Her voice cracked and her control disappeared. This time he was holding her. He tucked her under his arm and held tightly to her they found the coffee machine and got four cups starting back towards Giuseppe's room. Stefan and Caroline were sitting in the lobby. Stefan explained Giuseppe had fallen asleep but Dr. Williams hoped he would be more lucid when he woke up.

"He's staying here all night in case we need him." Caroline added.

"I want to be grateful or something but I can't. He's the guy that told me my dad is about to die." Damon said in a low voice.

"We were here not long ago, they didn't see the cancer had spread then. Why?" Damon asked his eyes narrowing.

"Cancer is unpredictable." Elena said quietly. "It can start to spread suddenly and without warning."

"I hate it." Caroline said.

"Me to." Elena said staring off into space. She didn't think she ever wanted to go through this again. She wouldn't trade it for the world she loved Giuseppe and was glad she helped him in the end. Glad she made him happy and brought Damon to him... to herself. But she couldn't imagine doing this year after year losing person after person. Suddenly her life which she had so planned out didn't work anymore. She didn't want to watch people die she wanted find a way to save them instead. This was to painful.

"Damon I'm sorry about earlier." Stefan said suddenly. "I don't want to fight with you."

"I am too." Damon said simply. "I don't want to fight either. For the record I always thought it was you that was loved more so I know how you were feeling."

"Me why?" Stefan asked.

"Uh hello, apple of my eye." Damon rolled his eyes. "You were just like him.

"And you reminded him of Mom. Who do you think he loved more himself or mom?" Stefan asked.

"Huh." Damon shrugged.

"You guys are being ridiculous, your not your parents your _you_ and Giuseppe loves you both the same." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"She's right. He talks about both of you with the same love and devotion in his voice." Elena backed her up.

They both got quiet after that they all sat together in the waiting room waiting for Giuseppe to wake up. Damon leaned against Elena staring off lost in thoughts. She held him close to her, her heart breaking for him as much as herself. Eventually she fell asleep the emotional toll of the night taking over.

* * *

Damon watched them all fall asleep unable to shut his eyes. It didn't help that he kept getting more coffee. But he was afraid to sleep. He couldn't miss his chance to say good bye. He spent enough time screwing up. If he screwed up this time he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

Elena hugged herself tight whimpering softly in her sleep. He covered her with his jacket and stroked her hair. He knew he wouldn't be able to get through this without her. He knew how much he loved her but now he realized how much he _needed_ her. The idea of losing her made him start to panic so much so he had to shut the thought out of his head.

He got up and slowly walked into his father's room. A lump formed in his throat the second he looked at him. He pulled up a chair and sat next to him taking his hand. He sat their silently watching Giuseppe's face. It seemed to relax slightly when Damon took his hand.

Finally Giuseppe's eyes opened he looked around panicked for a moment and then he looked at Damon. He mumbled out gargled sounds trying to speak.

"Shh." Damon said stroking his shoulder. "You had a stroke dad, you can't talk..I'm so sorry.."

Giuseppe closed his eyes and squeezed Damon's hand.

"Stefan is here to, So are Elena and Caroline, Do you want me to get them?" Damon asked.

Giuseppe shook his head slightly.

"Not yet?" Damon asked.

Giuseppe squeezed his hand.

"Dad I want you to know that I forgive you for everything." Damon said sincerely.

Giuseppe's started to tear up and tried to smile the right corner of his mouth upturned but he grimaced in pain.

"How about one squeeze is yes, two is no or something?" Damon said looking worried.

Giuseppe squeezed his hand.

"I'm sorry about acting like such an idiot for so long. I hope you can forgive me for the stuff I did and said too." Damon continued.

Giuseppe squeezed his hand once again.

"I love you dad." Damon said his eyes tearing up again.

Giuseppe tried to speak again and Damon hushed him stroking his shoulder.

"I know dad. I know you love me too." Damon said soothing him.

"You have to do me a favor dad. I know your ready. You want to see mom." Damon sighed.

Giuseppe squeezed his hand his face somber.

"I understand and I can't even begin to imagine how you lived without her all those years. If I ever lost... I can't even say it..It would destroy me. I understand more now why you had to obsess over work and power. You had to do _something_. It had to just kill you inside." Damon said.

Giuseppe looked surprised as he squeezed Damon's hand.

"But I just need you to hold on for a little longer okay? Stefan _needs_ to be able to say goodbye to you. So does Elena and Caroline does too." Damon said softly. "Can you do that for me dad for them?"

Giuseppe gulped and squeezed Damon's hand tight.

"Thank you." Damon sighed feeling somewhat relieved if that was even possible.

Giuseppe fell back to sleep but his face was peaceful and serene this time. He didn't seem to be in as much agony.

* * *

Damon walked back into the lobby Elena was waking up she peered up at him.

"Where did you go?"

"I was with my dad." He whispered. "You awake enough to come with me outside for a minute?"

She nodded and took his hand they walked out to his car and stood facing each other.

"He woke up I talked to him." Damon admitted. "I offered to go get you guys but he didn't want me to right away. Then he fell asleep."

"It's okay Damon. He needed a private moment with you." Elena said softly grabbing his hands. "Are you okay?"

"Not right now, But I will be someday. It will be easier now because I got to say everything I wanted to say." Damon said. "I know he will be with her that helps."

"Yes he will." Elena agreed.

"He loved her so much he wasn't ever able to move on..." Damon said his eyes staring at her intensely "He was never the same after...she died."

"I'm so sorry Damon." She said he was gripping her hands and his eyes were boring into hers.

"God Elena I don't ever want to lose you." Damon cried out.

"You _won't_ Damon, you won't. I'm not going anywhere." She assured him.

"I love you Elena." He said steeping closer to her still holding her hands in his her heart jumped in her throat and she gasped. His grip on her hands tightened.

"God I love you in the way he loved her." He continued not giving her a chance to respond. "What if we're doomed? What if I'm destined to lose you just like he did?"

His face looked panicked. She tried to calm her own racing heart and mind so she could calm him down but she was still stuck on I love you. On the one of the worst nights she's ever had it was one of the best moments of her life. He loved her, she wanted to burst but she couldn't Damon was falling apart so she forced herself to pull it together for both of them.

"Damon listen to me." She finally said bringing her hands to his face and holding it. "We are not your parents any more then we are mine. We're not doomed okay? I don't know what's going to happen but I know we're not going to repeat _either _of our parents history. We're us okay just us. Damon and Elena and our story is going to be _ours_."

"I can't promise either of us will ever get sick or..." She broke off unable to finish that thought. "But I can promise you I will never leave you. I love you Damon I love you so much."

"You do?" His sad eyes melted and softened as he gazed at her in wonder.

"Why would that surprise you? Your the cocky one here." She reminded him with a slight smile.

"Not when it comes to you." He admitted her hands were still gripping his cheeks she leaned in and kissed him softly and slowly pouring her love for him into it. Trying to comfort him with her love for him. He ran his hands through her hair kissing her back with everything he had.

The both pulled apart with tears in their eyes, He wiped hers away and pulled her under his arm they walked slowly back into the hospital.

"I love you baby." He said pulling her closer.

"I love you to." She said she had never been more sure of anything in her entire life.

* * *

~ Sorry this one took me a while. It was a difficult and emotional chapter to write. I hope it turned out well. I know it was very sad and it will be for a while. But I hope you liked it. Please review.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 **

**

* * *

**

Elena and Caroline sat alone in the lounge early the next morning as Damon and Stefan met with the doctors to fill out paperwork. Giuseppe only woke up for a short time earlier but not long enough to visit with any of them. The doctors said he was still stable and were hopeful he would be lucid when he woke up today.

"How you holding up?" Caroline asked.

Elena sighed. "By a thread you?"

"Same." Caroline said wiping her eyes.

"You've been amazing through this for Stefan." Elena said sincerely.

"So have you Elena and I know how hard this is on you." Caroline said.

"I grew to love him almost as a mentor or a second father. I know I wasn't supposed to get attached. But I did and I hate this every second of it. I don't want him to die." Elena admitted breaking down. Caroline rubbed her back and soothed her.

"It's okay, that you got attached he cared about you too. You helped make his last days really great. You gave him back his _son_ Elena." Caroline said.

"He gave me so much more." Elena said wistfully.

"Me too." Caroline said softly. "Stefan and I were both so focused on our individual wants, Giuseppe taught us to stop and take time for love."

"Your right." Elena said nodding. "Love is everything once you have it you just have to latch on and not let go. Because any moment wasted ends up being regretted."

"Elena are you..."

"In love." Elena finished for her. "Yes."

"I knew it." Caroline shrugged.

"How?" Elena asked.

"Well I didn't know if you were yet but I knew you would be at some point." Caroline explained.

"When did you know?" Elena asked curiously. She hadn't really figured it out yet until tonight. Maybe a part of her knew but her brain hadn't put it together as love until the moment she saw the pain Damon's eyes she realized she would have done anything at that point to make everything okay for him and it literally killed her that she couldn't.

"Right after your panicked and frantic post non-date phone call." Caroline smiled slightly.

"That was a date." Elena admitted looking towards the office her smile faded quickly. "They have been in there a long time."

"I don't get why we cant be in there with them." Caroline huffed. "This legal stuff is really hard on Stefan. It makes it all too back and white to real. It puts things into his language."

"We're not family." Elena sighed. "Such a _joke_, Family are the people you _love_. It doesn't have to be blood related. Isobel is a proven testament to that."

"Your still thinking abut her a lot aren't you?" Caroline asked quietly.

Elena bit her lip just as Caroline's mom Liz and John came through the elevator with bagels and orange juice.

"Mom what are you doing here?" Caroline stood up surprised.

"You need your strength." Liz said setting the food down on the table. "Eat up."

Caroline hugged her mom tightly and Elena looked at John.

"Thanks for coming." She said reaching out and embracing him.

"Of course I came." He said shaking his head. "I'm so sorry Elena."

"Me too." Liz said sincerely her arm around Caroline.

"How are the boys doing?" John asked.

"This is really hard on both of them." Caroline sighed.

"On you two too." Liz said squeezing Caroline. "Now eat."

Damon and Stefan finally emerged from the office. Stefan looked weary and beat down and Damon looked angry and frustrated.

"You okay?" Elena hurried over and embraced him.

"We just want to sit here and wait for our dad to wake up and they want us to sign a mountain of fricken paperwork." Damon muttered.

"They told us it will be easier to do now then later." Stefan sighed reluctantly taking a bagel.

Damon grimaced at the bagels and sat down looking sullen.

"You should eat something." Elena said gently sitting next to him and stroking his arm.

"I didn't make you breakfast." He said in a barely a whisper.

"We're still having breakfast together. That counts, your promise is in tact as long as you eat." She rationalized. He just nodded in defeat and took a bagel sitting back and picking at it.

Dr. Williams greeted them before entering Giuseppe's room to check on him.

"I'm really sorry about your dad." John said sincerely. "If there is anything I can just let me know."

"I could use a few shots of whiskey." Damon said dryly.

"We all could." Elena agreed resting her head back on the chair.

Dr Williams came out of the room, Elena thought his face seemed relaxed enough and she felt some relief knowing he didn't have any more bad news for them just yet.

"He's waking up. I think he would really like to see his family." Dr Williams said with a small smile.

"Stefan you go first." Damon offered feeling guilty about his private moment the night before. He decided it was best to keep it to himself and Elena. He didn't want Stefan to get upset about it.

"Thank you." Stefan said walking over and squeezing Damon's shoulder before going into the room.

* * *

Stefan walked inside slowly this time his father looked up at him and his right eye flickered on recognition.

"Hi Father." Stefan said sitting by his bedside. He had no idea what he was supposed to say.

Giuseppe reached for his hand and Stefan took it. Giuseppe squeezed it three times and Stefan smiled down at him.,

"I love you too father." He guessed correctly Giuseppe smiled slightly but Stefan could tell it caused him pain.

"Don't hurt yourself father." Stefan said in an alamred voice.

"I hate this." Stefan sighed.

Giuseppe squeezed his hand tight and sighed with him.

Stefan tried hard to remain strong and not cry he looked down and could see the worry on Giuseppe's face. Stefan couldn't let him go with worry on his mind. He wanted him to be at peace.

"I will be okay. I promise. Caroline has agreed to marry me. I mean its not official yet...but she basically said she would say yes whenever I asked." Stefan explained.

Giuseppe smiled again and shook his head slightly. He seemed like he was trying to ignore the pain.

"Oh geez, I just realized I pre-proposed. Leave it to me to suck the romanticism out of it." Stefan grimaced.

Giuseppe made a gargling noise and Stefan grew alarmed but Giuseppe calmed himself down and squeezed Stefan's hand tight letting him know he was fine.

"Were you laughing at me?" Stefan had to ask.

Giuseppe squeezed his hand.

"One squeeze is no right?" Stefan laughed.

Giuseppe shook his head no and squeezed twice.

"Don't start laughing again." Stefan warned him when he saw Giuseppe's mouth start to turn upwards.

"My point was that I will be okay father. I have a life to look forward to with Caroline. Don't worry about me. I'm going to miss you like crazy for a long time. I mean it's just been me and you now for so long. You weren't just my father you were my hero and my best friend." Stefan took a deep breath to compose himself.

"But it's because of what you taught me and how strong you made me that I'm going to be okay and so will Damon, I'll make sure of it. ..Actually I might not have to. I think Elena's got that covered."

Giuseppe squeezed his hand and stroked it softly with his own.

"Thank you." Stefan said simply. "I know how hard it was raising us without mom. I know you weren't perfect. But you loved us and we loved you. You've taught me everything I know about being successful in life not just on the career front but over the past few months on the love front too. Thank you for that."

Giuseppe squeezed twice in protest.

"Just accept it I mean it." Stefan said. "Remember when I bought you that words greatest dad coffee cup?"

Giuseppe squeezed once.

"It wasn't a lie then and it isn't now so thank you father. I'm really going to miss you." Stefan said tearing up. Giuseppe gripped his hand tightly and they sat silently.

John and Liz were gone when Stefan left his father' room. The tears he held in came out quickly and he had to leave the area. Caroline got up but Damon stood up and stopped her.

"I'm going to go talk to him okay?" Damon said in a quiet voice. "Why don't you go see Giuseppe now? "

"Okay." Caroline agreed looking surprised she headed slowly into Giuseppe room looking nervous. She looked back at Elena who nodded at her in reassurance as Damon raced off after Stefan.

* * *

"Hey Giuseppe." Caroline said walking up to his bedside she sat where Stefan had been and looked down at him.

He held out his hand and she took it.

"I'm so sorry you can't talk. That must really suck." She commented.

He squeezed her hand and she nodded.

"Is that yes?"

He squeezed again.

"Can you write?" She asked pulling a small notepad and pen from her purse.

He frowned slight but looked interested she held up the pad for him and he struggled with a shaky hand. He grew frustrated and dropped the pen all he had been able to draw was a crooked line.

"I'm sorry I made it worse." She bit her lip he made her so nervous she always felt like she was screwing up around him.

He reached for her hand again and squeezed it twice.

"Thanks." She said sheepishly smiling at him.

"I promise I'll take care of Stefan." She said solemnly.

He squeezed her hand tight looking happy with her promise.

"We're going to get married and have kids someday. We will have lots of fishing trips in honor of their grandpa." She promised him with a smile he smiled slightly and grimaced a bit from the pain but waived her off when she grew concerned.

He touched his hand to his heart and looked at her. She smiled and fought back the lump in her throat.

"Don't tell anyone." She whispered. "But I kind of like fishing."

He smiled again at that and reached for her hand squeezing it tightly three times.

She smiled in surprise her eyes growing misty and the lump growing.

"I love you too." She whispered.

* * *

"Stefan." Damon knocked on the car window. Stefan was sitting in his car his head buried in his hands and his body shaking with sobs. "Let me in."

"Go see him." Stefan mumbled.

"Caroline is with him now." Damon replied.

"That's good I'm glad she's with him." Stefan managed to choke out putting his head up the sobs stopped but his eyes were red and is cheeks wet.

"I'm fine Damon. Just go back inside." He said.

"I will when you do." Damon said causally.

"I'm sorry Stefan. That I left. That you had to deal with all his alone..." Damon said slowly. "I'm here now and I'm not leaving."

Stefan surprised him by getting out of the car and hugging him. Damon hugged him back tightly as the sobs started up again. He finally felt like he was living up to his role as the big brother at least in some way. He felt a wave of guilt that it had to take Giuseppe dying to make it happen.

Stefan pulled away and took a heavy breath roughly wiping his face.

"I've always been so strong." He said in a meek voice.

"You shouldn't have had to be... that was supposed to be my role." Damon told him patting his back as they started back inside.

"Stefan are you okay?" Caroline was in lounge when they got back.

"No..but I'm 'stable' I guess." Stefan said dryly hugging her to him.

"Elena just went in." Caroline explained leaning into him.

"How did your talk go?"

"It was really nice to have a moment with him. I tried to tell him stories and make him happy. But it hurt inside so much at the same time." She explained tears slipping down her face. Stefan stroked her hair and soothed her.

* * *

Elena sat down next to Giuseppe and he took her hand right away. She just smiled down at him and lightly stroked his hair.

"Giuseppe.. I don't even know what to say, This whole goodbye thing is killing me because..I don't want to say goodbye to you, it's so unfair and I know I'm not supposed to say that. I'm supposed to be strong and everything but I'm really going to miss you." She cried tears started streaming down her cheeks.

He squeezed her hand tight and started crying with her.

They sat quietly for a while reminding them of their late afternoons together when Giuseppe liked to reflect on his thoughts.

He squeezed her hand three times and her teary eyes widened.

"I love you to." She whispered. "Your like a second father to me and more really. You taught me so much about life."

He squeezed her hand making a gargled sound as his tears increased.

"Shh." She said in a soothing voice. "I don't want you putting yourself in pain. I'm still your nurse."

He shook his head and looked like he tried to hold back his smile.

"You even knew Damon and I were going to fall in love before we did." She smiled at him knowing _that_ news would make him very happy.

She was right his eyes lit up and he squeezed her hand tight.

"I was never in love before not really. It wasn't until I fell in love with your son that I really got it. Life isn't about _what _you do it's about _who _you do it with. You taught me that." She said smiling at him through her tears.

He squeezed her hand tight smiling despite the obvious pain.

"I made you a promise a long time ago. I said I would never give up on him. I will keep that promise forever Giuseppe. I will love him forever." Elena promised.

Giuseppe squeezed her hand and closed his eyes looking at peace. He opened them again and turned his head back to her and then let go of her hand motioned towards the door.

"You want me to get Damon?" She asked.

He nodded she kissed him on the cheek before getting up to go get Damon. The tears started spilling the second she left the room and Damon embraced her.

"He needs you now." Elena choked out.

"I'll take care of her, go." Caroline said pulling Elena into a hug and soothing her.

Damon reluctantly left Elena in Caroline's hands and went back into his dad's room. Giuseppe looked worn out and tired.

"Thank you for waiting." Damon said taking his hand Giuseppe squeezed.

"We're getting good at this." Damon commented.

"Maybe you could hang on even longer..." Damon started Giuseppe sighed sadly and squeezed his hand twice.

"I know she's waiting. Tell her I love her?" Damon asked in a soft tone.

Giuseppe squeezed his hand his eyes wistful.

"Tell her you did good by us on the end. You made sure Caroline and Stefan were headed in the right direction and you got Elena to call me maybe not on purpose but it wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for you." Damon smiled softy.

"Tell mom that I'm going to be really happy with her. I'm gong to give Elena her ring someday and marry her." Damon said Giuseppe smiled widely despite the pain and squeezed his hand tight.

"I love you dad." Damon said tears spilling openly.

Giuseppe closed his eyes and squeezed three times. He looked towards the door and back at Damon.

"Is it time?" Damon asked his voice barely a whisper.

Giuseppe squeezed once and nodded.

"I'll go get them." Damon said softly bracing himself for what was next.

* * *

Caroline and Elena were sitting together outside and Stefan was talking to a priest and Dr. Williams outside the room.

"It's time." Damon said simply. The priest nodded giving him a sympathetic look walking into the room.

Elena got up and walked up to Damon taking his hand Caroline and Stefan followed them inside also hand in hand. The four of them stood at the edge of the bed watching the priest pray over Giuseppe. They all closed their eyes and prayed with him silently.

Damon smiled as childhood images with his dad and Stefan flooded his mind. He was forced to open them and face the grave reality of today as the priest finished praying and stepped aside.

They all crammed into the small space on the right side of the bed knowing he couldn't see them through his other eye.

"We love you." Damon spoke for all them.

Giuseppe turned and looked at each of them one by one. He went back to Stefan and then to Damon.

"I love you all." Giuseppe managed to say even though it was gurgled they all understood it.

He studied them all again a soft smile on his face he closed his eyes and let out his last breath. They all stood there numbly staring at him. No one could move. The monitor went flat and the priest slowly walked over to his left side reading him his last rights. They could hear doctors start coming into the room.

"Give them a moment." Dr. Williams demanded and the room quieted down.

"He's gone." Elena finally said breaking down into sobs. Damon held her tight and cried with her. Stefan just stared at his father his face in shock as Caroline started sobbing openly unable to hold back any longer.

Damon and Elena parted slightly and Elena held out her arm pulling Caroline into her their hug Stefan turned and looked at them for a second and then just threw himself towards them. Damon pulled his younger brother under his arm and the four of them stood in a group hug. Crying together until the Dr. Williams entered the room and gently told them it was time to go.

* * *

~Your reviews really touched me last chapter, thank you all!


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

* * *

The drive back to the Salvatore house seemed way to short. For some reason Elena felt as if they had been miles away. She sighed seeing it was dark outside already she wasn't even certain what day it was. Trivial things like time just hadn't seemed to matter.

The house was dark and Stefan hurried to the fireplace to start a fire. Damon was at the wet bar not as fast but twice as urgently. Elena considered telling him not to drink it off but truth be told a drink sounded damn good right now so instead she walked over and joined him. He took a swig straight out of a bottle of whiskey and passed it to her. She followed suit enjoying the burn down her throat it helped her forget for a minute.

Caroline was on the phone ordering pizza and Stefan had sunken into the chair.

"We all need to eat before we drink." She said as she snapped her phone shut and looked over at Damon and Elena.

Damon ignored her taking the bottle back from Elena and taking another swig he sat on the arm of the chair next to Stefan and handed him the bottle.

"Or whatever." Caroline said defeated. "Give me some."

They passed it around a few more times all quiet. The pizza arrived and they all sat around the living room managing to make themselves eat enough to not got sick before turning back to the comfort of the numbing whiskey.

"I can't believe he's gone." Stefan muttered after awhile. "The house just doesn't seem right without him in it."

"I know there's like an emptiness." Elena sighed leaning against Damon and closing her eyes. He kissed her head softly.

"He would be glad we're all together. That meant a lot to him." Caroline said on a soft tone.

"It helps having all of you with me." Stefan said earnestly.

"I..me to." Damon admitted.

"Even me?" Caroline teased.

"_Yeah, yeah _you too barbie." He smirked halfway.

"I was scared to come work here for him. I thought he would fire me right away like everyone else. We just bonded so quickly." Elena mused.

"It wasn't as easy with us but I'm glad we did." Caroline added.

"My father was just guarded but once he lets you in..he doesn't let you out." Stefan said sighing.

"He was guarded because he was hurting." Damon explained. "I know the feeling."

"We recall."Caroline said dryly.

Stefan chuckled. "Your guard included spikes and explosives Damon."

"Oh come on, I wasn't that bad." Dam,on groaned.

"Elena was practically pulling her hair out of her head when she got off the phone with you." Caroline interjected.

"Caroline!" Elena exclaimed managing to crack a smile at the memory.

"Well I'm glad she didn't." Damon said softly stroking her long silky chesnut hair. "I'm glad she didn't give up."

"You are really?" Elena asked him softly stroking his cheek staring into his pained and slightly glazed eyes. "Even though this hurts?"

"This would have hurt no matter what I said before. It would have hurt a hell of a lot more in an apartment by myself." Damon frowning at the thought of what would have happened had things gone that way. The life of regret and depression he would have had to live with.

"We don't have to think about that because it didn't happen." She said stroking his back.

"It wasn't meant to." He whispered quietly into her ear. "I was supposed to meet you instead."

She sighed leaning against him she couldn't imagine going through this without him. Maybe it _was_all meant to be. She had felt that the first time they danced afterall.

"He was happy again when you came home." Stefan said gratefully. "The fishing stories my god. That was a surprise."

"He was obsessed with it when we were younger. You were just a baby but whenever we would go Mom would seem so vibrant and healthy. It made dad happy to her like that." Damon told him.

"I wish I remembered more of that stuff." Stefan said quietly.

"Do you remember when the three of us went? You were around three of four." Damon asked him.

"I do remember that trip. It was the first one for him since she died. But he had fun even though he yelled at me." Stefan recalled.

"You threw your fishing pole in the water." Damon laughed. "It was an expensive one too."

"Why?" Caroline asked.

"He was mad because I kept catching fish and he hadn't got one yet." Damon laughed slapping Stefan's shoulder.

"Father gave me a long lecture on patience as I recall." Stefan smiled fondly.

"His famous lectures." Damon rolled his eyes. "I got so many of those. Sometimes he repeated them."

"The first time I came home drunk, father started in on me.." Stefan started taking a shot first. "He's got this whole thing going about my future, and representing my family name and on and on I mean the speech is well rehearsed and _perfect_ then he calls me Damon and I just start laughing. He gets _furious_ because I'm laughing which is a pretty Damon-like thing to do but it was _so_ funny...I tell him you can't pass down lectures like clothes and he got all red faced and stormed off."

"The coming home drunk lectures are a little foggy for me." Damon admitted.

They continued exchanging memories and stories for a while until they all fell into silence sitting and staring at the fire. Eventually Stefan and Caroline headed up to bed and Damon got up to snuff the fire out.

"This feels so wrong just going to bed knowing he's never going to come back here." Damon said staring at the stairs. "I feel guilty about the elevator now."

"Don't, Damon being able to get around the house was good for him." Elena said wrapping her arms around him from behind.

"I couldn't get through this without you." He whispered fiercely. "I'll never be able to thank you for what you did for me. I wish I could though I really do, and if I ever find a way I swear I will...If you hadn't decided to call me...to push me. I would have lived a life of regret Elena...you will never understand what you did not just for me but for Giuseppe too."

"I've told you already, you don't have to thank me." She said he turned in her arms and gazed down at her.

"I don't have to but I am so just say your welcome." He shot her words back at her and she opened her mouth in a slight smirk and nodded.

"Your welcome." She said he leaned down and kissed her delicately.

"But I don't know why your thanking me anyway. You said it yourself it was meant to happen this way. Shouldn't you be thanking the universe or something?" She teased gently stroking his black hair back from his sad but hazy blue eyes.

"I will as soon as I'm confident the universe is going to let me keep you." He said wrapping her tightly against him.

"Don't start that again okay?" She whispered rubbing his back. "We'll always have each other cause we're never going to let each other go."

He teared up and kissed her again holding her head carefully.

"Promise me?" She whispered. "You won't ever let me go, you won't ever leave?"

"Elena" He cried open and raw. "I could never let you go, I love you so much, your everything to me. _Everything_. I would _never_ leave you. Please trust me okay?"

"I do." She said and she realized she really did. A part of her would always have some left over abandonment issues over her mother leaving and she needed to hear him say it just once it was all it took to believe him. "I do Damon, I trust you, I love you and I'm here. Though this, through everything, always."

His lips crashed drunkenly against hers and this time he kissed her harder and needier. His hands running through her silky hair and tears streaking down his eyes. The emotions of the day settling into to a drunken haze of need for love for comfort she threw her arms around him and gave him just that. Needing the comfort just as bad as he did.

They slipped upstairs quietly and fell to the bed their was no frenzy or fire this time. They simply reached for each other and started kissing again slowly. Closing their eyes and forgetting about the past fourty eight hours for a little while.

They undressed just as slowly taking their time to make the moment last as long as possible. Damon held her small body underneath his and entered her closing his eyes and feeling her tight walls surround him. She sighed softly and ran her fingers through his hair.

"We _were_ meant to be Elena and we're going to get through this together." He told her opening his eyes and staring at her with a somber expression, She nodded with tears in her eyes and they started moving together. Thrusting gently against each other soft and slowly. As Elena continued to run her fingers through his hair and then over his face. He held her close and steady underneath him. They made love like that for hours sometimes crying, sometimes whispering comforting words to each other and sometimes softly moaning in pleasure until they finally climaxed together and fell into exhausted sleep clinging to each other.

* * *

Damon woke up with a pounding headache and his cell phone ringing next to him. Elena stirred groggily as he turned to answer it.

"Hello?" He said in grumpy voice.

"Damon? It's Zack..your cousin. I'm _so_ sorry about your father."

"How did... You know?" Damon sat up looking confused. Elena sat up too and watched him looking worried.

"Stefan called me." Zack explained. "You did know right?"

"I'm here Zack." Damon said dryly. "So yes I know. I was actually sleeping after being awake in a hospital going through a nightmare for forty eight hours."

"I'm sorry Stefan didn't mention.." Zack said sheepishly. "I'll let you go now.."

"You do that." Damon snapped turning his phone off.

"Damon?" Elena asked raising an eyebrow.

"Relatives." He muttered. "Stefan started making calls already."

"You were pretty rude to him." She said softly.

"He woke me up." Damon huffed getting up and stretching. "Stefan is calling people already? What the hell?" He started out of the room and Elena got up looking worried to follow him.

Damon walked down to the kitchen took Stefan's cell phone and shut it.

"What are you doing Damon?" Stefan groaned still in his clothes from yesterday with his lap top up and several papers. Caroline was sitting at the table with him looking concerned.

"Your calling our greedy relatives? So they can all come here pretending to be _so _sorry hoping for a piece of his estate." Damon fired at him. "It's _way _to soon to deal with those blood suckers."

"Damon the family needs to know." Stefan sighed. "The funeral needs to be planned. The probate paper work filed.."

"Stop Stefan." Damon commanded. "Just stop. You don't have to do it all and you don't have to it now."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." Caroline said softly.

"The sooner it's done the sooner we can start to move on." Stefan cried bursting into tears. Caroline quickly raced over to hug him and Damon sat next to him his lip quivering.

"I'll do it." He said picking up the phone.

Elena took it from him gently. "Not right now. Later maybe. Right now we all need to shower, eat and maybe get more sleep. We will deal with all this later. All you two have to right now is grieve."

Elena made some coffee and sighed looking at the table. Stefan and Caroline had gone up to his room and she sent Damon up to shower alone. He needed some time with his thoughts. She imagined waking up in this house without his father here was tough hence his nasty mood this morning. A knock at the door surprised her she wondered if it was a close by relative and was surprised to find Jeremy on the other side.

"Hey." She hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to see if I could help out." He said. "I know what it's like."

"I know you do." Elena said gently. "Does this bring it all back?"

"Sort of..it's kind of strangely comforting like now there's someone that can relate to me. But that's so sad to say so don't tell Damon I said that." He tried to explain.

"I get it and I wont." She promised.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked walking into the kitchen with her.

"There's a list but I don't know where to begin." She said gesturing to the mess of papers on the table.

"John took care of most of the arrangements for my mom and dad. Grandpa and grandma were to traumatized to do it and my mom's parents are gone." Jeremy mentioned. "He handled it all very well."

"He did." Elena recalled if there was one thing about John he did well in a crisis. He could be calm and cool headed. "Do you think he would help out?"

"I'll call him." Jeremy offered. "You should go find a shower..."He waved his hand over his face and grimaced.

"Gee thanks." She muttered hurrying to the downstairs bathroom.

* * *

Both Elena and Caroline had been staying at the Salvatore's for almost two weeks now. Having John and Jeremy around did help a lot. Jeremy kept easing the tension and John did a good job taking care of most of the arrangements. Stefan and Giuseppe attorneys still took care of the legal stuff but even Stefan had to admit John really helped take away some of the burden.

Caroline had been a rock for Stefan through all of this. Stefan spent most mornings in his fathers room. Sometimes they would all eat breakfast with him in there. Damon was insistent on keeping his breakfast promise but Elena and Caroline had taken over most of everything else. Sometimes the brothers would talk and laugh and reminisce and other days they would argue. Sometimes one or both of them would break down. Elena and Caroline were quick to step in when they could. Slowly getting over their own grief by helping their boyfriends. Elena had always felt close to Caroline and Stefan but now after this the four of them had an unbreakable bond.

Damon's sullen time was usually at night. Elena would just sit with him by the fire while he quietly reflected on his thoughts. He said it hurt less with her presence near him. She used the time to do the same. They would end up making love all night seeking comfort in each other. She felt like her heart was mending albeit slowly with Damon she knew she would be okay.

She had decided she didn't want to be a nurse any longer though she had another plan in mind. It was something she was going to wait to bring up until later but it was something she thought would be really good for her and all of them in a way.

The funeral was planned out a few weeks to give the boys time to recover. They were all holding up relatively well the night before the funeral. Caroline, Stefan, Damon and Elena sat around the parlor waiting for the relatives to start showing up. The ones that would stop by, Damon reminded them. The rest will just be coming around afterward trying to get stuff.

A knock at the door startled Elena they were all sitting around quietly up until then.

"Damon! Your so grown." A tall dark haired woman embraced him. "I'm so sorry."

"Stefan come here child." She cried holding her arms out.

Elena looked up at her and saw the fakest of concerned expressions plastered across her overly botoxed face.

"Aunt Mary." Stefan hugged her awkwardly.

"I wish I could have come sooner. I thought we had more time." She said pulling out a fancy tissue and dabbing her dry eyes.

"Forgive me." She said glancing at Caroline and then Elena. "I'm Mary, Giuseppe's oldest sister and you are_ friends _of the boys?" She swept an eye over Elena's baggy sweat shirt and faded jeans in distaste.

"This is Elena, my girlfriend, and Caroline, Stefan's girlfriend." Damon pointed to them. "They were here for Giuseppe during his last days cooking for him, taking care of him, sitting with him, Elena was his nurse, such a _blessing_ with mom being gone and my dad's sisters being just far to _busy_ to help out."

"I wish I could have found time..but I have my own family to consider Damon." Mary said in a sharp tongue.

"Aren't your boys both grown?" Stefan asked in a casual voice.

"Married with families of their own I believe." Damon said in a formal voice nodding at Stefan.

"I would have come if it had been possible." She gasped in a fake horrified expression. "I know my dear departed brother raised you both better then this."

"He raised them to be real." Elena spat out unable to hold back.

"I never." She stood up pacing and Damon gave her a wink. The doorbell rang again and Aunt Mary went to get it.

"That was awesome Elena." Stefan laughed unable to hold back. They all sort of joined him and Elena realized it was the first good laugh she had had in a while.

"Come in, come in of course we appreciate you stopping by." Mary was saying.

"It could be slightly awkward." A female voice said.

"Nonsense we've come to honor Giuseppe." An older male voice boomed.

Damon's eyes went wide and his whole body went stiff.

A tall gray haired man walked into the room being led by Mary. A petite slender women with long blond wavy hair and bright blue eyes walked in behind him. Her skin was like white porcelien making her bright blue eyes seem to stand out against her flawless features. She moved like a cat deliberately and seductively yet gracefully at the same time. She was perfectly dressed to the nines in a designer black gown. Elena didn't need to be told who she was her entire insides were burning with rage and jealousy the second she laid eyes on her.

"Oh my goodness, Damon, Stefan we're so sorry." She said her voice was like honey but too sweet to be real her eyes stayed on Damon a second to long for Elena's liking.

"What are you doing here Katherine?" Damon groaned. "Your not going to get your payoff."

"I'm here for you." She said. "I want to make sure your okay and my father wants to honor Giuseppe and pay his respects."

"I would appreciate that much respect at least." The older man said.

"You can honor him at the funeral." Damon said. "Your not welcome in his _home_. You were the cause of our rift and _years_ of pain for him."

"How can you be so cruel?" She asked her eyes wide.

"How could you? Your a bad memory why would you come here?" He shot back.

"I told you I wanted to make sure you were okay." She said again.

"He doesn't need you for that." Elena said her words icy.

"Are you his new girlfriend?" Katherine scoffed.

"Yes she is and she's the only thing I need. You can leave." Damon said standing up.

"Slumming it for a while?" Katherine laughed and whipped her head at Elena looking her up and down. "It's just a phase honey don't get to cocky."

Elena was imagining launching her body at Katherine and marking that stupid perfect pretty little face with bruises when she heard Damon speak up again.

"Get out." He said opening the door.

"Damon _honestly_.." Katherine drawled in an annoyed tone.

"Get out before I _throw_ you out." He said again his tone hard. "You come here and disrespect the woman that I _love_ right after my father dies? Get the hell out. Your dad is welcome at the funeral _you_ are not."

She huffed and spun out on her heel her father following her looking irritated. Mary glared at Damon and hurried after them apologizing for her rude nephew. Damon slammed the door behind them and sighed looking over at Elena who was sitting on the couch clenching her fists.

"We'll just..yeah." Stefan said racing for the stairs Caroline jumped up and followed him.

"So that was Katherine.." He said awkwardly.

"How could you ever love her she's such a bitch." Elena hissed.

"I didn't." He said rushing over to her. "I thought I did. It was some version of love but it wasn't this. I didn't even realize what love could really be until I found you."

"I do love it when you get all mushy." She murmured smiling slightly at him he leaned down to kiss her lovingly.

"Are you teasing me?" He said with puppy dog eyes giving her an irresistible little smile that made her lean down and capture his lips. He kissed her back greedily running his hands through her hair.

"You didn't tell me she's like impossibly gorgeous." Elena muttered pulling back.

"Because she _isn't_." He said. "No one gets my heart racing like you baby."

"I could say the same for you." She said back in soft voice as he started raining kisses down her neck.

"I love getting your heart racing for me." He said in husky voice looking at her lovingly and pushing her long chestnut hair back from her face. "My beautiful Elena."

She captured his lips and moaned pulling back slightly. "I've officially melted you better get me upstairs."

He swept her up in his arms bridal style and carried her up the stairs they realized this was the first time it was about passion and love and not just comfort and gave into it allowing themselves to heal a just little more.

* * *

**_Thanks again for all the wonderful and touching reviews! I hoped you like the update. :) _**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**

* * *

**

Damon leaned back and closed his eyes on the way back from the graveyard after the buriel. The day had been long and difficult. Not only did the entire town show up the funeral but most of his family and all of Giuseppe's business associates in New York. There were several people that neither Stefan or Damon even knew. Stefan behaved perfectly greeting each person as expected but Damon knew he was holding it all in. Caroline pretty much took over leading them to and greeting the guests. Damon just wanted it to be over the whole time. He could tell Elena had been completely overwhelmed she looked just as relieved as him to be leaving.

The only moment of actual peace and remembrance the four of them got was at the graveyard. John had made sure they were the only ones that could go to the actual burial. It was like he _knew_ Damon needed that moment to stay untainted. His dad would have only wanted them there. He would have been rolling his eyes at the crowd today. Most everyone showed up to try and get some money or to gossip and brag about their own lives.

He wasn't looking forward to the fact that several of the guests were waiting for them at the mansion. He was relieved at least that Katherine and her father hadn't decided to show up. She probably left in a huff after he yelled at her which was more then fine with him. He was done with that girl four years ago he didn't need her here causing problems for Elena.

Elena was resting her head on his shoulder her eyes were misty they had been since they buried Giuseppe. Damon's current recurring nightmare of the hospital and the sound of the flat line was sure to be replaced now with the horrible feeling of finality when they lowered the coffin into the ground.

John tried his best to explain doing these things would bring them closure but Damon felt like it was all one big reminder after another. Although the pain had been lessening somewhat each day. Without Elena by his side he doubted that would be the case. But being surrounded by her love was healing in a way.

They pulled up to the mansion and all four of them stepped out of the limo wearily seeing several cars and limos out front. Even Caroline looked like she was ready to just call it a day though he doubted she was going to admit that.

"Oh good your all here finally." Mary busted out of the house. "You have a house full of guests to entertain...can you girls handle this sort of thing?"

Caroline scoffed. "This is what I do for a living... I can handle the crowd Mary. But this is a _funeral_, don't you think everyone but immediate family should leave?"

"You just don't understand my families level of wealth dear. How could you in this tiny town?" Mary laughed.

"For you information I happen to be the mayors wife's personal event planner." Caroline said in a haughty tone.

"How _quaint_...come along do the best you can..."Mary sighed.

"What a bitch!" Elena exclaimed as soon as she was out of ear shot.

"No kidding." Caroline rolled her eyes. "Carol Lockwood has nothing on that woman."

"I think she actually likes you." Stefan nudged Caroline as they walked inside.

"I could care _less_ if she likes me." Elena muttered.

"Let's just skip out of here..go have drinks with your dad at the Grill or something." Damon suggested.

"Mary will kill you." Elena said motioning to the house.

"What's she gonna do beat me with her broom stick?" Damon laughed.

"Your not trying to ditch are you?" A woman came out from the side of the house snuffing a cigarette and laughing.

"Hey aunt Lisa." Damon said smiling. "Did you meet my girlfriend Elena?"

"Elena." She shook her hand and smiled warmly. "Giuseppe told me about you."

"You talked?" Elena asked surprised this family for the most part seemed so out of touch with each other.

"Often." She smiled. "At least once a week."

"I'm sorry that sounded..it just." Elena stammered.

"Oh it's fine Honey. My sisters are bitches that could careless. I get it." Lisa laughed. "I was the wild child still am. Unfortunately that means I'm not rich like all them and big brother refused to fly me down and 'disrupt' my life. Because he was fine." She explained smiling softly. "So stubborn..I was should have called one of the boys..done more to get here."

"Giuseppe is stubborn. He would have been mad at you if you did." Elena said softly with a smile.

"I know that's true. He was okay in the end though..you did a lot for him. He spoke very highly of you." Lisa said earnestly.

"Thank you." Elena said her eyes tearing up.

"And you." Lisa gave Damon a soft smack. "I'm glad you finally came to your senses."

"Thanks to this little one..." He said gesturing to Elena with a tender look in his eyes.

"I see that." Lisa smiled. "You take care of him honey okay?"

"I will." Elena promised and Lisa embraced her warmly.

"Thanks for taking care of my brother." Lisa said as she pulled back.

"Please don't thank me for that." Elena waived her off.

"I think she's a keeper Damon." Lisa said in a loud whisper to Damon as she dragged them inside.

"Yeah she definitely is." He said glancing back at her.

Elena couldn't hold back the smile that spread over face. Mary took it away quickly ushering her into the kitchen before she could blink. She turned around to see Damon surrounded by relatives and sighed following the crazy aunt into the kitchen. This night couldn't end fast enough.

"I can't believe you didn't hire any servers or caterers." Mary sighed.

"There's tons of food here." Elena said gesturing to all the food laid out the people had brought.

"This is not a pot luck." Mary said gritting her teeth. "Is there wine?"

"In the cellar." Caroline said. "I'll go get some."

"What about the food Mary?" Another of Giuseppe's sister's Leslie asked.

"It's going to have to do." Mary said looking exasperated. "Elena go help Caroline with the wine we'll get out dishes."

Elena nodded and scurried downstairs she wondered how Mary's son Zack handled having her for a mother he seemed like a decent enough guy.

* * *

Damon tried to avoid the small talk and annoying fake sympathy and concern he was starting to get sick. He started looking around for when someone grabbed his shoulder.

"Boo." Alaric Saltzman his old friend from school was standing behind him. He looked so much more grown up then the twenty one year old Alaric he remembered in his baggy tee-shirts and long hair. His father forced him to cut it when they he started his first year of law school. He now had his sandy brown hair combed back into a conservative style and was dressed in a basic suit.

"Ric!" Damon turned around and smiled giving his old friend a hug.

"I'm so sorry about your dad, man" Alaric said.

"That's what everyone keeps saying, What's my response supposed to be?" Damon asked.

"Just nod and walk away." Alaric advised. "You look like your about to lose it."

"These people are driving me _insane_." Damon nodded.

"Give me a tour." Alaric suggested patting his coat pocket Damon smirked and _showed _him the upstairs.

"Better be bourbon." Damon said as he shut his bedroom door.

"Could it be anything else?" Alaric smiled fishing out a flask.

"What's it been two or three years now?" Damon shook his head.

"Three years since I last talked to you. Dragged you off a bar floor and brought home home remember? You told me to fuck off." Alaric reminded him. "I really tried to stick around and help out but you know how it was Damon we had a _real _baby on the way. I didn't have time to take care of you anymore."

"I never asked you to mother me." Damon said defensively.

"I kept your ass alive and out of jail several times Salvatore." Alaric reminded him. "I spent several nights on the couch because of you."

"Yeah...sorry about that. I assume Sara's not here?" Damon said sheepishly.

"She did wanted to come but Joey is sick and the kids are a nightmare in the car anyway. Besides they would have torn this place apart." Alaric laughed.

"I'm sure." Damon smirked."So you a big wig attorney now?"

"I'm kind of a big deal yeah.. not in law. But I do alright." Alaric said smirking.

"You dropped out of law school?" Damon asked surprised.

"Well, Sara was pregnant again and even with school and the internship I hardly ever saw the first one, so I quit." Alaric explained.

"You don't have to explain it to _me_." Damon said. "So what field did you go into?"

"Education." Alaric said casually avoiding eye contact.

"Okay...what _kind _of education?" Damon asked.

"History." Alaric said. "So what have _you _been doing besides nothing and drinking?"

"Why are you being all elusive? The mystery man thing doesn't work well for you." Damon quipped.

"I'm a high school history teacher." Alaric finally admitted.

"Your a teacher?" Damon scoffed. "Mr. Saltzman."

"Don't start with me." Alaric warned.

"Not to witty these days anyway." Damon shrugged with a sigh.

"I can imagine. How long have you been here?" Alaric asked.

"A few months we did manage to patch things up before...but I'm always gonna regret those years." Damon sighed.

"So what possessed you to finally talk to him?" Alaric asked.

"The correction question is _who_." Damon said with a glimmer is his eye Alaric handn't seen in a long time.

"Had to be a girl." Alaric rolled his eyes.

"My dad's nurse, Elena she called me up and started in on how I needed to get come home and talk to him before he died. I was neglecting my brother the whole bit. She was feisty." Damon smiled.

"Your telling me after almost a year of me trying to get through to you it took one call from a feisty nurse?" Alaric laughed. "Why am I not surprised."

"Sorry Ric, your just not as pretty as her." Damon laughed.

"I fought her on it though." Damon said. "Hard at first."

"But you came home?" Alaric asked.

"The next day." Damon admitted. "But because I felt guilty about Stefan not for my dad I was still pretty pissed at him. Elena kept pushing and eventually I just saw him on accident one night, the second I saw how sick he was it was like all her words hit me at once and I just got it."

"I _really_ need to meet this girl." Alaric smiled.

"You will she's very important." Damon said mysteriously getting up and walking to his dresser, He opened a drawer and tossed something at Alaric. Alaric held the small ring box looking stunned.

"Damon..Your going to marry the nurse?" Alaric asked.

"I'm noting that in my wtf book of questions. I've been forced to ask you." He added under his breath.

"Shes not 'the nurse'." Damon said. "She was actually Stefan's girls best friend she was a nursing student that came to help because my dad couldn't tolerate anyone. I guess he always liked her out of all of Stefan's friends."

"I understand but I mean last time..do you really want to go down this road again?"

"It's a completely different road Ric. This one is _real_." Damon said his tone serous. "She's an amazing girl with a heart of gold."

"And she actually likes you?" Alaric joked.

"Loves me even." Damon boasted a genuine smiled spreading across his face.

"Well it's nice to see you happy and I know how impulsive you can be. But you haven't been with her for very long and emotions are heightened right now...Just maybe take your time with this." Alaric suggested wisely.

"My dad gave me the ring for _her_. It was my mothers. I know it will mean a lot to her because my dad meant a lot to her. But she's only eighteen and I am kind of at an impasse. I know I should probably wait a while but I really don't want to." Damon said feeling really relieved Alaric was here to talk to about this.

"Just wait a little while. Get yourself settled in here. Show her you have a life set up for you and her that will work together." Alaric advised.

"I did buy a restaurant already." Damon grinned.

"You bought a restaurant?" Alaric said his eyes wide.

"I needed a nice place to take Elena out on a date." Damon smirked.

Alaric laughed heartily and took a swig of bourbon passing it over to Damon.

"Good old Jimmy." Damon said taking a ling swig.

"Damon?" He heard Elena call down the hallway. He fumbled for the ring shoving it in the drawer just before she walked in.

"I have been looking everywhere for you." She said walking in looking irritated. "Your _lovely_ aunt Mary made sure to inform me that I had better make sure you start making rounds or people are going to think you left me here and went to the bar."

"I'm sorry." Damon cringed. "My old school friend Alaric showed up and we got to talking..."

"Hi." Alaric said walking over to shake her hand. "It's really all my fault. I got him talking about you and he just wouldn't quit."

"Really now?" Elena smiled. "All good I hope."

"He was practically _gushing_." Alaric leaned in and whispered loudly.

"Okay I'm saved already." Damon muttered.

"Elena?" Mary called from the hallway.

"Its like she's got a tracking device on me or something." Elena whispered feverishly. "Hide me."

Damon rolled his eyes and opened the door. "Will you leave my girlfriend alone please? If I want to come down and talk to people I will."

"Damon Salvatore, as the oldest you have a responsibility to be down there." Mary said in a stern voice. "People are starting to leave."

"Good." Damon said.

Elena couldn't help but snicker and Mary glared at her frowning.

"I wish he would have married the Pierce girl She could handle this lifestyle." Mary muttered as she left the room.

Damon looked at Elena's reddened and hurt face and immediately felt raged.

"That stupid bitch." He hissed starting for the door. Alaric grabbed his shoulders and held him back. "Let me go Ric that women is out of here."

"Damon she's your aunt you can't kick her out." Elena sighed.

"Or run downstairs screaming at her." Alaric added.

"She insulted you." Damon said his eyes lit with anger. "She had no right. Not only are you my girlfriend, but this is _my_ house and your the one that took care of her brother when she was to lazy. She had no right."

"I know she's a bitch. But maybe she's kind of guilty about not being around and taking it out on me? " Elena suggested. "I'm sure she has a heart under all that plastic somewhere Damon. You can't go yell at her even though a part of me wanted you to for a fleeting moment."

"I want everyone out of this house." Damon said. "No is even here because they care."

"Maybe we should remove _ourselves_ from the situation." Alaric suggested wisely. "I _shouldn't_ be suggesting you ditch the after party or whatever this is for the bar..but in this case, I think you better..before you explode."

There was a soft knock at the door and Caroline and Stefan scurried inside.

"I can't take this anymore." Stefan groaned sitting on Damon's bed. "Thanks for helping me."

"If I try to make fake small talk with anyone else tonight or one more person says I'm so sorry about your dad.. followed by he had such hopes for you..I'll explode Stefan. I'm not kidding." Damon said. "Now Mary starts insulting Elena on top of everything else."

"_Starts_?" Caroline scoffed. "She's been riding her all night."

"Elena... I'm sorry." Damon said softly.

"It's fine I handled it Damon. I'm glad you got some time to catch up with your BFF." Elena said smirking at the end as Stefan laughed.

"Oh you guys are BFF that's so sweet." Caroline laughed.

"Enough." Damon said rolling his eyes. "We're not BFF, it's a bromance."

"What..it is _not_." Alaric said with wide eyes.

"Should I be worried?" Elena asked with a grin.

"Nah, he already told me your prettier." Alaric laughed.

"I hope so." Elena laughed. "I mean no offense your very pretty Alaric in a man sort of way."

"Man pretty?" Alaric laughed. "Just call me Ric by the way."

"Or Mr. Saltzman." Damon grinned.

"So are you guys planning to sneak out?" Caroline asked bluntly.

"No of course not." Damon said innocently.

"Yes you are." Stefan said. "Take us with you please.."

"We can't all just leave." Elena gasped her eyes wide. "Mary will flip."

"Oh who cares." Damon said. "She wants to run the show she can run it. Let's go."

"I'm with Damon we had to bury our father today. I spent all day and all evening trying to be the perfect example and I'm sick of it. I want to a have a drink in honor of him and that's all I want to do right now." Stefan said standing up.

"Nice speech bro." Damon patted his back.

"You just liked the I'm with Damon part." Alaric rolled his eyes.

"You know him so well." Elena laughed.

"Oh good your bonding at my expense." Damon drawled motioning for them to follow him.

* * *

Alaric went to check in with his wife as the four of them got settled into a booth.

"Why are you guys here?" John asked coming out to greet them right away.

"We need some beers can you not card us?" Elena asked.

"Yeah fine, but why are you here?"

"Because _there _was driving us crazy." Damon explained.

"I get it." John nodded heading over to the bar to grab some bottles for them. He looked around quick and it was pretty empty inside so he just shrugged and brought them over.

"Relax I'm the sheriff's daughter. I could get her to cut you slack if need be." Caroline smiled.

"I'm counting on that." John smirked. "Hang in there guys."

"Thanks for everything." Damon said and Stefan nodded in agreement.

"I was glad to help." He said simply heading back to the bar.

"What a day." Caroline sighed.

"The hardest part was burying him." Stefan said quietly.

"I know what you mean." Damon said and Elena took his hand and squeezed it.

"He would have been proud of you today," Damon said to Stefan.

"The old father would not the new one. I think had he been there tonight he would have had some words for some people." Stefan guessed.

"He would never stand for the way Mary was talking to Elena." Caroline agreed.

"He would have been upset with all the fuss." Elena said. "He would have rather we went fishing."

"Maybe we should do that." Stefan said. "Go fishing for him."

"Every year." Caroline added.

"That would be cool." Damon agreed.

"I would love that." Elena smiled. "Fishing is always going to make me think of him."

"To Father." Stefan held his beer up.

"To Dad." Damon chimed his glass against Stefan's.

"To Giuseppe." Caroline and Elena said in unison toasting their glasses with the guys.

* * *

~Thanks again for the reviews everyone! I know some of you asked if I'm going to continue and I am. This story basically has 2 big arcs that will sort of fit into each other. Giuseppe dying was the first part. The next few chapters are going to be about them moving on and further cementing the delena relationship and will lead us into the next arc. My layout has roughly 40 chapters. :)

***Alaric and Katherine were both added just to give us a little glimpse of Damon's life pre-Elena, since we know so much about her. They were only guest stars. lol.:) Katherine won't be back. Alaric might at some point. :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**

* * *

**

The immediate family gathered in the Salvatore living room the next day for the reading of the will. Stefan and Damon insisted Elena and Caroline stick around. Elena was getting uncomfortable with Mary's dark looks and hoped this would be quick. She really cared less who got what.

Giuseppe's attorney Richard finally arrived and glanced around the room he cleared his throat looking a little uncomfortable. He pulled a bunch of envelopes out of his briefcase.

"Giuseppe didn't want his will to be read out loud. He decided in the end to divide his mass fortune among the people who mattered the most. He enclosed a letter explaining what he left and why. As far as the estate goes it is divided among Damon and Stefan equally to do with what they see fit." Richard started he passed out an envelopes to Lisa, Damon, Stefan, Elena and then Caroline.

"Me to?" Caroline gasped.

"Wait that's it?" Leslie asked. "What about our children? He didn't even leave anything for his nieces and nephews?"

"This is ludicrous!" Mary spat out.

"Why would he? It's not like any of them ever came to visit." Damon scoffed.

"Like you did?" His cousin Mike shot back. "Oh _right_ you did at the last second."

"Watch it." Damon said in low tone his eyes darkening.

"Everyone who didn't get an envelopes, I'm sorry, It's probably best that you leave." Richard said briskly.

Everyone left murmuring to each other in shock and anger.

"He gives money to your _girlfriends_ and not his sisters kids?" Mary said shaking her head.

"Our girlfriends were family to him. Your kids were not." Stefan said.

"This is absurd." She said in an exasperated tone.

"Remember our earlier discussion Aunt Mary? It's time for you to go now." Damon said in a rude tone.

"My brother...even from the grave." Mary muttered on her way out the door.

"Don't let the door hit you in the ass on your way out!" Damon called after her.

"I can't believe he included me." Caroline whispered.

"I told you." Stefan said stroking her hair.

Elena was also stunned she hadn't expected to get anything as a matter of fact she told Giuseppe _not_ to give her anything. He paid her for taking care of him when he was sick. She couldn't take his inheritance. She looked over at Damon who was tearing up over what his father wrote to him.

The check slipped out before the letter and Elena gasped her eyes going wide. Her heart jumped into her throat she knew she could never take this kind of money.

"He left me $500,000." Caroline whispered her hands shaking. "I..can't believe it..I can't even take this Stefan it's to much..."

"It's not over a million." Stefan said staring down at his letter his face looked strange.

"He gave you over a million dollars?" Caroline gasped.

"1.5 million?" Damon asked looking at his check.

"It's to much..I mean what do we do with this kind of money. I never _wanted_ his money. I wanted to make my own." Stefan was going into panic mode and Elena could relate to it she was about to do the same.

"Stefan read the letter." Damon advised looking calmer although his eyes were misty. "Elena you too."

"Elena did you get $500,000 too?" Caroline asked.

Elena gulped and nodded slightly avoiding eye contact Giuseppe had left her a million dollars. She was afraid to tell Caroline because she didn't want to hurt her feelings so she kept quiet. She would never take it though she couldn't do it there was no way.

"Read the letter." Damon said again and Elena sighed and finally started to read.

_Dearest Elena,_

_I know money doesn't matter to you so please don't be insulted by my generous gift. I decided to send each of you your own letter and explanation. Rather then have my attorney read the will to all of you as a group._

_I gave you this money because I know you will do good things with it. You were a wonderful nurse and if that is still what you want to do I wish you the best and I know you will succeed. But I would like to point out that I think you are a very bright and ambitious girl. When driven by a goal you always achieve it. Case in point mending my son and I. _

_I believe you can take this money and really do something really positive with it if you set your mind it. Consider this money a way to give you some more options. Consider this an investment in something good because that's how I see it, had I divided this money in percentages by relatives so much of it would have been wasted. I know you won't waste it and I know you won't let Damon waste his share either. _

_I know I gave you a considerable amount more then Caroline and I didn't do it to offend. I wanted you to have some money to replace your cousins inheritance and help that dad of yours out too. I also hope you wont be offended by a personal gift I left her and Stefan. Someday you will understand why they were given that. _

_I want you to understand you are the closest thing to a daughter I ever had. I enjoyed our time together very much and I came to love you as if you were one of my kids. You are a spirited, smart, bright and beautiful girl and my son is very lucky to have you. He is a good man and I hope you will always stand by him. I believe the two of you have something very special. Remember your promise don't ever give up._

_I do have one request I know I can trust you to fulfill for me. I left the house to both the boys though I doubt Damon will stay there. But before he leaves I want the staircase put back the way it was. I know you can make this happen Elena. _

_My dear Elena I know you are sad as you read this please do not be sad for me. I had a long full life and I am finally going to be reunited with my Elizabeth. No matter what you do in life don't ever forgot that love and family is the only thing that matters in the end. Thank you for becoming a part of my family and thank you for everything you did for me and for Damon. _

_Love always,_

_Giuseppe. _

Elena burst into tears and Damon held her tight she looked over and saw Caroline and Stefan crying as well. Lisa was at the wet-bar and appeared to be holding back tears of her own.

"I'm going to leave you kids now." She said awkwardly. "I need some quiet reflection time."

They all embraced her goodbye and settled back down around the living room.

"Giuseppe left me your mother's fishing pole." Caroline smiled softly. "His letter was so touching."

"He left me his. I guess that's a hint." Stefan smiled.

Caroline looked worried suddenly. "I'm sorry Elena..I"

"It's okay." Elena said. "I think he knows you secretly loved fishing with us that day."

Caroline just smiled looking down at the letter again.

Elena did wonder why Giuseppe hadn't left her and Damon anything personal or if he had left Damon anything he didn't say anything about it. But Giuseppe said she would understand someday. She was going to have a hard time not going nuts trying to figure this out.

"Caroline I got more then $500,000." Elena admitted. "I'm sorry..he said so I could help Jer and my dad."

"It's _okay_ Elena. I'm not like that. I didn't need or want anything but he says he trusts me to use this money for my future." Caroline said smiling.

"He gave us this money to do something positive with." Stefan murmured.

"Like a nice vacation?" Damon joked.

Elena glared at him and swatted his arm softly.

"No he believes in us. I won't waste this." Elena said her eyes far way. "It's interesting because I actually had an idea..more of an epiphany n the hospital that night. I don't want to ever have to see someone suffer from cancer again. I want to do something to save people not just help them...now maybe I can."

"We'll all help in anyway we can." Caroline said. "After I pay for school and stuff this is still more money then I would ever need. I'm with you Elena. I hate cancer and if we can use this money to find a way to beat it we should."

"I'll help too." Stefan said. "I fully intend on making my own money. I'll give everything to your cause."

"Stefan you don't have to give it _all_.." Elena started.

"I will too." Damon said before Stefan could answer her. "I already have plenty of money plus my share of the house. I'll put some 'just in case money ' away but I doubt the cafe will bottom out. Not to mention I still have plenty of money in my trust fund. My dad trusted me with this now I know why." Damon said.

Elena smiled feeling really excited about something for the first time since Giuseppe's death. It was almost as if he had given them this knowing it would help them.

"I'm so glad he left our greedy relatives with nothing." Stefan admitted. "The look on Mary's face was priceless."

"That woman's face is not capable of expression Stefan." Elena reminded with him with a smile.

"I _really_ pissed her off this morning." Damon laughed.

"You did?" Elena asked.

"Don't you recall the breakfast in bed I made you this morning?" He asked.

"Yes of course..what does that have to do with Mary?"

"She was pissed about us leaving and then pissed that I was making breakfast for us and no one else. I wasn't in the mood to deal with her so I told her to get the hell out and not to ever come back. I was still pretty pissed about the Katherine comment she made last night. We had some _words. _I tried to get her to go but she refused to leave until the will was read. So I said fine the second that thing is read I want you you to get on the next broom stick and fly the hell out of here. Her face turned _purple_ she was so mad." Damon explained laughing.

Elena impulsively threw her arms around him and kissed him. "Thank you."

"I thought last night you told me to leave her alone?" He said looking confused.

"I didn't want you to make a huge scene in front of everyone but I'm really glad you told her off. I just can't _stand_ that woman." Elena admitted.

"I love you and don't thank me. I should be thanking _you_ for dealing with my crazy relatives." He said kissing her again. "I would have never made it through the night without losing it if you weren't there."

"I love you Damon. Dealing with your family is part of that." She smiled.

"Hey..we're not all bad." Stefan joked.

"Where's _my_ sweet speech and thank you? I dealt with the relatives too." Caroline said looking pointedly at Stefan.

"Barbie, thank you for being such a lovely hostess last night and um..Stefan can _you _do this?"Damon asked.

"I was _looking_ at Stefan." Caroline laughed rolling her eyes.

"We'll talk later." He said with a glint in his eye.

"Stefan's so shy." Damon drawled batting his eye lashes heavily. "It's so cute."

"Shut up Damon." Stefan said throwing a pillow at him.

Elena laughed and looked at the elevator suddenly remembering Giuseppe's request.

"Oh by the way I was given a mission." Elena informed them.

"By Giuseppe?" Caroline asked.

"I have to get the staircase restored." Elena groaned.

"He just _had_ to win that fight." Damon smiled shaking his head.

* * *

Elena pulled into her driveway late evening. After reading the letters the four of them decided to spend the day fishing in Giuseppe's honor. It was nice to be able to pay respects to him in a way he would appreciate.

It felt really strange to be back home after staying with Damon for the past few weeks. She had to almost laugh at herself because she found herself missing him already. She had never been a clingy or needy girl and the feeling surprised her. _Everything_ about Damon surprised her. Going through the mourning process together had defiantly cemented their bond.

She had been slightly worried that the exact opposite would have occurred. Elena feared dealing with the loss might have drove Damon to try and shut himself off again. She was prepared to fight for him and was really surprised when instead he told he loved her and clung to her for comfort. She realized now this isn't something she has to worry about , he's not going to leave her or push her away. She never trusted anyone completely before until now. It should have scared her how central he was becoming to her life but it didn't it felt _right_.

She knew Giuseppe's death was going to hurt but she wasn't prepared for how badly it had. It was so unexpected. She had plans, she wanted to get another fishing trip set up, she wanted more time with him and Damon, she was excited to decorate his room for Christmas...then it was all just ripped away so suddenly.

Without Damon she wasn't sure she would have been able to handle it. It was getting easier a little each day. Although the large amount of money he left terrified her at first she knew she was going to be able to use it for something good. His hard earned money would hopefully make a difference in the world and that made her really happy. They had mulled over ideas and plans this afternoon and she was really excited to get started.

"Hello stranger." John smiled when she finally got her head out of the clouds and walked inside.

"Dad you saw me last night." She rolled her eyes but ran over and gave him a hug.

"How you holding up?" He asked.

"It gets a little easier each day." She sighed.

"School starts next week already." He reminded her.

"Um about that..I don't want to be a nurse anymore." Elena said. "I don't want to just take care of sick people. I want to help find the cure and I think I have an actual way now."

"Which is?" John asked.

"I'm going to open up a charity dedicated to supporting cancer research." Elena said looking excited.

"You want to start a charity?" John asked.

"Yes." Elena nodded.

"But how do you plan to fund this?" John asked.

"Dad...are you a little drunk by chance?" Elena asked.

"No why? Do I look drunk?" He asked smoothing his hair.

"No..but can you _get_ a little drunk?" She asked.

"Elena? What is going on?" He asked.

"Giuseppe left me some money." Elena said slowly.

John's eyes widened. "How much?"

"Enough to replace Jeremy's inheritance so you won't need Damon's loan after all and I'll help you pay up your debts and stuff too." She said.

"How much Elena?" He asked.

"A million." She whispered.

"Come again?" He said coughing. "Did you just say one million dollars?"

"Yes I did dad, _but_ this doesn't mean we run around the house doing an I'm rich dance. I'm using this money to find a cure for cancer." She said stubbornly.

"You won't need all of it." He said his eyes still wide and shocked.

"Like I said I'll replace Jeremy's inheritance and give you what you need plus a little extra for yourself." Elena said. "The rest is going to the cause. Damon, Stefan and Caroline are donating money too it to. Stefan's going to help me with the legal stuff and Caroline can help me with marketing. Damon's still going to open the restaurant it's his dream and with us putting as much into the charity as we plan on we will need living expense money."

"Wow. You guys planned this all out." John breathed.

"We talked about it all afternoon." Elena smiled.

"How did you turn out so noble? I honestly cannot say I'd be able to do the same if someone gave me a check for that much money." John shook his head.

"It's for Giuseppe he wrote us each a letter. He only gave his money to us because he knew we would do good things with it. We see it as his final wish sort of and that's driving us." Elena said.

"I'm incredibly proud of you. You know that daughter?" John said tears in his eyes. "You have turned into an amazing woman. I don't know how it happened, no thanks to me of course."

"Stop that dad." Elena said her eyes wide. "It was _all_ because of you...you may not have been perfect. But you taught me that perfect isn't what matters. You taught me not to give up, you _never_ did as depressed as you were you _never_ left me."

"You were always there watching out for me and protecting me even if your ways were a bit unorthodox. What little girl doesn't love the fact that their bad ass dad kicked their ex-boyfriends ass? Not to mention how you stepped in and took care of Jeremy and now Damon and Stefan...Dad you are an amazing person and I am the way I am because of you. Don't ever doubt that." She continued.

"Elena.." He cried and she rushed over and hugged him tight.

"I love you dad." She said.

"I love you to." He said squeezing her back.

"I think we need a beer now." Elena laughed as she dried her eyes.

"Can't have a father daughter moment without one now can we?" He smiled.

* * *

After movie night with John and Jeremy Elena wearily walked up to her bedroom. She was surprised at how maturely Jeremy handled the news about the money. He was extremely grateful that Elena was going to replace his inheritance. He even offered to help with her cause. She was starting to brain storm ways she could use him as she changed into her pajamas and curled down in her bed.

Sleep didn't come easy as tired as she was she kept finding herself tossing and turning. She sat up and started pouring out the last few weeks into her diary hoping that would tire her out enough to sleep when she heard a tap at her window. She almost screamed at the face in the window but stopped herself on time seeing it was Damon. He had climbed up the side scaffolding and appeared to be gripping the window ledge.

She opened it quickly and helped him inside.

"Are you crazy if you fell you could have broke a leg." She said.

"I am crazy. About you." He said leaning down to capture her lips. "So crazy I can't sleep without you in my bed."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I wasn't really sleeping either."

"I see that." He said looking down at her diary she quickly snapped it shut and tossed it in her drawer.

"Anything about me in there?" He asked with a smirk.

"What would make you think that?" She teased.

"Come on baby..I'm sure my name is all over the pages of that thing." He smirked.

"Your so vein..." She started signing softly. "I bet you think this song is about you..."

He chuckled and pulled her down unto the bed with him cuddling her into his arms and nuzzling her neck. He hadn't shaved today and it ticked she started giggling again.

"Knock it off my dad is home you know." She said as he started doing it on purpose.

"You've been shacking up with me for two weeks. I'm pretty sure he knows what's going on Elena." Damon said.

"Shacking up?" She frowned. "I prefer_ staying _with you."

"Call it whatever you want, you spoiled me rotten and now I have become accustomed to having you with me." He quipped with a sweet smile.

"You can sleep here but you have to be quiet." She relented.

"_I'm_ not the screamer." He whispered.

She blushed and bit her lip swatting his arm.

"Don't be embarrassed. I love it when you scream my name." He said in husky voice leaning down to kiss her.

"But you know what I love more then anything?" He asked brushing her hair back.

"Me." She said with a wide smile.

"Okay I'll rephrase." He chuckled softly.

"You know what my favorite thing to do with you is?" He asked.

She opened her mouth to guess but he stopped her by putting his finger to her lips.

"It's holding you in my arms." He said gazing at her lovingly.

She smiled her eyes quickly getting misty with emotion and curled into him allowing the warm and secure feeling to embrace her.

"Me too." She said closing her eyes. "I love you Damon."

"I love you to." He said squeezing her tighter. "More then anything."

* * *

~ Thanks for reading and reviewing! You guys make my day. :) I hope you enjoyed the update!


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 **

* * *

Damon woke up to a soft knocking sound. He threw his pillow over his head trying to block out the noise and fall back to sleep. The knock grew a little louder and he sat up groaning.

"What do you want..." He clammed him mouth shut as his eyes focused on Elena's room and Elena's bathroom door where the knock had come from.

Elena woke up her eyes wide and pushed him. "Go hide."

"From your cousin? Like he's gonna care." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Uh Elena I'm not deaf." Jeremy laughed from the other side of the door.

"Just get in here then." She hissed.

"I knew I heard someone climbing the side of the house last night. I figured you were sneaking out or he was sneaking in" Jeremy snickered.

"Do you think dad heard him to?" Elena asked looking nervous.

"His room's across the hall on the other side of the house I doubt it." Jeremy shrugged.

"What do you want anyway?" Elena asked glancing at the lock. "It's eight am are you sick or something?"

"Sorry you're usually up early. When you didn't answer I thought you might have been listening to your I-pod." Jeremy explained.

Elena nodded she sometimes did lay back early morning and listen to music.

"Anyways I'm here because I wanted to show you something I came up with." He said looking sheepishly at Damon. "I'll come back later through."

"No, let me see it." She said seeing he had his sketch book with him.

"You draw?" Damon asked getting up to join them at Elena's desk.

"Yeah mostly fantasy stuff." Jeremy said looking down. "Just for fun."

"Hey that's cool. I bet the chicks dig it." Damon quipped.

"I never really showed anyone but Vicki.." He said.

"You should you are really good." Elena said.

"Can I see some of your stuff?" Damon asked.

"Uh yeah okay." Jeremy said opening his sketchbook and showing Damon some of his favorites. He was really into fantasy and mythology drawings.

"These are really awesome." Damon said his yes wide. "You have a real talent here."

"You really think so?" Jeremy smiled. "Thanks. That's why I'm here. I was thinking about your charity and I decided to switch gears a little and challenge myself. Every charity has like a symbol and a name. I could help you with that. I could even help you set up a web page. I started sketching some ideas..."

He flipped to the front of his sketch book and Elena looked over at all the different things he had done she really liked them all.

"I think I need a name first but I would use any of those." She said. "I like the linked hands one a lot. But I still have so much to do including figuring what exactly _it is _I need to do, but once I'm ready to start looking at the design stuff I could _really_ use your eye."

"Great. I'll help you in anyway I can art-wise." He said.

"Thanks Jer." She smiled. "It's so nice of you to help."

"So could you design a restaurant menu?" Damon asked.

"That would be simple." Jeremy laughed. "I could just do that on the computer. And yes I'll help you."

"If you want a job in the mean time. You can come work for me. I'm ready to get this cafe launched and I have a ton of stuff to do." Damon said. "I'll pay you good."

"Pay me in beers and you got a deal." Jeremy offered.

Damon laughed and shrugged. "Why not?"

"You can't actually pay him in beer." Elena said rolling her eyes. "Do you have any _idea_ how illegal that would be."

"He's not an employee though he's my friend and he's helping me out." Damon pointed out.

Jeremy smiled his eyes lit up a bit. Elena realized Jeremy really looked up to Damon. She liked the fact that Damon considered Jeremy a friend. It was good for him. He did ask for beer after all he could have taken the money and bought drugs. Beer was a better alternative she supposed.

"So when do you want to get started?" Jeremy asked.

"A week or so." Damon shrugged. "I know you'll have school but you can just stop in and help out whenever. I want to have it up and running by the time Elena is getting ready to launch her charity so I'll be able to step away and help her."

"When do you think your going to hire staff?" Jeremy asked. "Like waitresses and stuff."

"Is there a specific waitress you have in mind?" Damon asked with a smirk. "If it's Vicki hell no."

"It's Anna." Jeremy said quickly. "She applied at the grill but they slow down in the winter and don't need her. It's just her and her mom she could use the money."

"Of course I'll hire her." Damon said. "But it's going to be a while before I actually need a wait staff."

"I know but at least she has something she can do now." Jeremy said looking relieved.

"You've been seeing her?" Elena asked getting excited.

"A little we're just friends." Jeremy said but he blushed slightly.

"Right." Damon laughed.

Elena's door flew open and John walked in with his arms crossed.

"Damon." He said pointedly.

"I came by this morning." Damon explained. "I was looking for Jeremy actually. He's going to help us with the cafe."

"I see." John said. "What _time_ did you come by?"

"Early I don't even remember the time." Damon said squinting his eyes and appearing to be trying to remember.

"Jeremy's never been an early riser." John pointed out.

Jeremy took that moment to slip out throwing an I'm sorry look back at them.

"Well I came to see Elena too. See I made this promise to always make her breakfast and since she was here this morning..here I am." Damon smiled.

"Are you trying to charm me? I'm a dad remember? That doesn't work on me." John laughed. "I wasn't born yesterday. I didn't hear your car this morning."

"If I snuck in here last night..._ wouldn't_I have snuck out already?" Damon countered.

"If you were smart yes. But your cocky and you like to push your limits." John smirked.

"Okay, okay so he spent the night but nothing happened." Elena sighed.

"Elena...must I repeat myself. I wasn't born yesterday...but you're my daughter and I would prefer to continue to be stupidly and blissfully unaware of your personal life in that way. Which is hard to do when it's across the hall." John moaned.

"It's true we just slept. I swear." Elena said. "Besides I'm eighteen years old. If I want an overnight guest it's my call."

"It's my house." John said.

"Actually it's Jer's house." Elena countered. "Who is not even quite seventeen yet and you allow girls to sleep in his room all the time. Can you say double standard?"

"I mean as long as you promise when he's over here you just sleep." John finally relented.

Elena opened her mouth but John cut her off.

"No actually I want _Damon's_ word." John said staring down Damon.

"I can promise to behave if you're here." Damon offered.

John just grunted and left the room muttering under his breath.

* * *

John insisted Damon make breakfast for everyone and he agreed deciding to whip up a few things he planned for the cafe.

"I think a breakfast place is a great idea. The town needs it." Elena said sipping on coffee.

"But the other place did go under. We have to find out why and not make that mistake." Damon said filling up plates of food and piling it on the table.

"It's a small town Damon." John advised him. "People were coming in on Saturday and Sunday mornings,a few regulars during the week. It just wasn't enough."

"I need to find a way to draw in a larger crowd." Damon mused.

"This is really good. Once they taste this they are going to come back." John said as he started trying the omelet.

"You could stay open all night." Jeremy suggested. "Kids would show up after parties and stuff. It's actually kind of close to the hospital to so you would draw in their employees too."

"Twenty four hours?" Elena frowned.

"Don't worry Elena, I'm the owner. I'll dictate my own schedule." He promised her. "Once my staff is set I won't even need to be there for more then a few hours a day."

"Still twenty four hours is risky. It costs money to stay open all day and all night." John mentioned. "You would need another manager in addtion to me if not two not to mention the rest of the staff."

"What if it opens late night like midnight and stays open until noon?" Jeremy suggested.

"I like that idea, It's different." Damon murmured. "I wouldn't need to add a lunch or dinner menu that way."

"A lot of people crave breakfast at night. It's a cool idea." Elena nodded.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door Elena jumped up to get it while they continued to mull over restaurant ideas.

"Bonnie." She hugged her friend tight. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. How are you?" She asked softly.

"Getting better." Elena said feeling a new strength behind those words.

"I have so much to fill you in on." She said pulling her friend upstairs.

* * *

Damon, John and Jeremy headed over to the restaurant to do some more brain storming and Bonnie and Elena spent the rest of the afternoon researching different charity organizations and taking notes on how they got started. Bonnie had advised Elena to take this slow one step at a time. First things first was to get a plan together.

They were interrupted in mid-study by Elena's phone.

"It's Car." Elena said picking it up. "Hey Car wha..."

"What! He did! Ah!" She exclaimed jumping up to her feet, "Oh my god!"

"What?" Bonnie exclaimed looking antsy.

"Stefan proposed to her." Elena said. "It's Bonnie."

"Caroline really!" Bonnie screamed. Elena put her phone on speaker and the three of them started jumping up and down squealing.

"When did he do it?" Elena asked.

"Last night." Caroline said softly. "It was so sweet.. and um we don't want to wait so drop your plans for next week girls cause we're going to Florida for a destination wedding."

"Florida?" Bonnie and Elena asked at the same time.

"Yes Florida." Caroline sighed. "It was the only place I could find for next week."

"Why the urgency?" Bonnie asked.

"We just want to be married." Caroline sighed. "After everything we went though life is short why waste it when you have the one you want forever."

"Oh that was very sweet." Elena said her eyes getting misty for her friend.

"Those were his words...part of them." Caroline gushed.

"Congratulations Caroline." Elena said. "I'm so happy for you guys. I know Giuseppe would be beaming right now."

"He really would." Caroline cried into the phone.

"I just can't believe it! I'm so happy for you guys!" Bonnie chirped.

"So you guys will come then?" Caroline asked.

"Of course!" Elena said.

"We wouldn't miss it. What about Matt?" Bonnie asked.

"Of course and Damon. Stefan has it covered so don't worry about money Bonnie."

"I'm so excited!" Elena said smiling.

"When do we leave?" Bonnie asked.

"Monday morning." Caroline said. "I need to hit the tanning bed pronto. I'll check in you girls later."

"What about shopping?" Elena asked.

"Keep your phone on when I said I would check in you later. I meant by then the shock will have worn off and I'll be in full on panic mode." Caroline said quickly before hanging up.

Elena and Bonnie laughed and tried to get back to work but soon found themselves talking and daydreaming about weddings.

* * *

Damon drove home late evening after being at the restaurant all day. The three of them had accomplished a lot today. He had a pretty clear plan of what he needed to do and not just on the professional side of his life.

He was planning to use this time with John to get him to trust him hopefully enough that when Damon asked his permission to marry Elena he would agree. So far things were going well. John didn't bring up finding Damon in Elena' bedroom this morning again. He actually relented surprisingly fast. He laughed, musing to himself about how _he_ of all people got lucky enough to have a girlfriend with a laid back dad.

But Damon did respect John enough to not want to do the things to Elena he loved to do in his home or at least not while he was across the hall . He figured he should get an apartment for now so they had a private place to be together. He considered asking her to move in to a place with him but he kind of wanted to be engaged to her first. He loved making her swoon and felt like the proposal would be more of a surprise if they weren't living together at that point she would probably be expecting him to propose and he didn't want her to expect it.

He figured as soon as the restaurant was launched and he had John's blessing he was going to ask her. He was still worried she would think it was to soon. But he felt how close they were now how bonded they were. He could feel her love for him just being next to her. It was surreal. He couldn't wait to make her his wife.

Stefan was sitting on the couch smiling when he came in.

"What's with you?" Damon asked.

"I asked Caroline to marry me and she said yes." Stefan said beaming.

Damon felt a surge of anger rush through him, He knew it was completely irrational after all they had been together for a lot longer. But Stefan's sudden gesture ruined his plan. He couldn't propose to Elena right after Stefan proposed to Caroline. He took a deep breath and turned away for a second trying to compose himself.

"You could at least _pretend_ to be happy for me." Stefan said dryly the smile leaving his face.

"I am." Damon said quickly the anger disappearing when he saw the hurt look on Stefan's face. "I just.. I had this plan and now.."

"You were going to ask Elena?" Stefan said his eyes wide. "I thought you were waiting, I didn't know..."

"I've been going back and forth on it." Damon admitted,.

"It is kind of soon." Stefan said gently. "I mean I know you're crazy about her and you just want to start your life with her. I understand...but if you rush it and she's not quite ready..."

"I know." Damon sighed.

"Watching weddings tends to put girls in wedding moods you know." Stefan said nudging him.

"So I should wait until_ you _get married to ask her?" Damon scoffed.

"It wouldn't be a long wait. We're getting married next week in Florida." Stefan informed him.

"Really?"

"Destination wedding so everything is set up, hotel rooms, flight, the ceremony, dinner afterwords. All Caroline has to do is buy her clothes and pack both of which she is probably stressing about right about now." He said looking at his watch. "Your girlfriends going to be really busy this week."

Damon manged a laugh shaking his head. "You know actually a little trip might do us all some good right now. I'm sorry for my initial reaction. I was literally just thinking about it today. Losing someone puts things in perspective."

"You don't want to waste time. I completely get that. I'm sorry I screwed up your plans." Stefan said.

"It's okay, actually you guys getting married right away like this doesn't hinder it that much." Damon admitted.

"I agree about the vacation we all need it badly. That's another reason we wanted to do this now." Stefan said. "And in a low key way."

"I'm surprised she doesn't want to plan every little detail and make it some dream wedding." Damon said.

"When you do something as a job you don't really want to do it on your personal time." Stefan said.

"Partially maybe. I think it's more for _you_ Stefan. She knew you wouldn't want a big fancy wedding." Damon said. "She is a good girl Stefan and I'm glad you have her. She's really good for you."

"She's the best thing that ever happened to me." Stefan said frowning. "You think she's sacrificing her dream wedding for me?"

"No...I think she just knows this will be easier on everyone. But you should do something for her..."

"What?" Stefan asked.

"Take her to Hawaii on a surprise honeymoon afterward." Damon suggested.

Stefan nodded booting up his laptop to start making the arrangements.

"That was really nice of you to suggest." Stefan said.

"Caroline has been really amazing through all of this. I knew you were okay because you had her. She deserves this Stefan."

"You should tell her that." Stefan suggested.

"I will." Damon nodded.

"Congratulations Stefan." Damon said giving him a hug.

"Thanks." Stefan said smiling again.

* * *

~Thanks again everyone for reading and reviewing. I hope you liked the update! :)


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

* * *

Everyone was in a good mood when they arrived Florida. They were whisked off the plane and into a limo and taken to a beautiful hotel. Caroline was practically glowing she was so happy. It was kind of contagious this wedding was actually helping lift all of their spirits.

"This is the biggest hotel I've ever seen." Bonnie gasped grabbing Elena's arm as they walked inside.

"Where's the bar?" Damon asked craning his neck to look around.

"This isn't the Grill Damon. You're the only one that can drink at the bar." Stefan pointed out.

"Damn minors." Damon groaned.

"Let's go have a few drinks in the honeymoon suite." Caroline suggested.

"No we can't be in that room together until after the wedding tomorrow." Stefan said firmly.

"Stefan we've had all kinds of sex for well over a year. Who cares if we sleep together the night before the wedding?" Caroline rolled her eyes.

Stefan turned about four shades of red but crossed his arms standing firm. "We threw pretty much every tradition out the window, we're keeping this one."

"So uh where_ are_ you guys sleeping tonight?" Damon asked.

"One of us stays with you guys and one of us stays with Bonnie and Matt." He answered.

Damon groaned loudly. "So just because you're not having sex tonight no one else can either?"

"It's _one_ night." Stefan pleaded.

"Why don't you crash in our room and Elena and I will test out the honeymoon suite for you." Damon suggested with a smirk.

"No freaking way!" Caroline exclaimed. "No one uses the room before us."

Elena laughed shaking her head. "It's all good, why don't the girls stay in one of the rooms and the guys in the other?"

"That sounds like fun." Bonnie smiled.

Damon frowned Elena had decided to wear what she called _comfy_ clothes for the plane ride. Comfy to her apparently meant really short sweat shorts and a flimsy tank top with unzipped hoodie. She spent the entire plane ride innocently..._well maybe_ crossing and uncrossing her legs. He was anxious to get her alone. Tomorrow night was way too far away.

They headed back to the rooms to drop off their stuff and change for the beach. Matt and Damon took Caroline and Stefan's things to their suite because he didn't even want to see the room until they were married.

Damon smirked when he got a text message and told Matt he would meet them at the beach later he rushed over to his room. Elena had manged to get Caroline and Bonnie to go on without her and was waiting for him on the large bed.

"God I love you." He said crawling unto the bed. He lowered his weight down on her body and kissed her hard.

"Love you more." She grinned wrapping her legs around his waist and sucking hard on his bottom lip. He groaned and pressed his hips down pushing his hardness against her.

"No baby, I love you more.." He said as she started to rub up against him.

"I'll prove it." He whispered huskily. He ripped her shorts off and she moaned grabbing at his clothes. He smirked shimmying out of his jeans as she pulled his shirt off of him. He flung her tank top off easily and stared at her in her little white lacy panties and bra.

"You are so damn sexy." He moaned ripping her panties off with his teeth. He crawled back up between her legs and begun to tease and tantalize her with his tongue. Her body lurched upwards and she screamed.

"Damon I need you now." she moaned. She pushed his head back and got up on her knees. She quickly grabbed hold of his boxers and ripped them off.

He growled and tackled her down softly kissing her and positioning himself to enter her. She wrapped her legs around him pulling him into her and he groaned rocking against her into their now familiar rhythm.

Elena's inhibitions were lowered being alone in a hotel room where no one could walk in or hear them. She rolled over on top of Damon and took control he gripped her waist and gazed at her his eyes oozing with desire. She gyrated her hips in a circular motion feeling him everywhere inside of her sent vibrations of pleasure through her body. She looked down at his hooded eyes lit with fire and started bouncing up and down faster and faster.

"Oh Elena..Elena" He moaned his eyes rolling back into his head.

"I told you I love you more." She said in a breathy voice.

He moaned loud and rolled them back over so he was top again he picked her legs up and held her body at an angle under his. She threw her legs over his shoulders allowing him deeper access. They both groaned instantly the fireworks already starting. He held her body carefully under his thrusting into her again she screamed his name and threw her head back. He couldn't hold back any longer and rocked against her until they both star stars.

They collapsed against each other breathing heavily.

"I love _you_ more." He said turning to look at her with a sexy grin.

"Oh we have _all wee_k to keep playing that game." She smirked back at him.

"Good because I really like that game." He smiled wide pulling her close and kissing her deep and soft.

"Mm." She moaned happily enjoying the warm afterglow with him. "A whole week, Just you and me. Bonnie and Matt have to go back the morning after the wedding and Stefan's jetting Caroline off to Hawaii."

"I want to spend every second of it in this bed," He declared.

"Damon." She laughed. "I would like to do a _few_ things while we're here."

"Me too." He said waggling his eyebrows. "More then a few."

"I meant like go to the beach, do some shopping, some sight seeing and swim the dolphins. I really want to do that for sure can we do that?" She asked.

"If that's what my beautiful girl wants to do that's what we do. You're spoiled like that Elena."

She smiled and cuddled up to him. "I have the best boyfriend in the world."

"And don't you forget it..." He grinned stroking her hair back from her face. It was nice to her see excited and having fun it made him feel like maybe he could start having fun again too. Life was moving along and the sadness was definitely starting to fade.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm getting married today." Caroline exclaimed as Elena and Bonnie hustled to get her ready the next morning.

"We're so happy for you." Bonnie said hugging her.

"Don't mess her hair up." Elena frowned she had finally got it into the braided up-do style Caroline wanted for the summery white dress. It was a halter style top that flowed down to her ankles. She decided to go barefoot. Elena styled her hair curly and on the top of her head but she had braided some pieces into the curls giving it a beach goddess look. She kept Caroline's makeup really light since they would be out on the sun all day,

Elena and Bonnie had on shorter white summer dresses with spaghetti straps and flip flops. They had their hair in simple loose side braids to compliment Caroline's style.

"Okay let's get me married." Caroline squealed.

"Wait before you do we have some stuff for you." Elena smiled.

She handed her a small white gold bracelet. "Something old and borrowed."

Bonnie pulled out a blue garter. "And something new and blue."

"I love the multi-tasking." Caroline laughed pulling them into a group hug.

"Ready?" Elena asked.

"Yes." Caroline smiled. "So ready."

Elena and Bonnie took their places. Bonnie went first and started down the beach to the alter with Matt. Elena looked at Damon in his cute tan shorts and Hawaiian shirt. He was annoyed that Caroline made him wear it. But she thought he looked adorable. He locked eyes with her and gazed at her as she walked towards him.

She felt butterflies in her stomach when she took his arm and walked with him. She was imagining this was her wedding with him for a second and almost didn't pull away when they got to the alter. He didn't take his eyes off her.

Stefan walked up next and stood waiting for Caroline. The wedding march started and Elena and Damon manged to pull their eyes away from each other to watch Caroline who's mom Liz was able to come for the day and was walking her down the aisle. Caroline looked incredibly beautiful. Liz teared up when she gave her daughter away.

Stefan was tearing up as he took her hands. Caroline whispered something in his ear and he laughed softly.

"Shall we begin?" The minister smiled.

"We are gathered here today to witness Mr. Stefan Salvatore and Miss Caroline Forbes be joined in marriage, The couple requested we make this short and sweet."

Elena smiled as Caroline nodded eagerly.

"As Stefan and Caroline begin their lives together today. We remember marriage is a beginning, a promise. A promise to love, honor and cherish each other forever. Stefan and Caroline have decided to share this first chapter with you their closest friends. They each prepared something they wanted to say to the other and also decided to recite their own vows." He said nodding to Stefan.

Stefan gulped and nodded taking her hand. "Caroline, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are the most important thing in the world to me. We have already been through the best of times although I'm sure that was nothing compared to the best times yet to come. We have also more recently been through the worst of times. We never faltered and I don't believe we ever will. When I'm weak your strong and when your weak I'm strong. We fit together and I don't work without you. I love you so much." He cried squeezing her hand.

"Oh Stefan you mean more to me then any words could say. You changed me so much from the shallow girl I was when you first met me and I helped you loosen up. We fell into a love that makes me whole just like you said. I simply couldn't be without you and I swear to stand by you through everything and anything the future holds for us because it's our future and I love you with everything I've got forever."

The minister motioned for Damon and Elena to bring them the rings. Damon handed Stefan his ring first locking eyes with Elena and smiling softly at her.

"Caroline will you take this ring and accept me as your husband forever?" Stefan asked holding her hand delicately.

"Yes I will." She cried as he slipped it in.

Elena handed Caroline Stefan's ring and she shakily held it up to Stefan.

"Stefan will you take this ring and accept me as your _wife _forever." She said trembling.

"Yes I do. I will." He smiled and she beamed as she slipped the ring on his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride." The minister announced.

Stefan grabbed her and kissed her more passionately then he had ever done in public but Caroline didn't seem to mind.

Elena and Bonnie cheered followed by Matt and Damon as they ran back down the beach towards the water. Stefan picked her up but didn't drop her in. They posed for a few pictures and started dancing around. Elena smiled widely she had never seen her best friend this happy.

Caroline and Stefan ran back over and started hugging everyone. Elena smiled seeing Damon and Stefan sharing a brotherly hug. Damon looked really proud. Elena turned and watched Caroline and Liz hugging and crying and felt a stab of pain that she quickly set aside and hurried over with Bonnie to congratulate their friends.

* * *

"That wedding was so sweet." Elena said sipping on some wine with Bonnie at the beach while the wedding people started setting up chairs and food for them on the beach. Caroline decided to party on the beach all afternoon and then do a late dinner and party more later.

"So them." Bonnie agreed.

"So _short_ I like that." Matt said as he walked by.

Bonnie frowned crossing her arms.

"To short for my taste." Damon said wrapping his arms around Elena's waist from behind.

"So you would have rather sat though a long wedding?" Elena questioned.

"No it was perfect for them. I meant for me I liked the declaration thing..but I kind of like traditions." He explained. "My bride is going to feel like a princess on her day."

Elena's heart fluttered at his causal comment. Truth be told a classic but elegant wedding was what she had always pictured for herself. She wasn't quite sure how to respond when he kissed her head and went over to help Matt who was trying to get a keg out of the trunk.

"Whoa." Bonnie whispered pulling her over towards the food tables. "He wants to _marry_ you."

"You think." Elena said her voice squeaky she cleared her throat and laughed low. "Not now..I'm sure he just wanted me to know he wants to _someday_. I doubt he'd be ready now we haven't been together that long..."

"I don't know the way he was _looking_ at you today." Bonnie said softly glancing at Matt and Damon who were setting up the keg.

"And the way you're looking at him right now." She laughed fanning herself off.

"What are you taking about?" Caroline asked coming up behind them.

"How awesome you're wedding was!" Elena said toasting her and gulping down the rest of her champagne.

"And how it's making a certain couple start to hum the wedding tune." Bonnie added with a smirk.

"Really did Matt say something?" Caroline said smiling.

"No." Bonnie huffed. "He won't even talk about. He says until he graduates college he isn't anywhere near ready for marriage. His parents married young and they divorced. It's made him sort of bitter towards it."

"I'm sorry." Caroline cringed.

"He'll come around eventually." Elena offered.

"Wait a minute.." Caroline eyes widened. "If not Matt then..what did _Damon_ say?

"He just made a comment about what type of wedding he would want to have. It does _not_ mean he wants to marry me it means marriage is something he is in _favor _of again." Elena said smiling softly that was definitely good, very good.

"Out of the blue?" Caroline asked.

"He heard us talking about your wedding but _then._...He wraps his arms around her and starts telling her his bride is going to be a princess on her day." Bonnie informed her.

"Oh, he wants to marry you alright." Caroline agreed with Bonnie. "And you're hoping we're right. Which is why your face is all pink."

"Aren't brides supposed to be gracious." Elena frowned.

"You want to marry him and have all his babies." Caroline quipped with a giggle.

"Beautiful babies." Bonnie murmured

"Bonnie." Elena exclaimed.

"Well..have you _looked_ at the two of you." Bonnie laughed.

"They're setting up the music." Elena changed the subject. "It's time to dance."

Caroline laughed her eyes glittering, "Wait until you guys see what I picked as our wedding song to dance to." She left them hanging and left to go find Stefan.

* * *

Liz came over and hugged Bonnie and Elena.

"I'm so glad you are all doing okay., I know it's been a terrible month for all of you." Liz said stroking Elena's hair on a motherly way that was really comforting. It gave Elena a nostalgic feeling that unsettled her. She determined it was from the wine and pushed it down.

"Thank you Liz." She smiled. "Caroline was so great through everything. She was a rock for Stefan and for me too in many ways. It was like I had to be strong for Damon but I was hurting too and Caroline was there for me."

"She said the same about you." Liz smiled.

"They are about to do the first dance." Damon said walking up with Matt behind him who looked bored.

"Before the bride and groom dance I would like to raise a toast to the couple." Liz said holding up her glass. "Stefan I welcome you to my family with open arms and wish you both love and happiness!"

Everyone cheered and help up their glasses.

Damon put his arm around Elena and they all watched as Caroline and Stefan stood together on the sand. Stefan looked really nervous but Caroline was whispering something to him and it calmed him down.

_**Well tonight's going be a good good night..**._started blaring through the speakers.

Everyone laughed at the fun song she chose and Stefan's nerves eased as they started dancing together to the song. They danced traditionally in a tongue and cheek way laughing and whirling around the beach.

Caroline waived everyone else over and everyone started dancing and drinking, laughing along with Caroline and Stefan.

"How was that for memorable?" Caroline asked as the song ended.

"That was good. I hand it to you sis." Damon smirked.

Caroline smiled at the 'sis' and turned back to Stefan for a real dance.

You look wonderful tonight, a slower song started and Stefan and Caroline danced a traditional wedding dance. Liz went to sit down and watch them looking tearful.

Damon pulled Elena close to him and she leaned in remembering the dance on their first date. She could see Caroline and Stefan gazing at each other and Bonnie looked happy that Matt was dancing with her. She locked eyes with Damon and everything else disappeared. She couldn't tear her eyes away it like they were dancing in their own little world. She actually felt like she was jolted from a wonderful dream when the dance ended.

Damon leaned down and kissed her softly before the next song begun.

Stefan tapped him on the shoulder. "Can I cut in?"

"The traditions you do choose to keep." Damon smirked leaving Elena with Stefan and asking Caroline to dance. She smiled and took his arm happily.

"So you're my sister in law now?" Damon grinned as they started to dance.

"Yep." She beamed. "I still can't believe it."

"That means I get to annoy you even more." He smirked.

She laughed rolling her eyes at him.

"I"m really happy for you guys." Damon said honestly. "You're really good for each other. I didn't say this before and I should have. You were a rock for Stefan when our dad died. I was falling apart and being selfish when I should have been holding it together for him. But I knew he was okay because he had you so thank you."

"Damon you're going to make me cry." She sniffled. "Thank you, for saying all that and your wrong it was clear you were hurting but you were there for Stefan a lot when he needed you. Give yourself more credit."

"So friends?" She asked as he whirled her around.

"No Barbie, we're family." He grinned.

"Elena I want to thank you for everything you did for my family." Stefan said after dancing silently with her for a while.

"Don't thank me..." She started.

"You always say that, stop saying that. You did something really great for my father and my brother. Without you...I can't even imagine how this would have turned out Elena. It's scary to even think about." He said. "Damon would have lost it with guilt had someone not intervened and my father would have died brokenhearted."

"Stefan stop." Elena said tears running down her face, "It's a wedding we're supposed to be happy."

"I know... I just had to thank you." he sighed.

"You're welcome." She said smiling and wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry I made you cry." he frowned.

"It's okay. What you said was very sweet." She said. "Caroline is very lucky."

"I'm the lucky one." He smiled his eyes lighting up.

"What you said about how you guys fit together and how you don't work without her was so sweet and so true. You are so different but you just work in a way that I couldn't imagine you guys not a couple." Elena murmured

"It's like I was only half a person before I met her." he agreed.

Elena sighed looking over at Damon he locked eyes with her over Caroline's head.

"My brother is head over heels in love with you." Stefan told her with a soft smile. " I'm really glad you gave him a chance. You saw something in him I didn't think was even there anymore and he's actually truly happy for the first time in his life."

Elena blushed. "Believe me the feeling is mutual. It's strange how you think you've been in love before and then you really fall in love and it's like..that's it."

"It's everything." Stefan said glancing over at Caroline.

"Exactly." She agreed as the song came to a close.

They parted gracefully and hurried back over to their actual partners for the next song.

* * *

Damon went to grab them new drinks as a faster song started up. Caroline pulled Elena and Bonnie to the middle of the floor and they danced together laughing. Damon came behind her and handed her a drink and she started dancing suggestively with him he grinned in surprise.

They continued to dance until Elena started feeling dizzy from the lack of food and sun mixed with champagne. Damon grabbed her some food and water and found a shaded spot near by. She flopped down smiling softy up at him.

"Eat up the days not over." He said sitting next to her.

"I love how you take care of me." She said leaning into him.

He steadied her back up bringing the water glass to her lips and helping her drink.

"I'll always take care of you." He said gazing at her.

"Now eat Elena, Barbie's looking over here with an annoyed hand on the hip thing going on." He said looking over towards the party.

She did feel better after getting some food in her stomach and Damon guided her back to the party she grabbed another glass of champagne as soon as they got back to group and he rolled his eyes.

"I ate I'll be fine now." She said sipping on it.

"Hey, I'm not complaining it's a vacation let's have some fun." He said motioning for Matt to bring him a beer who was filling one up for himself.

"Keg stands anyone?" Matt joked handing Damon a beer.

"No keg stands." Stefan pleaded as Caroline started smiling and nodding enthusiastically.

"Why not? My mom left and we're married let's party!" Caroline exclaimed giggling.

"Come on Stef don't be boring." Damon rolled his eyes. "Your wife wants to do it."

"We are underage here it's bad enough we're all drinking we start getting to wild and someone will call the police." Stefan sighed.

"It's a private beach." Caroline pointed out.

"But there are neighbors nearby." Bonnie said agreeing with Stefan. "Let's not end you wedding day in jail."

"Where?" Elena said looking around the remote beach they were on.

"_Right?_" Caroline laughed and grabbed her arm. "I'm so glad _fun_ Elena decided to come to my wedding."

"_Caroline_.." Stefan sighed.

Damon started cracking up as Elena tried and failed to help Caroline up. "You better help your wife Stefan..."

Stefan chuckled despite himself and hurried over.

"I can't believe I'm helping my wife do a keg stand on our wedding day." Stefan laughed holding her up and struggling to keep her dress up. Matt went over to help and she took down a pretty decent shot of of beer laughing as Stefan helped her down.

"Best new tradition ever." Caroline declared wiping the split beer off of her dress. "The bridesmaids are next."

"No way." Bonnie shook her head.

"I'll do it." Elena laughed looking at Damon who's eyes glittered he hurried over to help her. He couldn't keep her short dress up but she had small shorts on underneath it. Short enough to drive him crazy though. She made a good effort but started coughing and spitting right away. She laughed hysterically as Damon set her down and started helping her wipe the beer off of her dress.

"I really enjoyed that view." He whispered to her.

She winked and smiled at him.

"Can we just do shots?" Bonnie asked looking nervously at the keg.

"No way Bon." Matt grinned. "You _have_ to do one now."

Bonnie eventually relented and they all started whooping and cheering her on. She coughed and gagged and Matt set her down and she bowed as they all clapped.

"Okay I did it once, for your wedding Caroline. I'm never doing it again." She declared.

"Thanks Bonnie." Caroline said tearfully embracing her.

"Girls." Matt muttered and Damon had to bite back a laugh.

* * *

They sat around the beach most of the day, drinking and laughing, They were taking shots by the time the sun had started to set and both Caroline and Elena were really drunk. Matt was buzzing pretty good too, even Bonnie seemed to be giggling a lot. Damon was feeling pretty good but he kept it under control when he realized how drunk Elena was getting. He needed to ensure he was sober enough to take care of her.

Stefan was pretty much sober probably doing the same thing Damon was. He realized it was one of the rare things he and his brother had in common. When it came to love they were pretty much whipped. Damon wouldn't admit it out loud to too many people. Even though it was probably pretty clear. She was his everything and it all centered around her. He supposed their dad was probably like that with their mom to.

"If we're going to make dinner we should probably get back to the motel and change." Stefan said.

"Wait I didn't throw the bouquet yet." Caroline said urgently. "Bonnie, Elena go stand over there."

They got up slowly Elena sort of stumbled over in the general direction Caroline pointed in. Caroline smirked and started slowly backing up centering herself in front of Elena. She turned her head and then tossed the bouquet directly into Elena's direction.

Elena blinked and reached for it it almost fumbled out of her hands and she quickly snapped alert for a second and grabbed it holding it up triumphantly. "I got it!"

Damon walked over to her gazing at her. "You did."

"This is the bouquet." She informed him staring up at him with her wide and hazy brown eyes.

"Yes it is." He smiled looking amused.

"Don't you have to catch something to?"

"I think they forgot about that part." He said motioning to Caroline and Stefan who were headed for the limo with Bonnie and Matt behind them.

"But it doesn't work right unless we both catch 'em." She frowned.

"What won't work sweetie?" He asked a smile spreading across his face.

"You know.." She drawled grinning back at him wobbling slightly.

The limo horn honked a few times impatiently, he sighed and wrapped his arm around her waist starting her towards the car.

"We have to go?" She asked. "Where are we going?"

"Dinner." He informed her helping her into the limo. "I think you need a little more food."

"Finally we're going to be late by the time we all get ready." Caroline moaned once they were settled in the limo. "I need a nap."

"That's what you get for getting drunk all afternoon." Stefan laughed. "I don't think Elena's making it to dinner either."

Damon chuckled she had laid down on the seat with her head in his lap and was already asleep.

"She just needs a nap like me. Be good to go in a few hours take a nap then go party more later." Caroline suggested leaning back and closing her eyes. "We'll call you when we wake up."

"Wait." Damon said quickly before she fell asleep. "Give me your garter."

"Damon are you trying to hit on my wife?." Stefan joked.

Damon scoffed and impatiently help out his hand.

"I forgot about that. You should tell Elena you caught it." Caroline smiled taking it off and flinging it at him.

"Yes that was the plan." He said rolling his eyes and shoving it in his pocket.

Damon waited until Stefan had carried Caroline off and Matt and Bonnie left before carefully scooping a sleeping Elena up bridal style. She was gripping the bouquet in her left hand and he felt a brand new burst of confidence. Stefan was right this wedding put her in the mood. Now all he needed to do was get John's blessing and ask her. He frowned thinking it seemed to easy.

* * *

~ It was nice to write a fun chapter again. I tried to ease into slowly wanting to keep it realistic. I hope you enjoyed it! Still one more Florida chapter on the way. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

* * *

Elena woke up early in the morning with a pounding headache. Damon was sleeping soundly beside her. She smiled realizing she must have passed out and he brought her back here. She was wearing one of his tee shirts the boy cut shorts she had wore under her dress the night before. She looked over the the nightstand clock and saw it was only six in the morning. She noticed her bouquet had been carefully set on the table and vaguely remembered catching it. She saw something lacy and got up to go look closer. It was the garter belt she didn't even remember Damon catching it.

She smiled wider thinking it was a sign. Maybe Bonnie and Caroline were right and he did want to marry her. She realized it was probably too soon and that idea should frighten her but it didn't. She couldn't think of a single reason not to want to marry Damon. She looked down at him and smiled softly. Not a reason, she said in her head.

She decided to shower and get dressed she wasn't sure what time she had fallen asleep but she knew she wasn't going to be getting back to sleep anytime soon. She remembered Stefan saying they wouldn't see them because he and Caroline were going to leave around seven am for Hawaii and hurried to the lobby hoping to catch them before they left. She lucked out they were already down there enjoying the Continental breakfast and drinking coffee. She helped herself to some coffee and hurried over to join them.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore." Elena said sitting down with them.

Caroline grinned huge. "Thanks!"

"Here's our other drunky." Stefan smirked.

Elena groaned sipping her coffee. "How are you so perky Caroline?"

She held up her hand pointing to her ring finger "Newlywed."

"Ah." Elena smiled.

"So I guess we have to leave today."Caroline frowned. "Stefan refuses to tell me where we're going."

"You'll find out when we get there." He laughed getting up to get more food.

"You should go get some breakfast Elena. So good." Caroline said. "I can't even believe the selection they have."

"I can't.." Elena said quietly. "I'll bring some up to the room with me when I go up."

"That breakfast promise is ridiculous. It's something that is bound to get broken one day because it's impossible to keep." Caroline rolled her eyes. "Besides if you bring it up then he didn't _make_ you breakfast."

"That's what I said too.. but it's been while now and he hasn't broken it yet. Besides at one point I sort of altered it to just _having_ breakfast together. That is doable." Elena said shrugging.

"Dinner would be...breakfast eh." Caroline waived her hand in a so, so symbol. "What happens when your both working?"

"He's going to be working at a breakfast cafe." Elena smirked.

"Okay true." Caroline smiled.

"So where is he taking me." She whispered leaning over the table.

"I'm _not _telling you." Elena laughed.

"Please?" Caroline pleaded.

"No way." Elena said getting up and giving her a tight hug. "Congratulations and have fun."

"Did she chase you away already?" Stefan laughed getting back to the table.

"She's digging." Elena quipped giving him a quick hug, She wished them the best and congratulated them again before filling up 2 plates of food and bringing them back up to the room. Damon was just waking up when she walked in.

"What's this?" He smiled as she brought him breakfast in bed.

"It's your vacation." She quipped handing him a plate of food. "You don't have to cook."

"I love it when my girl spoils me." He smiled giving her a kiss.

"Did my brother leave yet?" He asked.

"No they're still in the lobby. But they are probably leaving soon if you want to catch them." She informed him starting on her breakfast.

He nodded eating quick and hurrying down to say goodbye to Stefan.

Elena was sitting up on the bed thumbing through a Florida tourist guide when Damon came back.

"Pack up your stuff baby we're upgrading." He said holding up a key when he got back inside.

"Stefan gave you the honeymoon suite?" Elena asked her eyes wide.

"Yeah why not he's not using it. Come on." He smirked. "Moving on up.."

Elena shrugged and laughed getting her stuff together.

The honeymoon suite was beyond amazing it was huge with a big heart shaped bed that she thought was really cute. There was a hot tub in their room and a huge walk out balcony that had an awesome ocean view.

"Wow this is awesome." She squealed jumping on the heart shaped bed.

There was a soft knock at the door.

"Room service." A women voice said.

Damon shrugged and opened it.

"We didn't order anything." Damon said as she pushed a cart of food and snacks into the room.

"Compliments of the the hotel for the happy newlyweds." She smiled opening a bottle of champagne for them.

"We're no.."

"Thank you." Damon said giving her a tip and ushering her out of the room.

"Damon." Elena stressed. "We can't take all the newlywed perks we're not newlyweds."

"So?" He shrugged. "They would have brought up free stuff for Stefan and Caroline anyway. Comes with the room babe."

"But the newlyweds left and _gave_ us there room we should be honest about that so the staff isn't unnecessarily working to pamper us." Elena pointed out.

"They were going to anyway." He groaned rolling his eyes. "Come on it'll be fun pretending we're newlyweds. We get to have lots of sex."

She laughed helping herself to some of the mini sandwiches the woman had brought up.

"That would be happening anyway." She pointed out with a grin."It's just...it's not true so it isn't right for us to let the staff dote over us."

"Oh it's fine and it will be fun." He said flopping down next to her on the heart shaped bed pulling the tray up to them.

"Oh yeah this conversation reminds me, we have to get you a fake ID. I want to to able to take you to more bars then just the Grill." He commented mixing up a mimosa with orange juice and champagne.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head when he handed her the drink.

"I have had enough champagne for a long time." She laughed.

"It's half and half besides a little liquor will cure your hangover right up." He promised.

She shrugged and relented taking a sip it was pretty good.

"So what do you want to do today?" He asked sitting next to her.

"Um the beach." She murmured and then gazed over at him licking her lips. "And sex."

"Sex on the beach?" He grinned.

"If we can find a private beach." She grinned back.

He was up in flash getting ready. "Come on this beach isn't going to find itself."

* * *

It turned out the little beach Stefan and Caroline had gotten married on was still empty the next day. They spread out towels and laid down next to each other enjoying the sun for a while. Elena looked over at Damon's tanned and sweaty chest and felt the familiar rush of heat going through her. She grinned and stood up.

"I'm hot I'm going for a dip." She said slipping her swimsuit off as she walked to the water.

He was behind her in seconds and she squealed as he jumped in with her. She turned wrapping her legs around him. She pushed his dark wet hair back and kissed him.

"Your like a goddess all wet and naked." He growled kissing her neck as she threw her head back and moaned.

She pushed her wet body against his finding his hardness and pressing herself into it. He captured her breast in his mouth as she moved against him.

"Oh my god!" A women shrieked from the distance.

"Uh oh." Damon laughed pushing her behind him. A women was standing there freaking out taking to a few of the guys that helped set up Stefan and Caroline's wedding.

"What do we do?" Elena whispered. "We have to get out."

Damon yelled. "Just turn your head for a second please?"

The women's face turned beet red and she started walking towards her car the crew raced after her. Damon and Elena hurried out of the water and wrapped trowels around themselves.

"I'm so sorry, my brother got married here last night, We didn't know the beach was booked today." Damon apologized to the women and the crew as soon as they got back to the rental car.

Elena hid behind Damon her heart was racing she had never been more embarrassed in her life.

"So you decided to use this private beach for indecent exposure and lewd behavior." The woman spat out. "How can I get married here now?"

The crew looked upset. One of the men was fumbling with his cell phone trying to figure out what to do.

"Actually miss, it wasn't like that. See it's this _beach_, It's _magical_. The wedding last night was so amazing we had to come back here and then my boyfriend told me he loved me and... we just got carried away, It's the beach you _have_ to still have your wedding here." Elena gushed.

The women looked around and smiled slightly. "It does have a certain aura about it."

"It really does." Elena agreed nodding.

"Okay. It's fine, We will still do the wedding here." The women decided. The crew looked relieved and hurried back to work. Elena jumped in the car and burst into laughter the second Damon got in.

"Nice save." He remarked cracking up with her.

"That was _so_ embarrassing." Elena said laughing so hard tears started rolling down her face.

"I don't know why she she was complaining. She got a nice show." Damon quipped causing Elena to swat his arm even as she laughed harder.

* * *

The week went by much faster then either of them would have liked. Much to Damon's pleasant surprise Elena _had _opted to spend most of the time in bed with him. The honeymoon suite made them both a little extra horny he realized. He sort of enjoyed the newlywed treatment they got all week. He kind of thought of it as practice for the real thing. She seemed to be enjoying herself quite a bit too.

"We only have one more full day here tomorrow then we leave Sunday morning." Elena pouted laying on the bed in his tee shirt while he got the hot tub ready for them on their last Friday night in Florida.

"We could always book the room another week and get another flight." he shrugged.

"No we have to get back and get to work." She said getting up and wrapping her arms around him.

"We should do this often though." She said. "Go away together."

"No complaints here." He murmured into her hair pulling his shirt off her and guiding her into the hot tub.

He sat next to her sipping her favorite wine with her and softly tracing her breasts with his fingers. She looked amazing in the steaming hot water.

"I love you so much." He said kissing her neck. "I can't picture my future without you in it."

"I..You _are _my future Damon." She said happily her eyes wide as she leaned in and kissed him. He picked her up and scooped her out of the hot tub laying her across the bed. He took his time with her showing her exactly how much he loved every singe inch of her perfect body. Until she couldn't take anymore and fell asleep curled in his arms.

* * *

He decided to take her to sea-world to see the dolphins on their last full day in Florida and she was as excited a little kid on Christmas. It made him happy to see her like that. She held his hand and practically skipped around as they walked around to the different features and enjoyed the sea life.

"Damon thank you so much." She said as they stopped for lunch. "This is so much fun."

"We still have to see dolphins." He reminded her and she grinned wider.

Watching her pet and coo at the dolphins her face all lit up was probably the best part of his whole trip. Even as much as he loved all the sex nothing compared to seeing her so happy. They spent a long time playing with the dolphins and posing for pictures. Her face was glowing as they left the area and went to pick up their pictures.

"This has been the best vacation ever." She gushed as the looked over the pictures together.

"I'm really glad we got to have all this private time together." He said slipping his arm around her as they walked.

"Me to." he mumbled happily.

"I think you enjoyed the newlywed treatment." He quipped.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't." She admitted glancing at him. "When did you catch the garter anyway? I don't remember that part?"

"In the limo." He laughed.

"So she gave it to you." Elena rolled her eyes.

"It will still work."He smirked.

"What will work?"

"You tell me?" He laughed. "Don't you recall our conversation after you caught the bouquet?"

"Not really." She said her eyes wide. "Should I?"

"You told me it wouldn't work unless we both caught 'em." He reminded her.

"I see." She smiled. "So _you_ made sure we did."

They were interrupted by the sound of a little girl crying on a nearby bench. She looked to be about five or six and had her head resting on her knees sobbing.

"Hey...honey it's okay." Elena said in a soft tone kneeling down in front of her. "Are you lost?"

"I can't find my mommy." She sobbed.

Elena stroked the girls hair. It seemed to calm her and she looked up her tears slowing to sniffles. "It's okay my name's Elena. I will help you find your mom okay?"

"Okay." The girl nodded. She had dark brown wavy hair that was a bit matted on her face from the streaky tears. Her skin was tanned from the summer and she had soft brown eyes. She frowned up at Damon.

"Who's he?"

"He's my boyfriend Damon. He is a nice guy." Elena assured her.

"I'm a good looker too. I'll help you find your mom." He promised.

"Okay." The girl said. "My name is Maggie Jensen."

"Well it's very nice to meet you Miss Maggie Jensen." Damon said kissing her little hand.

Her mouth twisted into a little smile that seemed strangely familiar in a way he couldn't quite place.

"He's cute." She giggled and Elena smiled taking her hand.

"We need to go find a police officer that will help us find your mom." Elena told her as they started to walk.

"I hope we find her." Maggie said biting her lip.

"Don't worry. I specialize at rescuing damsals in distress." Damon told her.

"He really does." Elena giggled.

"He's like your real life hero?" Maggie asked.

"He sure is." Elena smiled.

"Do you live her in Florida Maggie?" Damon asked.

"Yup." Maggie said. "But this is only the second time I came here. We got to see the fishes and the big whale and turtles..and the dolphins were my favorite"

"They were my favorite too." Elena told her.

Maggie went on about her time with the dolphins seeming to calm down as Damon and Elena walked with her desperately searching for someone that could help them. The park was extremely crowded.

"Where did you last see her?" Damon asked taking Maggie's other hand and looking down at her. She was really cute and Elena was so natural with her. His mind stated traveling to family and he shook his head. One thing at a time he told himself silently.

"The bathroom. She told me to stay in there but I didn't listen then I couldn't find her again." Maggie started sobbing again.

"Shh..It's okay." Elena said kneeling down and hugging her.

"Maggie!" A panicked voice yelled from afar.

"Mommy!" The little girl's eyes looked up from behind Elena at the dark haired women rushing towards her.

Damon smiled. "I think we found her mom."

Elena let go and Maggie ran behind her into the woman's arm. Damon watched the relief on the woman's face and smiled happy they were able to help. He saw Elena get up and turn around from the corner of his eye.

The women and her daughter walked over to them. Maggie was gripping her Mom's hand.

"Hi I'm Damon." He said walking up and extending his hand the women took it her face looked strange the relief seemed to have faded into shock she glanced at him and shook his hand limply then focused her gaze on Elena.

"And that's Elena. They found me on the bench and helped me find you." Maggie said looking up at her mom. "They are hero's. I wasn't even scared."

"That's good honey." The woman said looking down and tearing up.

"I..I." The women stuttered looking back at Elena.

"Don't say anything what's the point." Elena spat out and Damon's mouth dropped open he actually _looked_ at his girlfriend then and instantly a light went off in his head.

Elena's body was completely stiff and her teeth were clenched her eyes were wide and her cheeks were flushed. He could see a million conflicting emotions playing across her face. He stepped closer to her unsure of what to do.

The women took a step closer. "Thank you for helping her."

"It was really nice to meet you Maggie." Elena said looking down at the little girl her voice broke and her eyes started to tear up she turned then and ran faster then he could comprehend. He looked at her then back at who he now assumed was Isobel conflicted for a moment as to what he should do. Isobel was desperately trying to compose herself and Maggie looked very confused.

Elena's safety took over he couldn't leave her alone in a place this big so he ran off after her. Turning around and asking Isobel to stay there. She didn't say anything but he hoped she would.

He found her ironically on the same bench they had found Maggie and was surprised as Elena's brown hair fell over her teary brown eyes that he didn't see the similarities between them before.

"Elena.." He sat next to her and put her arm around her.

"I don't want to talk about. I _won't_ talk about it." She said and started sobbing into his chest.

"She might still be there... I told her to stay." He said softly.

"I don't want to talk to _her!_." Elena cried.

"Even if it's just to get your answers?" He asked softly.

"I got them Damon." She snapped standing up. "We weren't good enough so she started over, upgraded so to speak."

"Elena stop it." He said standing up and following her.

"You can't just shove this inside and hope it goes away because it _won't_. You were given a rare opportunity today to see her. Maybe you were supposed to." He said taking her arm.

"I can't..I _can't._" She choked out pulling away and running. He ran after her and took her in his arms.

"I refuse to let you go through this alone." He said firmly walking with her to the car.

"I'm fine, I'm not going through anything. It was a shock and it will just wear off." She said wiping her tears. "She left I don't give damn about her."

"That's a lie and you know it. I know you better then anyone you can't hide from me. I see the looks on your face whenever Caroline has a moment with her mom. I even see it when we talk about my mom sometimes. You pushed me, I'm pushing _you_ now." He said.

"My head it's all over the place." She cried clinging to him and burying her head in his chest. "I can't face her now."

"Okay, fine not today." He said stroking her back. "But you _have_ to Elena. This is something you have to at least put closure too."

"I have a sister." She said then and a new batch of tears started.

He stood there holding her until she was composed enough to get in the car. He kissed her softly and she closed her eyes as she got in and he started driving. He took her hand offering silent comfort.

So it's not going to be so simple after all, He thought to himself as he drove back to the hotel.

He knew there was no way he could marry her until he did this for her. He had given him a chance to say good bye and forgive his dad before he died. He promised her if he could ever repay her he would and now Elena's mother and little sister were just thrown at them today. He was a firm believer in fate and couldn't take this lightly. He made a mental note of the last name Jensen and the general location he hoped they lived in and determined he would return the favor she had given him no matter how hard she fought him on it.

* * *

~ Thanks for reading, Please review!


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

* * *

"I just don't get it." Elena sighed Damon turned quickly to focus on her it was the first time she had opened her mouth at all on the way back to the hotel.

"Why did she leave me? She has a daughter now and a husband I saw the ring. What was wrong with us?" Elena asked.

"Nothing." Damon said firmly. "Whatever made her leave was on _her_. Her and your dad may have had some problems or whatever too but that on them not you. You were three years old honey, I don't know why she left but I could tell by the look on her face after you ran that she felt really guilty about it and sad. She was what sixteen when she had you?"

"Nineteen when she left." Elena confirmed.

"She clearly had Maggie when she was much older. I doubt she made the decision to get married and have more children lightly." Damon said gently.

"You know I'm not upset that she found someone again and had another child. I'm upset because she just walked away with nothing. No word, no nothing. We could have done visits or something you know. Not to mention I was cheated out of what five or six years of my own little sister's life. How is _that _right?" Elena said her face getting flushed they had pulled into the hotel parking lot a while ago and sat in the car talking.

"It's not right and you should be angry about that. I would be pissed if it was me." He said.

"But.." She said raising an eyebrow.

"It's like deju vu in reverse." He smirked."I was just going to say maybe once you get that all out. You can come to some kind of understanding with her. Be _something_ to each other."

"I don't know Damon." She sighed. "I want answers and I already feel a sort of attachment to my sister. I would like to get to know her. I don't know if I can ever be anything but resentful towards Isobel. I see how your making a comparison and I get it, but it's different Damon, your dad didn't leave you. He made a major mistake and it damaged you. But you had a relationship to damage Isobel and I do not."

He nodded tucking a hair back from her face. "I didn't really think of it that way."

"It's just attempting to build some kind of relationship with her now after all this time when all I feel towards her is rejection and resentment. It would be a really painful process and I don't know if I want that. I doubt she even wants it. I mean if she did she would have found me." Elena sighed. "But..I do need answers..I have to look her in the face and ask her _why_ and I also need her to understand how bad it hurt me and my dad."

"So you need to tell her off?" He grinned with a wink.

"Elena style." She agreed laughing slightly her tears finally gone.

"Come here." He said pulling her into a tight hug as they stepped out of the car. "I love you."

"That's all I need." She smiled burying her head in his chest.

"Let's go walk on the beach." He said grabbing her had. She smiled and fell into step with him they walked quietly for a while.

"Maggie is so cute." Elena said in quiet voice her eyes staring into the distance.

"Of course she is she looks like her big sister." Damon grinned.

"You think?" Elena asked.

"She has your smile, your eyes and she even chews on her lower lip like you do. I can't believe I didn't see the resemblance at first." He said.

"You were good with her. She really liked you." Elena smiled softly.

"Well..I am pretty charming." He smirked and she swatted him playfully.

"She gave us her last name and we know they live in Florida..." Elena said slowly.

"We'll find them." He promised.

"We don't have much time left here...but I'm just not ready yet." Elena sighed. "Plus I cant just show up.. I mean this is going to be very confusing for Maggie. I guess it's Isobel's call what she tells her."

"It's okay... Elena. I'll find them again for you. Whenever your ready for it." He said.

"Damon I don't want you to feel like you have to fix this. Like I said I don't know if it can be fixed. Just be here for me that's all I need okay?" She said stopping and gazing up at his eyes.

"Elena I get that the situations are different so I won't push you the same way you did me..and of course I'll be there for you always. But I can't promise I'm going to always stay out of it anymore then you could if it was me." He explained stroking her hair.

"I figured that much." She smiled.

"Sun's setting." He said sitting down on the sand and patting the spot next to him. She sat down and put her head on his shoulder. His arm went around her almost as if on auto pilot now and he kissed the top her head. They sat quietly together watching the sun set into the ocean.

* * *

**Mystic Falls**

Damon groaned when his alarm went off early Monday morning. He and Elena had stayed up at the grill talking about their trip. John let them all drink including Bonnie and Matt since it was his last night working at the Grill.

"Time to get up sunshine." Elena teased him softly tickling his ribs. "You're a working man now."

"Don't remind me." He moaned.

"You can always sleep a little longer grumpy." She giggled. "You're the boss remember?"

"I know but I told John I'd pick him up at seven and I gotta make my girl some breakfast." He said giving her a quick kiss and jumping up to get in the shower.

Elena decided to throw on her sweat shorts and tank top she was going to crash for a few more hours when she got home. Bonnie was going to come by around noon to help her with charity project. She went down to the kitchen to get coffee started. She wondered how Caroline and Stefan's trip was going. She considered calling to check in but opted not to she didn't want to interrupt them on their honeymoon.

"Are you trying to torture me in those things?" Damon came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Those sexy tan legs are driving me crazy."

Elena giggled. "It wasn't intentional."

"Mm hm." He smirked pulling away and giving her but a little swat. "I'm gonna be thinking about you all day."

"I miss our non- honeymoon already." Elena smiled leaning against the counter and watching him take out stuff for pancakes. He went to work quickly she loved watching him cook. Something about it was so sexy.

"What's with you and this non stuff? Non-date, non-honeymoon." He frowned. "I like to think of it as a practice honeymoon."

"A practice honeymoon?" She smiled her eyes lighting up she really liked the sound of that. If that was the practice honeymoon she really couldn't wait for the real one.

He turned and smiled at her handing her a plate of pancakes with one of them shaped as an E. She set that one aside saving it for last as usual. He smiled as he sat down with his own plate of food and coffee. She savored the moment silently as she started eating her food. She loved that she saw him every morning. She couldn't imagine starting her day without this now.

"Are you excited to start the cafe?" She asked.

"I will be once this huge list we have to do starts getting done." He said. "Right now it still feels like a pipe dream. I am going to be working a lot at first..."

"I know Damon it's okay. So am I, I have a lot of research to do." Elena said.

"I can't wait until I can come to the cafe and see you at work." She added with a grin.

"By see me you _mean_..." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"In a restaurant full of people? No I did not mean _that_ Damon." She scoffed.

"I have an office." He shrugged.

She just shook her had and laughed. "Maybe, after the place is closed and locked."

"That's a start." He quipped.

* * *

Damon and John were hard at work most of the morning. They had managed to scratch quite a few things off the list and Damon was starting to see things come together.

"I think this menu will be perfect." John declared as they mulled over the finalized menu again.

"What about the hours? You okay with over-nights?" Damon asked. "I could always hire an assistant to cover the nights and you could just start early morning."

"I'm at the grill till two or three am most nights anyway. I don't mind the shifts. I think it's a great idea actually and the hours happen to be when the Grill's kitchen is closed." John nodded.

"So ten at night until noon." Damon checked hours off the list along with menu. He put the rough draft of the menu aside for Jeremy to make it on the computer.

"Staff may be a challenge though." Damon frowned erasing his check mark and putting a question mark by hours. "I won't be able to get high school kids with those kind of hours."

"Why don't we come back to that after we do some interviews? See if we _can_ get a staff before we assume we can't." John suggested.

"The décor in here has got to go." John said looking around. "It's so out dated."

Damon nodded. "I'm trying to get a visual for how I want it to look but I'm stuck on that."

"Jeremy might be able to help with that." John said. "Any name ideas?"

"I'm naming it after Elena. She inspired the whole thing. Elena's cafe." Damon smiled.

"I'm sure she's going to love that...but it's a little bland." John said sheepishly.

"Your calling your daughters name bland?" Damon spat out.

"No..just Elena's cafe. It doesn't have enough oomph. What if you drop the cafe and just call it Lena's." John suggested.

"No one calls her Lena." Damon said.

"You don't have to get _that _literal with it." John suggested.

"Pima Colazione con Elena." Damon blurted out writing it down.

"Is that Italian? What does it mean?"

"Breakfast with Elena." Damon translated.

"It doesn't sound like the name of a cafe." John said gently.

"You're kind of a kill joy John." Damon smirked.

"Sorry." John shrugged.

"It's cool. Just as long as its not called the Mystic Falls cafe we're good." Damon laughed. "I'll figure it out."

"I'm impressed that you want to name it after her." John said. "You have really been a stand up guy for her."

"Does that surprise you?" Damon asked.

"No I told you from start I knew you were a good guy inside. I just thought you'd fight him longer."I'm glad you didn't." John said smiling.

"I couldn't lose my chance with her. My stupid pride and fears weren't worth that." Damon said. "The second I started to fall for her everything changed for me. She's everything and um... she's my future you know..."

"Go on." John said taking a deep breath.

"I want to marry her." He blurted out.

"Now?" John asked his voice a little sharp.

"Not tomorrow... but soon." Damon said.

"Damon I know your twenty four and this is what you're ready for but I don't know if she is." John said.

"I think she is." Damon grinned. "She's said a few things that alluded to it."

"I just don't want her to get married to young and have regrets." John said. "Not that I think she would...it's just her mother."

"I know." Damon said. "It's something she needs to confront and she will. I know she wouldn't ever walk away like that and I know she knows it. But it left some scars that she needs to address before she's going to be ready to start her own family."

"Okay, let me digest all of that." John gulped. "I need a beer."

"First of all I haven't given you permission to marry her yet so It's _way_ to soon to bring having a family with her." John said his tone hard.

"I meant..marriage is the start of a family. I didn't mean kids per-say not right away. I mean I'll wait until she's ready. I wouldn't ever pressure her. You _know_ that." Damon said feeling flustered he hoped this was going to go better.

"I know." John sighed. "When you said family it freaked me out for a minute."

"I'm sorry." Damon said sheepishly. "I'm not handling this conversation very well."

John laughed heartily. "I'm making the great Damon Salvatore squirm. Gotta love that."

Damon laughed awkwardly.

"I know you and Elena are crazy about each other. I knew from the night she told you off at the bar that we were going to be having this conversation at some point. Look as long as you are sure you're ready I won't interfere. Although I think you should take your time with it at least be engaged for a while but that's just my opinion. I trust you with my daughter Damon. You have my blessing to ask her." John said.

"Really!" Damon jumped up with a goofy grin then sat back down when John laughed at him.

"So going back... What's this about Elena needing to confront Isobel?" John asked.

"_She_ probably wants to talk you about this." Damon groaned.

"I doubt it. She hides it always has. She decided at a young age that she had to be strong for her dad. I hate myself for that and Isobel." John said bitterly.

"We saw her in Florida." Damon explained. "It was completely by chance."

"What...you saw her? I mean it was really her? Did she see Elena what happened?" John asked his eyes wide.

Damon sighed. "She has another daughter a young girl five or six. She was lost at sea world and Elena and I found her. We stayed with her until her mother found her..who ended up being Isobel."

"What happened?" John asked his eyes still wide.

"They just stared at each other in shock. I didn't realize what was going on until Elena snapped at her and I saw her face and registered the shock on Isobel's face. Elena ran off before she could say anything." Damon explained.

"Did Isobel run after her?" John ask.

"No I did..I asked her to stay so I could bring Elena back to her but we didn't go back we just left. She was upset and she wasn't ready." Damon said.

"Isobel would have been long gone anyway. It would have only hurt her more." John said. "Just leave it alone."

"Elena wants to get to know her sister and she needs some answers from her mother." Damon said frowning. "I know you hate this...but she needs to do this. She needs to know why. Trust me I know how that feels."

John was quiet for a while looking over some of the equipment they needed to order for the kitchen.

"She has another kid?"

"Yeah." Damon said.

"She's married?"

"I think so she had a ring on." Damon said. "I'm sorry."

"Be sorry for the bastard that got stuck with her." John muttered.

* * *

Isobel Jensen sat staring out the window somberly Monday morning. Her husband Robert had left for work and Maggie was at school. Her mind kept flashing back to the park and seeing Elena.

"Fifteen years." Isobel said a sob getting caught in her throat.

"Hey Izzy you got any eggs I can borro.." Her next door neighbor and best friend Sherry walked in and stopped when she saw Isobel's broken face.

"What's wrong? Is it Maggie did something happen?" Sherry asked.

"My baby's all grown up." Isobel said sobs overtaking her entire body. "She's eighteen now she's all grown up and I_ missed_ it."

"Izzy honey are you okay dear?" Sherry hurried over and checked her forehead."Did you hit your head?"

"I missed it every second of it. She has a boyfriend he looks older then her. Maggie describes him as a hero she's quite smitten with him. It's all she can talk about my god she doesn't even _know_." Isobel said the words exploding out of her mouth before she would stop them.

"Izzy what is going on? You're telling me Maggie has a boyfriend? She's only six years old. How serious could it be?" Sherry asked looking confused.

"Not Maggie." Isobel laughed.

"I'm starting to think you'e losing it." Sherry said in a light tone but her eyes looked really worried.

"Sherry I need you to promise me what I'm about to tell you never leaves this cannot get back to Robert...not yet. I can't even go there yet." Isobel sighed.

"I promise. What is going on Isobel?"

"When I was sixteen I got pregnant." Isobel said. "I...really loved her father John. We moved into his parents house after mine disowned me and we tried we really did. But we couldn't do it. It was one set back after another. Usually the result of him gambling whatever money we saved up away. We couldn't make it work and I was young and angry and I messed up bad so I left. I never saw her again."

"You left her?" Sherry gasped. "How..."

"I understand if you hate me now Sherry. I hate myself for it too." Isobel spat out.

"I just want to understand. I'm your friend we're talking about something you did when you were a nineteen year old girl here." Sherry said calmly.

"Elena's almost the same age I was when I left her." Isobel said tears starting to fall freely from her cheeks.

"So you saw Elena?" Sherry asked.

"Yes when I took Maggie to sea-world. She left the bathroom and I couldn't find her. I was panicked. It was the scariest moment of my life. It brought back what happened when I was nineteen all over again. I thought I was being punished for what I did to my first baby. I finally see her she's been comforted by a young woman. Maggie's running into my arms and Elena's standing right in front of me." Isobel explained stopping to blow her nose.

"My god. Did she recognize you?" Sherry breathed.

"Yes at first she was shocked and then she just looked like she hated me. She wouldn't let herself cry in front of me she took off. Her boyfriend asked us to stay and wait for him." Isobel said.

"Did you?"

"She never came back." Isobel confirmed.

"You never told Robert this?" Sherry breathed.

"I never told anyone. How do I tell my baby girl that I walked away from her big sister?" Isobel cried. "How do I tell my husband I walked away from my family once. They won't ever look at me the same again."

"You can't keep living a lie." Sherry said. "You're thirty four years old. It's time to face what you did. Elena deserves the truth."

"I know." Isobel whispered burying her head in her hands.

* * *

AN: I'm sorry the way overdue update! My bf and I have a 90 gallon coral tank and we got an infestation of flat worms in there this week. It's been chaos trying to figure out how fix it. But hopefully I will have some more computer time again this weekend. I hope you liked the update. Thanks for reading!


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

* * *

The week passed quickly and Damon fell into an easy routine. When Elena didn't spend the night he went to her place early to make her breakfast. Otherwise they would eat at his place and he would just drop her off on the morning as he picked up John which was quickly becoming their routine. She only stayed at home once this week. Not that Damon was complaining.

They had accomplished a lot over the week and Damon was ready to start interviews Friday afternoon. John was putting the food order together and Jeremy was overseeing the crew that was putting the decor together. He decided to go with a retro diner style theme complete with a jukebox. After a lot of consideration he decided to name it D & E's midnight diner. Jeremy designed a really cool sign for him. At the rate he was going he was hoping to open by next Friday which was only a week away now.

"Ready for interviews?" Damon asked John opening the door.

"Send 'em in." John smirked.

Finding people to work the midnight to six am shift wasn't as difficult as he thought it was going to be they actually ended up with a lot of applicants for both the night and the morning openings.

"Anna's here." Jeremy said looking nervous as the dark haired girl walked in.

"Hi." She said extending her hand to Damon. "I'm Anna."

"Anna, it's nice to meet you. I'm Damon." He said pointing to the chair.

"I've been serving a really long time. I'm really good at it." She said sitting down handing him her resume she smiled brightly. Her cheerful disposition was perfect for the image and vibe he wanted the place to have.

"I already told Jer I'd hire you." Damon said frowning. "But I wasn't considering the hours...this is going to interfere with school isn't it?"

"No it's fine. My mom home schools me." Anna said. "The day shift would work perfect for me actually. I can do my schoolwork when I get home."

"How many shifts are you looking for?" Damon asked.

"As many as I can get." Anna said enthusiastically.

"I'm not a slave driver. Your a kid. I was thinking three or four?" Damon smiled.

"I'm not just some kid. Please I need to work full time." She said her eyes looking desperate.

"Are you in some kind of trouble?" Damon asked.

"It's my mom, she can't work. She was in a bad car accident a year ago and hurt her back really bad. She can only sit and stand for so long during the day. We're still waiting on her disability and our savings are almost gone." Anna admitted. "So please Damon, I'm not afraid of hard work the more hours you can give me the better."

"No more then thirty hours a week." Damon said. "And I have to check into the states child labor laws on that."

"But..."

"_But_..tell me how much money you need to get by. I'll help you out." Damon said softly.

"I can't take you're money. I don't even know you...first Jeremy and now you." She scoffed.

Damon smiled inwardly Jeremy was offering to give away the inheritance he just got back? Seems like Vicki's old news.

"Anna I'm a millionaire." Damon shrugged.

"I don't care." She said stubbornly crossing her arms.

"Elena's going to love you." Damon laughed.

"Jeremy's cousin? I can't wait to meet her she sounds great." Anna said cheerfully looking happy to change the subject.

"What do you think the E stands for?" He grinned pointing to the sign.

"Oh that's so cute," Anna chirped."I can't wait to start? When do we open?"

"One week Friday." He said. "Plan on getting here a little before six."

"I'll see you at five thirty." She promised.

"Later Jeremy." She said tossing him a smile.

"Bye Anna." He said staring after her.

"Smitten?" Damon teased starting Jeremy out of his daze.

"We have to do something about the money situation." John said from the kitchen.

"Ease dropping?" Jeremy accused.

"So were you." John laughed.

"What do we do? She isn't going to just take it." Jeremy grumbled.

"You could offer her a loan like you did me." John suggested.

"It would take her so long to pay it back." Damon said. "I don't want to put a teenager in debt."

"We'll figure something out." John said. "Short of mailing an anonymous check to her house."

"That's an idea." Damon laughed.

"I think she would figure it out." Jeremy rolled his eyes.

* * *

Elena was in the parlor on the phone looking annoyed when Damon got home.

"Hi." He said kissing her cheek.

She hung up the phone and gave him a proper kiss burying her head into his chest and closing her eyes letting the stressful day melt away. She was hoping being this busy would keep her mind of Florida and Isobel but it didn't which was only making her feel edgier.

"What's up babe?" He asked.

"I'm trying to get the fricken staircase restored and not one person seems to be able to do it." She groaned. "I need to find someone that specializes in restoring stuff like this I guess...but the original workers need to uninstall the new staircase and the elevator. On top of that I'm getting all these call backs from the charities Bonnie and I contacted and I have no time for it all."

"I can help you, What do you need?" He asked.

"A personal assistant." She joked.

His eyes widened. "That's it!"

"What's it?" She asked looking confused.

"Do you really want a personal assistant? I'll hire you one. She needs the work and I can pay her much better doing this then serving." Damon said.

"Who?" Elena asked.

"Anna." He quickly explained what Anna had told him about her mom and she was nodding in agreement.

"Yes of course if she wants the job she can have it. I can pay her though." Elena said.

"I guess it doesn't really matter which one of us pays her." Damon shrugged. "But you did want to put that whole check away for the charity so why don't you just let me take care of it?"

"Works for me." Elena said. "Now we just have to find out if she wants the job."

* * *

Anna was pumped about the job and even happier when she found out her pay and that she could start Monday. Elena felt good that a part of Giuseppe's money was helping someone already.

They headed over to Elena's for dinner and they were all buzzing over how close the diner was to opening. Elena couldn't wait to see it in action. Damon was so passionate and alive over this. She knew Giuseppe would be so proud of him.

"Thank you guys for helping Anna." Jeremy said.

"I'm glad we could help." Elena said. "Actually she's going to be a bigger help to me then we are to her. I am so lost in all this stuff I have to do."

"Are you guys going to be doing most of your work from here?" Jeremy asked trying to sound casual.

"Hoping you can see her everyday after school?" Damon teased.

"I think it's time to ask the girl out already son." John said. "What's with the shy act around this one?"

"I don't know she's just so different then anyone I've ever met. When we're just hanging out it's so cool but as soon as I start trying to be more then that..I get so nervous I just flub up." Jeremy admitted.

John and Damon exchanged a glance.

"What? What was that look about?" Jeremy asked.

"Look?" Damon rubbed his head acting confused. "What look?"

Elena chuckled. "I for one am very glad to see you moving on. She makes you nervous because you really _like_ her. I'll be working with her. I'll put in a good word for you."

"Thanks Cuz." Jeremy grinned.

"Man it's nice to have a Friday night off." John laughed. "I don't know what to do with myself."

"You could go out." Elena suggested. "Maybe you'll meet someone?"

"Where the Grill?" he sighed.

"You could try venturing _out_ of town." Damon rolled his eyes. "I know it's scary to leave the bubble."

"I've just been to busy to leave the bubble." John grunted. "Where does a middle aged dad go to meet women these days?"

"Dad you are hardly middle aged." Elena said shaking her head.

"You could sign up for one of those dating internet sites." Jeremy teased. "Oh wait you _already did_."

"You did?" Damon raised his eyebrow.

"I did not." John said looking flustered.

"Then how come match dot com is all over the computer history? I know Elena wasn't using it and it wasn't me." Jeremy accused.

"I was just looking at the website." He mumbled.

"Stop teasing him. A lot of people have success with those websites." Elena offered.

"Let's just eat dinner and _not _discuss my love life please? " John sighed clearly unconformable.

"You don't _have_ a love life that's my point. It's time to get out there dad." Elena said firmly.

"I don't care if I find someone or not. I enjoy my life the way it is Elena." John said.

"Dad everyone needs someone. What if you miss out on the one for you because you won't put yourself out there?" Elena pressed.

They were interrupted by a soft knock at the door.

"Maybe that's destiny knocking right now." John joked rolling his eyes and getting up to answer it.

He opened the door and his jaw dropped open.

"Oh fuck me." He said slamming it shut again.

* * *

"John?" Damon asked getting up and waling over. "What is it ...er who is it?"

"Okay I deserved that." A woman's voice came from outside the door.

"What's going on?" Jeremy asked with Elena behind them.

"Go upstairs Elena." John said with a grim expression.

"Is it her?" She asked in a whisper.

"John please let me in. I just want to talk to her." She knocked again.

"Just let her in dad." Elena said in a flat voice.

"No..I don't want you hurt Elena."He stuttered.

She walked past him and opened the door. Isobel stared at her in shock. She didn't look much different then the picture Elena had of her. She had aged slightly but looked very much the same. She had dark almost black hair that fell to her shoulders. Chocolate brown eyes much like Elena's. Her cheeks had a slight flush to them. Unlike in Florida when she was to shocked to really stop and look Elena could see all the resemblances she had to her. It was surreal. A picture didn't do it justice.

She managed to pull her eyes away and took a shaky breath."What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you," Isobel said slowly her voice was very unsteady and Elena sensed she was about to cry. She wasn't quite sure what to make of that. He wanted so badly to tell her off but she just couldn't do it. Elena fell into a silence unsure if what she wanted what to say.

"I'm not asking for anything from you. I don't deserve anything. I just want to explain some things to you." Isobel pleaded.

"You want to unload your guilt on her." John snapped.

"No I want her to understand. I don't want her to think it was her." Isobel snapped back.

"It wasn't." She added looking at Elena.

"So I get painted as the bad guy in your story right?" John asked.

"No of course not." Isobel sighed. "I'd like to talk to you too."

"Your fifteen years to late Bell." John said.

Isobel's eyes snapped up at the old nickname she looked dazed for a moment.

"I'll hear what you have to say." Elena said. "But I have some things I need to say first."

"Please. I want to hear it." Isobel said looking sad. "I have to face how I hurt you."

"Okay."Elena said looking at Damon he gave her a smile and she took a deep breath.

"Let's go sit on the porch." Elena said looking back at the three concerned men in the house.

"I'll be fine." She assured them smiling and rolling her eyes as she shut the door.

"They are all very protective if you. That's good. I'm glad you are so well cared for." Isobel said slowly sitting down on the porch seat. Elena sat in the wicker chair at a distance from Isobel.

"I am really lucky." Elena agreed. "I would never take them for granted and never abandon them either."

"I'm so sorry..."

"I'm not done yet." Elena said surprised by her strength.

"It took me a long time to get here. John was great he never left he did everything for me. But it wasn't easy he was heartbroken and so was I, but I stayed strong for him. I always pretended like I was fine and I never was." Elena stopped her eyes started watering up.

"Do you know what its like to go to mother daughter events with your grandma? To hear all your friends complain about their own moms and all you can think is they have no idea how lucky they are? To try so hard not to think about it because every time you do you wonder why you weren't good enough?" Elena sobbed the tears flooding her face her vision was blurred and she could taste her tears but she didn't bother to wipe them. She was finally letting it all out after fifteen years and she just couldn't stop.

"No god no.." Isobel started crying.

"What was wrong with us? Why did you leave me? Why didn't you love me enough to stay?" Elena cried out.

"Oh god. Elena..no. You were perfect my sweet little angel. I loved you so much. I still love you so much a mother never stops loving her child _neve_r." Isobel sobbed.

"It wasn't you..it wasn't that I didn't love you or you weren't good enough it was me, I wasn't good enough for you." Isobel cried.

"You were my mother. I needed you perfect or not." Elena said still shaking and crying as she tried to digest Isobel's words.

Isobel started sobbing heavily unable to speak her body shook from her sobs and Elena watched her through her tears her heart twisting with the anger and restatement mixed with an empathy and a sadness. She felt mixed up and confused. She manged to slow her tears down and waited for Isobel to pull herself together

"Elena...I don't know where to begin. But this is why I'm here. You _can't_ think it was you. It wasn't you." Isobel said her voice still trembling. "It was _me_. I was a terrible mother."

"I was sixteen when I had you. John and I lived with your grandparents when my parents disowned me. I'm sure you know that part." Isobel started.

Elena nodded for her to go on. Here it was she would finally learn the truth after no long. She wasn't sure what to feel.

"What you don't know is after I had you I became depressed. I was sixteen with a baby and I missed my parents. John tried so hard but we kept having setbacks. I repressed my feelings of sadness and resentment from him and pretended everything was fine. It wasn't but it wasn't you never you...I loved you so much." Isobel stopped to blow her nose.

"But I was no good with you. I could never quite calm you down like John could. I felt like I was a terrible mother and that I was failing you. I know now what I had was postpartum depression but at the time. I just ignored all the symptoms. At some point I started drinking. It seemed to make it easier to handle everything. I hid it from John how much I was drinking. But your grandma confronted me one day, about it, She told me I was being a horrible mother. I responded by drinking myself into a stupor." Isobel stopped and seemed to be bracing herself.

"Later the evening your grandma and grandpa were out and you're dad was at work. You were hungry so I started making something on the stove burgers I think...anyways I passed out on the couch and left the food on the stove. It started a grease fire about two feet from the living room floor where you were sitting by yourself. Had the next door neighbor not shown up..." Isobel stopped and started crying again.

Elena sat in stunned silence John had never once mentioned this. But the nurse in her could understand that Isobel was probably severely depressed at that point having never been treated. She had started self medicating with alcohol and then made a terrible mistake but Elena still didn't understand why she left and never came back.

"The neighbor covered for me. Why I don't know. We said I was cooking and grease splattered." Isobel sighed. "But it ate away at me. I couldn't stop thinking about what could have happened. I wasn't fit to be a mother. I was a nineteen year old screw up." Ispsbel sighed.

"So you just left?" Elena asked.

"I agonized over it for days. Finally one night I just took off and I forced myself to keep running. I ended up at my mom and dad's house. They checked my into a hospital." Isobel said looking pained to be reliving her past.

"You were severely depressed at that point?" Elena guessed.

"I wasn't even _myself_ anymore at that point. I don't even know how long the time frame was between leaving and ending up at my parents. I don't even remember it but my mom said I looked like complete death when I showed up at their door." Isobel said her face somber.

"Why didn't you come back after you left the hospital?" Elena asked.

"Shame mostly. I couldn't face it. My parents manipulated my guilt somewhat they didn't want me saddled down with a child so young as you know. But it's not anyone's fault but mine. I was a coward." Isobel said. "And it hurt you and I'm so sorry for that for what you had to go through."

"I never stopped thinking about you and wondering about you." Isobel said. "It killed me inside seeing Maggie through all her milestones knowing I missed yours. So many times I wanted to find you but I always talked myself out of it. I didn't want to disrupt your life. Then when I saw you and you were all grown up and so angry and pained...I had to see you. I had to tell you the truth."

"Wow." Elena breathed her emotions in a bit if a tail spin. "I mean I know what depression can do to a person. I think I understand why you left."

The why, Elena thought to herself she finally got the why and it did change things, She still didn't completely understand why Isobel never came back. She still felt a lot of hurt towards her but her perception had shifted slightly.

"As long as you know it wasn't you Elena." Isobel stressed.

"I do" Elena said quietly. All these years she just thought they weren't good enough that her mom didn't want her when in reality her mom didn't think she was good enough for her to have her.

They sat outside for a while an awkward silence between them.

"Did you have postpartum depression with Maggie?" Elena asked suddenly then cringed at Isobel's shocked expression.

"No it's okay, fair question. I didn't, I was really worried about it though. " Isobel admitted. "It wasn't an easy decision getting married again. But my mom was pressuring me and Robert was a good guy. I know irony the women who pressured me away from my family pushed my towards this one years later...but I loved him and couldn't live my life in the past anymore. I was happy again with him even though it made me feel guilty often."

"Does he know about me?"

"He does now." Isobel said.

Elena nodded slowly. "He didn't come with you?" That really surprised her she knew Damon was sitting right by the door inside the house waiting for her. He would never let her face something like this alone.

"No... he couldn't get away. Besides I didn't want to bring Maggie along..not knowing how this was going to go. She doesn't know yet. Once she knows she will want to see you and _keep_ seeing you. I don't want to hurt her if your not interested in that." Isobel said slowly.

"I would love to get to know her." Elena agreed. "Actually I insist on being able to be a part of her life. She's my little sister."

"Would you be interested in getting to know me at all?" Isobel asked nervously.

"I..yes. I think we could do that..but it needs to be slow. I need time to digest all of this." Elena said thoughtfully she understood now and that was a start. She didn't forgive her yet though and she was still really confused but she knew she didn't want this to be the last time she saw Isobel.

"Thank you." Isobel whispered her eyes growing wet with tears again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! I'm glad you guys liked the John and Damon talk. I hope you liked the Elena/Isobel confrontation. I've been waiting to write that scene since I started this story. Thanks again for reading! Please review :)


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

* * *

Elena could almost hear the collective sigh of relief when she walked back into her house. Damon was at her side instantly John not far behind.

"Are you okay" He asked taking in her red eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"She hurt you?" John said looking angry. "What did she say?"

"No dad..don't..." Elena sighed to weary to handle trying to prove she okay right now.

"Come on." Damon said taking her arm. "Let's go for a walk."

John sighed seemingly struggling over his own emotions Jeremy followed John into the kitchen nodding at Damon.

"No." Elena said when she and Damon got outside.

He shot her a questioning gaze.

"The answer to your question." She explained. "No I'm not okay."

"I know." He said standing to face her.

"But I will be." She said her voice seemed clam she took his hands. "I have the answers now and they weren't what I was expecting. It changes how I feel only in that it adds new feeling of empathy and understanding, sadness. And so on...on top of the old ones. It doesn't make the old feelings go away.."

He looked at her his eyes slightly wide.

"Do I sound crazy?" She asked laughing slightly at his expression.

"No Elena I completely understand. " He said genuinely. "That's exactly how I felt after I saw my dad again."

They were quiet for a moment savoring a moment of silence for the man they both missed and loved so much.

"I guess our situations are more similar then I realized." She murmured after a while he took her hand and led her off the porch and they started walking.

"In some ways." He said slowly.

"Damon I agreed to spend some time with her and Maggie of course. I told Isobel I needed to take it slow, but I do want her to be a part of my life." Elena told him.

"I know that's confusing and difficult for you and it would be easier to shut her out. I'm really proud of you Elena." He said squeezing her hand.

"I understand her a bit more and a part of me would like to just shut the door on it. But that's not me I can't do that and I know it's going to be really hard and painful at times." Elena said her expression somber.

"But you know what?" She said gently tracing his cheek bone with her hand until it came to rest there. "I can get though it, through anything because I have you and it's _your_ arms I'm in at the end of the day and _your_ face I can't stop smiling at over breakfast every morning. As long as I have that, _you_ then everything that needs to make sense does."

"Elena." His blue eyes somehow seemed lighter as he gazed down at her moved by her deceleration. "I love you so much. I'll always be here."

He leaned down and captured her lips sealing his words in with a kiss. She let herself get lost in it. Leaving Isobel and everything else behind for a while.

* * *

"You okay John?" Jeremy asked watching John take down his third beer in less then twenty minutes.

"Oh great just great." John spat out.

"Look John we know Elena. If Isobel is reaching out Elena isn't going to push her away." Jeremy said gently.

"You don't think I know that." John groaned.

"You are going to have to figure out a way to deal with her. Talk to her hash things out." Jeremy suggested.

"I have nothing to say to her." John said stubbornly.

"Come on John it's been a long time." Jeremy started.

"Fifteen years." John clarified.

"So don't you think it's time to let some of the anger go?" Jeremy asked.

"Seeing her...feels like it happened yesterday." John muttered.

"You're still in love with her." Jeremy said quietly.

"You have no idea what you're talking about. I hate that women she left me and our baby. Don't ever make assumptions like that again." John thundered leaving the kitchen and heading upstairs.

Jeremy flinched his uncle was easy going the only time Jeremy ever saw him lose his temper was with Tyler and at his dad a few times when he was younger. He had never yelled at Jeremy or Elena before. As a uncle and father figure he was very relaxed. He realized he overstepped with his comment but was pretty sure John's reaction proved him right.

* * *

Monday came quickly and Elena was excited to get to work on her charity and start getting to know Anna but nervous because she agreed to a lunch with Isobel. She was staying in town at a hotel for the week. They only agreed to lunch so far but Elena's stomach was tied in knots she was so nervous. She could barely keep breakfast down after Damon left. She had no idea how she would actually make it through lunch.

Anna arrived a little before nine and pulled Elena from her thoughts.

"Its really nice to meet you." Elena said gesturing for Anna to sit down at the table. She had a notebook and pen ready to take notes.

"She comes prepared, a girl after my own heart." Elena smiled.

Anna laughed. "I've been told we are really going to get along."

"Do you want coffee or a soda or anything?' Elena asked.

"No I'm fine." Anna smiled.

"I have to be honest." Elena said sitting down. "I'm not exactly sure what all I have to do. Your tasks could change from day to day. I hope to get organized eventually but it's going to be a work in progress."

"That's okay, I'm so impressed by your cause and so glad I get to be a part of it." Anna said enthusiastically. "I'll do whatever you need."

"First things first before I have you start working on the charity stuff, I have to get the Salvatore staircase restored." Elena said handing her some pictures and a few papers. "It's a long story...but I need you to find someone that can do it. Here are the pictures and measurements and stuff."

Anna jotted down some notes and put the papers in a folder she had brought.

"Oh yeah here's a phone." Elena said handing her a cell phone. "In case I need to reach you. Your hours might kind of vary but if you ever can't work just let me know."

"No porb. I'm home schooled so I can fit school around this fine. Plus I found out I can use work credits towards graduation." Anna smiled.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to regular school?" Elena asked. "I can make it work."

"Oh I'm sure. I'm going to be helping you start a charity dedicated to finding a cure for cancer. How many sixteen year old's gets a chance like this?

"I'm really glad you're excited about the cause." Elena smiled.

Elena spent the morning putting a list together of the first things she knew they needed to do as Anna worked on calling restoration shops.

"Elena do you have a fax machine so I can fax this guy pictures?" Anna asked.

"No, but Damon does." Elena said. "I have lunch in less then an hour and I'm sure you're hungry. Why don't we go the the Grill and order something for you while we wait for my.._guest._ Then you can go to the Salvatore estate from there to fax the stuff."

"Okay." Anna agreed. "The Salvatore estate? Are you talking about the huge mansion on the hill by the woods?"

"That's the one." Elena smirked grabbing her car keys and motioning for Anna to follow her. "Don't worry, it's not as intimidating as it looks."

"Do you have a car here?" Elena asked noticing the driveway was empty except for her own car.

"No I just walked over." Anna admitted.

"Well you can take my car today." Elena said as they got in her car. "I can walk home from the Grill and meet you later."

"No I feel terrible for you walking while I drive your car." Anna protested.

"It's fine." Elena said pulling into the Grill less the a minute later. "We're this close to the bar. I'd say not an accident but my dad didn't actually pick the house out."

Anna laughed and followed her inside where they ordered a burger and fries to go for Anna and Elena explained someone would be joining her for lunch a little later. Elena tried to push back the nervous feelings about meeting Isobel.

"Who's the new cook?" Elena asked Matt. "I don't think anyone's going to be able to replace my dad."

Matt laughed and shook his head. "This guy seems pretty good his name is Mike. Eric is now the kitchen manager and bartender and they posted a position for front of the house manager."

"Are you going to apply?" Elena asked. "You should."

"You think so?" He looked thoughtful. "Maybe..I don't know."

"Who knows this place better then you?" Elena asked. "You would be great."

"Shouldn't you be promoting your boyfriends' restaurant?" Matt asked with a smirk.

"Your hours are pretty much opposite each other so it's not really a competition. But if you do want to work for him..I can make it happen." Elena said.

Matt shook his head and laughed. "No, no. I'm a creature of habit. I like it here. I just..it was never supposed to be permanent you know. If I take a manager position that changes that."

"It doesn't necessarily have to. Nothing has to be permanent a job is just a job." Elena shrugged. "But its a great opportunity and you might regret not jumping on it when you had the chance."

Matt smiled looking thoughtful. "Thanks E. That help a lot."

"Did you just call me E? We aren't doing that." Elena said her eyes wide.

"You _are_ the E in D& E's diner right?" Matt laughed as he walked away to put the orders in.

"Great I was worried about that." Elena muttered.

Anna laughed. "I think it's cute."

Elena blushed and smiled. "I do too. I was so surprised when he put my name in it. He's always surprising me. You know he bought the place for our first date."

"No, really?" Anna said her eyes wide. "Wow."

"That pretty much sums up Damon. Wow." Elena agreed with a wide smile.

Anna smiled. "When you talk about each other your eyes light up. It's so sweet. I hope I find a love like that someday."

"Maybe it's closer then you think." Elena smirked.

"Who knows, this is a pretty small town." Anna joked.

"But it does hold some very good guys." Elena told her.

"I've really only met Jeremy so far." Anna said. "He seems really nice."

"Jer is a great guy." Elena gushed. "He's an artist too."

"Really?" Anna asked looking interested.

"Mm hm, he designed Damon's sign actually and he will be helping me out down the road. You should see some of his drawings they are amazing." Elena said hoping Jeremy didn't kill her for this.

"Gosh I would love to." Anna smiled. "But I don't want to just impose and ask him to show me.."

"Jer can be kind of shy." Elena said with a smile.

"It's a good thing I'm pretty outgoing then." Anna laughed.

"Hi Elena." Isobel walked up and Elena;s heart started racing.

"Uh Hi." Elena said awkwardly.

"I'm early... I'm sorry." She said glancing at Anna.

"No prob here comes my food now." Anna said as Matt brought her a to go box she got up so Isobel could sit down.

Elena handed her her car keys."They study is on the first floor. Right past the kitchen. There's a fax machine, computer, phone everything you need in there. Stefan won't be home yet so the house will be empty. Just make sure you lock up before you leave."

"Should I just head over to your place when I'm done?" Anna asked.

"Sure. Ill meet you back there and drive you home." Elena smiled. "Thanks Anna, you did a great job today."

"I just got started. Let's get this staircase restored." Anna laughed waving and heading out.

* * *

"You have an assistant?" Isobel asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have a lot going on right now." Elena explained. "She needed the work and I needed the help."

"What exactly do you do?" Isobel asked.

Elena took a breath explaining what she was working on would entail opening up to Isobel about everything that she had been through recently. She just didn't feel comfortable with that.

"Right now I'm working on a charity project." Elena said casually.

"Are you in school?"

"Not right now. I will be taking a few business courses next semester though." Elena said slowly.

"So..are you working part time in addition to your project?" Isobel asked looking nervous.

Matt came by and took their orders which relieved the tension temporarily.

"I was working full time over the summer." Elena explained. "After that job I decided to change gears. which is why I'm working on this project right now."

"Oh I see." Isobel nodded. "What did you do over the summer?"

"I don't really want to talk about that." Elena sighed looking down.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be pushy." Isobel said wincing.

"It's fine." Elena said in a tight voice. Isobel still had a curious look on her face and Elena felt a sort of annoyance about it. She had fifteen years to find her and ask her questions. Elena was feeling a little like shutting off but she held it together.

"So what do you do for a living?" Elena finally asked.

"I'm a medical research assistant." Isobel said.

"You are?" Elena asked her eyes wide. "Do you work with oncologists at all?"

"Cancer research specialists? Occasionally, I spend most of the day in the lab going over studies and coding them, things like that. I don't meet many people." Isobel said. "Why do you ask?"

"My charity, is going to be dedicated to cancer research." Elena explained feeling stunned that Isobel's field of interest was so close to what she was doing. She could almost her Damon mumbling something about fate in her ear.

"Wow that's a much bigger project than I thought." Isobel said.

"I'm just getting started...but any contacts I could get..." Elena said slowly.

"I'll ask around." Isobel promised.

"I know I shouldn't ask and I have no right really, but how are you funding this?" Isobel blurted out.

"You're right you have no right and I don't want to get into it." Elena snapped.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to push." Isobel sighed.

"Why don't you tell me about Maggie?" Elena suggested trying to find a comfortable subject for both of them.

Isobel smiled softly. "She cant stop talking about you and Damon. Her heroes at the sea park. She has a bit of a crush on your boyfriend."

Elena laughed and shook her head. "He is such a charmer."

"She talks about you too though. She said she met a hero and his damsel and she was _so_ pretty and he was _so_ handsome. Every time she tells the story it gets bigger. I believe you saved her from a shark now." Isobel laughed.

"That is so cute." Elena laughed tears filling her eyes.

"How old is she?" Elena asked.

"She just turned six. She started kindergarten this year. She loves school, she's already starting to read." Isobel boasted.

"I can't wait to see her again." Elena said.

"I was actually thinking of staying through the weekend and asking Robert and Maggie to fly up and join me Friday." Isobel said slowly.

"I think that's a good idea." Elena agreed nervous about spending more time with Isobel and meeting Robert but she did want to see Maggie again.

"Maybe we could all have dinner? I would like to meet Damon if that's okay." Isobel said gently.

"Maybe we could go to his diner for breakfast instead? It opens this weekend so he's going to be pretty busy." Elena explained.

"He's opening a diner?" Isobel said looking impressed but cautious.

"Yup a midnight to noon diner breakfast place. It's going to be really cool and different. John's actually working for him as his manager." Elena said looking proud.

"How old is he anyway?" She asked her eyes searching Elena for a second.

"Why?" Elena asked feeling defensive.

"I'm just curious he looks older then you." Isobel said slowly.

"He's twenty four." Elena said. "Actually he's going to twenty five in a month."

Isobel couldn't hide the slight cringe as she tried to reply nonchalantly. "I see, he's almost seven years old then you then."

"Hardly over Six." Elena muttered. "I'll be nineteen in February or did you forget?"

"Of course I didn't forget." Isobel sighed.

"So John is fine with Damon being so much older then you?" Isobel asked.

"It's never even been brought up until now." Elena crossed her arms. "You don't know me Isobel. I'm not your typical eighteen year old girl. I had to grow up faster then that."

"Because of me. I know." Isobel sighed.

"Look. I'm willing to do this to meet and talk and whatever." Elena said in a low tone. "But you don't get to judge me or my life. That includes Damon you have no idea how much he means to me and what we've been through together. So don't start assuming things and don't start getting all concerned about me now. You had plenty of time to do that when I was still a child. I'm not now I'm a grown woman."

"You're right." Isobel said looking sad. "You're all grown up and you'll never understand how sorry I am that I missed it."

Matt brought over their food and they ate silently the tension still high between them.

"These burgers pale in comparison to John's." Elena finally said. "He used to work here."

"He could make a mean burger." Isobel agreed. "We used to grill at your grandparents house all the time when we were kids."

"He said he used to host the best parties." Elena smiled.

"Oh he did." Isobel laughed. "He was always the life of the party. I can honestly say my funnest days were with him. God we used to laugh for hours."

"He could always make me laugh always cheer me up. He may have be a unique dad but he's an awesome dad." Elena smiled.

"He could always make you giggle no matter how fussy you were." Isobel smiled fondly. "He was such a kid and kids just love that."

Elena actually smiled a genuine smile at Isobel as they finished up the burgers it was kind of nice to hear her memories of the good old days with John. It made her feel a sort of connection to her.

"I wish I could talk to him explain some things to him too. I hate how I hurt him." Isobel said frowning.

"He was hurt bad." Elena sighed. "I don't know if he's ever going to be able to go there."

"Maybe he needs to though." Isobel said thoughtfully. "For closure at least. We left everything unresolved."

"Maybe you need to too." Elena said glancing at her quickly before motioning for Matt to bring them the check.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Please review!**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**

* * *

**

Elena was emotionally spent by the time she got home from lunch with Isobel. She spent some time with Anna going over the plan for the week and then brought her home. She tried to put the awkward lunch and Isobel out of her mind but it was impossible at this point.

Elena's eyes lit up when she saw the car waiting for her in her driveway and practically jumped out of the car racing to the porch where Caroline was waiting for her.

"Car!" Elena exclaimed hugging her tight.

"Elena it's so good to see you!" Caroline exclaimed hugging her back.

"I'm so glad you're home." Elena cried. "I missed you so much."

"Hey, hey are you okay?" Caroline said pulling back and peering into her best friends weary eyes.

"Never mind _me_." Elena said dismissively. "How was your honeymoon Mrs. Salvatore?"

"It was wonderful, perfect, amazing, we'll get to that...but you are not. I can see it in your eyes. What is going on Elena?" Caroline said studying her face.

"It's a long story." Elena sighed.

"Then we need beers." Caroline said walking inside and grabbing two of John's beers out the fridge. She tossed one to Elena and sat down at the table.

"It's Isobel." Elena said.

"You're still thinking about her a lot?" Caroline asked.

"Oh I can't stop now." Elena groaned. "It's a lot harder when she's in town."

"What? In town as in here Mystic Falls Virginia?" Caroline said her eyes wide.

"We actually saw her the first time in Florida." Elena said. "We were at Sea world and...found this lost little girl. Her name is Maggie and she turned out to be my sister."

"What!" Caroline exclaimed spitting her beer out.

"Gross." Elena laughed grabbing some napkins.

"Sorry but you _could_ warn a girl that you're about to drop a soap oprah style bombshell." Caroline smiled cleaning the table. "You have a sister? Okay how did you find out? What happened?"

"We had her with us for a while we calmed her down. Then Damon started asking her questions about where she last saw her mom and she got upset again."

"Men." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"She _adored_ him though." Elena smiled softly.

"Anyway...so I kneel down and I was holding her when I heard a woman yelling for her. She yelled mommy, so I let her go and stood up to see her rushing over to this woman who looked so familiar and then as soon as she got closer I recognized her. Her shocked and flabbergasted look pretty much cemented it for me. I literally felt like a truck just hit me. I can't even..."

"Whoa, that's intense..did she say anything?"

"She started to I cut her off told her not to bother. Then I looked down at Maggie's confused little face and was just about to start crying. I refuse to do that in front of her so I ran." Elena said.

"You're a better woman then me. Little sister or not I would have ripped into her right there and then." Caroline said.

"I thought I would have too...but I didn't. I was so confused about what I was feeling I still am." Elena sighed.

"So she showed up here?" Caroline asked.

"To make amends." Elena said. "I got to say some things I needed to say and I finally have a reason for why she left...We even met for lunch today which was just _awkward._ She really seems to regret leaving and she seems to want to make some type of a connection with me...but I'm still so angry."

"You have every right to be." Caroline said. "What was her excuse?"

"She was depressed and drinking heavily for a while. After a confrontation with my grandma she got really drunk and passed out with the stove on. It started a fire we were okay but she wasn't it drove her to leave. She was convinced she was a terrible mother." Elena explained.

"She was." Caroline said. "She left the stove on and passed out? That was such a stupid thing to do but to leave over it? She felt like a bad mom so she _leaves_? How does that make her better?"

"She was depressed. From what she described, she initially had postpartum depression and left it untreated. It developed into a severe depression which only got worse until she started self medicating with alcohol. Her parents checked her into a hospital some time after she left us." Elena explained.

"Okay so even if we can get past all that which _still_...she could have told your dad what was going on with her and got some help...but _even_ if we _do_ move past that. Why didn't she ever come back?" Caroline asked. "She got better obviously she had another kid."

"This is why I love you." Elena smiled. "My sentiments exactly. She claims she was a coward, couldn't face it. But I mean come on? Had she not seen me in Florida would she have ever come back?"

"A question you should ask her." Caroline nodded.

"Maybe I don't want the answer." Elena admitted in a quiet voice.

"So you had lunch with her today?" Caroline asked.

"I..I want to get to know Maggie. That I know for sure. As far as Isobel goes...she was out of my life for so long...and now she's in it again and as much as I hate her I don't want her out of it again. Does that make sense?" Elena asked.

"Perfect sense." Caroline nodded. "Just take your time don't force it and remember she hurt _you_. You owe her nothing."

Elena got and went to hug her again.

"You have no idea how glad I am you're back." Elena said.

"I really missed you too." Caroline smiled. "The honeymoon was amazing...but the whole plane ride back I was going stir crazy for some girl talk."

"Where is Stefan?" Elena asked.

"He was going to change and head over to the diner." Caroline said.

"So how does it feel being married?" Elena asked.

"It's amazing. I love calling him my husband, he was so cute everywhere we went he was introducing me as his wife." Caroline gushed.

"Hawaii was so fun. We had a blast I even got Stefan to try body surfing." Caroline added pulling out her camera to show Elena all the pictures.

* * *

"The new stove is here." John called and Damon hurried out front to sign for it just as Stefan arrived.

"Hey Stefan one sec." Damon said.

"Wow it looks great in here." Stefan said. "I can't believe how much you've done."

"Welcome back." Damon grinned walking over and slapping him on the back. "Where's the old ball and chain?"

"Don't start on the married jokes, you'll only be setting yourself up for payback sooner I'm sure rather then later." Stefan smiled.

"If you're not already..." He whispered looking towards John who was following the man with the stove to the back.

"It's okay he gave the go ahead, and no I haven't done it yet." Damon said.

"Really?" Stefan said looking surprised.

"Aren't you the one who told me to wait?"

"I didn't think you would listen to me." Stefan said shrugging."You spent a week in the honeymoon suite with her. How have you not asked her yet? I know you Damon, you don't do patience."

"To make a long story short. Elena's mom has suddenly reappeared in her life. I don't think the timing is good right now. I think she needs to find some kind of closure and she is. Isobel wants to get to know her and Elena agreed. I think I should just wait for things to settle down." Damon said in low voice showing Stefan to a table.

"How is Elena doing with all if this?" Stefan asked frowning. "She was just a baby when her mom left wasn't she?"

"She was three." Damon said. "She's naturally confused and upset. She hates this but at the same time she doesn't want to just shut her out. That's just not Elena...plus she has a little sister."

Stefan nodded. "That complicates things."

"Actually it gives Elena a _reason_ to try and get to know Isobel. I think Maggie will actually be more likely to bring them together then complicate things." Damon frowned. "I mean, what Isobel did was beyond wrong and just cruel. I would understand if Elena never forgives her...but I know deep inside Elena _wishes_ she did had a relationship with her mom. I know she might not ever forgive her but I hope she can get past the pain and be something to her, you know?"

"It's Elena she is a forgiving person. It might take a long time but it will happen eventually." Stefan said.

"She is also fiercely protective of the people she loves. Her dad especially. I think as long as John is still hurt and betrayed over it the longer it will take Elena too. Elena doesn't say my mom left _me_ she says my mom left_ us_." Damon commented.

"How is John?" Stefan whispered leaning in.

"Pissed off at the world." Damon whispered back. "He's been a _joy_ to work with this week."

"I warned you." Stefan laughed. "To think you might end up working with your father in law soon."

"Well I'm his boss so it's probably going to be more awkward for him then me." Damon chuckled.

"So what can I order, I'm starving?" Stefan said.

"We haven't ordered the food yet." Damon said. "We'll have to go to the grill. I haven't been grocery shopping all week either."

"There's no food at home?" Stefan frowned.

"You have a wife now she'll take care of it." Damon smirked.

"Speaking of which it is okay if she moves in right?" Stefan asked.

"She's your wife I kind of assumed you planned on living together." Damon smirked.

"Good." Stefan looked relieved. "It's cool if Elena wants to move in too. It's a huge house."

"I don't want to ask her to live with me until I ask her to marry me. But I'm not going to stay there much longer, I've been looking for an apartment." Damon said.

"Why?" Stefan asked.

"You're newlyweds you need your own place." Damon said.

"Do you want me to sell you your share of the house then?" Stefan asked.

"No, don't worry about it. You took care of dad all those years. It's _your _place Stefan." Damon said.

"Are you sure about this? I mean it really is a huge house and it's going to feel enormous with just me and Car there. I mean if you think your imposing or something you're really not. I kind of like having my brother around." Stefan admitted.

"I'm sure your wife would like you to herself." Damon pointed out.

"No she's fine with you staying there." Stefan said."Honestly. She just assumed you _would_ be staying there at least until you and Elena get married and so did I."

"I like how you're assuming she's going to say yes." Damon grinned.

"You know she is." Stefan laughed. "But you're still going to be sweating bullets."

"I just can't wait to do it. I'm hoping everything settles down by my birthday." He said thoughtfully.

"You cannot ask her to marry you on _you're birthday_." Stefan winced.

"Why not it would be the best present ever." Damon grinned.

"It has to be _her_ moment. If you do it on you're birthday then it's _your_ moment." Stefan explained.

"By that logic if I was to propose on Christmas then does that make it Jesus's moment?" Damon asked.

"Just trust your happily married brother and do _not_ propose to her on you're birthday." Stefan sighed.

"Now seriously about the house. Just stick around Damon. What's the point of moving into an apartment, only to get married and move out into a house with Elena a few months later. Just stay with Car and I for now." Stefan pitched one last time.

"Geez needy much?" Damon smirked. "If you want me to stay that bad I will."

"Don't be an ass." Stefan muttered.

"Cursing? You must be hungry let's go get a burger." Damon grinned.

* * *

Caroline and Elena met Damon and Stefan at the grill and they all piled into a booth and ordered burgers. Stefan and Caroline told them stories about the trip and passed around the camera some more.

"I love the name of the diner." Caroline exclaimed when Damon showed her the picture of the sign they finally installed in the front of the restaurant. "It's so cute and I can't even tell you how many times I wanted to go get breakfast after partying or whatever."

"The hours were Jer's idea." Damon admitted. "But I think its going to be a hit. I have a good feeling about this place. It's already starting to have a good vibe to it."

"Caroline dear welcome back!" Carol Lockwood greeted them.

"Hi Carol." Caroline smiled.

"Congratulations to both of you." She said smiling warmly.

"Elena, its nice to see you as well."

"Hi Carol.." Elena said awkwardly. "You've met Damon?"

"I've heard of him." She said in tight voice.

"Exaggerated truths I'm sure." Damon smirked.

"I wouldn't call my son a liar if I were you." Carol said. "My husband and I have not approached you because of our respect for your father and your time of grief. Tyler is off to college we are willing to let bygones be bygones at this point. However if you threaten my son.._or_ my husband again. I won't stand idly by."

She walked away quickly not giving Damon a chance to respond.

"You threatened the mayor?" Stefan asked. "What on earth would posses you to do something _that_ stupid?"

"I didn't threaten the mayor. I threatened Tyler." Damon said. "Besides it's bygones anyway."

"No it's not bygones Damon, why would she say it if you didn't at least imply some type of threat towards the mayor?" Elena said glancing at him suspiciously.

"I have no idea why she thinks I threatened the mayor I never even met him." Damon said glancing around.

"You are such a bad liar. You threatened him through Tyler didn't you?" Elena accused.

"I simply suggested to Tyler that I _could_ have damaging information against his father." Damon admitted.

"And how did you tell him you got this information?" Stefan asked in a hard tone.

"Well Dad's firm represented him for all those years. I figured he did _something_ wrong at some point. Tyler bought it." Damon shrugged.

"You implied that father's firm is unethical and would resort to black mail." Stefan hissed in a loud whisper. "Do you not see how messed up that is?"

"I think you're overreacting a little Stefan." Elena sighed. "I mean threatening the mayor was a bad move Damon. They have both always been very polite to me. It's not their fault Tyler's a jackass. You should not have done that. ..._but_ it was a heated fight between Tyler and Damon at a _party_. I doubt anyone took it that seriously."

"Carol seemed to." Stefan pointed out.

"No she said it's bygones." Damon reminded him.

"Would you _stop_ saying bygones, and she did bring it up." Stefan said crossing his arms.

"To say she's going to let it go but warn him not to try it again." Caroline shrugged. "I work for her. She doesn't like Damon but she didn't seem to pissed about it. She knows how Tyler is."

"Just don't ever use father's name or his firm like that again." Stefan muttered looking like he was still a little annoyed.

"I wasn't thinking then. I was pissed and it was before..you know. I wouldn't ever do anything like that _now_. I didn't even think about it like that till you said it." Damon said sincerely.

"Fine." Stefan sighed. "We're good."

"You mean it's bygones?" Damon laughed as Stefan groaned.

They ate dinner and hung out for a while playing a few games of pool before Caroline and Stefan started whispering and decided to head out.

"I think I'll crash at you're place tonight." Damon said putting his arm around Elena. "Give the newlyweds the place tonight."

"You don't have too..." Caroline started.

"No it's fine. I don't want to hear it anyway." He fake shuddered.

"We are _not _loud." Stefan said his face turning red.

"Not when people are home anyway." Caroline teased making him blush harder.

"On that note we're leaving." Stefan smiled despite himself grabbing her arm and heading out of the grill.

Elena laughed and turned to look at Damon.

"I hope you drove here." She said with a sexy smile.

"Why is that?" He asked holding her close to him as they walked out."If we're sleeping at my house...that means no sex because my dad's home...so we're going to have to sex in the car on the way to my house." She winked.

"You're house is only a minute a way." He grinned glancing down at her.

"We could take a little detour." She said slowly giving him a soft smile. "The scenic route."

He took off in a sprint for his car and she raced after him laughing. Her troubles momentarily forgotten about.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review! :)


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**

* * *

**

Ready for this?" Damon asked looking at John with a smirk Thursday night. It was 11:55pm and they were about to open the doors for the first time. Jeremy did a great job designing the place. It had an old 50's style type of layout which is what Damn wanted but Jeremy suggested making it a 'midnight diner' by using modern colors mostly chrome, black and some red. He had even found a jukebox and a Pac-man arcade game. Damon decided to expand the menu and make it a diner instead of a breakfast cafe including burgers and appetizers. John insisted on making his burgers here and Damon couldn't turn him down they were really damn good.

"I think we can handle it." John smiled glancing at the wait staff who all nodded and smiled.

"I don't _know_ there is a line out there." Damon drawled looking out the window.

"Does the line consist of Elena, Caroline and Stefan?" Jeremy rolled his eyes.

Damon ignored him and opened the door. The line also consisted of Bonnie, Matt and Anna they all piled in.

"Wow it looks so amazing." Elena exclaimed looking around. "I can't believe this is your restaurant."

"It's _our_ restaurant." He corrected her gesturing to the sign outside.

"I'm so proud of you." She whispered as she gave him a big hug.

"It's so retro I love it." Anna gushed.

"I designed it." Jeremy boasted walking over to greet them.

"You did a great job." Anna said and he beamed at her.

"This looks so awesome." Stefan looked awed. "I can't believe you manged to put this all together."

"Ye of so little faith." Damon quipped. "Come on go grab a table order some food already."

"Good job Damon, and Jer it looks awesome." Caroline said.

"It's got a great vibe." Bonnie offered and Matt nodded.

"Thanks." Damon smiled looking almost modest. It was a long and hard week and now that the day was finally here he couldn't believe it was actually happening.

"Just so you know, none of you pay for food here got it? I'll make sure the staff knows. You guys are friends not customers." Damon told them gesturing the waitress to come over.

"Damon you don't have to do that.." Bonnie started and Matt hushed her.

"Don't ever turn down free food." He said when she gave him a dark look.

Damon chuckled and headed to the back as Mandy the waitress came to take there ordered.

"I really can't just take free food." Anna said looking a little shocked. "I hardly know Damon."

"You know Jer and me." Elena smiled. "You're my favorite employee that alone warrants free food."

"I'm your only employee." Anna laughed.

"Just take it. Damon loves doing stuff like this." Elena explained.

"Boosts his already huge ego." Caroline agreed with smirk. Stefan laughed and Elena rolled her eyes.

"Don't listen to them." Elena told Anna. "I mean he does have a huge ego but he is extremely generous."

"Look real customers are coming in." Elena said getting excited as a group of nurses in scrubs came in looking around.

"They look impressed." Matt whispered watching their face expressions.

By the time their food had arrived the place had almost filled up. As Jeremy had predicted many of the doctors and nurses from the hospital had come in as well as several college watched Damon with a soft smile as he came out to the dining room and introduced himself to customers. He was confident and charming you would think he's been doing this years. She could see by the smiles and happy vibe of the place that people were enjoying themselves here.

"How was everything?' Damon finally made it to them the stream of customers seemed to continue as people started coming in after bar close.

"Awesome." Elena said. "Everything was so good."

Everyone mumbled and nodded in agreement.

"You're _hopping_." Caroline said smiling.

"I can't believe it." Damon said. "I never expected this many people"

"I should go check on the kitchen ." He added looking to towards the back.

"I'm going to go say bye to my dad before we leave." Elena said following Damon to the back. The kitchen was hard at work and John had everything moving smoothly.

"He's so good." Damon murmured jumping in to help him finish up the rush. Elena watched them proudly. It gave her a warm feeling seeing them work so well together.

"Nice." John said as he finished up the past ticket. "Opening night and we were at capacity."

"People are loving it out there." Elena informed them.

"How were the burgers?" John asked.

"Amazing obviously." Elena laughed.

"I gotta have a smoke before our bar close rush starts stumbling in." John said giving Elena a hug and heading out back.

"He works until like six right?" She confirmed.

"Yes don't worry he will be gone before your awkward breakfast." Damon said ruffling her hair.

"What about _you_ you're just going to work twelve hours straight?" Elena asked.

"Tonight. I want to make sure everything runs smooth and I'm here to greet people. Once it's all running good I'll only be here during the days and eventually it should be able to run itself." Damon said.

"I'm going to miss you tonight." She said sweetly.

He pulled her into his office and kissed her passionately.

"I love you Elena. You inspired this, this all because of you. I never forget that." He said peering into her eyes.

"Oh Damon, I love you so much." She sighed claiming his lips again.

"I better get back to work." He moaned with a frown.

"I'll see you around nine tomorrow." She said stoking his cheek. "I'm seriously so proud of you. This is amazing it's honestly the coolest place I've been to."

He beamed widely at her it really was a perfect night so far. He only wished his father could see it. But he could almost feel him with him tonight.

* * *

Elena and Isobel decided to meet at the diner. Elena got there a little early. It was actually almost full of people when she arrived.

"Hi Elena." Amber the hostess said greeting her. "I have been informed that you can sit wherever you like and you eat free."

Elena laughed. "I'll just sit whenever a table's available.

Amber led her to a booth. "Your boyfriend seems like a really cool boss so far."

"He's pretty laid back." Elena smiled. "I hope you will like working here."

"It beats doing dishes at the pizza shack that's for sure." Amber laughed. "Can I start you with anything?"

"Just coffee my party will be here soon." Elena said glancing towards the door.

"Cool, I'll let Damon know you're here." Amber said heading to the back.

Isobel walked in then with a tall man behind her. He wore glasses and had soft brown hair. He was dressed conservatively in a pair of dark blue jeans and a sweater. Maggie seemed to just appear out of nowhere and started racing towards her as soon as she caught her eye.

"Hi Elena!" Maggie smiled she was missing one of her front teeth since the last time Elena had seen her. She had her dark brown hair styled in pigtails and was wearing a pink high school musical sweat shirt with jeans.

"Hi Maggie,." Elena smiled as Maggie ran into her arms she hugged her tight. "It's so good to see you again."

"My mom told me your my _sister_." Maggie smiled proudly.

"I _am_." Elena said getting into the booth and patting the spot on the booth next to her. "It's true, what do you think of that?"

"I always wanted a sister." Maggie said sitting down next to Elena bouncing up down and smiling.

"Elena this is Robert." Isobel introduced them.

"Hi Robert it's nice to meet you." Elena said politely.

"It's nice to meet you too Elena." He said looking sincere. "I wish it would have been years earlier."

"Me too." Elena said awkwardly. She noticed Isobel had blanched slightly at his comment and Elena wondered if it was a secret dig at her. She remembered Isobel telling her she only told him recently. It was only natural that he would be a little pissed. It was a pretty big secret to keep.

"Elena are you gonna come live with me and my mommy and daddy?" Maggie asked her brown eyes glittering with excitement.

"No honey. I am your sister, but I'm a grown up. I have to stay here in Virginia where I live." Elena explained.

"Oh." Maggie frowned her face falling.

"But you know what? You can come visit me whenever you're mom says it's okay and we'll have so much fun." Elena said stroking her hair.

"Did I hear there was a damsel in distress in my restaurant?" Damon said casually gliding up to their booth.

Maggie's face broke out into a huge smile. "Damon!"

She jumped out of the booth and he picked her up and hugged her. She was grinning from ear to ear as he put her down.

"This is _the_ Damon my daughter won't stop going on and on about?" Robert asked with a smile.

"The one and only." Damon said extending his hand. "I'm Elena's boyfriend. It's nice to meet you uh..."

"Robert, it's good to meet you to. I owe both you and Elena a huge thanks for helping Maggie." He said looking at each of them.

"Hello Damon." Isobel said extending her hand. "We haven't really formally met yet."

"Hi Isobel." He said shaking her hand as well. Elena was secretly happy he didn't say nice to meet you to her again. She didn't know if it was for her benefit but she was pretty sure it was.

"Did you say _your_ restaurant?" Robert asked.

"Yep, well _ours_ just opened last night." Damon said pouring them some coffee.

"So the D & E is..Damon and Elena's midnight diner." Isobel guessed. "That's very sweet."

"This place is quite impressive." Robert said looking around. "Hard to believe you just opened."

"I'm amazed at the turnout." Damon agreed. "It's kind of like a reverse diner the hours are midnight to noon. With the hospital and college dorms so close we were steady all night."

"I want to play pac-man." Maggie said noticing the arcade game.

"Why don't we order some food first." Isobel suggested.

"Is Damon going to eat with us?" Maggie asked hopefully.

"Of course I am. I never miss breakfast with Elena, but first I have to cook it for you." He grinned.

"What are you cooking?" Maggie asked sitting back down in the booth.

"Whatever you want." Damon said.

"Um pancakes." She decided quickly.

"Good choice." Elena said. "The blueberry ones are the best."

"Yeah blueberry," She added.

"Maybe he'll make one shaped like an M just for you." Elena said winking at Damon. Maggie squealed with excitement.

"I think that could be arranged." Damon said smoothly.

"Can you make one that looks like a dolphin?" Maggie asked.

Elena bit back a laugh at Damon's surprised expression.

"I..can _try_ to make one look like a dolphin." He offered.

"Are you doubting your pancake shaping abilities?" Elena teased.

"No." He scoffed. "I'll make the coolest dolphin pancake you've ever seen."

"In that case I will also have dolphin shaped pancakes." Elena laughed she could see Robert starting to chuckle with her and Isobel looked pretty amused.

"And what shape pancakes would _you _like Robert?" Damon asked with a smirk.

"I'm going to go easy on you and order the ham and cheese omelet." Robert laughed.

"I'll get the eggs Benedict." Isobel said.

Damon jotted it all down quickly and then glanced at Elena.

"Okay." She smirked.. "You only have to do the dolphin one for Maggie. I do want blueberry pancakes though."

"Be right back then." He said heading quickly back into the kitchen.

"Mommy can I play pac-man now _pleease_?" Maggie asked getting up and tugging at her arm.

"Fine." Isobel dumped some quarters into her hand and she ran over to the machine.

"Your boyfriend seems like great guy." Robert said causally sipping his coffee. "Very funny and to have a full restaurant up and running like this. He's very motivated."

"Once he sets his mind to something he's pretty driven." Elena nodded she kind of liked Robert. He was actually making it a little less awkward. It was easier to talk to him then Isobel.

"I can't believe he named his restaurant after you." Isobel said looking like she wanted to say more or ask something else but she bit her lip and left it at that.

"He claims I inspired it, but all I did was suggest he should open a breakfast cafe. This is all him. Well my cousin and my dad helped him a lot too." Elena said.

"Maggie sure loves him." Isobel said with a slight chuckle.

"It's so cute." Elena smiled looking over at Maggie playing the pac-man game. She was so animated and full of energy. Elena was amazed at how much they looked alike. She wanted to snap some pictures of Maggie and compare them to herself at that age.

"She hasn't stopped talking about the two of you and the adventure she had at Sea World." Robert told her. "You both made quite an impression on her. Thank you for your kindness."

"Of course." Elena said.

"I'm glad you want to get to know her. I want Maggie to know her big sister too. I'm saddened that she missed out on so many years with you." Robert said.

Isobel excused herself to the bathroom looking upset but Elena felt the same way and understood Robert being upset. She was glad he wanted her to be a part of Maggie's life.

"From what Isobel told me you are quite motivated as well. You're working on starting a charity for cancer research?" He asked his eyes wide.

"The charity will be dedicated to funding cancer research. I will eventually connect with a cancer research facility and hopefully be able to help them find a cure bu funding them basically." Elena explained.

"It's such a huge undertaking for such a young girl. I think you will be an amazing influence on my daughter." He smiled.

"Thank you Robert." Elena smiled feeing flattered.

"I hate to ask you a favor already, but Isobel and I have some things we really need to talk about today. Would you want to take Maggie for the day? Have your first sister day together?" He asked.

"Yeah sure." Elena said slowly. She didn't ask him to elaborate but something told her if they needed the day to 'talk' it wasn't good.

"I'm sorry...if this is causing problems for you.." Elena started.

"Do _not_ be sorry. None of this is your fault." He assured her. "I'm angry I wasn't told about you because I would have wanted to be a part of your life."

Isobel was making her way back and they stopped talking. Maggie came back to tell them about the pac-man game. Just as Damon came out with the food.

"One dolphin pancake for the little lady." He said flopping down a plate with a huge pancake on it. A dolphin had been painted on with blue icing.

Elena smirked knowing he probably paid Jeremy to come and do that for him. But he still made sure he did it for her. She loved how cute he was with her sister. It made her think of what he would be like as a dad and that gave her a bit of a giddy feeling.

"Its so cute!" Maggie exclaimed clapping happily.

"It's so much sugar." Isobel groaned.

"Actually Elena has her for the day." Robert told her she nodded at Elena and shifted her eyes from Robert.

"So sugar her up Damon." Robert laughed.

"In that case." He put down another plate with a bunch of M shaped pancakes and syrup.

"M for Maggie." She squealed. "I like these more."

"I knew you would." He smirked looking cocky. He passed the rest of the plates out and sat down next to Maggie. Elena blushed because he made the E pancake. She put it aside nonetheless to eat last and started on her food.

"Wow this is really good." Isobel complimented him.

"Mm hm." Robert agreed.

"Do you like your pancakes Maggie?" Damon asked.

"They are the best pancakes I ever ate." Maggie said with a serious face before digging back in.

"My ego thanks you all." He grinned.

Elena rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Is this your first restaurant?" Robert asked.

"Yep." Damon nodded. "I actually was planning on going to culinary school and then Elena told me I should open a breakfast cafe. I remembered this place and after talking to my dad about it. I decided to just go for it. I already know how to cook great food why waste time in school for it? I'm glad I took his advice."

"Sometimes you have to go with your instincts." Robert agreed.

"So what do you do Rob?" Damon asked.

"I'm a district sales manager." He said. "Pretty boring."

"No boring is putting codes into a computer for eight hours straight." Isobel laughed.

Elena looked over at Maggie and smiled she had picked up her pancake and was making it 'swim' in the air.

"So how did you two meet?" Isobel asked.

Maggie looked up wide eyed. "I bet he saved her and then they fell in love."

"It was the other way around." Damon said gazing at Elena.

"She saved you? From what?" Maggie asked looking excited. "My big sisters a hero too."

"She didn't save me like that." Damon explained. "See my dad was really sick and if Elena hadn't called me when she did. I wouldn't have had a chance to see him."

"Did you make him better?" Maggie asked.

Elena felt herself choking up and squeezed Damon's hand under the table avoiding Isobel's gaze in her direction.

"No." Damon said softly. "He...um. Well he's with my mom now in a better place."

"Remember when we went to Aunt Julie's funeral, Maggie?" Robert asked.

Maggie nodded. "Damon's dad is gone but he's up in the sky with all the angels."

Damon turned his head quickly brushing back the tears in his eyes and composed himself quickly squeezing Elena's hand tightly.

"Maggie why don't you go pick out some songs on the jukebox?" Isobel said giving her some quarters. Maggie nodded and ran off.

"I'm so sorry..." She started.

"It's okay." Damon said sighing. "It's still hard for us to talk about but it gets easier."

"Elena you must have been close to him too. I'm just so sorry for both of you." Isobel said sincerely.

Elena just nodded feeling weird about her concern. She wasn't ready to open up or have emotional conversations with Isobel yet. She wasn't sure if she ever would be.

"I'm very sorry about your dad. I'm sure he is so proud of what you've done here." Robert said.

"Thanks, its nice to hear that." Damon said.

"He is proud of you, I know he is." Elena agreed.

"Let's go help Maggie with jukebox." Damon suggested looking over to see Maggie wasn't quite tall enough to reach the buttons.

Elena and Damon said goodbye to Robert and Isobel and watched them walk out. They were standing quite a bit a part from each other.

"I don't think their good." Damon pointed out. "They didn't even directly speak to each other once during breakfast."

"I know and the only time they ever looked at each other was of it was kind of a glare." Elena agreed. "My sister day is because, they have some '_things_' to talk about."

"Uh oh." He said looking over at Maggie. Elena followed his gaze her eyes filling up with worry for this new tiny person in her life.

* * *

~Thanks for all the reviews everyone. You all have really kept me motivated during this story! Chapter 32 already..crazy...hope you liked, Please review! :)


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

* * *

Elena smiled leaving the salon with Maggie she had taken her to get a Mani-pedi and it was so cute seeing her little legs hanging off the chair.

"Did you always live here?" Maggie asked shivering. "It's cold here."

Elena leaned down and buttoned up her jacket.

"Yeah I always lived in Virginia. It gets a little colder here but you know what? In the winter sometimes we get snow." Elena told her.

"Really? Can I come over when it snows and make a snowman?" Maggie asked her eyes wide.

"We'll try to time it out somehow." Elena laughed.

"I hope we can and Damon can help. I bet he can make a good snowman."

"For you I bet he would." Elena agreed with a smile.

"I still don't know why you live here though?" Maggie frowned looking confused.

"You mean why I don't live in Florida?" Elena asked.

"How can you be my sister and I never met you and you live so far away?" Maggie asked her eyes wide.

_Thanks for explaining things Isobel_, Elena thought bitterly.

"What did your mommy tell you?" Elena asked gently.

"She said she had a baby a long time ago and she hasn't seen her in a long time because she got sick and ..I don't remember... she said it was you she found you or I did actually." She smiled proudly at the last part.

"Well um yes, your mom got sick and she had to leave here and go to Florida. " Elena nodded taking a breath.

"How come she didn't ever come back once she was better?" Maggie asked.

_Okay so she's a bright one,_ Elena thought forcing a soft smile.

"I don't know Maggie." Elena said softly. "But the important thing is she found me now and we get to be sisters right?"

"Yeah that's pretty cool." Maggie grinned. "I can't wait to tell all my friends about my pretty sister and Damon."

"I bet you already talked about Damon." Elena smiled nudging her.

Maggie giggled and blushed.

"Do you want to see Damon's house?" Elena asked. "It's huge."

"Yeah!" Maggie exclaimed. "Is he home?"

"Yeah but he might still be sleeping." Elena said glancing at her watch she shrugged it was worth a shot.

Maggie was quiet as Elena drove.

"What are you thinking about?" Elena asked glancing at her.

"If my mommy gets sick again is she going to leave me to?" Maggie asked her eyes wide and scared.

"Oh no honey." Elena pulled over and quickly cradled the little girl into her chest. "No..that won't ever happen she won't ever leave you. The sickness she has then...if she gets it again she can get better now, okay?"

"She can?" Maggie said her lip still quivering.

"Yes she can." Elena said wiping the tears from Maggie's round cheeks. "But she's better she's _so_ much better she came here to see me okay? Someday when you are older she can explain it to you. But right now just know she loves you and she isn't going to leave you."

"Okay." Maggie said seeming to calm down. Elena buckled her back in and choked back tears of her own before she started driving again. She felt a new surge of anger towards Isobel her stupid actions were causing even more pain all these years later.

Maggie's eyes were as wide as saucers when she saw the house and got even bigger as Elena took her inside. Stefan was sitting in the living room on his laptop.

"Well hello who is this?" He asked smiling at Maggie and Elena.

"This is my little sister Maggie." Elena brought her over. "Maggie this is Damon's brother Stefan."

"Pleased to meet you Maggie." Stefan said shaking her hand.

"You forgot to kiss my hand." Maggie frowned.

"I apologize." Stefan stifled a laugh and kissed her hand.

"Where's Damon and Caroline?" Elena asked.

"Car's at her mom's actually I have to meet her there soon. Damon's still sleeping." Stefan said explained getting his jacket.

"Tell Car I said hi." Elena called as he left.

"Maybe we should let Damon sleep and find a movie." Elena suggested sorting through the DVD's she smiled finding a bunch of brand new Disney DVD's stuck on the shelf. When and how Damon manged to do this these things for her would always amaze her.

"How about finding Nemo?" Elena suggested knowing she enjoyed the sea park.

"Yes!" Maggie exclaimed jumping up and down. Her eyes were still wide as she looked around.

"Damon's house looks like a _castle_." Maggie said sitting in Damon's chair it was like four times the size of her and Elena found herself snapping another picture on her phone.

"Is he a prince?" Maggie asked narrowing her eyes as if she discovered a secret.

"No not a_ real _one but he's sweet and romantic and handsome like a prince." Elena told her sitting next to her in the chair and smiling at her.

"And he's a hero." Maggie added.

"Yep." Elena smiled.

"Are you gonna marry him?" Maggie asked curiously.

"I hope so." Elena said softly.

"Me to then maybe we can all move into Damon's castle." Maggie said thoughtfully. "Mommy and daddy and me and you..."

"Um, I don't think your mommy and daddy would want to leave Florida sweetie." Elena said stroking her hair.

"Well what a nice surprise." Damon came down the stairs in a pair of black sweats and a tee shirt his hair was all ruffled from sleep. "My two favorite girls."

"Damon!" Maggie raced to him and he picked her up and hugged her.

Elena studied his face wondering how much sister talk he just heard but she couldn't get a read on him.

"Hi there damsel." He said kissing her cheek before he put her down and walked over to Elena. He gave her a sweet innocent kiss in front of her sister and hugged her.

"Did you get some sleep after your long shift?" Elena asked studying the bags under his eyes with concern.

"A little." He shrugged. "It went great though we made two times our goal."

"That's awesome." Elena smiled giving him a high five.

"I haven't worked a day like that well.. ever.'" He said flopping down in his chair. Maggie immediately jumped on on his lap. Elena couldn't help herself she started snapping more pictures.

"More pictures? She took a _billion_ today." Maggie giggled and started posing.

"A billion she must think you're really pretty." Damon said.

Maggie grinned and blushed.

"I sure do." Elena smiled.

"What movie did you pick out?" Damon asked.

"Finding Nemo." Maggie told him.

"Yes thank you by the way." Elena smiled at him. "When did you do that?"

He shrugged. "I figured you'd have her over at some point so I picked them up on the way home one day."

"I love you." She said leaning in and kissing his cheek.

"I love you to." He smiled and scooted over slightly shifting Maggie a bit to make room for all of them. "Come sit."

She sat down and felt a nice sense warm feeling it was so easy to bond with Maggie. She wished it was easier with their mom.

"Damon was this house a castle?" Maggie asked.

"It might have been at some point." He said.

"I knew it." Maggie said.

Elena bit back a laugh and curled up next to them hitting play.

* * *

Both Damon and Maggie were sleeping by the time the movie was over. Elena took a few more pictures while she waited for Robert who was going to pick her up. She was surprised Isobel wasn't picking her up. Elena figured she would have taken the opportunity to see her again. She thought they were leaving on Monday.

She hard a knock at the door and went to open letting a wide eyed Robert inside.

"This place is insane." He said smiling when he saw Maggie and Damon.

"She had a good day?" He guessed.

"Yeah it was really fun." Elena said.

"Um..is everything okay?" Elena said awkwardly. "I know it's none of my business...I only ask because of her."

"I understand." Robert said. "Maggie just found out she has a sister and she's confused about the whole thing naturally. The last thing Iosbel or I want to do is rock her world any further and we won't."

"So you're okay then?" Elena said relieved.

"We are a work in progress." He admitted. "The trust is gone, but I'm not a quitter."

"Why are _you_ here instead of her?" Elena asked. "I mean no offense, I just figured she would want to say good bye."

"She's not leaving on Monday." Robert said.

"What?" Elena asked. "No, she can't stay here longer it will confuse Maggie she's already afraid Isobel's gonna leave her too."

"That's what we were afraid of. Maggie's staying here with for the week. Isobel wants to get Maggie used to the idea of being able to visit you so she doesn't get sad when we leave and think she won't see you again.. She arranged it with her work and Maggie's school. She wants more time here herself as well. I hope you do give her a chance. I understand it will take time though. I'm staying until Monday and coming back Thursday or Friday." He explained.

"Oh." Elena nodded. "Well I'll see you soon then."

"Thank you for being so graceful though all of this." Robert said.

Elena woke Damon and gently picked up a sleeping Maggie handing her off to Robert. He tiptoed out with her and she shut the door after them.

"Hey." Damon came up from behind her and kissed her neck.

"Hi sleepy." She turned around and kissed him. "You looked wiped out."

"A little." He said nonchalantly.

"Oh well good thing your so macho." Elena smirked. "I was gonna offer you a foot rub but since your so cool..."

"No actually I'm exhausted and my feet ache." He pouted flopping down on the couch dramatically.

She rolled her eyes and sat down pulling his legs into her lap.

"You spoil me so good." He murmured happily as she rubbed his feet.

"I'm the spoiled one here." Elena laughed.

"Not really. I could spoil you more." He said. "I _should _spoil you more."

"Damon you spoil me all the time even the movies today..you just always think of little things I want or need and surprise me." She said.

"Well the movies were _technically_ for Maggie." He said.

"Today was so fun. I really connected with her. She's just so cute she thinks you're a prince and this is a castle." Elena told him.

"She is _so_ smart." Damon smirked.

"Actually it's fun having a little girl around after everything you know...she makes you smile. You can't help it." Elena said.

"I know. It's funny I always hoped I'd have boys because I didn't know what I'd do with a daughter but now... a daughter seems pretty fun too." He said.

"She would probably wrap you around her finger and you would spoil her rotten." Elena smiled.

"Well if she was anything like her mother. I doubt I could help it." He said gazing at her.

To say butterflies fluttered in her chest would be an understatement. They were having a dance party in there.

"Are we talking about our kids er future kids?" Elena asked he pulled his legs off her lap and pulled her into his arms.

"I guess we are." He smiled and kissed her head. "You do want to have my babies right?"

Elena giggled and felt herself relax a little. "Of course I do. I've been told we would make really beautiful babies."

"That's an understatement." He smirked.

She nuzzled closer to him and he tightened his arms around her.

"We should go fishing tomorrow." He said suddenly.

"It's supposed to be kind of cold." Elena yawned.

"That's okay we'll make do. We'll go when I'm done working tomorrow, please?" He begged.

"Alright sounds like fun." She said closing her eyes and drifting off.

* * *

Elena spent the next day lounging around the mansion. She woke up with Damon and had a quick breakfast early that morning then went back to sleep for a few hours. She had given Anna Sunday off and figured she would tale it off too since they were going fishing. She went to Giuseppe's room and talked to him like she did sometimes. She figured he would be happy to hear about them going fishing.

It was still unseasonably cold for Virginia she dressed in a sweat shirt and jeans and put her hair back in a ponytail. Damon seemed kind of edgy this morning and she realized this messed up sleep schedule and long hours were catching up with him. A day out in the brisk air might be good for him.

He came in and kissed her running to shower and change and then ushering her out the door.

"Where's the fire." She laughed.

"We have to make sunset it's the best fishing time." He explained.

"I knew that." She scoffed. "Though some would say sunrise."

"Some would be wrong." He smirked.

They made it to the lake and set up on the docks like they had all those months ago. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"No throwing me in this time." She warned him.

"_Fine_..." He laughed.

"So how you doing with everything?" He asked stroking her hair.

"It's weird. Isobel and Maggie are staying for another week. I decided at this point that I'm just going to take it a day at a time with her. No expectations are necessary when it comes to her. I made it this long without them."

"We've been through a lot together." He said kissing her head. "We'll get through anything."

"I know." She smiled brightly at him.

He hugged her close to him when she shivered slightly.

"Come on, I'll make a fire." He said helping her up.

"We didn't even catch one." She pouted sitting down at the park camp site while he built a fire for them.

"Mm." She closed her eyes feeling the warmth on her face.

"I'm going to get our stuff I'll be right back." He said running off.

She let all her worries slide away and just enjoyed the sound of the fire crackling and the warmth.

Damon came up behind her and handed her, her fishing pole.

"You caught one." He said.

"_What?_" she started to turn around and look at the line but he didn't let her.

"Just reel it in." He said.

"Damon what?" She said but started reeling the line in anyway struggling to not turn around and just look. Finally she got to the end of the line and her hands started shaking because she could see something shiny at the end of it. She started reeling it faster and gasped at the ring on the end of the hook. He unhooked it and knelt down in front of her on one knee.

"Oh my God." She gasped tears filling her eyes.

"Yeah." He said looking nervous he took her hand his heart thumping in his chest and beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

"It's so beautiful." She cried her body trembling.

"Elena my dad gave me this ring before he died. He knew even then you were the love of my life. It was my mother's ring and he wanted you to have it."

Tears started streaming down her cheeks as she stared down at him.

"I've been waiting so long for the right moment to give this to you and ...I heard you talking to your sister yesterday and had to ask what I was_ waiting for._ My dad gave me this ring because he knew we have a love that's meant to last. Loving you is like _breathing_. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Elena, and if you say yes I promise. I'll do anything for you. Anything to make you as happy as it would make me to call you my wife. Will you do it? Will you marry me?"

"Oh Damon yes." She cried.

"Yes you will?" He said holding her face carefully and gazing at her through his tears.

"Yes, yes, yes. Oh Damon. I'm so happy right now." She said smiling wiping his wet cheeks and gazing back at him. He took her hand gently and kissed her ring finger before slipping the ring on her finger. It was a beautiful delicate ring with a princess cut diamond and a classic setting. It was perfect and it meant so much because it belonged to his mother. A new batch of tears flooded her vision as she looked up from it and back to him.

"Elena oh Elena." He kissed her passionately pressing her body to his feeling like his chest was actually going to burst at any second. She kissed him back eagerly her heart was racing against his chest and he could feel his own with it, it almost seemed like they were beating in sync with other.

"Damon I love you so much." She gasped coming up for air. "I can't _wait_ to marry you."

"You just keep making me happier and happier." He murmured leaning down to capture her lips again.

* * *

_**Finally huh? Actually I hope you weren't quite expecting it yet. Damon got impulsive in this chapter, :) I hope it was good. Please review! _


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

* * *

Damon's heart was still exploding through his chest as he leaned down to kiss her once again. A mantra of she said yes, she said yes..running through his head over and over again. He pulled back slightly and stared at her flushed face.

"We're getting married!" She exclaimed a huge smile spreading across her face.

"I know." He beamed back at her and picked her up again spinning her around before setting her down beside the fire. He said sitting down next to her and nuzzled her neck.

"I get to be your wife." She said in a breathy voice running her hands through his dark hair.

"I know." He said again looking up at her. "I'm the luckiest man in the world. Seriously baby, I feel so good right now I think I could fly."

"Let's not test that one out." She laughed.

"I do think a celebration is in order though." He whispered into her ear.

"Mm what did you have in mind my future husband?" She whispered back.

"I'll show you." He smirked gently pushing them down unto the sand next to the fire. He claimed her mouth eagerly as she grabbed his hair pulling him closer to her. She wrapped her legs around him and he pushed his hardness at her. She rubbed against him moaning in delight as his kisses trailed down to her neck. She threw her head back and moaned and he looked up at her taken aback by her beauty. The fire illuminated her olive skin which had a happy glow to it. Her lips were red and swollen and her eyes were swimming with desire.

"So beautiful." He whispered.

"You... you are beautiful." She said reaching up to trace his cheekbones with her slender fingers.

"I love you Elena." He said staring intensely into her eyes. "I'm going to love you forever."

"Oh Damon I love you so much, forever." She said meeting his intense gaze their eyes stayed locked for what seemed like forever before he started kissing her again with more need and more passion. She tugged at his shirt and he smirked removing it for her.

She started running her hands up and down his chest memorizing every little muscle. He peeled her sweat shirt off and slipped her jeans off easily. She was wearing black lace panties and a lacy bra and he growled in approval as she unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down his hips.

He stared at her appreciatively for a few moments before running kisses all over her body making her giggle when he hit her ticklish spots. He was excited to find her wet when he reached her panties and slipped them off her easily while he shrugged his jeans the rest of the way off.

"Now Damon I need you now." She begged.

He held her body under his and positioned himself to enter her. He entered her slowly savoring the feeling of her around him. She wrapped her legs around him pulling him close and he moved slowly against her. He took his time making love to her slowly and deliberately feeling the warmth of the fire and the motion of the waves in the lake behind them. Knowing this was it she was his forever. He didn't want the moment to ever end.

It was hours and another round of celebrating later and they were still sitting out by the fire. He had his arms wrapped around her and she was gazing at her ring with wonder in her eyes. The wind picked up a bit and she shivered.

"We should get you home." He said hugging her tight.

"Mm, I don't ever want to leave." She murmured.

"Well you do realize your dad is working over nights now right? " Damon asked.

"You're right." She sat up and grinned at him. "Your big fantasy. I really don't get it it's just my bedroom."

"It's _forbidden_." He smirked.

"Then take me home Mr. Salvatore." She winked.

She giggled when he picked her up bridal style and started carrying her to back to his car.

* * *

Isobel sat out on the hotel balcony staring off sipping a cup of tea.

"Izzy?" Robert stumbled out looking curiously at her. "Have you slept at all?"

"No." She said staring off.

"What are you thinking about." He sighed sitting next to her.

"Elena mostly and you and Maggie..._John_." She said he cringed at the last part but stayed calm.

"I just left them. Left them hanging unresolved, Now I have you and Maggie but you look at me differently now. Everyone looks at me different and I can't look at myself." Her words slurred slightly.

"Have you been drinking?" He asked.

"No just tea." She said.

"You're lying." He said. "Don't start lying to me now."

"I've lied to you for eight years. Your words." She spat back.

"You did. But it doesn't mean you have to _keep_ doing it." He said.

"I put some vodka in the tea." She muttered.

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't know...I just it's so hard. It's so hard to face her to see the pain her eyes, the hate. The way she bonds so easily with you and Maggie but can't move past small talk with me without being offended. I _know_ its my fault. I left her but it's so hard and I just hate myself. I don't know what to say to her. I don't know what to do." She started sobbing and he put his arm around her stroking her back.

"Just take it a day at a time. Start small and work on it slowly." He suggested. "Elena is a kind girl but she's hurt and doesn't want to be hurt again. She needs time."

"You don't understand the look on her face when she saw me for the first time. She thought I replaced her. That's how she sees it, that I just I moved on and had another family. I never _moved on_. I never replaced them. They couldn't ever be replaced, I think about them all the time. I never stopped loving them, that void. Never went away..." She sobbed, he stepped away his face conflicted with emotion.

"Them?" He whispered. "Isobel...I told you I'm here. I told you I will stand by you not just for Maggie but for _you_ to because despite it_ all _we _love_ each other...or so I thought."

"I didn't mean it in that way. I love Maggie with all my heart she is not a replacement and never could be...Or you..I didn't mean I don't love you and Maggie and our lives. I just, I still had that empty hole left from them. I...I god." She cried out in frustration.

"You said you loved_ them_, I understand the void left by your daughter could never be filled. I'm a parent no one could ever replace Maggie, I understand_ that_ Isoebl. But you didn't say _her_ you said _them._ You didn't deny that you still love John and if I can't fill _that_ void then what the hell am I doing here?" Robert asked.

"Robert I love you." Isobel said her eyes wide. "I'm drunk I don't even know what I'm saying right now."

"You just blew your last chance to deny it." He muttered turning around and heading back into the suite closing the bed room door behind him.

* * *

Elena pouted when her alarm clock went off the next morning and pulled Damon's arms around her tighter.

"Do you have to go to work?" She asked.

"I can probably be out of there in a few hours today, I doubt Monday will be busy." He yawed and leaned down to kiss her.

"Will you come by for breakfast when you get up?"

"Mm hm." She mumbled happily rubbing his back and kissing him slowly. "But first I have to call Caroline and Bonnie, Anna ..Maggie is going to flip out. Oh my dad..don't say anything to him okay? We'll tell him together."

"_That's_ gonna be easy." He winced. "Your dad's kind of perceptive. I did get his blessing though so it shouldn't be to big of a shock."

"You did?" She smiled. "That is so sweet. You must have been so nervous."

"Nah." He smirked. "Not at all."

"You were too." She teased looking forward to getting that story out of her dad.

"I was nervous last night." He admitted kissing her softly.

"You had no reason to be. There was only one answer for me." She said kissing him back and rubbing his back gently.

He moaned and got up slowly. "I wish I could stay here all day with you, but I better shower."

"You still have a little time." She said standing up and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Why don't I shower with you?"

"I love this going green act." He replied bending down so she could get on his back she laughed but held on anyway and let him give her a piggyback ride to the bathroom.

* * *

It was a pretty slow night at the diner John started yawning around five am. He had an hour left so he cleaned the kitchen and decided to grab some coffee. He talked to a few doctors that had come in before their shift. They were becoming very popular with the hospital staff. Many of them knew Giuseppe well and were happy to honor him by visiting Damon's restaurant.

His face hardened and his relaxed mood went away instantly when Isobel came bursting through the door.

"What do you want." He snapped but his face softened somewhat when he took in her appearance. Her face was streaked with tears and her eyes puffy and red from crying. Her hair was disheveled and she was slightly wobbly on her feet.

"Sit down." He sighed guiding her to the counter and helping her up on the stool. "I'll get you some coffee."

"I think Robert's gonna divorce me." She said.

"Smart guy." John muttered.

"You're right he is. I'm a terrible person. All I seem to do well is hurt people." She sighed.

"You were supposed to hit me a come back, then I would get angry and yell at you, which would piss you off and then we'd both explode and it's over. You're _not_ supposed to be making me feel sorry you." He said standing on the other side of the counter and handing her a cup of coffee.

"I can't do the knock out drag drown fight John. I don't have it in me." She said.

"Some of my mother's plates would beg to disagree." He said cracking a light smile.

"That was then," She said flatly.

"I'm sure you and Robert can get past this." He said bitterly.

"I lied to him from day one. Not only that but a part of him is sickened by what I did." Isobel said.

"So am I." John muttered. "How could you do it?"

"I.." She sighed. "It's a long story."

"I know the story Elena told me." He said. "What I don't understand is why didn't you just tell me? Why didn't you come back once you were doing better?"

"I don't know John. So many of these questions I've asked myself a thousand times but I still just don't have an answer. I hate myself more then any of you hate me. I promise you that. I'll do whatever I can to fix things with her but I don't know how." She said her eyes desperate.

"It's just going to take time." He said slowly. "But I think a part of her is always going to try to keep her self 'safe' not let you in. It's just a consequence that you have to live with. Our daughter is a very forgiving person she turned out wonderful. Apparently everything you and I _wished_ we were ended up in her."

She smiled softly wiping her tears.

"Knowing how she is I know she will come to an acceptance of you eventually." He said. "But don't push her, let her come to you. Just be around."

"I should move here, Maggie could transfer schools. Maybe Damon would give me a job.." She started.

"Whoa what about your husband?" He said incredulously. "You going to just write him off? Why do you do that Isobel? As soon a things got hard back then, when you fell apart you ran away from me instead of coming to me. Now here we are fifteen years later and you're going to do the same thing to him?"

"I didn't." She said looking down. "I never wrote you off John. That's the problem."

"What do you?" He started as the door opened and Damon walked in for the morning shift. John forgot about the conversation for a second when he suspiciously eyed the large grin on Damon's face.

"Good morning John." Damon said cheerfully.

"Hey Damon." Iosbel turned around and nodded at him.

"Oh hi, are you okay?" He asked noticing her red eyes and haggled appearance.

"I'm fine." She sighed. "John and I were talking."

"Oh, well that's good." Damon said pouring himself a cup of coffee. He shifted awkwardly unsure of what to say.

"Well I was kind of hoping for some screaming and maybe even throwing a few things across the room, but talking works I guess." John smirked and Iosbel laughed looking more relaxed.

"So... Damon what's the story behind the shit grin you had on your face when you walked in here." John fired at him immediately.

"Can a man be in a good mood? I just launched a successful restaurant, I'm in love. I mean why wouldn't I be smiling?" Damon asked.

"Did you stay at my house last night?"John asked his eyes narrow.

"I thought there were things you just wanted to stay oblivious too." Damon said Isobel laughed.

"You said that? Oh John." She sighed.

Damon's phone went of signaling a text he looked at the screen and smiled seeing it was from Elena.

_~Have a good day at work. I love you. _

He grinned and typed back.

_~Go to sleep so you can wake up and come have breakfast with me, I miss you already, love. _

"Ahem" John cleared his throat. "Tell Elena we say hi."

_~You mom is here, talking to your dad, they seem civil. They say hi. _

_~whoa, ok don't say anything Damon_. She replied immediately.

"She says hello." Damon said.

"Somethings going on here. Let me see that." John took the phone from his hand. "Don't say anything about what?"

"She just meant in general." Damon said quickly, damn what was it about John that always took him off his game, he thought cringing.

"In general? As in Elena just wants you to stop saying anything?" John asked.

Isobel had broken into a fit of laughter at this point watching them.

"Well I do kind of have a big mouth." Damon offered.

"Out with it." John said crossing his arms.

"Fine John you broke me. She's gonna be pissed, she was planning a surprise party for you okay?" Damon said crossing his arms. "Way to ruin it."

"What is the celebration? My birthday was months ago." He asked still looking doubtful.

"It's just a thanks for being a great dad party." He said. "I was _so_ excited about planning the party for you she was afraid I was going to slip up and tell you."

"Oh that is _so_ sweet of her." Isobel said. "_John_..way to push it out of him."

"It's okay it wasn't intentional." Damon sighed heavily.

"Really Bell? You're falling for the surprise party line? What happened to you?" John scoffed. "What's going on Damon or should I start guessing?"

"I just told you." Damon said.

"You either asked her to marry you or she's pregnant and if it's not option one. I suggest you just start running right now." John said bluntly tiring of the game.

"It's the first one calm down." Damon said holding his hands up.

"You're getting married?" Isobel gasped looking shocked.

"I just told both her parents without her. I'm in _so_ much shit now." Damon groaned.

"You waited longer then I thought you would." John said finally. "Come here."

Damon walked over tentatively. "You sure you're not going to hit me?"

"Congratulations son." John said giving him a hug.

"Thanks." Damon said looking relieved.

"Damon, could you give John and I a moment?" Isobel asked.

"If you have concerns you should talk to me. Not John." Damon said looking squarely at her.

"I am just trying to understand how this is okay with John. I didn't think you wanted to hear that." Isobel said.

"I know Damon well Isobel. He's already asked for my blessing, I asked him to wait a while and he did..a_ short_ while but I'm the kind of guy who appreciates the effort. I like Damion he's a good guy, he's a stand up guy and he's someone that makes her laugh, makes her happy and takes care of her. So no I don't have reservations." John said.

Isobel opened her mouth but John cut her off.

"I know this of course because I know Damon and Elena. I've been here you haven't. You don't get to judge me for trusting my instincts when it comes to _my_ daughter Isobel." John continued looking angry.

"I didn't mean to.." She started.

"Stop. Don't turn this into a fight, Look Isobel if you have reservations then _talk to me_." Damon said his voice serious. "I know things are estranged and awkward but, I don't want you to worry about her or think she's not happy. Just lay it out there. I can take it. Ask John."

"Your almost seven years older then her." Isobel said.

"Blunt." Damon sighed pulling up a stool next to her. "Its honestly not something that's ever been an issue. She's almost nineteen. We weren't friends when we first met she called me here to make up with my dad. We butted heads for a while but eventually became friends, we bonded over my dad, and it just grew into a romance very quickly. I never stopped to go, _she's only eighteen_, that didn't matter."

"At nineteen were _you_ ready to get married?" Isobel asked.

"Yes actually I was." He said. "It didn't work out and I was hurt. I didn't ever plan on falling in love again and then Elena came along and changed everything. She's the love of my life."

"That's very sweet but she's just so young..." Isobel started.

"Look Isobel, I would never want her to do something she isn't ready for. You don't understand what it was like for us. Watching my father die. Facing death changes things. You're looking at the numbers and I get it you're an analytical person. But I look at it like nothing is guaranteed and life is short. I want to spend as much of it as possible with the girl I love. Why would we want to waste any time waiting for society to say she's at a more appropriate age? "

Isobel sighed the corner of her mouth turned upward and finally she let out a low laugh.

"You are good." She said shaking her head. "I almost swooned a couple of times there. I think Maggie is right you are a prince aren't you?"

Damon chuckled. "Does that mean we're okay."

"Yeah." She said honestly. "We are. Now I just have to make it okay with her somehow."

* * *

_**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Hope you enjoyed the update, please review! **_


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

* * *

Elena tried to sleep for a few hours but she was just to excited to fall back asleep. Her phone rang and she sprang up it was an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Elena Gilbert?" It was a man.

"Yes who is this?"

"I'm Brian Thompson of Thompson's antiques and restorations. Your assistant emailed me pictures of the staircase you would like restored the other day."

"She did?" Elena said getting excited. "Do you think you can do it?"

"It's going to be a challenge but yes. I can restore it." He said.

"This is wonderful, the timing you just don't even understand, thank you so much Brian. When can you start?" Elena asked.

"Tomorrow if you'd like." he offered.

"Great. Email Anna you're pricing and we'll meet at the Salvatore house tomorrow morning." Elena smiled feeling elated that this was finally coming together.

"Sounds great I look forward to meeting you." He said.

"You too thanks again." She smiled jumping a little as the doorbell rang.

"Oh crap Anna."

"Hm?" Jeremy asked from the hallway looking like he just stumbled out of bed.

"I forgot to call her and give her the day off...why aren't you at school?" She asked.

"I have Mondays off now." He yawned the doorbell rang again and he suddenly looked alarmed realizing what he looked like.

"You do _not_ have Mondays off." She groaned as he raced into the bathroom.

"Hey Anna." She answered the door in a rush. "I am so sorry. I meant to call you this morning. We're taking the day off."

"Really why?" Anna asked as Elena slowly held up her ring. "Oh!"

"Yeah!" Elena squealed.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you Elena!" Anna exclaimed giving her a big hug.

"What's going on?" A more presentable looking Jeremy asked coming down the stairs.

"Didn't you notice?" Elena said holding up her ring and beaming. "I'm getting married!"

"Alright congrats cuz." He smiled giving her a hug.

"Hey Anna." Jeremy said.

"Hi don't you have school today?" She asked curiously.

"I have Mondays off now." He explained.

"You do not." Elena interjected. "They don't just give high school kids a day off. That's called Saturday and Sunday."

"Whatever, you are _way_ to happy to scold me right now." he smirked.

"You're right." She admitted beaming again and doing a little jump. "I have to tell Car and Bonnie. I'm trying to decide phone calls or in person."

"In person." Anna said.

"But I'll spill on the phone just calling them to meet me." Elena bit her lip.

"Text 'em." Jeremy shrugged.

She nodded and sent them each a text to meet at the diner in an hour. Hopefully they both made it. How was she supposed to wait an hour to tell them.

"Where's John?" Jeremy asked. "He's usually home by now."

"Oh crap." Elena sighed. "If he's not here by now it's because Damon's there so..."

"You sent Damon straight into the fire pit all alone?" Jeremy laughed.

"I told him not to say anything." Elena said.

"Elena you're dad is awesome but I've seen him with Damon. He knows how to make him squirm." Jeremy said.

"Did you know Damon actually asked his permission." Elena said softly.

"I wish I could have seen _that_." Jeremy laughed.

"Oh Anna the restoration guy called me today it's a go. Thank you!" Elena said giving her a hug.

"Oh great!" Anna exclaimed. "He seems really nice."

"I was also going to see... if you want I can get you a car. It will make it much easier for you to get around then the bus. During construction I'll be spending most of my time there making sure it looks right and stuff." Elena explained.

"Wow a car..I couldn't.." Anna started.

"Between the ground work for the charity, this project and wedding planning, Trust me Anna you're going to need a car. We're going to be busy." Elena smiled.

"Okay." She relented. "Thank you. You've been to generous."

"I could take you to look at some cars today if you want." Jeremy offered.

"I mean I'm sure Elena will pick it out." Anna said nervously.

"No that's cool pick out what you want within reason. Use the business card for it if you find one today. Jeremy knows cars he's a good person to take with you." Elena said.

"Okay." Anna smiled. "Guess its a good thing you have Monday's off then."

"Sure is." He smiled leading her out the door.

Elena watched them leave smiling softly.

"Mm Hm." She said out loud staring after them with a knowing look for a minute before racing upstairs to get ready and head to the diner.

* * *

Damon was waiting outside for her with a sheepish look on his face,

"I have a confession." He said as she walked up to him.

"I know dad would be home by now unless..." She smirked.

"Are you pissed?" He asked with a wince.

"No I know how you are with my dad." She laughed. "I'm sure you tried."

"He read you text and then he couldn't let it go." Damon said flashing her an innocent look.

"I'm to crazy in love right now to get mad at you." She laughed kissing him.

"I'm glad you said that because uh..John's not the only one in there who knows." He said awkwardly.

"Oh my god you said Isobel was there with him so she was there when.. oh _great_ Damon. Just fricken great." She groaned.

"You're to crazy in love to be angry remember?" He said giving her his best dazzling smile.

"I am so not ready to have some big moment with her Damon." She moaned.

"I'm sorry she was there when it came out." He said pouting. "You forgave me when it was just John."

"It's okay I'm not mad at you. I'm just not ready for her." Elena assured him with a sigh. "How was she? Judgmental I'm sure."

"No, she was a little concerned but I told her my intentions are good and she's good, she seems happy for us." He said.

"You didn't have to do that." Elena said. "Ease her mind."

"I know but she was all caught up on the age thing. I didn't want her having the wrong impression of us. My intentions with you are solid and I'm not afraid to tell her that." He said.

"I get why you did it but you didn't _need_ to. She can think whatever she wants. I don't care, she doesn't get to worry now and your intentions with me are none of her business." Elena said in a sharp tone.

"Elena...just relax. She was worried yes, worry is an emotion one you usually have for people you love. You don't have to earn feelings. She can worry about you and I know what you mean I _get it_, I was there in that angry place once. But today it was between me and her and I am on your side always but that doesn't mean I want your mother to have the wrong impression of me estranged from you or not." Damon said his voice calm and even.

She took a long and heavy breath. "I understand that Damon I'm sorry I snapped."

"It's okay my little bridezilla its cute." He said squeezing her into a hug.

"I was not being a bridezilla!" She exclaimed. "That freak out was completely warranted."

He chuckled and kissed her just as Caroline and Stefan pulled up.

"Car!" Elena exclaimed her worries forgotten as a curious Caroline got out and looked at her. Elena started running and Caroline's face lit up guessing it already racing to meet her.

"Let me see, let me see." Caroline chanted as they met and she grabbed Elena's hand.

"It's amazing." Caroline breathed. "I'm so excited for you!"

"Congratulations Damon." Stefan smiled giving him a hug. "Finally." He added in a whisper.

Damon smiled gazing at Elena's animated movements as Caroline gushed over the ring.

"I'm getting married!" Elena squealed and they jumped up and down hugging tears coming to their eyes.

"We're going to be like sister, sister in laws or something." Caroline cried.

"I know!" Elena cried.

Stefan and glanced at Damon and they both chuckled.

"Bonnie's here!" Caroline screamed as Bonnie's car pulled up.

"Let me tell her." Elena hushed her.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Bonnie asked getting out.

"I'm getting married." Elena gushed running over to show her the ring.

"Oh my god!" Bonnie cried hugging her tight Caroline ran over and joined them and they huddled together for a few minutes.

They all gathered together in front of the restaurant as Isobel came out almost running into them.

"Elena, hello." She said softly.

"Isobel." Elena said politely.

Everyone awkwardly headed inside expect for Damon and Elena.

"Congratulations, I am really happy for you." Isobel said sincerely.

"Thank you." Elena said letting herself relax a little.

"I'm actually going to get Maggie now Robert has a flight to catch." Isobel told her.

"Why don't you bring her back here?" Elena suggested. "I can't wait to tell her the good news."

"Okay." Isobel said smiling slightly. "That sounds great. I'll be back soon then."

"That was nice." Damon said softly.

"It's what you said about being angry..I don't want to be angry anymore. I have to many great things in my life to waste it on bitterness." Elena sighed.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you to." She said taking his hand and heading inside.

* * *

"Elena." John greeted her right away. "I know already."

"Yeah I got that dad."

"I'm happy for you and Damon." He said smiling.

"Thanks Dad." She said giving him a hug.

"But it sucks letting you go. You're all grown up and getting married." He said tearing up slightly.

"Oh dad, I've been grown up for a while now." She teased.

"I know but now you're going to have a husband you won't even need me anymore." He said frowning.

"That's simply not true." She said. "Who's going to be the voice of reason when we fight? Who am I going to vent to when I'm frustrated? Who am I going to come over and have beers with every Sunday. _You_ dad. Not to mention we want to get our own house if things break we're going to need you. Not Damon's forte, _and_ what if we have a daughter someday? Someone has to teach Damon how to make the poison."

"Don't start talking about daughters." He said his eyes wide.

"Dad, my point is I'll always need you, we both will actually." She said in quiet voice glancing at Damon over at the table. "You know the reason your approval is so important to Damon is because he _needs_ you dad. You're family to him just as much as I was to his dad."

"Really?" John asked looking touched.

"Really, he really respects you dad." Elena said honestly. "Damon and I are always gonna need you okay? No more of this teary goodbye stuff okay?"

"Deal I'm no good at that anyway." He smiled giving her another big hug.

"I love you dad." She whispered.

"I love you to daughter." He said. "But I can't ever give that recipe away."

"Dad." She smiled. "Actually we might need it when Maggie starts dating."

"You tell me I make it. Damon doesn't get the recipe." John said firmly. "It's top secret."

"Every top secret has to get passed down to _someone_...come on dad he's your son in law." Elena said she had to convince him to do this she had been dying to know what was in that drink for years now.

"Not yet." John said.

"So when he is?" Elena prodded.

"Maybe," He finally relented. "I need sleep. I just gave in way to easily."

"Night dad." She chirped happily rushing over to the table.

"Good news." She said sitting next to Damon.

"I know we're getting married." He smiled.

"I mean _more_ good news." She laughed. "I got my dad to say _maybe_ to showing you how to make the poison."

"No way." He sad his eyes wide. "You gotta make it happen."

"I almost want to try it just to say I did." Caroline mused.

"We could have a poison party." Damon smirked. "See who can out drink who."

"I got you beat Salvatore." She scoffed.

"Please sis, no chance. I've had the stuff twice now. You'll be on the ground in seconds." Damon rolled his eyes.

"He's_ not_ going to make it for us to party with." Elena laughed.

"If he teaches_ me _how to make it." Damon waggled his eyebrows.

"I'd try it." Stefan admitted. "I'm curious now."

"I've only tried it once. I passed out right away." Elena said.

"I'll pass." Bonnie laughed.

"No fair Bonnie you did a beer bong for Car's wedding." Elena pouted.

"Since when is this a wedding thing?" Bonnie asked.

"It's an engagement slash poison party." Caroline quipped.

"It was _not_ you just made it that." Bonnie argued.

"What's done is done and to be fair you have to honor Elena in the same way you did Caroline." Damon smirked.

Bonnie glared at him and crossed her arms. "Fine, one shot that's it."

"My dad did say _after_ you're his son in law and he did only say maybe." Elena warned them.

"That's close enough, We'll convince him." Damon shrugged.

* * *

Isobel came back in a little while later with an excited Maggie who was going on about M shaped pancakes.

"Hi!" She chirped racing up to the table to give Damon a big hug before running over to Elena to greet her. Elena introduced her to Bonnie and Caroline and they both awed over her.

"Maggie guess what?" Elena said a smile spreading over her face she geld her hand behind her back.

"What?" Maggie asked.

"Damon and I have some big news." Elena told her. "We are going to get married."

"You are?" Maggie squealed her eyes wide.

Elena nodded and showed her the ring Maggie squealed with delight.

"Is that okay if I marry your big sister Maggie?" Damon asked kneeling down to her level.

"I promise I'll be real good to her and make her happy." Damon said softly.

"Just like a prince and a princess and you have to buy her a horse too." Maggie said.

"_Maggie_." Elena laughed softly.

"Okay if she wants a horse it's hers." He smiled.

"Okay then you can marry her." Maggie smiled giving him a hug.

"Maggie I was wondering if you would want to be in my wedding?" Elena asked taking her hand. "I need a flower girl."

Maggie gasped and beamed jumping up and down. "Really? Can I mommy?"

"Of course." Isobel smiled tears in her eyes.

"Is that a yes?" Elena asked.

"Yeah!" Maggie smiled throwing her arms around Elena's neck.

* * *

Damon and Elena were quiet later as they walked hand in hand through the graveyard. They sat by Damon's parents graves and set flowers down.

"Hey dad." Damon said out loud Elena took his hand.

"Elena's here with me." He smiled.

"We have big news." Elena said squeezing Damon's hand.

"Is mom around? You should get her dad cause Elena's wearing her ring." Damon smiled and looked up Elena looked up with him.

"I swear that star is glowing brighter up there." He said pointing up.

"He heard us and he's elated. I know he is." Elena said leaning her head against Damon's shoulder.

"Thank you Giuseppe for bringing me to Damon in your own way. For giving me this ring, her ring, it means so much to me. You believed in us before we did. I'll never break my promise to you. I promise you I will always take care of him and make him happy and Elizabeth your son is so amazing. I am so lucky to have him. I wish I could have met you. I hope I can be half the mother you were." Elena said her eyes tearing up.

"I love you so much." He whispered squeezing her.

"I am so happy right now, I wish you could both be here to see it. But I know you're watching that's why we had to come here tonight and tell you guys together. I kind of told Elena's parents by myself." Damon laughed even as tears ran down his face. "I know you're both cringing. Lucky for me my bride to be is very forgiving."

"I wish I would have had more time with both of you. I am where I am because of you and I want to thank you for that. I love you mom and dad." He said letting out a few tears and long breath before pulling Elena into a tight embrace.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked the update, I have some fun chapters coming up. Please review! :)**_


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 **

* * *

"I can't believe how perfect life is right now." Elena murmured to Caroline as they watched the restorers finish up the staircase. It had only taken a week to get done and it looked exactly as it had before they took it out. It wasn't cheap but she knew Giuseppe was happy so it was worth it.

"It looks great." Caroline nodded. "Just in time for the engagement party tonight."

Elena groaned and glanced at her watch. "I'm so behind schedule. I haven't even picked out a dress yet."

"Good thing I'm here." Caroline grinned. "So is Isobel coming tonight?"

"Yeah she's bringing Maggie." Elena said.

"What about Robert?"

"I guess he can't get off work or something to come back." Elena shrugged.

"I thought he told you they were okay?" Caroline questioned.

"He did. She decided to stay another week and he couldn't really take any more time off." Elena explained.

"For his stepdaughter's engagement party though? And it's _Friday_ Elena. He could have flown in after work." Caroline pointed out.

"I wouldn't read to much into it, It was a sudden engagement party." Elena sighed she really didn't even want to think about Isobel and Robert breaking up. She had spent quite a bit of time with Maggie all week and she really missed her dad. She would be torn apart if her parents split.

"Yeah, but I don't know it seems off, I swung by the diner the other night. My fashion class was pulling an all nighter doing this dress and we were starving. I'm telling you those hours were genius. Anyway..I stopped by to grab food and lo and behold, Isobel and John were talking and laughing when I got there." Caroline told her.

"What? When was this? Why am I just finding out now?" Elena asked.

"Just the other night. I was exhausted after the all night class and I haven't seen you since then long enough to tell you." She huffed.

"Weird, I mean I guess it's good if they are mending fences. I mean that's what she came here for redemption right? I mean I'm trying why shouldn't we all." Elena said quietly.

"I guess, but a married woman taking and laughing with an ex at a diner in the middle of the night? I don't know..." Caroline said with a warning glance.

Elena sighed. "They have unresolved issues too she left both of us. She's not going to leave her husband and daughter for my dad if that's where you're going Car."

"I'm sure I'm just over analyzing it. But just be careful, er rather tell you're dad to be careful. Just a feeling." Caroline said.

"I will." Elena agreed. "You do realize I am probably the only kid in America that _doesn't_ want her parents back together."

Caroline chuckled. "Not true I don't either."

"Right.." Elena patted her shoulder and they headed into the kitchen to start getting things ready for the party.

"Why are we in the kitchen? You said you don't have a dress yet we need to be at the mall." Caroline pointed out.

"We also need to start getting some of this food ready _before_ we're all dressed up, preferably." Elena rolled her eyes.

"Elena you're a millionaire did it ever even occur to you to just hire someone to to do this for you?" Caroline asked.

"I am not a millionaire." Elena said smoothly. "After replacing Jer's inheritance and helping my dad out I took a modest amount for day to day stuff. The rest is all for the charity it's in a a trust fund Stefan set up for us with Damon's inheritance too, I don't consider it mine."

"I feel kind of guilty." Caroline said biting her lip.

"Why?" Elena asked looking confused.

"You and Damon put all your money away for you're charity and so did Stefan. I did put a lot aside but school was more then I thought and I did do some shopping." Caroline said sheepishly.

"Car!" Elena hugged her. "That's okay. I appreciate anything you can give me. You're going to school for your dream job and you have to look the part. Besides I haven't spent every penny on necessary stuff either. "

"I know." She sighed. "It's just I _could_ give it all you. Stefan wants to pay for my school and everything else now that we're married."

"You're not okay with that?" Elena asked.

"Are _you_?" Caroline returned raising an eyebrow.

"You think I wouldn't be._.but _after the whole debacle with my dad and the loan. I kind of realized just how much money he actually has in his trust fund. The way Damon sees it is it's basically just free money and he has so much of it. Once I got the inheritance check it kind of became it really doesn't matter whose money we spend we have more then we're ever going to need. So we just use his trust to live on and everything else goes to the charity or the restaurant." Elena said as she started taking vegetables out to wash and chop for Damon's dinner later.

"I didn't really think of it that way..but it's different with Stefan. Damon's loose with money. Stefan charts everything." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Well.. I mean that's good he's responsible." Elena said.

"No I mean literally charts it on an crazy spreadsheet, with graphs and everything. If he spends more then his goal amount in any particular category he goes in the red. If I start letting him take care of me...can you imagine the Caroline section?" She sighed.

"The whole section would be red." Elena laughed.

"Exactly and it would just cause unnecessary issues for us." Caroline said.

"He's a millionaire why is he so cheap?" Elena had to ask.

"He's not really cheap per say so much as really anal about his money. He has to know what's coming and going out at all times. Now that his trust fund has been activated he's got a bunch of money in stocks and bonds that he watches like a hawk too." Caroline explained.

"Well...I mean maybe you just have to be clear with him. Tell him you're willing to let him pay the expenses but you don't want to be a part of his chart." Elena said.

"He offered me an allowance." Caroline winced.

"Ouch." Elena cringed.

"Right? I didn't know how to take it is he smothering me like a dad or treating me like an employee?" Caroline groaned.

"It's _Stefan._" Elena sighed. "We both know he can be kind clueless socially sometimes...just talk to him Car. I'm sure he would be horrified to realize he made you feel that way."

"I know I just..ewe money discussions." She groaned. "Not a fun part of marriage."

They were interrupted by a soft fast knock at the door that Elena instantly recognized as Maggie's little knock. She hurried to open it.

"Hey Maggie!" Elena exclaimed as Maggie threw herself into her arms.

"Hi Elena." Isobel smiled. "We're here early to help. Well I am Mag's is going to stay out of the way."

"I guess." Maggie pouted. "Is Damon here?"

"No he's working on a project with my dad but he will be here later." Elena told her. "Damon's friends are going to be here real soon though. They have a daughter Emily who's four and a little boy Joey who just turned three."

"Are they nice?" Maggie asked her brown eyes wide.

"I've only met their dad but he's nice so I'm sure they are,. They've never been here before so you can give them a tour of the castle." Elena smiled knowing she would like that idea.

She nodded and smiled walking into the parlour. "The worker guys are all done with the stairs. Mommy come look, it looks even more like a castle now!"

"Beautiful." Isobel breathed. "How old are these? I used to be really big into antiques."

"You would have liked Giuseppe then. He was furious when he took these out, They are from 1864. The original staircase for this manor." Elena explained.

"These are amazing." She said going to inspect the them closer Maggie continued wandering around. Elena figured she would end up in library she liked playing in there she said it reminded her of the library in beauty and the beast. Sure enough she wandered into the there next.

Elena looked at Isobel, "Wait for it." She winked.

Maggie started squealing and raced out holding two new Beauty and the beast dolls Damon bought for her and left in the library.

"Are these for me?" She squealed racing over to Elena.

"No I think those are for me honey." Isobel joked.

"No way. Are they Elena?" Maggie asked looking worried.

"Well I don't know..." Elena said thoughtfully. "Caroline?

"Oh those are mine." Caroline teased.

"Oh." Maggie said quietly.

"We're just kidding sweetie. Of course they're yours, Damon got them for you." Elena smiled.

"I knew it." She smiled.

"You have to promise to share your dolls with the other little girl tonight Maggie." Isobel said glancing down at her.

"Okay promise." Maggie said quickly running back into the library with her new toys.

"Mm hm." Isobel rolled her eyes and Elena chuckled as they all walked back into the kitchen.

Elena continued cleaning the vegetables and shrimp for the dinner as Caroline and Isobel started getting appetizers ready.

"So what's this project John and Damon are working on?" Isobel asked.

"He's teaching him to make the poison." Caroline laughed. "Its gonna be an interesting night."

"He's still making that stuff? He won a lot of bets off that back in the day." Isobel laughed.

"He uses is to test my boyfriends." Elena laughed.

"Yeah it put Tyler Lockwood in the hospital." Caroline laughed.

"Who's Tyler Lockwood?"

"An ex, that was trouble, he had done it before couple of time but just a few shots. You know. He challenged Tyler he almost got in huge trouble because Tyler was a minor and the Mayor's son. Luckily the mayor decided not to press charges." Elena explained.

"You mean to tell me your father, was testing your _teenag_e boyfriends with that vile concoction?" She said cringing.

"Yeah well." Elena shrugged. "He was right every time. The first kid I dated Mark was a pansy and it turned out he cried a lot. The day after with Tyler he said no way. You can't trust him just steer clear. I did the opposite and I should have listened. With Damon he tested him before I had even met him and me."

"When did he test you?" Caroline asked."I don't remember you telling me this story."

"Damon and I did not get along when he first met." Elena explained to Isobel. "We got in a huge fight one night and I slapped him."

Isobel smiled softly a slight twinkle in her eye.

"It was awesome." Caroline smiled.

Elena rolled her eyes and smirked. "I guess I smacked some sense into him that night because he was driving around thinking about the things I said and his dad...anyways he went into a ditch and called me to get John to help him. So I call dad and he asks me if I want him to go rough Damon up or help him. I said help him. Turns out that was a test, dad told me later on that he knew then and there for sure that Damon wasn't going anywhere."

"Wow." Isobel smiled. "That's really sweet, John may not be your typical father but he did good with you and by you. I'm so grateful for that and for the strong bond you two have. I regret missing out on that stuff I really do, I hope you know that."

"I'm starting to see that." Elena nodded.

"It's been really great spending time with you and I would really like to help you with the wedding." Isobel offered.

"I mean I would..that could be okay..but don't you have to get home? Maggie has school and you have work..." Elena said.

"I took a sabbatical and Maggie can actually transfer to school here easily." Isobel said.

"You mean you're moving here?" Elena gulped. She saw Caroline out of the corner of her eye wince slightly and bit her lip.

"I don't know yet. I just meant for a semester she can transfer here. I don't like the idea of uprooting her from her home, but she's become really attached to you and I want to get to know you and be here for you." Isobel said slowly. "I thought we could try it out for a while."

"Can I bring up the elephant in the room?" Elena asked frowning. "What about Robert?"

Isobel sighed. "I really didn't want to burden you with this. We decided to separate for a while. That's why I'm hesitant to bring Maggie home. He won't be there. He's staying with his brother in Miami."

"But he said you guys were okay." Elena said her eyes wide.

"We were at first...he just, we...I have some unresolved issues with your father and Robert wants me to figure out what that is before we can talk about if there is still an us." She admitted.

"So he thinks you still love John?" Caroline blurted out Elena glared at her, "Sorry." She shrugged.

"Yes." Isobel sighed.

"Are you?" Elena asked.

"No...not in love with him in that way. I never stopped loving him. But I've been with Robert for eight years. He just doesn't understand that you and John are a part of my life now and mending things with you takes priority. I can't mend things with you if I don't fix things with your dad too. Robert is fine with me spending as much tine with you as I want but he doesn't want me around John. That's impossible John and I are your parents and if I want to be any part of your life we need to have a functional relationship." Isobel explained.

"That all sounds perfectly reasonable." Elena said. "On paper...but if he senses something and he feels threatened by my dad. He probably has a reason to feel that way or at least he thinks he does."

"You are so smart." Isobel smiled. "Very intuitive, you get that from your dad."

"See like that when you said, _your dad _you smiled a little." Caroline pointed out. "It's little things like that, sometimes your body knows even if you don't and other people can pick up on that."

Isobel frowned and bit her lip staring off for a minute. "I guess it's...when you just walk away like that in the frame of mind I was in. The relationship never really ended you know. It was all just left hanging eventually we picked up the pieces and created these separate lives from each other. But now being here again in his presence...it's confusing because I do still love him and always will. I hate the way I hurt him, he was my best friend at one point and I feel like I _have_ to make things right with us now. But I'm married and I'm not going to jump into John's arms. I'm just having a hard time wanting to fight for Robert right now. I know that's what he wants but I don't have it in me. I just want to make things right here with both of you."

"I guess I understand that much.." Elena sighed. "I just... I don't want Maggie to have to go through that because of me."

"It is not because of you." Isobel gasped. "None of this is because of you. It was my choices that put us all here. The issues Rob and I are having have nothing to do with you. It's about me and him and your dad. We'll figure it all out but right now let's just plan your wedding and not worry about me okay?"

"I'm not worried about you Isobel." Elena said sharply. "Just Maggie and my dad."

The doorbell rang and Caroline breathed sigh of relief. "Saved by the bell."

Elena sighed gathering herself and heading out of the kitchen to greet Alaric and his wife and kids.

"Hi Elena." Alaric smiled as she came up behind Caroline, he had a pretty blond woman with him, she was tall and very down to earth looking, she had soft green eyes and dash of freckles across her face. The kids were so adorable, Joey had sandy blond hair like Alaric and a serious little face that Elena just wanted to squeeze. Emily had curly blond hair secured in pigtails. She had her mothers freckles and brown eyes.

"Hi Ric good to see you again." Elena smiled. "You must be Sara?"

"I am, it's so nice to meet you Elena." Sara smiled extending her hand.

"It's great to meet you to. Elena said.

"You must be Emily and Joey?" She knelt down, Emily smiled shyly and Joey smiled and pointed at himself.

"No, I think you must be Joey." Caroline pointed to Emily. "And he must be Emily right?"

"No." Emily giggled. "I'm Emmy."

"Mags, the kids are here!" Elena called out.

Maggie came running out excited to meet the kids.

"Maggie this is Damon's friend Ric and Sara and their kids Emily and Joey." Elena introduced them. "This is my sister Maggie and my mother Isobel."

Isobel shook hands with Ric and Sara and Elena sighed getting over the internal battle on how to introduce Isobel to people. She distracted herself watching Maggie take control.

"This is a castle, my sister Elena is marrying Damon Salvatore, he is a prince not here because we don't have princes here, but he is somewhere in Italy probably." Maggie told them as she took Emily's hand and started walking into the parlor.

"What is your sister _teaching_ my kids?" Alaric scoffed.

"I was going to ask..." Sara laughed.

"We like to say Maggie has convinced herself Damon is a prince because she thinks this is a castle...but now I think its pretty clear Damon told her it was true." Elena rolled her eyes unable to hold back her own laughter.

"Probably true." Caroline corrected.

"In Italy somewhere." Isobel laughed shaking her head.

* * *

"That's it?" Damon frowned as John handed him the bottle the poison shot he just mixed up.

"That's it?" John asked narrowing his eyebrows. "Whiskey, dark rum and vodka? That's about as deadly as you can get."

"It is not." Damon said taking a sip.

"I've knocked plenty of guys on their asses with this." John argued..

"That is probably true but it's not what I had that night I stumbled into the bar or the night you tested me. This would get me pretty wasted after a few shots but that stuff had me gone." Damon said.

"Oh my protege is wise." John smiled. "You are correct. Its missing an ingredient we won't be adding tonight."

"Why?" Damon asked.

"It's illegal and I don't want my daughter drinking it or any other minors. The alcohol poisoning incident really freaked me out." John admitted.

"So what is it Everclear?" Damon guessed.

"No but I'll use that if I can get a hold of it. " John said. "I used that when we were teens a parties to win bets and stuff. Now I use Absinthe."

"I've heard of that. Don't you have to make it?" Damon asked.

"Mm. It's like distilled liquor very potent. It's been banned since the 1900s." John nodded showing him a dark bottle in the back of the small fridge in the basement. "I know a guy."

"No you don't, you make it, show me how." Damon said.

"It's highly illegal Damon. It's bad enough I make this stuff and let people _drink_ it much less minors, I'd rather not potentially incriminate you. You can get a little reckless sometimes. The mini poison here will do you fine." John said.

"Come on." Damon begged. "I just want to challenge Ric while he's in town."

"I have some here we can make a small bottle for your bachelor party but tonight we use the weaker poison no one will know the difference." John suggested.

"Deal." Damon agreed watching as John started mixing a small flask.

"I usually do three quarters rum, whiskey and vodka I prefer to use Wild Turkey , Grey Goose, and Bacardi but your preference. One quarter of the absinthe. Be careful though...I uh brought some to a poker game once and one of the guys started hallucinating freaked out and started throwing things. It can affect certain people like a psychotic drug that's why it's illegal." John explained.

"I didn't hallucinate or anything." Damon said.

"I think it's pretty rare but nonetheless be careful." John warned."

"I'm only gonna challenge Ric, I'm not stupid enough to let Elena, Stefan or Caroline drink it although I think she could probably handle a little. " Damon said.

"I have to agree." John laughed.

"But down the road I'll need it to keep an eye out on any guys that come after my future daughters." Damon said. "Will you show me how to make it then?"

"Future as in _way_ in the future right?" John questioned. "And daught_ers_ Damon?

"Well it would have to be way in the future before she would be allowed to date and its possible. Girls seem to run in Elena's family and boys in mine so we'll see." Damon shrugged.

"We have to stop talking about your future kids." John groaned.

"Why?" Damon asked. "We're getting married pops, we're gonna have kids. You'll love it. You love it when Maggie comes to the diner."

"First of all don't call me that and second, Damon I have come to consider you a friend." John said.

"Thanks." Damon grinned. "Turns out I'm a pretty likable guy."

John shook his head and continued. "I mean we drink together, shoot the shit, run the diner. I hope you don't just think if me as your girlfriend's dad but a friend too."

"Sure pops." Damon quipped.

John winced. "So as a friend I'm begging you not to make me a grandpa yet. Do you have any idea how hard it is to find women these days? If I become a grandpa I might as well forget about _ever _having sex again."

"Oh come on." Damon scoffed. "Not true at all. Besides if you would listen to me and Elena and go out and we mean _out_ of Mystic falls you might actually meet some women."

"Well my boss scheduled me for overnights so.." John trailed off.

"We can switch it up. Actually I guess Matt's not happy at the Grill he took the manager position but they are taking advantage of him. He's working all the time no OT pay. I was going to hire for him for days but maybe he would be cool with nights." Damon suggested.

"I was joking, but actually I wouldn't mind that." John said. "Matt is a good solid worker you can trust him."

"That's what I'm looking for and soon. Elena and I will be getting married and going on a long honeymoon. I want to know my staff has it under control. I trust you the most and honestly days are busier, from seven to about nine now we get slammed. I'd feel more comfortable with you there." Damon said taking a swig of the from the wild turkey bottle and wincing.

"Why this stuff?" He asked.

"I was told I couldn't handle that stuff once. I was proved wrong that night." John admitted. "I have to respect a liquor that knocked me on my ass."

Damon chuckled and grabbed the bottle for another swig.

"No you don't." John smirked. "You better get home and help Elena with the dinner party. Don't want you getting in trouble on my account."

"I don't get in trouble." Damon scoffed taking the 'weaker' poison bottle with him.

"Right." John smirked.

* * *

_**~So sorry for the delay, Having really annoying computer issues lately. Hope you liked the chapter! **_


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

* * *

Damon came home to a whirlwind of activity. After getting reacquainted with Alaric and spending some time with him and his wife and their kids, Damon dressed quickly opting for a pair of black dress pants and a button down shirt. Elena and Caroline had taken off the Elena's house to meet Bonnie and get her ready. Damon took their place in the kitchen planning on cooking the dinner while they got ready. The girls had gotten most everything cleaned and chopped for him. He started pulling everything out humming to himself.

"Damon we can help?" Maggie asked waking into the kitchen with Alaric's kids in tow.

"Well sure. I don't see why not." He said stopping to think about what he could have them do.

"Alright first of all let's take a seat at the table." He said Maggie took Joey's arm and helped him up into a chair.

"Joey you don't mind getting a little dirty do you?" Damon asked.

"No way." Joey said.

"You are going put your hands in this salad bowl and mix it all up okay?" Damon said throwing everything in the bowl and showing him.

"Wait!" Maggie said. "Shouldn't we wash our hands?"

"Joey likes to play with his butt." Emily informed him.

"Then we better make sure Joey washes his hands." Damon said somehow managing to keep a straight face. He picked Joey up and started whirling him around and making airplane noises to the sink. Joey laughed and and started making his own plane noises.

"Beep , beep." Damon stopped at the sink and helped Joey wash his hands. He helped Emily next and Maggie climbed up on the counter and washed her own.

"Don't let your sister know I let you climb on the counters." He told her as she jumped down.

"Okay you ready to make some salad?" Damon asked in a excited tone setting Joey back down at the table.

"Yay!" Joey cheered.

Damon showed him again how to put his hands in and mix all the stuff around. He jumped in eagerly and started mixing it.

"Okay Emily and Maggie. I'm going need you two to team up here." He said.

"Okay." Maggie jumped.

He pulled out a bunch of serving trays from the cupboard and set them down on the table.

"See all this cut up stuff?" He said showing them he Tupperware of chopped up meats, cheeses, fruits and veggies.

"We have to put them on the trays?" Maggie pouted. "That's a baby job."

"No it's not. It's a very important job." He said.

"It is not. It's for babies." Maggie pouted.

"Emily would _you_ help me do the trays?" Damon asked.

She smiled shyly and nodded.

"Okay, so you just take the stuff from here and put it on here like this." He showed her.

She grabbed one piece of meat and placed it next to his and looked up.

"Perfect just like that." He smiled.

She beamed proudly and started putting more meats on the tray.

"I want a different job." Maggie sighed.

"Okay, how about you can be my co-chef?" He asked.

"I'm _listening_." She smiled.

"You're spending to much time with _me_ is what you're doing." He laughed grabbing a couple of pans and putting them on the stove. He grabbed a chair and stood her on it as he started his sauce for the shrimp.

"I need you to stir it slowly okay, like this." He showed her with her hand and she nodded picking it up quickly.

"If it starts to bubble, tell me right away." He said.

"Okay. I got it." She smiled.

"Dame." Emily tugged Damon's sleeve. "Joey's making a mess."

He turned to see Joey standing on the chair and flinging the salad out of the bowl laughing as it landed all over him and everything else.

"Okay Joey." He laughed picking him up off the chair. "I think the salad's good."

Alaric walked into the kitchen laughing with Sara behind him.

"I got your kid a little dirty." Damon smirked.

"Trying to let three kids help you in the kitchen?" Alaric laughed. "Bad idea."

"He's doing great with them." Sara smiled. "I'm not surprised actually. You always were a kid at heart."

"Emily honey, stack the meat up like Damon showed you." She said going to sit next to her and help her as Alaric scooped up Joey to get him cleaned up.

"With a bottle full of bourbon." Damon joked.

"Whats bourbon?" Maggie asked.

"A word you are going to forget." He said walking behind her up to check on the sauce.

"The most important thing to remember when cooking is to taste your food." Damon told her grabbing a small spoonful and waited for it to cool before giving her some.

"Just taste a little it might be to spicy for you." He warned her.

"It's to spicy." Maggie touched her tongue to it and winced and shuddering.

"Sara?" Damon handed her a spoon.

"I like it, but it is to spicy for kids." She said.

"I'll just make a mild batch for them." He said.

"I don't want any of those things either." Maggie said pointing to the shrimp in the sink.

"The shrimp is the main ingredient." He said. "Trust me. You will like it."

"If you say so." She looked at it squeamishly.

"I _do_ say so." He winked ruffling her hair. "It looks better when it's cooked. Would I ever lie to you?"

"No." She blushed and smiled.

"What's next chef?" She asked.

"Next we are going to make up another milder sauce." He said getting another pan. She followed him around the kitchen and turned out to be a pretty good helper. Emily got bored of her job and had run off to find her brother and play. Alaric and Stefan somehow got roped into finishing the appetizer trays.

"Why are all the men in the kitchen?" John's voice boomed into the room. "I swear you guys are so whipped."

"John you _work_ in a kitchen." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Exactly for a paycheck. No way my woman would have me in the kitchen preparing dinner." He scoffed.

"I call bull on that one." Isobel popped into the kitchen and smirked.

"Mommy you said bull." Maggie squealed.

"That doesn't mean you get to say it." She said.

John just scoffed again and went to taste Damon's sauce.

"To spicy?" Damon asked.

"No it's good, perfect." John nodded.

"Is everyone here? " Damon asked. "You guys should start getting those trays out there. How slow _are you?" _

"I know it's a _baby job_." Maggie agreed with a little eye roll.

"_Maggie!_" Isobel chided her and went to help Stefan and Alaric finish up the trays.

"Honestly though you guys can pick up more then one piece of food at time." She laughed quickly finishing it up and sending them out to the table with them.

* * *

Caroline, Bonnie and Elena came back to find the driveway full. It appeared everyone had arrived except Anna and Jeremy who were pulling up behind them.

"Wow I'm more behind then I thought." Elena sighed.

"Where is everyone?" Caroline asked.

"In the kitchen." Stefan said carrying a tray out.

"The guests aren't supposed to be helping us make dinner." Elena said.

"Your guests are your friends, it's all good. We should be throwing the party for you actually." Caroline frowned.

"No her parents are supposed to I think." Bonnie said.

"Well Isobel appears to be helping." Elena smirked watching Isobel move trays out and then looked over to the wet bar where John had made himself at home.

"And John's drinking." Caroline finished for her with a chuckle.

Elena left Caroline to greet everyone and start moving them into the dining room and went to check on Damon. She paused in the doorway and watched he and Maggie work. He was giving her little jobs here and there. Taking the time to carefully show her how to do it. She mimicked him pretty well in most cases and appeared to be really proud of herself. She would make a mess here or there or forget what to do but he was incredibly patient and easy with her.

Damon started frying the shrimp and instructed Maggie to stay back so she wouldn't get burned. Elena smiled softly watching them a dreamy look in her eyes.

"You should have seen him earlier." Sara whispered in her ear. "He had all three of them in here helping him. He did a pretty good job considering."

"I hear you talking about me." Damon called.

"Guilty, all good I swear." Sara promised as she and Elena walked in.

"All good? I seem too remember being the cause of many a migraines for you." Damon admitted.

"The doctor and I jokingly called them Damon's instead of migraines." She laughed.

"I am sorry about how I acted. You were pregnant and newly married and had to deal with a twenty one year old as..." Elena shushed him and pointed at Maggie.

"Well you get the point."

"You were a kid." She waived him off. "A heart broken angry kid. I knew you before all that Damon, Ric and I both did, I'm glad you're past all that. You've really come a long way."

"All thanks to this little one here." He said tucking Elena under his arm.

"I love you."Elena said giving him a chaste kiss.

"Elena can you do my hair like yours?" Maggie asked.

Elena had decided on a simple black cocktail dress and had styled her hair in a half updo with a french twist.

"You all done helping Damon?" Elena asked.

"Um I think so." Maggie said looking at him for confirmation.

"I can take it from here from here co-chef." He said saluting her.

"I'm all done helping." Maggie smiled.

"Well let's go get you beatified then." Elena smiled and took her hand.

* * *

Caroline got everyone gathered and seated at the dining room table. Isobel helped Damon and Elena bring out all the food. This was the first time they had used the dining room since the funuerel. She wished Giuseppe could be here for this.

"Wow this is the first time. _This_ table has been full with people that don't make me want to poke my eyes out with a fork." Damon said looking at a full table, including, John, Caroline, Stefan, Caroline's mom Liz, Bonnie, Anna, Jeremy, Alaric, Sara, and Damon and Stefan's aunt had set up a smaller table for the kids in the living room.

"Here, here." Lisa said smiled holding up her glass. "This is the formal table, usually for events with our crazy relatives."

"I see." Isobel laughed.

"I'll take that as a compliment I guess." Alaric said.

"Oh Ric, so insecure." Damon scoffed. "Now let's eat."

"Hold on." Elena said standing up."Damon and I want to thank everyone for coming to celebrate our engagement. We realize it was short notice and we really appreciate all of your support."

"Thank you for having us." Lisa said.

"To Damon and Elena." She held up her drink again and everyone cheered.

"This looks good, what is it?" Bonnie asked.

"Shrimp diablo." Elena said. "Damon made it for me on our first date. He surprised me by taking me to a restaurant he _bought_. This was the first meal ever cooked at the diner actually."

There was a murmur of awes and what not across the table from the women.

"It was wasn't it?" He smiled. "I got all of her favorites from Barbie here except the food so I made her my favorite dish."

"Whatever, I remembered the wine." Caroline shrugged handing Elena a bottle of California Merlot, "Speaking of."

"Thank you!" Elena smiled handing it over to Damon to open for her.

"Alright so I think it's embarrassing story time." John said cracking his knuckles and grinning.

"What are you talking about dad?" Elena asked.

"Its an engagement dinner with your friends and family. Time to tell embarrassing stories about the the bride and husband to be."

"That's _not_ an engagement party tradition." Elena said.

"It is now." Jeremy said. "I'll go first."

"No you won't!" Elena exclaimed.

"Yes I will." Jeremy grinned his eyes lighting up with delight.

"So this was right after Elena and Tyler broke up. I set her up with one of my friends, Greg remember?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh yeah, Greg." Caroline cracked up.

"Don't remind me." Elena groaned. "We really don't need to tell this story."

"No we _really _do." Jeremy said. "So Elena wasn't really into dating anyone, but she kind of wanted to get Tyler back so she agreed to go out with him to piss Tyler off. So anyways they go out to a date to a party. Then Greg comes over. I ask him where Elena is and he said she decided to leave with her friend Caroline who was having a rough night."

"So Greg goes on and on about the night he had with my cousin. He was so sure she was into him. He thought she was perfect for him and blah blah blah.."

"I don't know why. I hardly even spoke to him all evening." Elena defended.

"You kissed him." Caroline laughed. "Kind of sends the wrong message."

"What?" Damon asked. "You kissed a guy you didn't like?"

"To piss Tyler off." Elena groaned. "I'm not proud of it."

"So anyways Elena comes home and she's on the phone with Caroline talking about how mortified she is that she kissed Greg just to make Tyler mad. Then she continues to go on in detail about his breath being so bad she almost threw up." Jeremy laughed. "The poor guy pretty much _raced _out of the house."

"It's not funny Jer." Elena said. "I felt _really_ bad about that."

"It was funny as hell. Poor kid." John laughed.

"Elena I never knew you could be so cruel." Damon teased.

"I didn't mean to! How was I supposed to know he was in Jer's room?" Elena said her cheeks hot.

"It's okay I'm sure old bad breath Greg's over it by now." Jeremy laughed.

"You did him a service, by telling him." Caroline said. "Not to mention any other girls he tried to kiss in the future."

Elena buried her head in her hands embarrassed and feeling guilty again just remembering it.

"Don't worry Damon's stories are much worse." Alaric said.

"Let's _not_ start taking a trips down memory lane." Damon said shifting in his chair.

"No way turnabout's fair play." Elena said stubbornly.

"Most of my stories involve me picking him up from a bar stool somewhere." Alaric said. "Or calming him down when he's in a fight. But there was the infamous tattoo story."

"Let's not tell the tattoo story." Damon groaned.

"You don't have any tattoos." Elena said.

"He had it removed." Alaric said.

"Ric shut it." Damon warned.

"No Ric tell it." Elena begged.

"Mm, girl wins. Sorry Damon." Ric laughed pouring a glass of wine and sitting up to tell the story.

"It was our first weekend in college. We were roommates. Damon was so excited to be 'free' we went out and got wasted. We met up with these girls that owned a tattoo shop and Damon was trying to impress them. Long story short he let a girl give him a tattoo that said pretty eyes in bubbly cursive on his shoulder." Alaric explained with a chuckle.

"How were you to drunk to see what she was tattooing on you?" Elena laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I don't remember. I just remember waking up the next day and my chest was on fire." Damon said.

"Pretty eyes." John laughed. "I think Damon's got a new nickname around the diner."

"I can fire you you know." Damon reminded him.

"No you can't. I'm your father in law." John shot back with an evil laugh. "You're stuck with me pretty eyes."

"Should I say told you so or I warned you?" Stefan asked.

Damon scowled angirly at Alaric.

"Ric is forgetting to mention he got his nipple pierced that night." Sara blurted out.

"What!" Damon scoffed. "You never told me that."

"For obvious reasons." Alaric said. "Thanks Sara."

"He was in big trouble for that one." She told them with a laugh. "That's was the trouble with Damon. Whenever Ric was with him. I _knew_ there was girls hanging around."

"He was always a charmer." Lisa said. "Remember Mandy's wedding?"

"Someone brought their little girl she was around 7 or 8 Stefan's age at the time and she took a liking to Stefan. She walked up so cute and sweet and asked him to dance. She was so nervous and he just ran away. The poor girl broke down in tears."

"Stefan!" Caroline gasped.

"I honestly wasn't being mean, I was _that_ shy around girls. I was scared." He admitted.

"He was." Damon said. "Stefan wouldn't even talk to a girl until he was like fourteen and I had to coach him."

"So anyway Damon comes over to her and asks her to dance." Lisa said. "He told her his little brother was just really shy but she looked so pretty in her dress. She was floating on air after that dance."

"Oh, that's so sweet." Elena purred with a big smile.

"You really are very charming." Isobel admitted. "Maggie is just memorized by him."

"When did this turn into stroke Damon's ego hour?" Alaric groaned.

"Hey, I was enjoying the turn in conversation." Damon frowned.

"I think maybe.." Caroline got up and walked over to the stereo. "Now that dinner is over..its time to dance." She flipped on the stereo and had it queued it up to play Nitty Gritty Dirt Band's; Fishing in the dark.

Elena cheered and jumped up from the table grabbing Damon's hand and pulling him with her. Caroline motioned for Stefan and he begrudging came to join them.

"No way it's country." Damon groaned.

"It's the fishing song!" Elena exclaimed.

_Lazy yellow moon coming up tonight  
Shining through the trees  
Crickets are singing  
And the lightning bugs are floating on the breeze  
Baby get ready_

Caroline and Elena jumped around dancing and singing the lyrics at the top of their lungs. Bonnie and Anna jumped up to join them for the next chord.

_Across the field where the creek turns back  
By the old stump road  
Im going to take you to a special place  
That nobody knows  
Baby get ready  
Ooo ooo ooo_

The chorus started and Damon laughed grabbing Elena's hand and singing with them.

_You and me going fishing in the dark  
Lying on our backs and counting the stars  
Where the cool grass grows  
Down by the river in the full moon light  
We'll be falling in love in the middle of the night  
Just moving slow  
Staying the whole night through  
Feels so good to be with you_

Even Stefan had joined in by the end of the chorus and the four of them started dancing together. Jeremy shrugged and got up from the table to dance with Anna.

_Spring is almost over and the summers comin  
The days are getting long  
Waited all winter for the time to be right  
Just to take you along  
Baby get ready_

And it don't matter if we sit forever  
And the fish don't bite  
Jump in the river and cool ourselves  
from the heat of the night  
Baby get ready

Ooo ooo ooo

Damon started spinning Elena around dramatically and everyone else started getting up from the table to dance and song with them. The little kids had come running in to join them.

_You and me going fishin in the dark_  
_Lying on our backs and counting the stars_  
_Where the cool grass grows_  
_Down by the river in the full moon light_  
_We'll be falling in love in the middle of the night_  
_Just moving slow_  
_Staying the whole night through_  
_Feels so good to be with you_

By the end of the song everyone had joined in they were all laughing hard and having a good time.

"So how did I do?" Caroline asked with a smirk.

"Good pick sis." Damon said. "I hand it to you again."

* * *

** The engagement party will be continued in the next chapter. I hope you liked part one!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

* * *

Elena and Damon ducked into the kitchen after a few more dances. Wine was flowing and everyone was having a good time.

"The party is going so good!" Elena chirped happily.

"Well, I haven't had a private dance with my fiance yet so..." He shrugged.

"We've been dancing for almost an hour." She pointed out.

"I said _private _dance." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her outside into the backyard.

He held her close to him and started swaying slowly. She put her arms around his neck and smiled at him.

"We don't have any music..."

"We don't need music." He said spinning her around.

"Just us." She murmured in agreement reaching up to kiss him softly as they swayed back and forth allowing the world to disappear around them.

"I can't wait for our first dance as husband and wife." He said softly.

"Me to." She agreed with a smile and he dipped her down low and brought her back up for another kiss.

They continued to dance outside under the moonlight until Stefan came out and interrupted them.

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt." He said sheepishly. "Aunt Lisa's leaving and Caroline's getting antsy about the poison."

"I suppose we probably _should _get back to the party." Elena sighed.

"I'll be right there baby." Damon said kissing her softly. "I just want to talk to Stefan for a second."

"Okay." She said heading inside.

"Can you believe we're both going to be married?" Stefan said shaking his head. "When Aunt Lisa was talking about the wedding all those years ago it seemed like yesterday."

"I know right." Damon said shaking his head. "Time goes faster then you realize. You were just a teen when I left. I shut you out right along with our father. You did nothing wrong Stefan. I was a shitty brother to you and I'm sorry."

"That's not true. You were not a shitty brother, Not always. What about before the fall out with father and Katherine? What about when we were kids and I got sad that I couldn't remember mom so you spent hours describing her to me? Or all the times you tried to get me to loosen up and enjoy life and even talked to father on my behalf about it? Or how about you coming from school every other weekend to 'coach' me on how to talk to girls?" Stefan reminded him his face earnest. "You were not a shitty brother Damon you were great. We had a few rough years is all."

"Thanks Stefan, it means a lot to hear that, but I will always regret that wasted time." Damon said. "You don't have to try to make me feel better about it. It's my own fault and I should own the guilt that comes with it."

"It's not all your fault..." Stefan started.

"Shutting _you_ out was." Damon said firmly. "I don't ever want that to happen to us again."

"It won't." Stefan agreed.

"I was hoping that uh you would stand up for me. Be my best man." Damon asked.

"Really?" Stefan's eyes widened. "Me? I mean I thought you would ask Ric."

"Stefan your not just my brother, your my best friend. Just say yes, You know I'm not big on this sappy stuff." Damon sighed.

"Yes of course I will." Stefan smiled and hugged him.

"Okay, okay." Damon patted his back. "Hallmark moment over let's go do some shots."

* * *

"Finally!" Caroline exclaimed as Stefan and Damon walked back inside."Lets get this poison party started."

"Is your mom still here?" John asked. "I don't think she would be to cool about this."

"It's fine John." Liz sighed walking into the kitchen. "Elena is Caroline's best friend and has always been very important to me. It's her engagement party so I left my badge at home."

"Thanks Liz." Elena said giving her a big hug.

"Your welcome. But I'm not going to watch you all do shots. I was actually going to take a walk through the gardens if that's okay. I always wanted to tour this property." Liz said.

"Of course." Stefan said walking out with her and showing her the trail to the garden. Damon and Lisa walked out with them and everyone said their goodbyes to Lisa.

"Okay cops gone, give me the poison." Caroline demanded.

"Alright barbie you asked for it." Damon said taking out the dark bottle and passing shot glasses around the table.

"I'm good." Isobel said."I have a six year old to bring home tonight."

"You can just crash here if you want." Elena offered glancing at Damon who nodded his okay. "I just checked on the kids and they are all sound asleep. You won't have to wake her up that way."

"That would be nice, thanks." She said smiling softly.

"So shot glass?" Damon asked.

"I haven't had this stuff since I was a kid." She laughed. "I shouldn't get too drunk though, if something happens to one of the kids..."

"I'll be sober." Anna offered. "I don't drink."

"You don't?" Jeremy asked.

"No." She said casually.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Just not my thing." She shrugged. "No reason. I've tried it. I don't really like it."

"I'll pass too." Jeremy said handing Damon the glass back.

"Are you_ feeling _okay Jer?" Damon asked.

"It's okay if you want to drink Jeremy." Anna said.

"The last time I drank that stuff I just passed out right away. I'm good without it." He replied giving her a smile.

Elena and Damon exchanged an amused glance.

"The _last time_ you drank this stuff? When did you drink this stuff?" John asked narrowing his eyes.

"I snuck some out of the back of your fridge in your basement one day. It was terrible and I passed out right away." Jeremy admitted. "I was so sick when I woke up. Yuck."

John's eyes widened in horror and Damon met his eyes realizing Jeremy had drank the absinthe straight. Not the actual poison mix.

"Don't you _ever _do that again. You hear me" John snapped reaching over the table to grab Jeremy's chin. "You could have killed yourself."

"Whatever, you made Tyler drink it he's only a year older then me." Jeremy huffed.

"And he got sick from it." John replied. "You could have too. If you were that curious you should have just _asked_ me Jeremy."

"Come on what's the big deal? I'm fine." Jeremy said looking confused. "Since when are you uncle don't steal my booze? I drink your beer all the time."

"That's _beer_ Jeremy. Just stay out of that fridge for now on." John said.

"Don't worry. I won't drink that stuff again." Jeremy assured him.

"Okay good." John looked relieved.

"This stuff must be bad. Lay it on me." Alaric said his eyes lighting up with challenge.

"So Sara you going give it a go, since we have two sober people around for the babies?" Damon asked with a teasing grin.

"I will try a shot, just one." She said.

"I'm with you on the one." Bonnie told her.

"So _this _is the stuff that took the great Damon Salvatore down?" Alaric asked as Damon filled everyone's glass.

"It didn't take me down. I held my own, for the most part." He muttered.

"Ready everyone?" Elena said bracing herself.

"One two, go." Damon said and everyone slammed their shot.

Elena winced and shuddered as did, Bonnie, Sara, and Stefan.

Isobel winced and furrowed her eyebrows. "It tastes different?"

"It's been a long time." John shrugged.

"No it's like it's missing something." She said frowning in thought.

"I use a different brand of whiskey now." He cut her off with a hard look.

"Oh." She nodded an understanding washing over her face.

"It's not that bad. Kind of nasty, but I can handle it." Caroline said.

"I'll take another." Alaric said smugly.

"Who's in for round two?" Damon asked.

Alaric, Caroline, John and Isobel stuck their shot glasses out.

"Your out already Stefan?" Damon scoffed.

"Wuss." Alaric coughed.

"I don't like the taste of it much." Stefan defended himself.

"Come on man your going to let your wife out drink you?" John asked.

"Have you_ met _my wife?" Stefan asked.

"Still." Damon said. "Giving up after one?"

"Fine." He stuck his glass out.

"You don't have to prove anything to them Stefan." Caroline glared. "I'll drink enough for both of us."

"That's so uh romantic?" Bonnie offered with a giggle.

"I'm doing this." Stefan said looking firm as Damon rolled his eyes and filled everyone's glasses and then his own.

"Ready? One two go." Damon said and they all slammed the second shot.

"Woo!" Alaric said slamming it back down cheerfully. "I'm ready for the third already."

"Ric please." Sara groaned.

Damon just smirked deciding to let Alaric get confident he'd be completely thrown for a loop when Damon pulled out the _real_ poison at his bachelor party.

"Someone give me something to chase this down with." Stefan winced.

Damon handed him a coke and laughed. "You done little brother?"

"Yeah." He admitted shuddering.

"Don't worry. I'll win it for us." Caroline grinned sticking her glass out for a another.

"I'm out." Isobel said. "This stuff is just too gross all I can taste is wild turkey."

"Isobel don't give the recipe away!" John exclaimed.

"Oops, sorry." She mumbled.

He rolled his eyes and stuck his glass out for the next one with Alaric Caroline and Damon.

"Okay shot three." Damon said filling the glasses up.

"Ready, one two go."

Everyone slammed them and set them back down looking serious.

"We're down to the best of the best." Stefan said in an announcer voice. "All four of these contenders are professional drinkers."

"So who do you favor Stefan?" Elena asked giggling.

"If we're basing it on experience, John would be the clear favorite." Stefan continued in his announcer voice. But it we base it on heart then my wife Caroline has it hands down."

"Let's just do it." Damon scoffed filling the glasses up for round four.

They all took them down and were a little quieter this time as the burn was starting to hit them. Except for John who watched everyone with a smirk.

"Okay it's hitting me a bit now." Alaric admitted. "But I'm just getting started."

"I'm good." Damon opted out.

"Really?" Caroline asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah I'll let you all battle it out." He said casually putting his arm around Elena. "It's hitting me already and this one's eying been eying the tequila bottle over there."

"What do you say Bon?" Elena asked.

"Tequila." Bonnie sang out rolling her tongue. "Let's wait and see who wins first though."

"Alright so down to three then." Stefan took over filling the shot glasses.

"Ready, go." John said and they all slammed the fifth shot.

Alaric winced and shuddered slightly this time and Sara through him a look.

"I think that's enough." She said.

"I'm good." He insisted.

"No you're not." She said. "Your going to be so hungover and crabby tomorrow."

"I'm in it to win it Ric." Caroline said. "You should just give it up now."

"I could take at least one more." He slurred.

"I have at least _three_ more in me." Caroline bragged.

"Okay then I'm out." Alaric said slumming down n his chair. "I beat Damon that's all I care about."

"For now." Damon smirked.

"I'm going to be the gentleman and hand it to the lady here." John said with a smile.

"Really? You're out?" Caroline gasped.

"I usually stop at five." He said. "I don't feel like pushing it tonight. It's yours honey. I've never seen a girl take that many shots down. Good job."

"Woo hoo!" Caroline cheered jumping up to hug Stefan.

"How you feeling?" He asked her.

"Just a little sloppy." She admitted with a goofy grin.

* * *

Isobel stepped outside to get some fresh air. She crossed her arms and gazed out at the night.

"You okay?" John called from behind her.

"Fine just needed some air." She said. "So you weakened it?"

"If Elena was going to try it I had to."

"Took the illegal stuff out of it?" She guessed.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Good idea." She said crossing her arms. "Should make it permanent."

"No see that stuff is the _truth serum _I need for the test." He explained.

"_Ah_, well you wont need to 'test' anyone for a long time now." She said. "Hopefully a _very_ long time."

"I doubt that." He groaned. "Get ready, Bell we're going to be grandparents within a year I guarantee it."

"I'm not going to go there tonight." She decided.

"Good call." He sighed.

"That was nice of you to let Elena's friend win." She said.

"I didn't want to see her hurt herself trying to out drink me." He said. "She's a good kid been a good friend to Elena and Liz her mom she's been good to us since we moved here. She's been able to talk to Elena when I couldn't. She really helped us out with the whole Tyler debacle. I figure the least I can do is make sure her daughter doesn't kill herself drinking."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there." Isobel said tearing up.

"You can't change the past, but you can learn from it." He said.

"I know." She said. "That's why I'm here and I'm not leaving. I'll never leave her again."

"What about Robert?" John asked.

"He's..I don't know." Isobel admitted. "He can't handle that I still.. I still love you. He wants to separate."

"_What_? Bell, listen, you came back here and you were nineteen again in a way, all those emotions you left behind came back and took over. But it's not really you anymore. I get why you think you still love me, in some ways I still love you. But you moved on and you have a family and a life. Don't make the same mistake twice." John sighed.

"John I never moved on the void was always there." She cried.

"Look Bell, we were kids, You and Robert are adults and you've been together for a long time. You have been though ups and downs I imagine, This is a down, But does that mean you just _give up_? You just run back to me?"

"I realized leaving you was the biggest mistake of my life." She sobbed.

"No leaving _Elena_ was. We were kids and if you recall towards the end all we did was fight. We are over, we grew up. You got married and had another child. You and Robert are adults in and _adult_ relationship and there is no way in _hell _I'll be the cause of a family breaking up."

"I..I just." She stuttered.

"You feel like you can go back, be with me and Elena and somehow it fills the void left from leaving. It won't. That void is always going to be there. If you leave Robert that is going to fill you with a whole _new _void not to mention your daughter. We can be friends, you and Elena are bonding. What you need to do is accept what you _can _have with me and Elena now and move on and get over what you walked away from then." John said slowly.

She stared at him silently.

"When did you get so wise?" She asked after a while.

"I don't know, blame it on our daughter." He smirked. "You love Robert right?"

"Yes." She said with certainty.

"Then forget about the past, your not nineteen year old Isobel anymore and you two can get through this." John said.

"You're right." She said her eyes brightening up. "I got so caught up in the past...but Robert he's the one who suggested we separate. He's..so upset with me."

"He's feeling threatened by the ghosts of your past and you know what? You gave him every reason to feel that way. Reach out to him, he just needs to know your not leaving him." John suggested. "_Don't_ leave him. You'll regret it ten times more then you regret leaving me."

"Thank you John." Isobel said softly. "For everything."

"Of course." He said giving her a quick hug before she shivered and went back inside.

"John what are you doing?" Liz hissed from behind him.

"Liz that wasn't what it..."

"John don't go there okay. She's married, that means something." Liz begged. "You have been through so much without her. She left you and she broke you and she'll do it again."

"Liz, please." John said. "Just listen to me."

"No I know you John. You're drunk and your daughters getting married and she's _here_. It's easy to fall into old habits, old memories., You can't _do it_ John." Liz begged.

"Liz." He nearly shouted. "I know that. That's why I just gave her a long and very awkward speech regarding _fighting _for her marriage."

"You did?" Liz said looking surprised.

"_Yes_, you think I'm going to break up a marriage?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "I thought your opinion of me was a _little_ higher then that."

"I'm sorry I saw the hug and misinterpreted." She said looking embarrassed.

"That's alright, nice of you to watch out for me." He said.

"Sure, I'm heading home, you want a ride or are you crashing here?"

"To avoid watching my daughter drunkenly hanging all over Damon for rest of night? I would love a ride home." He quipped.

"Come on then." She smiled taking his arm.

* * *

Everyone sat around the living room talking and telling stories. Isobel had popped in to say good night and left to find a room. Elena and Bonnie decided to catch up with Caroline by having a few tequila shots and all the girls were buzzing pretty hard.

"Where are Anna and Jeremy?" Elena asked. "I haven't seen them in forever."

"The library." Damon said.

"What are they doing?" Elena asked.

"Reading books." He shrugged.

"Why?" Elena asked stumbling over to the wet bar.

"I don't know. I didn't ask them. They were are huddled up talking about myths and legends or something. It sounded like geek talk so I let them be." He shrugged.

"She's good for him. Plus she's so fun, I love her." Elena said with an affirmative nod and smile.

"She is good for him, He didn't even drink tonight. That's a first." Bonnie said.

"You sure did though Bon." Caroline nudged her.

"I'll be paying for it tomorrow." Bonnie laughed.

"This stuff isn't that terrible once your drunk." Elena said taking a swig from the poison bottle.

"_Elena_." Damon laughed getting up and pulling her back down to the couch with him. "Careful honey, that tequila did you in."

"No I'm good." She leaning her head on his shoulder. "Wine before tequila your in the cleara."

He chuckled. "I never heard that one."

"I actually kind of liked the poison." Caroline said.

"What?_ How _it's nasty." Damon said. "That's the challenging aspect of it."

"Let's not forget the most important thing." Alaric said. "Which is me beating Damon at his own game."

"Oh I won't forget it and at my bachelor party you will eat your words Ric." Damon sneered.

"We'll see." Alaric scoffed.

Sara yawed and stood up. "Well I'm going to get to bed, Good night everyone."

"That's my cue." Alaric said following her.

"This is nice all of us hanging out." Elena mumbled. "The party was so fun tonight. It was perfect here."

"It really was." Caroline said. "This house is perfect for parties."

"Plus it's old fashioned and cool and you guys are here." Elena continued on. "I want to stay here."

"Damon can we stay here? For a while anyway? I mean someday we can get a place that's just ours, but for now?" Elena asked.

"We can live wherever you want." He said kissing her head.

"I was hoping you would say that." She smiled at him. "You always say what I hope or want."

He smiled and stroked her face looking amused. "That's good to know."

"Really you guys are going to stay here? Elena's going to move in?" Caroline squealed.

"We'll talk about it more tomorrow when we're sober but if that's what she wants." Damon said causally. "Then that's what she gets. She's spoiled like that."

"Damon must be a little drunk if he's admitting he's whipped." Stefan whispered to Caroline who snickered.

"I kind of am spoiled." Elena admitted with a giggle.

"She loves it." Damon smirked.

"You guys are so cute it sickening." Caroline laughed. "So come on Elena, you want to live here?"

"I do, I really do. I like it here." Elena said again.

"We can go get your stuff tomorrow then." Caroline squealed. "We're gonna be roomies!"

"She can't officially move in until we're married though." Damon said quickly when he saw Caroline's wheels turning.

"Why not?" Elena asked. "I pretty much live here anyway."

"I don't know. I just want to do _one_ thing the old fashioned way." He said.

"If we have sex almost every night anyway we're pretty much living in sin whether it's literal or not" Elena slurred out.

"Uh TMI Elena." Stefan laughed.

"Sorry." Elena grinned.

"It's not a religion thing um, just a tradition thing I guess." Damon explained. "I want carry you over the threshold for the first time with you as my wife."

"Oh that's sweet. You're so cute with your _things_, Okay we can wait we'll be married soon anyway." Elena agreed laying back on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

"Bonnie's passed out." Caroline smiled and motioned to Bonnie who had curled up on the loveseat and fallen asleep.

"Elena's next." Damon said putting his arm around her.

"I'm not sleeping." She mumbled in protest from under his arm.

"Should we get Bonnie settled in a room?" Stefan asked. Caroline yawned and nodded. Stefan picked Bonnie up and they all headed upstairs.

"You ready for bed?" Damon asked softly.

"No I want sex." Elena slurred her eyes still closed.

He laughed and scooped her up in his arms she put her arms around her neck and buried her head in his shoulder. "You'll be asleep by the time we get to the bedroom."

"Nu uh." She mumbled.

He felt her body relax and start drifting off as soon as he started walking up the stairs. She was sound asleep by the time he laid her down in his bed.

"Told you so." He chuckled getting her undressed and tucked in before crawling in next to her and pulling her close.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! Hope you liked the update! :)


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

* * *

The engagement party was a huge success. Everyone had a great time and it took most of them the rest of the weekend to recover. Alaric and his wife kids left Sunday evening but promised to be back the week before the wedding.

Elena woke up late Monday morning and stopped by the diner for a quick breakfast with Damon before heading over to mall. She was going wedding dress shopping with Anna, Caroline and Bonnie. She had reluctantly called Isobel and invited her and Maggie to join them as well.

They all met up at the dress shop Maggie looked even more excited then Elena. She was going to try and find Maggie's flower girl dress as well. They all piled in and started oohing and awing over various dresses but nothing stood out to Elena.

"I want something really classic and sophisticated with a touch of sexy." Elena murmured looking around.

"What about this?" Isobel pointed to an empire waist floor length white gown with lace embroidered on the bodice.

"No lace." Elena shook her head.

"She has to look like a princess." Maggie said frowning at the dress Isobel was holding. She ran off over to the side of the store to look at more dresses.

"Good I don't like lace either." Isobel admitted."For my wedding I ended up with the worst dress ever."

"How?" Elena asked.

"Robert's mother never had a daughter so she gave me her dress to wear." Isobel said. "She's my mother in law so I couldn't say no, but the dress was _awful_. Lace flowers embroidered all over the bottom. The bodice was also covered in lace it was horrible."

"Oh no." Caroline gasped. "You were stuck wearing it?"

"I changed into a basic white summer dress for the reception and my reception pictures are the only ones hang in the house." Isobel nodded.

"What do you do if she comes over?" Elena asked.

"I have one framed picture I put out." Isobel explained.

"How are things with Robert?" Elena asked.

"Actually, better." Isobel said. "We talked. He's planning on coming up this weekend and we're going to talk some more."

"Good." Elena sighed. "He seems like a really great guy. Can I pass along some good advice I got once?"

"I hear you give excellent advice so go for it." Isobel smiled.

"Don't give up on him." Elena said simply.

"I won't." She said looking determined.

"Any of these dresses call to you?" Isobel asked looking at the display. .

"No." Elena said looking around.

"Do you see anything you like here Maggie?" Elena asked walking over to her.

"No." She frowned. "Too boring."

"Me neither." Elena sighed.

"We can go somewhere else." Caroline offered. "Why don't we go to Kelly's?"

"It's great boutique outside of town a ways." She explained to Isobel.

"Okay, I just want to get something for Damon while we're here. His birthday is coming up." Elena said.

"Oh that's right. I forgot Stefan said his birthday was in October when is it?" Caroline asked.

"It's on the 25th this Saturday already." Elena said. "He said he doesn't want anything big, with all the wedding stuff going on. But I want to do _something _special for him."

"Have you two decided on a date for the wedding yet?" Isobel asked.

"We were thinking December first." Elena said. "That gives us enough time to have the extended honeymoon we want and still be home for the holidays."

"December first?" Caroline gasped. "Elena that's so soon. How are we going to get everything done?"

"Between my two best friends, one of which does this type of thing professionally, my very capable assistant Anna, my wonderful has an eye for everything princess little sister and my..Isobel here. We will manage." Elena said shaking off the bit of awkwardness at the end and putting her hand out in front of her palm up. They all looked at her strangely.

"Come on, just like on TV." Elena said gesturing for everyone to put their hands in the middle.

"What are we yelling?" Caroline asked.

"Huh?" Elena asked.

"When they do this on TV they yell something. Like go Bundy, or something." Caroline said.

"Oh um, go team Elena!" Elena shouted and everyone cheered and puled their hands back.

"That was fun." Elena giggled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, because we looked like idiots." Bonnie mumbled as a bunch of girls walked by giggling and whispering about them under their breath.

"Oh who_ cares _what anyone thinks." Elena said linkingg her arm through Bonnie's and walking further into the mall.

"So what do you have in mind for Damon's birthday?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know." Elena said softly. "He's always so thoughtful and romantic. I want to reciprocate that now. But I have no idea what to do."

"A surprise party?" Anna suggested.

"No, he said nothing big and he would figure it out anyway." Elena groaned.

"You naked in a big bed is the only thing he actually _wants_." Caroline said.

"Car!" Elena hushed her but luckily Maggie was staring into the window of a pet store pointing out the kittens to Isobel and hadn't heard her.

"I'm sorry." Caroline said sheepishly. "Saved by the kittens."

"You should get him a pet, that would be so cute." Bonnie exclaimed.

"I don't know..." Anna said. "I mean do you know if he's allergic or of he even wants a pet?"

"Actually I like Caroline's idea." Elena said thoughtfully.

"I didn't mean literally Elena." Caroline laughed.

"No, I know but lately our lives are so crazy with my new family being around, the diner, the charity and now the wedding. I'm going to take Damon away for the weekend lock him up in a motel room with me and shut the world out for a few days." Elena said.

"That's perfect." Bonnie nodded. "A private little getaway. It's so romantic."

"Where are you going to go?" Anna asked.

"I don't know." Elena said quietly.

"Since you will rarely be leaving the room location doesn't matter much does it?" Caroline winked.

"No, but I still have to figure out where we're going and I'm going to need to talk to Matt and my dad about covering the diner." Elena murmured.

"Lingerie" Bonnie added with a nudge.

"Bonnie!" Elena laughed gleefully.

"You're right though, So I need; lingerie, a gift, a place and I have get the diner covered." Elena made a mental list outloud.

Anna started typing some things into her palm pilot.

"No I got this Anna, I'm just brainstorming out loud." Elena laughed. "I'll take suggestions, but I want to plan this for Damon all by myself."

"Well plan quickly, today we have to get a wedding dress." Caroline said. "Anna you have to keep her on track with the wedding list if we're going to get everything done by December first. We have to stay on the bride."

"Why don't Bonnie and I get Isobel and Maggie, we'll head over to that boutique and start pulling dresses for you try on. You and Anna grab Damon's gift then come meet us. You can brainstorm while you shop." Caroline said grabbing Bonnie's arms who smiled helplessly.

"Try to get her out of here in an less then an hour." Caroline said to Anna who nodded.

* * *

"Anna you don't take orders from her don't worry." Elena whispered to her when Caroline and Bonnie were out of ear shot.

Anna rolled her eyes and grabbed her arm anyway she started walking at fast pace and Elena quickened her step to keep up with her.

"Well she is the maid of honor so I think I better listen to her." Anna chuckled.

"What did you say?...Oh no." Elena said slowing down.

"I'm sorry did I say something? Are you okay Elena you're all pale." Anna said sitting her down by the fountain.

"I..didn't ask her or Bonnie. I have to pick. I can't _pick_ what do I do?" Elena moaned burying her head in her hands.

"Weren't you Caroline's maid of honor?" Anna asked.

"I guess I was she never actually said it though. Damon, Matt, Bonnie and I just stood up their with them. It was never declared that their _was_ a maid of honor or best man." Elena said.

"You could just do the same thing." Anna suggested.

"No I _can't_, because Damon already asked Stefan and it will be on the program that we pass out at the church. Caroline had a non-traditional beach wedding so she was able to skip all that, sneaky little..." Elena muttered.

"Can't you just have two maid's of honor?" Anna asked. "If you think about in medieval times the bride usually had two ladies in waiting so it would actually be kind of cool if you did that. Like a throw back to history."

"Really?" Elena said perking up. "That would be pretty cool actually. Thank you Anna you saved me again."

"Anna, I was wondering if you would be one of my bridesmaids? You're not just an employee but a good friend now and I'd love it if you stood up for Damon and I." Elena asked.

"I would be so honored." Anna smiled. "Really?"

"Yes really." Elena hugged her.

"Thank you Elena." Anna squeezed her back.

"That coffee looks so good." Elena said heading over to the coffee stand and grabbing a few latte's for her and Anna.

"We better hurry up and shop so we can get to that boutique." Anna suggested when she got back.

"I swear some days I'd lose my head without you." Elena said.

"You have a lot going on, oh speaking of. The cancer research specialist you have been emailing is very interested in meeting with you in person soon. I thought maybe we could set up a dinner and invite him to the wedding as a good gesture." Anna said.

"Perfect, set it up, just not this weekend." Elena nodded.

She nodded and typed it into her phone. They started walking by the hallmark gift shop and Elena stopped her and walked in.

"Elena, I don't think your going to find anything here." Anna said looking around. "Unless Damon has a secret fetish for porcelain nick-nacs."

"Actually I was looking for this." Elena said showing her a large scrap book.

"Oh that's so sweet, you're going to fill it up with pictures of you two?" Anna asked.

"No." Elena said softly. "Damon sometimes looks at all the pictures and stuff we have at my house and he looks kind of sad. He says like his dad he never kept a lot of mementos around. I could tell he kind of wished he did have more family pictures. He was wrong about his dad there's a box full of family pictures in Giuseppe's closet. I forgot all about it until recently. I think it would mean a lot to Damon to have a memory book."

"Oh Elena that's wow."Anna said wiping a tear. "But what about Stefan?"

"I guess I will ask Caroline to go through it first and take out pictures she knows Stefan would want." Elena mumbled cursing herself for not thinking of that, she hadn't meant to be insensitive to Stefan.

"We could copy the pictures Caroline keeps for Stefan and you can copy the pictures you keep for Damon." Anna suggested. "That way they each get all the pictures and the original pictures are split up."

"Have I told you I love you?" Elena hugged her.

"You just love my brilliant mind." Anna joked. "I feel so used."

Elena laughed and hurried up to the counter to pay. She headed over to Victoria Secrets next and Elena found a few little things she knew would Damon would love and picked them up. She met Anna outside of the store who was sipping her coffee and looking up nearby hotels on her phone.

"Any idea about where you're taking Damon?" Anna asked. "I found a few cool spots, just suggestions, not helping."

"For our honeymoon, we kind of always planned to road trip, just stopping along the way in towns that call to us." Elena explained. "So I was thinking I'll do that for his birthday this weekend. We won't be able to go as far of course, but it will be like a little sample of our honeymoon."

"Oh I love that." Anna gushed. "You two really set the bar high you know, you're so romantic and thoughtful when it comes to each other."

"It's love." Elena smiled. "That's what you do when your in love."

"You and Jeremy seem to be getting along pretty good." Elena said casually changing the subject as they headed out of the mall.

"Jeremy um, he showed me some of his drawings, and as a hobby I like to write short stories and comics about supernatural stuff the same kind of stuff Jeremy likes to draw. Isn't that weird?" Anna asked.

"It sounds like fate to me." Elena nudged her.

"Oh come on, now. It's just a weird coincidence but I feel so, I don't know around him I can be geeky or goofy. I can talk about things people think are weird, he's fascinated by that kind of stuff too actually." She laughed. "I just feel like I don't know..."

"At ease with him?" Elena offered.

"Yeah." Anna nodded "Exactly."

"You've been really good for him." Elena said.

"I know he used to be a big druggie and partier and that's just not me." Anna admitted. "It made me a little hesitant about him at first."

"But?" Elena prompted.

"He mentioned how bad he just wanted to fit in with everyone. That's why he drinks so much and the drugs. I've always been home schooled so I can't imagine the pressure, but he told me at the end of the day it doesn't matter. He said there are only a few people who's opinion really matters and those are the people you care about. It was really insightful. I really think he's making a turn around." Anna said.

"I think you played a big part in that turn around." Elena smiled.

"Thanks." She blushed. "Jeremy is the first guy I've really liked in a while."

Elena pulled into the boutique parking lot feeling giddy for her cousin.

"Jeremy is a great guy with a big heart. He's been through a lot and he dealt with it in some ways that maybe weren't the healthiest, but in the end he got through it all and is a stronger person for it." Elena said sincerely.

* * *

"Finally!" Caroline interrupted them rushing out and pulling Elena into the store.

"We found a ton of great dresses." Bonnie said excitably.

"Look at me Elena." Maggie was twirling around in a cute little white chiffon dress with baby sleeves, it was fitted on the top and then bellowed out into a full skirt that came to her knees with a pink ribbon tied around the waist.

"Oh that is adorable." Elena smiled. "You look beautiful Maggie."

"Thanks." Maggie cheered.

"I don't know about the pink ribbon though." Caroline said thoughtfully. "It's kind of fifties style, her dress either has to go with yours or the bridesmaids dresses so maybe we should keep our options open with her dress for now and get yours already."

"Speaking of bridesmaids." Elena said. "Bonnie, Caroline, I was hoping you girls would be my ladies in waiting."

"What?" Caroline asked.

"In the medieval times the bride had two ladies in waiting. I want to have two maids of honor." Elena explained. "I can't choose between you two."

"Oh, Elena that's so sweet." Bonnie cried. "Of course I will."

"I couldn't choose either." Caroline admitted. "So I just never mentioned it."

"I know you're so sneaky." Elena laughed. "Is that a yes?"

"Of course, but I'm not a lady in waiting, I'm married." Caroline reminded her.

"I'm just putting you both down as maids of honer its my wedding what I say goes right?" Elena said pulling them into a group hug.

"You're both going to be married." Bonnie cried suddenly. "I feel like a spinster or something."

"Oh honey, I don't mean to interrupt but you're only eighteen right? You have so much time." Iosbel interrupted.

"She's right Elena and I just ended up with very intense men." Caroline said.

"Bonnie you said yourself you're so busy with school you have hardly any time. Marriage is something you have to be ready for. I know I'm young but I'm ready for this you know? It doesn't mean you have to be. You will be whenever you are." Elena said softly.

"I know, and you're right. I mean school is intense right now and I'm young. I don't want to get married today but I want to know I'm going to get married _someday_." Bonnie sighed. "Even if it's five years down the road I need to know its a part of our road otherwise what am I doing?"

"Bonnie?" Caroline whispered.

"I... forget it. I did not mean to be killjoy lets start looking at dresses." Bonnie said looking visibly flustered.

"No, let's talk." Elena said grabbing Bonnie's arm as Caroline took the other one. Isobel and Anna took Maggie and went to look at dresses leaving the girls alone to talk. They went and sat down on the sofa in the room.

"We went through this during Car's wedding too. Matt is just so scared of marriage. I honestly don't know if that's ever going to change." Bonnie sighed. "He's worse now that Elena's getting married too. He avoids any topics involving your wedding. He's been avoiding me too. He took the overnight job at the diner without even talking to me about it...I just, I don't know you guys."

"Bonnie..." Elena squeezed her hand.

"There are certain things that no matter how much you love each other are deal breakers." Caroline said gently taking Bonnie's other hand.

"Marriage is one of them." Bonnie nodded.

"Has Matt actually said he never wants to get married?" Elena asked.

"I can't get him to discuss the subject long enough to get a straight answer out of him." Bonnie said shaking her head in anger.

"Bonnie I'm so sorry. I've been going on and on about Damon and the wedding, I had no idea you were going through this." Elena said putting her arm around her. "We can push this back..."

"No, no. This is good for me, Helping you is fun being around the girls makes me happy it keeps my mind of things." Bonnie said. "I'm happy for you and excited for your wedding Elena. You are my best friend and I want it to happen just like you dream of and want. Just like you will for me someday."

"Oh Bonnie, Your such a wonderful friend. I feel so bad that your going through this." Elena said.

"Please don't Elena. I feel bad, Its not your fault _any_ wedding would have brought these issues up. I feel terrible right now. The last thing I wanted to do was lay this on _you_ right now. I was planning on putting off the break up until after your wedding." Bonnie added somberly.

"Break up? You're sure you're breaking up?" Caroline asked sadly.

"I don't see the, where is this going?, talk ending up anywhere else." Bonnie said honestly. "But I need to move on and so does he. Whatever his marriage issues are he needs to work them out for himself and I kind of _want_ to be single for a while. I mean I just started college. The girls are always trying to get me to go out clubbing with them and sometimes I'm tempted. I've been with Matt for so long now and I need to get to know myself again."

"We just want you to be happy and Bonnie don't ever hold back from us. No matter what's going on we're here." Elena said hugging her tight. Caroline hugged her from the other side and they all cried together for a few minutes.

"Thanks. I really love you girls." Bonnie said wiping her eyes.

"Lets find a dress Elena." Bonnie said standing up.

"We can do it another day." Elena started.

"No. I want to. Nothing cheers a girl up like shopping. Now come on." Bonnie urged.

* * *

Bonnie got up and started toward the rack of dresses they pulled for Elena. Elena and Caroline followed. They did a great job picking out really pretty dresses but none of them called to Elena.

"Hm." Elena mumbled as she flipped through the dresses.

"Try them on before you say no." Caroline begged.

"Okay here we go." Elena said grabbing the first dress and heading to the dressing room. The first dress she tried on was very basic. Just a long floor length gown with spaghetti straps.

"To plain." Anna frowned when she left the dressing room to show it off.

Elena nodded in agreement and headed back in the dressing room with the next dress. Which was a baby doll style fitted dress with a full skirt the styling was similar to the dress Maggie had tried on.

"I love that dress." Caroline smiled.

"I don't know." Elena said frowning. "It's pretty but its not _the _dress."

"What is that?" She looked over at Isobel who had come out of the back room with the store owner and a long silky looking white dress.

"What do you think of this dress?" Isobel asked.

"It's really simple but pretty." Elena murmured grabbing the dress to try it on on. The dress fit perfectly and it felt great. It was strapless but the bodice was fitted with a hidden bra inside. It came down to her feet but had a slit in the side. The dress hugged all her curves perfectly but she could still move around it.

"This is it." She murmured staring into the mirror. "This is the dress."

She left the room and they all nodded and murmured about how pretty it is.

"This is it I think." Elena said spinning around to show them the back.

"I love it." Caroline said.

"It's so pretty." Bonnie agreed.

"Does it meet princess approval?" Elena asked Maggie.

"Yes, yes, I love it!" Maggie exclaimed.

Elena looked at Isobel who had tears on her eyes.

"You look so beautiful Elena." Isobel sniffled.

"Thank you." Elena said quietly she wasn't sure what possessed her legs to walk over towards Isobel or what made her arms extend out towards her for the embrace but the next thing she knew she was hugging Isobel. When her mothers arms embraced her back she felt her own tears starting to spill.

"No thank you for letting me be a part of this." Isobel sniffled wiping her tears. "You don't know how much it means to me."

"I'm glad you're here." Elena admitted in a soft tone.

* * *

**Thanks you guys for reading and reviewing! I hit the 1000 review mark last chapter and I was so excited I did a happy dance. Thank you guys so much! I hope you liked the girly update. :)


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 39 **

* * *

Damon sat at the diner sipping coffee Tuesday morning setting the schedule up for the next week. The place was pretty slow and John came out to join him just as Liz Forbes walked in.

"Coffee?" John asked pouring her a cup.

"Thanks." She said.

"I have your eggs cooking, I'll go get them." He offered heading back into the kitchen.

"Thanks John." She smiled.

"Good morning Damon." She said.

"Good morning." He smirked. "John knows your breakfast order?"

"Oh I'm in every day." She said casually.

"I see." Damon nodded.

John came back with some poached eggs and toast.

"Looks great as always." She said smiling at him graciously.

Damon smirked to himself as he finished up the schedule.

"Hey John how would _you_ like to do payroll today?" Damon asked.

"Ooh yeah, can't do it." John laughed.

"Had to try." Damon shrugged. "I have to leave after this. I'm meeting Elena at a bakery to eat cake. Who said planning a wedding isn't fun."

"Oh you're just getting started son." Fred an older man who came in often piped up. "Just you wait."

"Actually I'm excited to start putting this whole thing together with her." Damon said with a shrug.

"Whipped." John coughed and Damon just glared at him.

"That's not going to stick." Liz laughed.

"Why not?" Damon asked looking confused.

"You're the groom, she's going to want your opinion on _everything_." Sandra the morning waitress added to the conversation with a chuckle. "From colors to flowers you name it."

"Then she'll just pick what she wants anyway." Fred grunted.

"Oh pretty eyes can handle it. He's a romantic." John said batting his eyelashes heavily.

"Watch it pops." Damon shot back.

Liz snickered at the exchange.

"Are you laughing at me?" John asked with a smirk.

"Sorry _pops_, I couldn't help it." She laughed harder.

"After all the poached eggs I've made for you?" He teased. "This is the thanks I get."

"I can't wait till we get to call you Gramps." She laughed.

"Well I can." John said his eyes wide.

"I'm gonna get him one of those world's greatest grandpa shirts." Damon said smirking.

"Damon." John said in a warning tone glaring at him.

"I better get going that cake isn't going to taste itself." Damon dodged the warning with a grin and hurried out of the diner.

* * *

Elena was already at the bakery when he arrived looking through a catalog of their wedding cakes.

"Hey babe." She said looking up as he walked in.

"Hi Beautiful." He said sitting down next to her and kissing her.

"Where's the cake?" He asked looking around.

"They are bringing it out soon. I'm looking through cake designs right now." She murmured.

"What colors are we using? It needs to go with that." He said flipping though the brochure.

"I know, I'm not really finding anything that sticks out. I was thinking black, red and a little white for colors." She said. "Would you like that?"

"As long I don't have to wear a pink cumberband we're good." He smiled.

Don't worry no pink, I was thinking we could do black tuxes, red bridesmaids dresses and red roses with white carnations for the flowers." She said showing him a flower magazine from a florist called Bree's beautiful bouquets in Georgia. "This flower shop supposedly has the prettiest red roses year round."

"We should go check them out to be safe though. I don't want any of the roses to be to dark or wilting." He studied the picture.

"It's about a quite a few hours away though, why don't we drive up and check them out this weekend?" She suggested.

"Cool, I'll ask John to cover." He nodded. "When should we go Friday or Saturday?"

"Friday." She said hiding her smile, they would go check out the flower shop and then she would surprise him by telling him she covered the rest of the weekend and find a hotel. It was perfect and he didn't even seem to suspect she was going to do something for his birthday. She wondered if he forgot about it in all the wedding excitement.

"Is this the betrothed couple?" The baker came out with a platter of sample cake. She was a kind looking woman with dark skin and dark brown eyes. Her hair was tucked back into a chef hat. She smiled widely at them and it was contagious.

"Yes we are." Damon said. "I'm Damon and this is my fiance Elena."

"Hi Elena, Damon. I'm Mary." She said setting the platter down and shaking their hands. "Are y'all ready for the best part of planning a wedding?"

"Hell yeah. I'm starving." Damon grinned.

"_That_ is music to a bakers ears." Mary smiled. "So we have some marble, vanilla, butter cream, and red velvet. These are our most popular wedding cakes, but I can make any kind of cake you want."

"Red velvet." Elena smiled taking a bite she closed her eyes in pleasure. "I already picked."

She gave Damon a bite and he nodded and gave the thumbs up.

"Red velvet it is." He said.

"Well that was fast." Mary laughed. "It is a huge hit. My personal favorite as well."

"Can we still eat the rest of the samples?" Damon asked.

"_Damon_." Elena laughed.

"Of course eat it up." Mary smiled.

He grinned and greedily grabbed the marble and butter cream cake samples.

Elena rolled her eyes at him.

"What? I haven't had breakfast, you didn't did you?" He asked.

"No, just a ton of coffee." She said taking a bite of his marble cake. "This is our breakfast together today."

"This marble is really good." Damon said taking another bite.

"Changing your minds?" Mary asked.

"Mm, no the red velvet just works perfect for our color scheme and stuff." Elena said glancing at Damon who agreed.

Mary nodded and checked of the cake type on her order form.

"That was easy." Elena said. "Everyone told me this was so stressful, we already picked cake and colors and the kind of flowers we want, plus I have my dress."

"You are doing good so far." Mary nodded. "You still have to pick the size and design you want though."

"Hm." Elena said looking down at the brochure again. "I like the six tier white cake with the pink carnations. I just don't know about the pink though, but I like the way the flowers are draped."

"Can you customize a cake for us?" Damon asked.

"Of course. But I'm no cake boss so don't expect any special effects." Mary laughed sitting down with them.

"Damn, I was hoping you could make it light up or something." Damon laughed.

Elena giggled and shook her head. "I really do like the style of this cake. Just not the flowers."

"I can do any kind flowers you want. What did you have in mind?" Mary

"We're going to do red roses and white carnations for the flowers, maybe you could incorporate that instead of the pink carnations?" Elena asked.

"Definitely." Mary said. "I could border the bottom with carnations and drape the roses along the sides if you want."

"Oh that would be really cool." Elena nodded.

Mary sketched it out for them and Elena nodded and smiled.

"What do you think Damon?" Elena asked.

"I like it." He nodded. "Could you do something special with the bride and groom though. I want us to be sitting at the top of the cake fishing on like a little dock or something."

"Oh yeah, that would be so perfect." Elena sighed.

"No problem." Mary said. "I'm so excited to make this. I promise you will love it."

'Thank you so much Mary." Elena said getting up to hug her.

* * *

They headed over to the caterers place next and sat down.

"I shouldn't have had so much cake." Damon said. "I'm not very hungry now."

Elena giggled and leaned in to kiss him. "This is fun."

"It_ is _fun, your dad and Liz were trying to rattle me about it." Damon agreed.

"My dad and Liz?" Elena asked curiously.

"At the diner." Damon said.

"Oh." Elena nodded.

"I guess she's in every day. He already had her food cooking when she showed up." Damon said.

"Really?" Elena smiled. "Were they flirting?"

"I don't think so. She was laughing a lot, but I don't really know her that well." Damon shrugged.

"Huh." Elena said with a glint in her eye.

"She's a cop though Elena." Damon reminded her. "_Your _dad and a cop?"

"Well...so." Elena started.

"Your dad Elena." He said again.

"They say opposites attract." Elena smiled.

"You got that look." He rolled his eyes. "I would say don't try to play match maker, but it won't do any good, plus it'll be kind of fun to watch, so whatever."

The chef came out with some samples for them then.

"Hi I'm Anthony." He was a tall dark haired man who looked to be in his late forties with salt and pepper hair.

"Nice to meet you." Elena shook his hand and introduced Damon.

"I brought some samples of the chicken, prime rib, walleye and steak for you to try as well as tasting menu." He said setting the samples and menu down.

"I like the walleye." Elena said.

"Is this pan fried?" Damon asked.

"Yes." Anthony nodded.

"Did you use oil instead of butter?" Damon asked.

"It's a butter substitute." Anthony explained.

Damon frowned slightly and moved on to the steak.

"A little well done, what did you marinate it in?" Damon asked chewing on it slowly.

Elena shifted slightly and tried the steak herself. It wasn't bad but Damon's tasted a lot better. Still she felt bad about him being so rude. The cook looked really uncomfortable.

"Vinegar and honey with a little soy sauce." Anthony said looking stiff. "It is usually very well received."

"It's good. It's a just little heavy on the soy sauce." Damon shrugged and moved on to the prime rib Anthony seemed t be bracing himself.

"This is good." Damon said. "Prime rib would be a hit."

"We could do rime rib and walleye." Elena suggested enjoying the prime rib as well.

Damon looked down doubtfully at the walleye.

"Why don't I give you two some time to talk and look at the tasting menu?" Anthony suggested.

"Okay." Elena agreed opening the menu.

"I say no to this place." Damon said closing it. "On the butter substitute principal alone."

"Your kind of a groomzilla you know." She laughed.

"I am _not._" He scoffed. "I'm a chef so I'm critical and there is just no excuse to use a butter substitute."

"Okay." She teased in a sing song voice.

"I say we hire a really good chef from New York. It will be worth the extra money trust me." He suggested.

"Okay that's fine." She said. "It gives us an excuse to make a trip to New York."

"Maybe we should do _all_ our wedding planning out of state." he smirked.

Elena laughed. "Caroline would kill me, we're going to Georgia this weekend and then New york, she's going to spaz, she's _way_ more stressed about this then me."

"I know she won't let up about the tuxes." Damon said.

"When _are_ you getting your tux?' Elena asked.

"I'm going to get it in New York since we're going there now. I was going to order one from there anyway. I'll just get the sizes and order the other three when I get mine." Damon said.

"Maybe I should pick out the bridesmaids dresses there too." Elena murmured.

"They will go together better if we get them from the same designer." Damon said.

"You're such a pretty boy sometimes." She rolled her eyes.

"And you are just mean today." He stuck his tongue out at her.

"I'm not the one who was rude to the caterer." Elena pointed out.

"Well he sucks." Damon said causally. "Let's go."

"We should leave a tip at least." Elena said putting some bills down on the table.

"Hey wait." She said as he started opening the car door.

"_Three_ other tuxes? Who's your third groomsman?" Elena asked.

"Jeremy." He said. "Who else?"

"Really?" She smiled wide and hugged him.

* * *

"So what's next on the agenda?" He asked her as they drove away from the restaurant.

"Reception halls." Elena said pulling out the list Anna had made for her.

"Are there any reception halls here?" He asked.

No we have to go out of town a ways, there are a few places...or we can just do at the house." She suggested.

"I don't know, I'd like it to be somewhere else since we had the engagement party there." He frowned.

"Caroline suggested the Lockwood estate, but I don't know..." Elena said.

"We are _not_ having our wedding reception in your ex boyfriend's mansion." Damon said incredulously.

"No the _old_ Lockwood estate it's on the same property as their mansion but behind the gardens it's an old fashioned manor style house like yours. She hosts parties there all the time." Elena explained.

"Still it's just weird." He shook his head.

"What about the diner?" She asked.

"Not big enough."

"I guess out of town it is then. We just don't want it to be to far of a drive for the guests." Elena said.

"We'll make sure it's near a hotel and we can take care of rooms for people." Damon said. "You know we don't actually have to get married at the church in Mystic Falls. We can go anywhere, maybe Richmond?"

"I know, I just love that church." Elena sighed.

"Then that's where we get married, if people have to drive a ways to party with us they'll get over it.," He said rubbing her back.

"Hey wait a minute...what about Isobel's hotel? It's pretty big. I bet they have had weddings there before." Elena said suddenly.

"Let's check it out." He turned around and started for the hotel.

They walked into the hotel and looked around.

"They have a bar, a restaurant and a party room. This would be perfect." Elena said.

The hotel manager was more then happy to rent the place out to them. Elena was pretty sure he had never seen a figure as big as the one Damon offered. His eyes were as wide as saucers. He went back to call the owner and book the hotel for them. Elena was glad they decided to do it here. They could help out a local place and keep the reception here town.

Elena checked reception off her list and gave Damon a high five.

"Everything but food, Anna and Caroline are going to be happy." Elena giggled.

"What are they doing today?"

"Car's still at school, and I have Anna on the charity today." Elena explained.

"So my girl's free for the rest of the day?" He winked.

"I'm all yours." She said pulling him down for a kiss.

"Mm." He mumbled holding her body against his and kissing her deeper. "I think we deserve a treat after our long day."

"I couldn't agree more." She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him again.

"Ahem." Robert coughed and they pulled apart , Damon groaned and Elena laughed sheepishly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." He said. "I just wanted to say congratulations and I'm sorry I wasn't here for your party."

"Oh that's okay." Elena smiled. "I'm glad your here now."

"I just got here. Izzy wasn't expecting me until Friday." He said.

"She's going to be really happy that you're here." Elena said.

"I hope so." He smiled weakly.

"You just need to talk to her." Damon said. "She's your wife, that's forever, so you gotta work it out."

Elena smiled wide and leaned in towards him. He stroked her hair lovingly.

"You're right." Robert said. "I'm not going to give up on us."

"We can take Maggie, so you guys can talk." Elena offered ignoring Damon's wince.

"Actually I think the three of us need to hang out for a little while. Isobel and I will talk later, maybe you could take her overnight?" Robert asked.

"Sure just give me a call whenever you want to drop her off." Elena said.

He thanked them again and hurried up to the room.

"Love is in the air." Elena smiled wrapping her arm around Damon's waist.

"So where were we?" He mumbled into her ear.

"You were about to go book us a room." She said squeezing his butt.

"God I love you." He said capturing her lips in a kiss before grabbing her hand and practically running to the front desk with her.

* * *

**I just always have to have a road trip to GA. :) It's coming up in the next chapter, it will have some much needed smut in it. I'm hoping to have it posted by tomorrow night. I've only got about five chapters left you guys. I can't believe it's coming to an end. I love all of you so much for sticking with me through the story and reviewing. It means so much. I hope you enjoyed the update. :)


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

* * *

Elena was feeling giddy waiting for Damon to come pick her up for their trip. He was under the impression that they were just spending the day in Georgia and stopping at a hotel to crash on the way home. She even managed to get Stefan to tell Damon he needed help at the law office with some stuff Saturday evening. She also convinced Caroline to hide her and Damon's bags in his trunk while he was at the diner. Elena sort of felt like she was kidnapping her own boyfriend, well expect for the fact he was driving, but she was really excited nonetheless she couldn't wait to see how surprised he was. She was pretty damn impressed with herself for keeping it secret.

Finally Damon's car pulled up and she jumped in and grinned at him, "Hey sexy."

"Well hello beautiful." He grinned back kissing her softly.

"Road trip," She cheered turning up the radio as he took off towards the freeway.

"Do you have the directions?" He asked.

"Yup," She nodded pulling them out of her purse and handing them to him.

"Did you eat this morning?" He asked.

"Damon you should know by now, I'm not going to break our breakfast thing." She rolled her eyes.

"Good." He smirked. "Breakfast on the road then, and may I remind you that you are the one who said it was impossible."

"I don't believe in impossible anymore." She smiled.

"Neither do I," He said taking her hand and squeezing it.

"I can't believe we're actually planning our wedding." She mused.

"I can't wait to marry you." He said. "I'd do it today if you wanted to."

"So would I." She sighed. "But I think our family and friends would be a little pissed."

"A little?" He scoffed.

"Okay more than a little." She giggled.

"Speaking of family..." Damon said slowly, "I'd rather just invite Lisa and a few of my cousins. I mean it's our wedding, do we have to invite my family?"

"Yes, we have to invite them." Elena said. "Even Mary, they don't have to show up, but if we don't invite them, we're the bad guys."

He groaned. "I don't want Mary nagging at you. If she even bothers you at all I'll make a _scene_ kicking her out."

"No scenes at the wedding." She said giving him a look.

"Then don't invite her." He quipped.

"We have to invite your family to our wedding Damon." She sighed.

"I just don't want her or any of my other bitchy relatives ruining your wedding day." He said softly.

"Damon, there is nothing anyone could say to me that could ruin my wedding. I'm marrying _you_." Elena smiled, "And by marrying you I marry into your family. I'm going to need to learn how to handle being around them at some point."

"Why? Stefan and I never did." He joked.

She just shook her head, "I can handle it Damon, after all I did 'handle' you and you didn't exactly make things easy at first."

He chuckled. "I love the way you handle me."

She rolled her eyes. "Be serious though, we have to invite them."

"It's really unfair though. My family's awful and yours is so awesome." He added.

"Not your whole family Damon." Elena said. "I'm really glad that you get along with my family so well, we already consider you part of the family."

"That means a lot you know. Jeremy he knows what I'm going through because he lost his parents too and John, he's kind of like a father figure in a way. I could talk to him before I was able to talk to my dad again and now he helps fill the void. Maggie is just like a breath of fresh air after everything. I'm really the lucky one here Elena, not only do I have you the most amazing woman in the world but them too." He said thoughtfully.

She blushed and smiled at him lovingly. "I'm the lucky one."

"No it's all me." He smirked.

"This could go on all day." She laughed.

He ruffled her hair and chuckled pulling into the Jack in the Box for breakfast.

"I can't wait till we do this on our honeymoon." He commented once they were back the road. "I love road tripping especially with my beautiful girl next to me."

"Me too," She smiled eagerly. "I feel so free."

"Exactly the point," He nodded.

"So had Liz been in the diner more?" Elena asked casually.

"She comes in every day for breakfast." He shrugged. "They pretty much just make small talk."

"Well I'm seating them next to each other at the reception." Elena smirked, "Maybe all the romance in the air will spark something."

"Well, have at it. I think he does have a thing for her actually." Damon said. "It's hard to tell because John always plays it so cool, but I've seen him looking at her."

"Maybe I should talk to my dad; you could talk to Liz put a good word in." She suggested.

"I said have at it, not, can I be part of your matchmaking plan." Damon scoffed.

"Oh come on, just a good word, please Damon?" She begged.

"Fine," He grunted.

"I love you." She said kissing his cheek.

"Love you more." He smirked with a glimmer in his eye.

"You're going to need to pull over if we're going to play that game." She laughed.

"Consider it done." He said pulling to the side of the highway.

"Damon are you crazy!" She exclaimed. "I was joking."

"Cruel joke, Elena." He frowned getting back on the highway, "Just cruel."

She swatted his leg and rolled her eyes.

* * *

They made decent time and were driving through Georgia within about four hours. Elena gasped when they pulled into Bree's flower shop. The shop itself was small but it was surrounded by lush gardens and even a green house.

"This place is beautiful." Elena said wide eyed. She practically jumped out of the car anxious to start touring the gardens and the green house.

"It's pretty damn impressive." Damon admitted slipping his arm around her as they walked inside the shop.

They walked in and were greeted by a tall beautiful woman, she looked to be in her early thirties , she had a creamy mocha complexion, sparkling brown eyes and a huge smile that seemed to light up her whole face.

"Hi I'm Bree!" She said smiling at them and shaking their hands.

"Hello, I'm Elena, I called last week." Elena said.

"Of course and you must be Damon?" Bree asked.

"The one and only." He smirked.

"Well you came to the right place." Bree said motioning for them to follow her back outside. "You two are far too beautiful for any mediocre flowers."

"I agree with that statement." Damon grinned.

"So are you marrying him _and _his ego or is one of them gonna be taking the couch?" Bree joked.

Elena laughed heartily and Damon scowled as they followed Bree into the green house to check out the roses. They brochure did not lie they were the most beautiful roses Elena had ever seen.

"Wow." She breathed.

"How do they handle shipping?" Damon asked.

"I have a very specific truck set up to ship the roses in, they handle the transition beautifully." Bree assured them.

"Now, are you only wanting rose bouquets? Or should we add something to it?" She asked.

"I was actually thinking of doing something a little different than normal." Elena said. "I want the groomsmen to actually walk down the isle with a single rose and hand it to the bridesmaid they are walking with when they reach the alter. So each bridesmaid will be holding a single red rose as I walk down the isle with a bouquet of red roses."

"Oh that sounds really interesting." Bree said.

"I got the idea from my friend Anna, actually. She was telling me about medieval weddings when the bridesmaids were maidens in waiting. I kind of thought this would be like a modern version of that, except one of bridesmaids is already married, but I'm not going to sweat the details." Elena explained.

"I really love that idea and res roses are perfect, they represent love." Bree said.

"I think to be safe we should order more then we need." Damon suggested.

"I always bring extras just in case." Bree said. "I don't want any bride unhappy on her wedding day because of me. I certainly won't charge you for peace of mind."

"Oh we're millionaires, just bill us for em." Damon said causally.

Bree laughed slightly and glanced at Elena who just smiled softly.

"He's not lying, bill us for any extra roses you bring, really we don't mind." Elena said.

"Alright let's go ring this up." She said letting out a breath.

"Should we grab a bite before we start heading back?" Damon asked as they walked back to the car.

"Yeah, I'll drive I know a place." Elena said.

He shrugged and tossed her the keys she bit the inside of her cheek to hold her smile back.

* * *

"You're driving further into Georgia, Elena." He frowned as she turned left instead of right on the road.

"I know." She said. "I'm going to need you to wear this."

She handed him a black scarf and he threw her a strange look. "I'm not really cold or anything..."

"Over your eyes," She stressed.

"Why?" He asked with an eager smile on his face.

"Because I said so," She said impatiently.

"Hey we're not married yet." He scoffed.

"Damon _please _put it on." She begged.

"Okay." He was still smiling wide as he tied the scarf around his eyes. "Is this going to be kinky?"

She just rolled her eyes and focused on the road.

"I'm, going to take your silence as a yes." He said happily.

"I rolled my eyes, you just didn't see it." She corrected him laughing at the scowl on his face.

"You have got to stop teasing me." He pouted.

She spotted the hotel and pulled into the parking lot.

"I'll be right back." She said patting his shoulder. "Stay here and don't peek okay? Promise?"

"I won't." He said.

"Promise me." She said.

"Okay I promise, but hurry up I'm going crazy and I probably look really stupid."

"Okay, okay." She laughed she grabbed the bags from the trunk and hurried inside.

"Hi I'm Elena I called." She said anxiously as soon as she got to the counter.

"It's all set up, Miss Gilbert." The man smiled.

"You are so awesome; can you take our bags up too?' She asked.

"Of course," He said handing her the room key and taking the bags.

She hurried back out to the car to get Damon who looked pretty impatient.

"Okay take my arm." She said guiding him out of the car.

"Come on I want to take it off already." He whined. "It's hot and scratchy."

"Geez your worse than Maggie," She scoffed dragging him into the hotel. He kept bumping into her trying to keep up with her.

"You kind of suck at this," He joked.

"Shush." She said opening the room door and pushing him inside. She smiled in delight they had the room set up with candles and a table for two with dinner just as she asked.

"Okay take the scarf off." She said smiling widely.

He whipped it off and looked around looking confused.

"Happy birthday Damon," She smiling at him.

"This is for me?" He said his eyes widening with a mixture of surprise and awe.

"Yup, we're staying all weekend, don't worry, I covered the diner." She said proudly. "I booked the hotel, had them set up the room _and s_muggled our bags into the car."

"You…you are amazing." He said closing the distance between them and embracing her. "You did all this for me?"

"Do you like it?"

"Do I like it? Elena I love it. I love _you_." He said his eyes were wet with emotion and she kissed him deeply making a mental note to do things like this for him more often.

"I love you so much, and we've been so busy lately, we needed a little break." Elena said softly tracing his cheek with her hand.

"Thank you Elena." He said taking her hand and kissing it. "This means so much to me."

The dinner was really good at least Elena thought so she wasn't so sure about Damon now that she saw how picky he could be but he seemed to really enjoy it. They opened up a bottle of wine after dinner and Elena went to her bag to retrieve her gift.

"Elena you didn't have to get me anything all of this was more than enough." He said.

"Oh I'm not done yet." She smiled. "Open it."

He smiled at her and opened the paper eagerly despite his earlier protests. He ran his hand over the felt cover of the book and she held her breath as he opened it, the first page was a picture of his mom and dad. He took a deep breath and started flipping through the pages his eyes filling with tears as he looked back up at her.

"How did do this? Where did you get the pictures?" He asked softly.

"They were your dad's Damon." She said running her hands through his hair. "He had a box of pictures din his closet."

"And you…you made this for me?" He said tears running down his face.

"I thought you would like to have it." She said taking his arm and pulling him up she guided him to the bed and they sat down together.

"It means everything to me." He said his hands shaking as he stared down at the book. "This is the most precious thing anyone's ever given me."

"Why don't we look through it together? I'm sure there are some stories to be told in here." She said gently softly rubbing his back.

He nodded and pointed to a picture of Giuseppe, Stefan and himself, the same one Giuseppe had shown her so many months ago.

"This was the infamous fishing trip my dad always talked about." He said smiling wistfully at the memories. She leaned her head on his shoulder and gazed down at the book with him as he talked about his dad and his mom and told some of his childhood stories. They sat there for hours going through the book before hunger finally tore them away and they ordered more room service and wine.

"Elena, I love you." He said earnestly as they finished up their dinner. "More then I'll ever be able to explain to you. You're such a huge part of me; I don't even think I could exist without you. This, what you did for me today, I don't know how to thank you."

"You just did Damon." She said softly. "You didn't even need to; you spoil me all the time. You deserved a little surprise of your own. I love you in the same way Damon and seeing your reaction was better than anything."

"Cheers." He clinked his glass with her and they both gazed at each other lovingly as they sipped their wine.

"I have another surprise for you." She said slyly getting up.

"I don't have to wear the scarf again do I?" He smirked.

"No, I'll be right back." She laughed heading into the bathroom.

* * *

She had decided on a slinky red silk slip that was dangerously short and very low cut. She left her legs bare but slipped on some heels to make her legs look longer. She tussled her hair slightly and took one last look at herself before slowly exiting the bathroom.

Damon was lying across the bed his eyes just about bugged out of his head when she emerged giving him a coy smile.

"I have one more gift for you to unwrap." She said in a husky voice.

"Well get over here then, the birthday boy is waiting." He said in a tone similar to hers.

She walked slowly and teasingly over to the bed stopping to take her heels off before crawling on top of the bed. He grabbed her in seconds and pulled her on top of him kissing her passionately and roughly.

"Oh Damon," She moaned running her hands through his hair and pressing her body closer to him. He flipped them over and pulled back from her slightly to remove his clothing. She looked up at her toned and sexy finance and felt her insides light on fire screaming for him.

"What a perfect little gift you are." He said in a teasing tone running his hands all over her silk slip lingering on her chest he grabbed her thin spaghetti straps and ripped them. The top of her dress fell down her chest and revealed her breasts she moaned as he started exploring them with his hands and his mouth driving her into frenzy quickly.

She arched her hips upwards and started pushing herself against him moving their bodies together in rhythm he groaned and shifted his focus and attention to her other sensitive area. She took ahold of him as she pleasured he soon they were moving faster and faster.

"I need you." He panted.

"Yes." She said arching her hips up to meet his as she glided into her. They settled quickly into a perfect pace panting and moaning together until Elena pushed her hands against his chest and flipped them around, She took control on top and he fell apart at the image of her riding him in her torn red lingerie .

She slowly turned her body so she was facing the other way. The change in position increased the tension and they both moaned in pleasure. She balanced herself with her hands on the bed gripping the sheets as she started riding him reverse style.

He grunted and groaned and started moaning her name over and over. His enjoyment boosted her confidence and she started increasing the speed allowing herself to enjoy the moment and screamed as the waves of pleasure started to hit her.

"Oh god Elena," He moaned as she moved against him faster and faster. She turned smiled at him with a lustful grin that sent him further over the edge he arched up against her and both they screamed as the released together. She collapsed next to him laying her head on his chest.

"Definitely the best birthday ever," He murmured kissing her head.

"Can't make that call just yet it's still your birthday and, that was just round one." She said with a wicked grin.

"I like where this is going." He smirked.

After two more rounds Damon and Elena emerged from the shower and round three to collapse back down on the bed next to each other.

"Best birthday ever?" She asked with a grin cuddling up under his protective arm.

"Best birthday ever." He confirmed with a wide grin and a kiss on her head.

"I love you Damon." She said snuggling closer to him.

"I love you to baby." He said stroking her hair and smiling peacefully.

* * *

Hey guys! I'm sorry about the delay! I only have a few chapters left, and plan on posting them pretty quickly. I have them pretty much written in my head already, lol. I hope you liked the road trip, fluff and smut. :)

**Oh and if you're in an angsty delena mood, I started a new one called I needed you. It's a future fic but its pretty much cannon up to where the show left us then I made up the rest.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42 **

* * *

"I don't understand the point of a rehearsal dinner, where no actual wedding rehearsal is taking place and some of the guests aren't even in the wedding." Elena whined as she and Anna helped Caroline get the dining room ready for the dinner party they were having for the wedding parties and Damon and Elena's family.

"You guys didn't have traditional his family meets your family dinner so this it." Caroline said.

"I don't want my family to meet his." Elena said nervously.

"Elena, you're getting married…that sort of has to happen besides it's not to many of Damon's relatives just his aunts." Caroline said.

"Um yeah they would be the worst ones." Elena said. Caroline gave her a sympathetic look.

"He doesn't have any uncles?" Anna asked.

"No just three aunts and some cousins, I think we have Matt, Chelsea and Zack confirmed for the wedding, but only the aunts will be at the dinner. They have a huge extended family though, but none of them have rsvp'd." Caroline said.

"So none of Damon's aunts are married?" Anna asked. "That's kind of weird."

"You won't think it's weird when you meet them." Elena said. "Well expect Lisa she's awesome, but Leslie and Mary I don't know how they ever managed to have husbands and children. Who could possibly put up with them?"

"Are they really that bad?" Anna asked with a laugh.

"Yes." Caroline said. "They really are you'll see."

Two hours later they gathered around the table with Caroline and Stefan and Damon's aunts along with Elena's parents Jeremy and Anna. Isobel fed Maggie earlier and she was up in Damon's room watching a movie.

"Welcome everyone." Elena said greeting everyone and introducing them before helping Anna bring out the food.

"Is this the only wine you have?" Leslie said wrinkling her nose at the red wine bottles on the table.

"God knows they can afford a better brand then this." She added in a whisper to her sister Mary.

"We have a few other brands in the cellar." Elena said as she and Anna started passing the plates out.

"I'll go down and get some more bottles." Anna offered. "Is there a certain brand I should look for?"

Elena looked over at Damon for help.

"She doesn't even know her wines." Leslie said with a slight scoff.

"Well she's not a stuck up _bitch_, what can you do?" Damon snapped looking irritated.

"Damon let's not start..."Mary said giving him a warning look. He just glared back at her and shook his head slightly.

"I will go see what we have." Stefan offered quickly getting up and heading down to the cellar.

He came back with a few bottles of an aged wine that seemed to satisfy Mary and Leslie

"I'm glad you had the good sense to employ some help around here." Mary said. "But should your girl be serving and not sitting at the table with us?"

Elena gritted her teeth and sat down, "Anna was just helping out tonight because she offered. She's my assistant, but she's here because she's in the wedding, not to work."

"Oh I thought maybe she actually hired a caterer." Leslie laughed. "An assistant? What in the world does she need an assistant for?"

"She is in the room, and she needs an assistant to help put her charity together, the one in honor of Giuseppe, your brother." Damon snapped.

"Don't remind us of that traitorous fool." Mary muttered.

"Excuse me?" Damon said his eyes widening. "You must enjoy being kicked out of my house."

"_Damon._" Elena whispered nudging him.

"Damon I forgave you last time, because you were grieving. I won't forgive as easily this time." Mary said.

"Forgive him for what? Calling you out on your nasty little attitude?" Lisa muttered.

"Let's not even start Lisa." Mary said glaring at her younger sister. "Aren't you the one who dropped out of finishing school, amounted to _nothing _and yet still Giuseppe gives you inheritance money. I have two boys one still in college and Leslie has three children to put through college. It's absurd."

"You are both filthy rich!" Lisa exclaimed.

"Because we did as father said and worked hard." Leslie said.

"You married rich and divorced smart." Lisa muttered.

"Oh please. " Leslie scoffed.

"Speaking of, I hate to bring up these types of matters, but Damon, I do hope you have a pre-nup?" Mary asked.

"Not that's it's any of your business, but no I do not." Damon said looking irritated.

"Oh come on Damon you're smarter than that." Leslie said. "Are you asking to be taken to the cleaners?"

"You would know all about that." Lisa muttered.

"I would never take Damon's money!" Elena exclaimed. "I don't care about money."

"Damon, please use your brain and make her sign a pre-nup." Mary said ignoring Elena all together.

"Excuse me." Isobel stood up and glared at both Mary and then Leslie.

"Who the hell do you think you are judging my daughter?" John blurted out before Isobel had a chance.

"Uh oh now John's pissed." Jeremy whispered to Anna who was watching the scene with wide eyes.

"See that Damon, look at what type of family you're marrying into, you need to protect yourself if you're going to marry into a lower class." Mary said.

"What? Listen up you ..." Damon started but Isobel cut him off.

"You know what you need to do?" Isobel spat out. "You need to _get_ some class. It takes real nerve to insult a bride just days before her wedding."

"I hardly think a woman who brings both her ex and current husband to the dinner table had any right to talk about class." Mary said.

"At least I _have_ a man at the table you old hag." Isobel snapped. Robert held his hand over his mouth his eyes wide stifling a laugh.

"_Well_." Mary said. "If the mother is any indication, I don't know what our Damon is getting himself into." Mary whispered loudly to Leslie.

"Okay that's it!" Elena stood up her face red and her fists balled. "You want to come here and knit pick at everything fine, you want to insult me with your little comments fine, but the day you start insulting my _family_, that's the last straw. I was the one fighting for you guys to be at our wedding, I was trying to make peace... No I'm done, I'm _so _done… Damon cause a scene."

"I think you already did hon." John grinned. "I'm so proud."

Damon got up walked over to the door and opened it.

"Stefan can you grab their broomsticks so they can fly the hell out of here?" Damon asked.

Mary fumed and hurried towards the door with Leslie behind her.

"I told you this was a mistake Leslie." She whispered loudly.

"Damon don't turn your back on your family…" Leslie said in a soft tone.

"I'm not." He said. "My family is right behind me."

With that he slammed the door hard and then flipped it off for good measure.

"Okay, so why was it so necessary to invite them to the wedding?" Damon asked Elena who was still fuming.

"If they still show up, just to cause issues...I swear." Elena said shaking her head angrily.

"If they even try it I'll kick both asses so hard they might actually be able to make a face expression." Isobel said her face still reddened.

"Stupid rich bitches." John muttered.

"I just can't believe the things they were saying." Robert said shaking his head. "I mean, wow. Were they always like that?"

"To an extent it got worse and worse through the years." Lisa said.

"It's like they were worse than last time. I thought maybe the grief err rather guilt, heightened things and they would be a little less…" Caroline struggled for a word.

"Disgusting," Stefan finished for her. "My father would be ashamed to call them his sisters. "

"They can't see beyond the fact that Giuseppe didn't leave them anything. That's obviously what this about." Lisa said.

"Oh I know." Damon said. "That's pretty damn clear; they are so bitter and jealous it's _pathetic_."

"It felt kind of good to tell her off." Elena smiled.

"It was pretty hot too." Damon winked.

"Her parents are in the room." John reminded him.

"Izzy I didn't know you had that kind of fight in you." Robert smiled.

"Well…I was a tough girl once. " She blushed.

"She was a rebel personified and tough is an understatement. No one messed with Bell." John laughed.

"Well those days are behind me." She laughed. "But those women pushed just about every button I have."

"Thanks, for standing up for me." Elena said.

"Of course I stood up for you." Isobel said. "You're my daughter, I…thank _you_ for standing up for me."

"Yeah, it really pisses me off when anyone messes with my family and you're my mother." Elena said genuinely.

"That means more then you'll ever know." Isobel said quietly.

Elena glanced at John who gave her a nod she turned to Isobel and smiled.

"So should we try to salvage this dinner?' Caroline asked.

"Hell yeah, I never let food or booze got to waste." John said refilling his wine glass.

* * *

Most of Damon's relatives other then his cousin Zack , who actually came by to apologize for his mother and make sure they knew he did not agree with her opinions, steered clear after the confrontation with Mary and Leslie. Elena was beyond relieved the wedding was two days away and she didn't need anything stressing her out, She had never been more grateful for Caroline and Anna. It was their final touches and origination skills that really put everything together.

"I'm going to be married in two days." Elena said to herself with a smile, she was curling her hair. They decided to do the bachelor and bachelorette parties Thursday night. Elena didn't want to have bags under her eyes or a hangover on her actual wedding day which was Saturday.

The girls were headed to karaoke bar just outside of town. Damon's contact came though just on time and got the girls all fake ID's. Elena was a little nervous about getting caught with it.

A horn honked and Elena hurried outside, she had dressed up in fitted black pants and a maroon tank top. She just put on her ballet slippers because she knew how clumsy she was when she was drunk.

"Hey!" Elena jumped into Caroline's car, Caroline was dressed up in a short black cocktail dress with heels she had her hair styled in loose ringlets.

"Last night of freedom, you ready to let loose?" Caroline asked.

"Honestly, I'm still thinking about all the little stuff I have to get done before Saturday." Elena said.

"_Elena_." Caroline groaned as she pulled up to Bonnie's

"Are you sure these fake's are going to work?" Elena asked glancing down at the fake Id.

"Yes. I'm sure now stop worrying." Caroline sighed honking the horn.

"How do you know though? Have you ever used one?"

"I know because, Damon told you _five_ times that it would be fine and it would work and if it doesn't the worst thing that will happen is you getting kicked out of the bar." Caroline said exasperated.

"Okay, okay." Elena muttered, taking a breath to relax..

"Hey girls!" Bonnie jumped in all smiles; she had a really cute red wrap dress on with black heels. She had her makeup done perfectly and her hair hung down in loose waves.

"Bon!" Elena smiled. "You look hot!"

"You didn't say that about me." Caroline pouted.

"You look hot to, I just forget to say it because you always do, Bonnie on the other hand...your so sexified." Elena smirked.

"You do look extra hot Bonnie what's up?" Caroline asked.

"I'm on the market." Bonnie said smoothly.

"You are?" Elena gasped.

"Yes, but we're not sad about it. Got it? I'm going out and having fun tonight." Bonnie warned them.

"Got it." Caroline agreed smiling at her.

"Got it." Elena repeated giving Bonnie's arm a squeeze.

"So Isobel and Sara are both meeting us there?" Caroline confirmed.

"What about Anna?" Bonnie asked.

"Her mom had been in more pain lately, she decided to stay home with her tonight." Elena said.

"Is there anything they can do for her?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm trying to get Anna to convince her to let us take care of the bill so she can see a specialist. She's very proud though and won't take it." Elena frowned.

"After the wedding, I say we brainstorm and come up with something. Maybe we can like 'sneak' her the money somehow." Caroline suggested.

Elena nodded she really wanted to find a way to help. Anna had been such a great assistant and friend to Elena not to mention everything she's done for Jeremy.

"We're here." Caroline pulled into a small little bar the parking lot only had a few cars in it.

"Wow, Car this place is popping." Bonnie said sarcastically.

"The last time I was here it was." Caroline defended. "Maybe it gets busier later."

"It doesn't matter as long as I have my girls." Elena smiled.

"I know and it's your party but I was hoping to you know check out a few guys." Bonnie said. "This is going to totally suck; I'm the single girl with two _married_ best friends."

"Don't worry Bonnie, married or nor I am an excellent wing woman." Caroline assured her.

"Oh the cars in the parking lot belonged to Sara and Isobel." Bonnie groaned as they walked inside.

"No look there is a few guys over in the corner booth." Elena pointed.

"Don't point at them." Bonnie whispered.

"Elena on the other hand…._terrible_ wing woman." Caroline joked.

"Hey girls, this place is pretty dead." Isobel said glancing around.

"We noticed." Bonnie said.

"It's still early." Sara offered. "It might get busier, as long as you guys can get served, what the hell right?"

"So what's the driving situation?" Isobel asked. "Sorry I'm a mom I have to clear that up first."

"I figured we'd just take a cab back to the Damon's." Elena shrugged. "We can all stay there and go get the cars in the morning."

"Well let's get boozed up then." Caroline laughed heading to the bar.

* * *

John, Alaric, and Stefan all met Damon at the grill to decide where to go for the bachelor party. Damon wasn't worried about Stefan's fake working but Jeremy on the other hand looked pretty young. Damon wasn't able to get a fake id for him. Jeremy seemed fine with it. He hadn't been drinking much at all since he started dating Anna. Damon wanted to have some time to bond with Jeremy before the wedding so they planned to go play some laser tag tomorrow afternoon.

"So I'm guessing strippers are out since you're all whipped." John said.

"Please, she doesn't tell me what to do." Alaric scoffed.

"Right," Damon choked.

John walked up to the bar and ordered them some whiskeys.

"Oh yeah," Alaric sipped his down.

Stefan sniffed it then took a sip grimacing slightly.

"Can someone get Steffi a Shirley temple?" Damon joked.

"Shut up Damon." Stefan scowled talking a large gulp then which made him start coughing right away.

John and Alaric started laughing and Stefan frowned his face all red.

"I just don't usually drink whiskey." He muttered.

"What's your poison? " John asked, "First rounds on me. The rest are on you best man, so make the most of it."

"Speaking of poison…" Damon looked at Alaric. "I'd watch your booze buddy; I got a real test for you later."

"I already beat you with that stuff." Alaric scoffed.

"That was the watered down version." Damon said with a glint in his eye.

"Whatever," Alaric said. "You are just a sore loser."

"No he's right, he took the illegal stuff out." John said.

"Seriously?" Alaric said looking annoyed.

"You're going to eat your words tonight." Damon smirked.

"We'll see about that." Alaric said.

John just chuckled and swallowed up the rest of his drink.

"So was that a solid no on the strip club?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Elena would kill both of us." Damon said.

"Oh come on it's your bachelor party." Alaric said. "You do recall my bachelor party."

"Vividly," Damon smirked. "Those days are gone though, and you know it Mr. Saltzman."

"I may be a husband and a dad..."

"Don't forget history teacher," Damon added with laugh.

"Right, but that doesn't mean I can't let loose. I still got it." Alaric said. "Come on last chance."

"Come on, she's never going to know."" John said. "As you're farther in law I have your back."

"Do you have any idea how twisted that statement is John?" Damon shook his head.

"You don't even have to get a lap dance, you can just look.'" Alaric said.

"I've been there, done that." Damon shrugged, "I left that stuff behind me the day I walked into this town. Besides Stefan would never go and we can't ditch my best man."

"He's right about that." Stefan said looking really relieved.

"Nice." John smirked.

"What?" Damon said. "Was that a test?"

"Damn right it was." John nodded. "Your buddy was in on it."

Alaric laughed. "Sara would kill me."

"Are we done with the tests now, or should I always be on my toes?" Damon asked looking annoyed.

"No that was the last one." John said. "I would have just smacked you upside the head anyway. I knew I wasn't going to have to."

"Did Liz pull; this stuff on you?" Damon asked Stefan.

"No just her gun a couple times." Stefan said shuddering at the memory.

"Damn." John said with a little smile. "She's a tough one that Liz."

"So this poison, I'm intrigued." Alaric said.

"Should we just go drink at my place?" Damon asked.

"Sure. I'm up to do some shots of poison." John said.

"Let's go." Damon said.

* * *

"Ready to sing yet?" Bonnie asked over the music. The bar actually had filled up more over the last hour and people were starting sing Karaoke.

"More liquid courage," Elena said.

"I'll go get us some more margaritas." Bonnie said rushing off to the bar.

"Margaritas," Caroline cheered finishing up her drink.

"It's been so long since I've been out." Sara said sipping her drink. "This is so fun."

"Are you sure Robert's okay with all three of them? She asked. "Maybe I should check in."

"He's good." Isobel assured her. "Put your phone down and relax."

"What do you think the guys are doing?" Elena asked.

"Who cares? It's ladies night!" Bonnie said coming back with a tray of drinks for everyone. "Those guys over there just paid for all our drinks."

"Nice." Caroline said nodding a smile at them.

"Bonnie it's nice to see you so free." Elena commented.

"it's fun, letting loose." Bonnie said. I've never done it before. It's strange because Matt was always begging me to loosen up more, but I never could and now without him it's like…"

"All your life you've been good, but now..." Caroline started.

"Aha, aha you're thinking what the hell." Elena finished and they giggled.

Bonnie laughed and Isobel and Sara looked a little confused.

"I think I know what song we should do." Elena laughed.

"You're going to do it?" Caroline asked excitably.

"Only if you guys do it with me," Elena insisted.

"I'll do it." Bonnie said, "After this drink."

"Not me." Sara laughed. "I can't sing."

"I'm in." Caroline nodded.

"I'll let you three at it." Isobel said shaking her head.

"Finish your drinks then and let's go before I change my mind." Elena said sucking down her margarita.

"Whoa head freeze." She winced.

"Head rush?" Isobel laughed.

"Yeah that." Elena nodded.

"Come on." Caroline jumped up.

"Wait what are we really singing?" Bonnie laughed. "I'm not doing Avril, doesn't really fit the bachelorette party theme."

"She could be the bride gone wild." Caroline laughed.

"Later with Damon," Elena grinned her eyes were pretty glazed over already.

"TMI, Elena." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Focus ladies, song?" Caroline stressed.

"Girls just want have fun." Elena said running up to the stage. The stage hand smiled down at her. "It's my bachelorette party, can me and my friends sing?"

"Of course sweetheart," The man said, "We'll let you girls go next what song you doing?"

"Girls just want to have fun." Elena said.

Elena's heart was racing when the people ahead of them finished she gripped Caroline and Bonnie's hands nervously.

"Ladies and gentleman we have a bride to be in the house!" The man announced.

Everyone starting cheering and hollering.

"Come on up sweetheart." He said.

Caroline and Bonnie led her out on stage,

"What's your name?" He said handing her he microphone.

"I'm Elena." She said nervously. "These are my bridesmaids Caroline and Bonnie."

"You girls ready to sing?" He asked.

"Ready as we'll ever be." Bonnie said.

Everyone cheered again and the music started.

"I come home in the morning light  
My mother says when you gonna live your life right  
Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
And girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun"

They all managed to sing the first part together and the audience was still cheering them on.

"The phone rings in the middle of the night  
My father yells what you gonna do with your life  
Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one  
But girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have –"

All three of them started getting more into it by the second chorus and were dancing around. Several audience members had got up and were dancing and singing with them.

"That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls - they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun"

The three of them sang out the chorus and Elena started dancing around the stage a little having fun. She got kind of dizzy and couldn't read the teleprompter anymore.

Caroline gestured to her to sing the next part on her own and she and shook her head and mouth no not me her face reddened, she tried to catch the words on the screen but was off.

"Walk in the sun…" She sang her face red.

"Oh girls just want to have fun." Caroline and Bonnie sang loudly and got her back on track. The audience cheered them on anyway they were all giggling while they sang the last part. Most of the audience had gotten up to join them.

That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls - they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun,  
They want to have fun,  
They want to have fun...

They were all cracking up when they got off stage and sat back down at their table.

"Great job girls, you looked hot up there." Sara laughed.

"At least we had that going for us." Elena muttered.

"I thought you sounded great." Isobel said, "When you remembered the words."

"How did you forget the words to girl's just want to have fun?" Caroline laughed.

"I didn't." Elena protested. "I got stage fright; I didn't want to sing alone!"

"You really do have a beautiful voice." Isobel pointed out.

"You're kind of biased though." Elena laughed.

Isobel laughed and got up to get them the next round.

* * *

"Stefan you sure you don't want one shot of the real stuff?" John asked as he got the second shot of poison ready. Alaric looked like he was going to be sick.

"No I'm good." Stefan said tipping back a beer. "Not an idiot."

"He's kind of right. Drinking this stuff voluntarily kind of makes us idiots." Damon said downing the second shot. "But I have to beat you Ric."

"Good luck." Alaric said grimacing.

"You don't look like your holding up so good." Damon teased.

"I'm fine." Alaric lied.

"Daddy's gonna have a hangover tomorrow." John chuckled.

"Actually Emily's new favorite things to now is bring daddy his coffee and then she watches cartoons while I read the paper. The hangover goes away pretty quick." Alaric smiled.

"We're not talking about our kids at a bachelor party." John groaned filling up the third shot.

"Stefan as best man, you have to try it once." Damon said.

"Someone needs to be sober enough to drive." Stefan said.

"Why we're at home?' Damon asked.

"For now." Stefan said looking at his watch.

"Where are we going?" Alaric asked.

"Caroline was going to try to sober cab tonight, but I know my wife and considering the fact that she has a brand new fake id in her wallet. I'm guessing that lasted about ten minutes." Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Ah." Alaric laughed.

"That's why he's the best man." Damon downed his shot. "He's always thinking ahead. Plus he's my brother, I hope that was cool..."

"Yeah man I get it, he's your brother." Alaric said taking down his shot and grimacing.

"Ready to give up yet?" Damon taunted.

"No," Alaric said with very little oomph he slid down in the chair slightly and groaned. "Room's spinning."

"You okay?" Stefan asked.

"Fine," Alaric said." Not done yet."

"Give it up Ric." Damon said.

"You young guys are worthless." John laughed.

"Watch it pops." Damon smirked. "I can handle this stuff."

"You're the only other person I've ever met that can handle this stuff like me." John said. "It's pretty impressive."

"My tolerance has gone down though, I don't really drink like I used to." Damon said.

"Already turning into an old married man are ya?" John joked.

"You're buddy's passed out by the way." John said motioning to Alaric whose was slumped in his chair with his eyes closed.

"I knew I'd kick his ass." Damon smirked.

"Nice victory." Stefan scoffed looking at Alaric who was now drooling. Damon snapped a picture for proof and blackmail and they all chuckled. Stefan managed to haul him up and dragged him into the guest room.

"All kidding aside though," John said looking serious. "I'm only going to say this once."

Damon gulped and nodded.

"When you came to town I could relate to you right away you were a lot like me. I liked you for that but it scared me as far as my daughter went, but you surprised me by showing me you're much better than me. You straightened yourself up and really became a man I know I can trust with my daughter. I just want you to know I'm glad you're going to be my son in law." John said letting out a small breath.

"John that..,I, just thank you." Damon said feeling choked up.

"You're welcome." John said giving his shoulder a squeeze.

* * *

_**Whew, I hope you liked it; this one took me a while to write. The final chapter, the wedding is next. I might break it into 2 chapters depending on how long it gets. My goal is to have it posted by the end of this weekend.**_


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

* * *

"Wake up Elena!" Maggie tugged at her arm.

"Good morning." Elena smiled stretching out in her bed for the last time. After tonight they would go on their honeymoon and then she was moving into Damon's house. Her husband's house, she thought with a smile.

"I'm getting married today." Elena said out loud with a smile.

"I know!" Maggie exclaimed jumping on the bed. "So get up! We have to get ready!"

"Don't worry little one we have plenty of time." Elena laughed scooping her up and spinning her around. Elena had decided to have a sister night before the wedding. After the crazy bachelorette party Thursday night she needed a quieter night and the honeymoon was going to be a month long possibly longer it was Damon after all he could be pretty impulsive. She figured she should spend some time with Maggie before she left.

"Come on lets go make some coffee." Elena said heading down the stairs with Maggie in tow.

"Morning dad," Elena said surprised to see him awake so early on a day off. Damon decided to close the diner for the day so everyone could attend the wedding.

"Well good morning ladies." John said gesturing to the table. "I made some pancakes, go to town."

"Any M ones?" Maggie asked climbing up on a chair.

"Better." John said. "Circle ones."

"Oh Dad," Elena laughed. "Circle ones are pretty awesome Maggie."

"Coffee?" John offered Elena nodded gratefully and he poured her a cup.

"Mags, that's enough syrup." Elena said glancing over at Maggie who was pouring syrup over her pancakes like it was going out of style.

"Ah whatever, a little sugar isn't going to hurt her." John said flippantly.

"Exactly." Maggie agreed with a wide grin digging in to her pancakes.

"She looks a lot like you did at that age." John said gazing at the little girl. "It seems like yesterday and now you're getting married…"

"Time flies right?" Elena said.

"Way to fast." John sighed.

Elena looked longingly at the pancakes and grabbed her phone.

'My dad made pancakes, and I'm starving…' she typed up and sent to Damon.

'I know- eat now I'll eat to, we're kind of still eating together that way.' He replied right away.

She smiled and got herself a plate and started digging in.

'Ok eating now-'she replied with a smile.

'Try to act like his pancakes are as good as mine.' Damon replied.

She shook her head and laughed.

"I don't think your supposed to text before the wedding either." John raised his eyebrow.

"It's our breakfast thing." She explained.

"Ah." He smiled.

"These are good Johnny." Maggie smiled up at him syrup all over her face.

"Well thank you Miss Maggie." He chuckled.

Elena laughed. "Guess you're going to need a bath."

"Then I can put my flower girl dress on?" She asked anxiously.

"Nope we are going to wait until we get to the church; we don't want anything to happen to our dresses." Elena said.

"Are you nervous?" John asked.

"You know what actually, no." Elena said. "I figured I would be a nervous wreck, but I'm not at all. I just can't wait to marry him."

"_You_ look kind of nervous dad." Elena pointed out.

"I'm giving away my baby girl today what do you expect?" John said.

"Oh dad." Elena teared up and got up to embrace him.

"I'm really proud of you, you know that?" He whispered into her hair. "A dad couldn't ask for a better kid."

"A kid couldn't ask for a better dad." She said squeezing him tighter.

* * *

Damon finished up his cereal and sipped his coffee.

"Good morning." Stefan said grabbing some coffee and a banana for himself. "I can't wait until Elena's living here, so you'll start cooking every morning."

"At some point one of you is going to need to learn how to cook." Damon scoffed.

Stefan just shrugged. "We can always hire a cook."

"You sound like your wife." Damon laughed.

"She told me I need to loosen up especially about money." Stefan winced.

"Well you do." Damon said pointedly. "I ...like how much you are like dad, Stefan, It used to bug me but now it's nice to see parts of him in you….but that doesn't mean you need to make the mistakes he made either."

"I'm not, I loosened back on school, and I'm reevaluating what type of career I want to have in law. I'm spending more time relaxing..." Stefan said.

"But you obsess over money and I don't get it. It's not going to disappear, you have plenty of it." Damon said.

"I just like be aware of what I have coming in and going out." Stefan said. "It's kind of a hobby actually."

"Counting your money is a hobby?" Damon asked raising his eyebrow.

"At least it's not drinking something called poison." Stefan pointed out.

Damon rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't call that a hobby exactly."

"You're the one getting married today. I'm supposed to be giving _you_ brotherly advice here." Stefan said.

"Is _that_ what I'm doing?" Damon asked.

"Yes and you do it more often then you realize." Stefan smiled.

"Well alright then." Damon grinned. "You're turn, give me some advice little bro."

"Just, never stop talking. If something bugs you tell her and don't hold it in. Holding it in is what turns it into a bigger deal later." Stefan offered. "Caroline and I have a rule never to go to bed mad, its old fashioned and silly sounding but it's always worked for us."

"I don't think you have to much worry about, you and Elena are such a solid couple." Stefan said. "I'm just I'm so glad, she came into our lives and you ..came back."

"I know, me to." Damon said squeezing his shoulder. "I'm sorry I shut you out for so long."

"Just, thanks for letting me back me in." Stefan gulped.

"I'm glad I did and I'm glad we're brothers again Stef." Damon said sincerely.

"Me to." Stefan said with a small smile.

"Knock knock." Jeremy walked in and sat down.

"Morning Jer." Damon said.

"You got any food?" He asked.

"No Elena's not here," Stefan whined. "He only cooks for Elena."

Damon chuckled. "Not true, I've made you and Barbie dinner plenty of times. Sorry if I didn't feel like cooking on my wedding day."

"I'll just grab some cereal." Jeremy said helping himself to the box Damon left in the counter.

"Please be my guest." Damon laughed.

"_What_ we're family right?" Jeremy said shoveling cereal into his mouth.

"Why didn't you just have some of John's pancakes?" Damon asked.

"I uh didn't stay at home last night." Jeremy said.

"_Really_?" Damon raised his eyebrow. "Where did you stay?"

"Anna's," Jeremy said not hiding the wide smile spreading across his face.

"I see." Damon smiled giving him a high five. "Nice."

"So are you two official now?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah," Jeremy said. "She's really awesome. "

"You're welcome." Damon quipped with a smirk.

Jeremy glanced at him.

"What I'm the one who pointed her out remember?" Damon said.

"That's true you did." Jeremy nodded, "At the carnival."

Damon froze on carnival and glanced over at Stefan whose face had also seemed to freeze they exchanged a sad glance.

"I'm sorry….I shouldn't have.." Jeremy realized his eyes wide.

"It's okay." Damon said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked.

"I'm going to go hang out in dad's room for a little while." He said heading up the stairs.

Stefan got up to follow but Jeremy stopped him.

"Just give him a little time alone with his thoughts" Jeremy suggested.

* * *

Elena smiled gazing at her dress Caroline, Bonnie, Maggie, and Isobel were all piled into the bride room with her. The girls all had their red silk dresses on. They were long and flowing very romantic looking dresses. The girls all styled their hair in loose ringlets leaving it down. Elena was going to curl her hair and wear it in an up do with the curls cascading down her back.

"Hold still Mags." Isobel said working on curling the little girl's silky brown hair.

"Okay before makeup we need to do this." Bonnie said.

"Close your eyes Maggie." Caroline smirked and Isobel covered her eyes.

"Something new..." She handed Elena a sexy lacy red garter.

"It's red too, _nice_." Elena smiled.

"Elena I just want to say...I'm so happy that you found a guy who can ruffle your feathers." Caroline said.

"Me too," Elena laughed remembering that fateful frantic phone call and hugging Caroline tightly.

"I guess I can say I was wrong that day now." Caroline said.

"Actually I realized it half way through the phone call, it was like if he got to you that much, there was something going on, something big." Caroline explained.

"And there was." Elena breathed.

"Thank you Caroline." Elena said wiping a tear. "For everything, everything we went through together. You were my rock which allowed me to be Damon's rock and I'll forever be grateful."

"Elena I am the one who is grateful to you, not just me but Stefan too. I know you say you don't want gratitude, but Elena without you and your intervention, without you bringing Damon back...I don't know where we would be right now but I'm pretty sure we'd all be miserable. So thank you." Caroline sighed.

"Caroline…" Elena started.

"I don't do epic speeches very often just take it." Caroline said.

"Okay." Elena agreed laughing through her tears.

"We're going to be sisters." Caroline said hugging her again.

"Okay, my turn." Bonnie said wiping her own tears back, "Something blue."

She handed Elena a small beautiful blue stone.

"It's called a lapis lazuli stone." Bonnie explained. "My mother bought me one when I graduated it's said to provide protection."

"It's beautiful." Elena breathed, "It reminds of Damon's eyes."

"I kind of thought it would." Bonnie grinned.

"I'll tuck it in my bra." Elena decided setting it next to the garter.

"Elena it's so great to see you so happy, you...you inspired me you and Damon did." Bonnie said.

"Damon brought out a fire in you that was doormat. I saw that right away, and he evolved for you. He gives you everything you need or want and you don't even have to ask. You make each other light up…seeing that made me realize what I want and what I need in life and you made be brave enough to do what I needed to do for myself. Thank you for that." Bonnie said tearfully.

"Oh Bonnie, I don't even know what to say." Elena sobbed pulling her into a tight hug.

"_This_ is why we waited on makeup." Caroline said laughing through her tears.

"Okay." Anna breathed. "I don't even know how to follow them…but here is something borrowed."

She handed her a small white gold bracelet.

Elena gasped her eyes filling with tears. "This was my Aunt Miranda's."

"Jeremy wanted me to give it you." Anna explained. "It was the first gift Grayson ever gave her she wore it every day. Jer said she would love to know you wore it on your wedding day."

"This means so much." Elena said sobbing as she clasped the bracelet on. "I can't believe Jer he is so thoughtful."

She picked up her phone to call him but it went to voicemail so she left him a tearful message. She turned to see everyone had left and it was just her and Isobel.

"One more," Isobel said her eyes wet with tears.

Elena took a deep breath and nodded.

"Something old," Isobel said handing her a locket. It was white gold with a small oval pendant. Elena opened it up and saw two pictures inside of two babies.

"My grandmother gave it to me after you were born." Isobel said. "The left picture is me, the right is you."

Elena said gazed down at it speechless she had seen Isobel wearing that every day since she had been in town. She had no idea her very own picture was inside of it.

"I want you to have this Elena. My grandmother meant the world to me she took care of me, understood me, she held me together when my mother became too over bearing, she is the only one who supported me when you were born. She died slightly after. To this day I wonder had she not died if I would have unraveled as bad as I did... I wore it every day with your picture to feel close to you, even after I married Robert sometimes I would grip the locket at night and cry myself to sleep and now I am a part of your life for real. It means so much to me…" Isobel sobbed.

"It means a lot to me too." Elena nodded believing the words as they came out. "I always longed for you, to know you...sometimes I was angry and sometimes sad and sometimes I just wondered…and now it's nice not having to wonder anymore, I'm still kind of angry I think a part of me always will be, but it's not as big anymore. I've really liked getting to know you and I'm glad you're a part of my life. This gift means a lot to me because knowing that you kept me close to your heart and thought about me means so much more then you know."

"Thank, you." Isobel sobbed. "I don't deserve it and I know that. I want you to understand how grateful I am for your compassion."

"You're my mom." Elena cried reaching out to hug her.

"You're mom." Isobel said the words bringing on a fresh batch of tears for both of them.

* * *

Damon stood nervously at the alter staring at the large French doors he was realized he was holding his breath waiting for her to come out and attempted to let it out calming his nerves. He was dressed in a perfectly tailored black suit. He cut his black hair a little shorter for the wedding. The short style giving him a more youthful appearance his blue eyes seemed to be sparkling. The church was filled up with friends from town and some family. He spotted Isobel and Robert in the front, Isobel was crying and Robert was stroking her back.

The small little white church was perfect it was antique and very cozy. The windows were beautiful stained glass, Bree had set up the church with the extra roses and some carnations. Finally the music started.

Anna and Jeremy walked out first and slowly walked down the aisle holding hands. They stopped at the end of the aisle where Jeremy handed her the rose. She smiled and they separated and each took their spots. Bonnie and Alaric came out next Alaric gave Damon a reassuring smile as he walked down the aisle.

He almost lost it when Caroline and Stefan cane down the aisle next, he remembered their wedding and how badly he wanted to marry Elena even then. He wished Giuseppe could be here to see this and smiled at his brother.

Little Maggie and Joey walked down next Maggie was enjoying throwing the rose petals up into the shy and Sara helped Joey walk up to his spot next to Alaric. Damon smiled at the kids his future now so close. Any nervousness was gone he was just ready and getting impatient already. He wanted to marry her now.

The music changed indicating the bride was coming and the guests stood up. Damon's eyes focused back on the doors and he found himself holding his breath again.

When Elena and John walked through the doors his heart stopped. She had on a silk white dress that was strapless and heart shaped around her chest. It hugged every curve in her figure perfectly. Her olive skin seemed to glow in comparison to the dress. She had her hair piled up on her head with curls cascading down. A beautiful tiara sat on top her head. A few small curls framed her face. Her big brown eyes were full of love and hope. She was so beautiful he wanted to freeze time and stare at her like this forever, he locked eyes with her and they both felt tears form as she walked down the aisle with John.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The priest asked.

"I do." John said his face grim.

He hugged Elena and she gripped him back tight.

"Okay dad, let go now." She laughed trying to pull away.

"Okay." He said reluctantly.

He nodded at Damon and Damon speechlessly nodded back telling him he could trust him.

Elena gazed up at Damon a small mystified smile on her face as she stepped up to the alter and stood facing him.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Damon and Elena in matrimony. This couple came together during difficult times and it was their bond and their love that pulled them through. They want to share this of holiest days with you. Before we begin if any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together... let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The priest began.

Elena and Damon locked gazed on each other no one said anything the priest continued.

"And now before we begin the vows, Damon has chosen a poem he would like me to read to her and all of you. This is called; Our love by Bruce winter."

He cleared his throat and began:

_**"Our love is something we have built  
From passions, hopes and dreams.  
It's safe from any passing moods,  
Secure from all extremes.  
It's something real and special,  
Something solid, something pure.  
It's something we can always count on,  
ringing sound and sure.  
It's something grounded in the heart,  
Emitting confidence.  
It lives in our emotions;  
It is something we can sense.  
Our love remains a binding force,  
Resistant to all strife.  
Amidst the outer pressures,  
it's our anchor throughout life." **_

Elena stared wordlessly at Damon the words meant so much. He looked down and smiled at her.

"Damon and Elena have a deep love and connection, by sharing this connection and themselves with each other by committing to each other under god, they make the most scared vow. Marriage is not to be taken lightly nor should it be taken to seriously, rather let love guide the way." The priest continued.

"Could the ring bearer please bring the rings?" The priest asked.

Alaric helped Joey walk up with the little pillow and handed Damon the ring.

Damon gulped and nodded taking Elena's hand.

"I Damon take you Elena, to be my wife, my soul mate and my best friend to share the good times and hard times side by side. You found me when I thought I was lost forever and now here I stand. I humbly give you my hand and my heart as I pledge my faith and love to you. Just as this ring I give you today is a circle without end, my love for you is eternal, my commitment to you will never fail and my love for you won't ever fade. With this ring, I thee wed." Damon said a tear running down his cheek as he slipped the ring on her finger.

Elena gulped back tears of joy and shakily took Damon's ring from the pillow she took a deep breath and repeated the vow to Damon.

"I Elena take you Damon, to be my husband, you already are my best friend and you were _always_ my soul mate." She said a tear slipping down her face she took a breath and continued. "I take you to share the good times and hard times side by side, I didn't find you my heart did because it was meant to be with yours. I humbly give you my hand and my heart as I pledge my faith and love to you. Just as this ring I give you today is a circle without end, my love for you is eternal, my commitment to you will never fail and my love for you will never fade. With this ring, I thee wed." She slipped the ring on his finger and they smiled at each other through their tears.

The priest handed each Damon and Elena a burning candle and they stepped over to the side where a larger candle had been placed.

"Damon and Elena are going to light their unity candle, as a symbol of their marriage. The candles from which they light it represent each of them in the fullness of their personhood. They come into their marriage relationship as individuals and they do not lose their identity, rather they create through their commitment the relationship of marriage. Therefore, three candles remain lighted, one for each of them and one for their marriage as symbols of their commitment to each other and to a lasting and loving marriage." He explained.

"Ready?" Damon asked her and she nodded they dipped their candles down to light the large candle it glowed brightly.

"By the power invested in me by the state of Virginia, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest announced. "You may kiss the bride."

Damon gazed at her for a brief moment before swopping his head down and capturing her lips into a passionate kiss. He dipped her down low his hand supporting her head she returned it just as passionately everyone in the room just disappeared for a moment.

They could hear the cheering when they got up and just smiled at each other.

"We did it." She smiled.

"We did." He agreed gazing down at her with adoration. "I love you so much Mrs. Salvatore."

"I love you too husband." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him again which led to a whole new round of cheers.

"Come on baby." He took her hand and they ran out of the church hand in hand as everyone cheered and blew bubbles at them.

She was laughing when they got in the limo and she curled up next to him.

* * *

The limo turned right towards the woods instead of the town where the hotel was but Elena didn't need to ask where they were going. When the limo pulled up by the cemetery she silently took Damon's hand and they walked up to the gravestones of Giuseppe and Elizabeth.

"I wish he could have been there." Elena said softly.

"He was." Damon said squeezing her hand. "I believe he was, I felt him."

"Well dad I managed to win the girl over after all." Damon said walking up to the gravestone. "I'm going to be a really great husband to her and a good father to our children someday, I'm going to make you proud."

"You do Damon." Elena whispered. "Wherever he is he is so proud of you."

"Thank you." He said softly kissing her cheek.

"Mom, I wish you could have been there to. I know you would love this one here. She's amazing." Damon said looking down at Elizabeth's gravestone.

"I wish I could have met her." Elena said softly. "I will always be grateful to both of them for so much. They created an amazing man and I know they are both happy and proud tonight."

"I believe they are too." Damon smiled softly.

"They had such an amazing love." Elena said. "That's what Giuseppe wanted for you and I believe we have it. We have something so amazing and special and I'm so happy and proud to be your wife. Today was the best day of my life Damon. I love you so much."

"Oh Elena..." He took her in his arms. "I've been waiting for this day for so long, I came here fighting you, then found myself desperate to be with you, then I started waiting for the shoe to drop when I'd lose you…but it never did, you just stayed by my side through some of the hardest days of my life and then you agreed to marry me? I don't know how I got so lucky. I just…"

"I guess I better thank the universe." He said with a smile.

She half laughed half cried and kissed him holding him tightly against her with no intentions on ever letting go.

* * *

The end~

AN: So this is it. I hope you all enjoyed the ending. This was the most emotional story I've written I cried writing several of the chapters, the hardest during this one actually… Thank you all for reading and reviewing and just sticking with me during this whole process. This story was very personal to me and all your responses meant so much to me. Thank you so much, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it. Please send me one last review if you can and let me know your thoughts.

I opted out of an epi, because I have had a few random sequel ideas so just in case I decide to do one down the road, I don't want to box myself in. I'm always open to suggestions. But it would be quite a ways down the road.

Thank you again so much!

Love,

Heidi Mae


End file.
